Maldito amor
by onlyzutara
Summary: Un fic sobre el odio de Azula contra Katara, y las ansias de vengarse de ella. Pero la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego no contaba que alguien muy diferente a sus creencias la haría cambiar radicalmente de opinión. ¿Qué papel jugará Mai en todo esto?
1. 1º La decisión

Es mi segundo fic, y sus personajes son Sokka, Azula y Mai, principalmente. Ojalá les guste.

Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 1 : La decisión

- ¡Traigan a ese bastardo de la Tribu Agua! – gritó fieramente la princesa a sus guardias.

Velozmente el joven fue traído desde el calabozo a su presencia. Estaba atado de manos y pies, y se notaba en su rostro el cansancio y agotamiento de casi no haber comido en días. Con desgano levantó su vista y vio a la altanera princesa Azula de pie delante de él mirándolo con furia.

- Dime, campesino, ¿dónde se esconde esa maldita maestra agua?

La maestra agua ya la había vencido una vez y Azula sentía unas enormes ansias de vengarse por esa humillación. Entonces, cuando vio al joven de la tribu agua cazando solitariamente, no dudó en capturarlo para transformarlo en la perfecta carnada.

- ¿Por qué debería de decírtelo? – le dijo el joven entre dientes y sin levantar la vista.

- Por que si no me lo dices por la buena, te obligaré por las malas – le gritó la princesa.

- ¿Y cómo sería eso? – preguntó sarcásticamente el muchacho, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

Azula se acercó con rabia, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello arrastrándolo hacia la pared, golpeándolo contra ella; rápidamente acercó su rostro al del joven.

- Practicaré día a día, noche tras noche, la fuerza de mis rayos sobre tu cuerpo. Y cuando me supliques que ya no soportas más, y finalmente me digas dónde está la maldita, llevaré tu cuerpo semi carbonizado donde ella y allí terminarás tu sufrimiento. Y con ella seré menos inclemente que contigo – terminó de escupir la princesa.

Sokka giró su rostro y cerró los ojos. Luego la miró con ira y la escupió.

-¡¡¡ Haz lo quieras conmigo, pero nunca conseguirás que te diga dónde está mi hermana!! – gritó el ojiazul.

Azula sintió la sangre hervir en su rostro y levantó rápidamente la mano que tenía libre y comenzó a crear un rayo.

- ¡¡¡¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno, estúpido campesino!!!!! - aulló la princesa. En ese mismo momento, sintió que alguien le sujetaba fuertemente la mano. Al girarse rápidamente, vio a la causante de esa impertinencia.

- Creo que ahora no es el momento, Azula – le dijo Mai. Dale tiempo de que lo piense.

- ¡¡Agghhh!! – chilló la princesa, soltándose de ella con un brusco movimiento. Soltó al muchacho del cuello, le dio la espalda y caminó unos pasos. De pronto, se devolvió y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Con lo débil que estaba, Sokka cayó de rodillas al suelo y escupió restos de sangre.

- ¡Saquen a esta basura de mi vista! Veremos si mañana aún piensas igual – dijo la princesa, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los guardias rápidamente tomaron de los brazos al joven de la tribu agua y lo arrastraron a su celda. Allí lo arrojaron al fondo de ella, riendo estrepitosamente mientras cerraban con cadenas su pequeña prisión.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Azula? – le dijo Mai. – Está bien que quieras encontrar a esa maestra agua y vengarte por lo que te hizo, pero no puedes matar a su hermano así como así; ya le hiciste una advertencia, espera que lo piense más calmadamente.

- ¡He buscado por cielo, mar y tierra a esa bastarda, y se escabulle como la rata que es! – vociferió la princesa, aún molesta con su amiga por haberla impedido de castigar a Sokka. – Además, tú también deberías sentir lo mismo que yo; recuerda que esa ladrona te quitó a Zuko.

Mai cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Era cierto, desde que Zuko le dejó esa carta en que terminaba con ella y luego se enteró que estaba emparejado con la maestra agua, sintió deseos de vengarse. Pero nunca quitándole la vida a nadie para lograr sus objetivos. Entonces, guió la conversación hacia otro rumbo.

- Mira, a lo mejor deberías encontrar otra forma de lograr tu objetivo.

- Claro, primero lo carbonizo, luego lo corto en pedacitos y cada uno de ellos los cuelgo a la entrada de cada pueblo. De seguro la bastarda llega a mí lo antes posible junto al traidor de mi hermano, - rió la princesa.

Mai volteó los ojos y pensó unos momentos. - ¿Y si cambias tu actitud frente a ese prisionero? Podrías mostrarte un poco más amable, tratarlo un poco mejor, que él no se sienta tan amenazado; convéncelo que has cambiado de parecer, que igual la odias con todas tus fuerzas pero que ya no deseas vengarte de ella, y que antes de dejarlo libre, quieres recompensarlo por los malos tratos que le diste y que él tenga una buena imagen de ti, y después…..cómo sabes…..a lo mejor él mismo te lleva ante la maestra agua – dijo Mai, aunque no muy convencida.

Azula comenzó a caminar con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, mientras murmuraba : "Puede ser….puede ser……me costaría mucho contener las ganas de torturarlo, pero……no sé."

- Tendrías que ayudarme, Mai. No sé cómo agradar a una persona, además soy una princesa y no puedo rebajarme a su nivel y si tú no me contienes pueda que el plan sea un rotundo fracaso, y termine finalmente matándolo de un solo rayo.

- No te preocupes, tendrás mi ayuda – le dijo su amiga.

- Entonces déjame pensarlo esta noche y mañana conversamos – señaló Azula y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Mai observó alejarse a su amiga. "Realmente es de armas tomar" – pensó la joven. "Pero tampoco puedo permitir que torture a ese joven tan cruelmente por un orgullo suyo, creo. Sokka estaba tan débil….¿así se llama?......¡pero qué me importa cómo se llame!.....Da igual, lo último que puede hacer es darle agua y un poco de alimento." Mientras pensaba esto, se dirigió rápidamente y sin darse cuenta hacia la cocina.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cuando sintió las risas y los pasos alejarse, trató de limpiarse con sus manos la boca. Su celda estaba oscura y sucia, y sólo tenía unos trapos que utilizaba como cama. Se recostó de espaldas en ellos y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza; pensó en todo lo que le había dicho la princesa. Pensó en Katara, su hermana, y en lo que le podía pasar si Azula la encontraba.

"¿Por qué nos odia tanto? ¿Sólo porque somos personas diferentes a ella? ¡Típica niña mimada, regalona de papá! ¡Lo que le hace falta es que alguien la ponga en su lugar!...Pero si Katara lo hizo y se enfureció aún más. Zuko tenía razón; su hermana está loca." – pensó Sokka. Decidió que tenía que salir de allí como fuera e impedir que ella encontrara a su hermana, porque Katara probablemente no podría ganarle esta vez. Azula mostraba más ira y se veía más poderosa , y si en escapar perdía la vida, no le importaba. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando por fin el sueño lo venció.

Continuará……

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Una pareja saldrá de esta historia, la cual tendrá mucho fuego y pasión de eso estoy segura.

Saludos.


	2. 2º El comienzo

Los personajes de Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................

Capítulo 2 : **El comienzo.**

Despertó abruptamente cuando sintió que un objeto golpeaba su cabeza. Se incorporó rápidamente arrastrándose como pudo hacia el fondo de su celda tratando de descubrir desde dónde vino ese objeto y sobándose la cabeza. Estaba muy oscuro y apenas pudo distinguir una silueta de pie al otro lado de los barrotes de su diminuta prisión.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- gritó el muchacho. No podía negar que tenía un poco de susto; tal vez Azula decidió no darle tiempo para cambiar de opinión y venía a convertirlo en un trozo de carbón.

- No vine a castigarte, si es eso lo que piensas – dijo la voz. – Toma, acércate, te traje algo de comer.

Sokka entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de ver mejor. No era la silueta de un guardia, se notaba por que no traía una pesada armadura; sin embargo, alcanzó a distinguir una figura delgada y delicada. "Es una chica. Y esa voz – pensó- No era de la loca de Azula …..¿habrá mandado a una sirvienta? Porque no era posible que "ella" viniera personalmente a ver a uno de sus prisioneros."

Se paró como pudo apoyándose en la muralla y avanzó con cautela hacia ella. Cuando estuvo más cerca, distinguió claramente quién era.

- Eres la amiga de la princesa. La que impidió que me quemaran. Gracias.

- Sí, la misma, pero no me agradezcas nada, lo hice sólo porque hoy no tenía ganas de sentir ese horrible olor a carne quemada. Además, no vine a conversar contigo, sólo te traje esto – le dijo Mai despectivamente mientras le acercaba una bandeja que contenía un poco de arroz con pescado y agua para beber.

Sokka miró con recelo la bandeja.

- ¿Ella te envió?

- No, ella ni se imagina que estoy aquí. Se me ocurrió traerte un poco de comida para que cuando Azula venga a buscarte mañana a cumplir tu sentencia , tengas algo de fuerzas y des un poco de pelea; así, el espectáculo tendrá un poco más de emoción si te resistes – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona.

El joven volvió a mirar la bandeja, ahora algo preocupado. Tenía bastante hambre y si mañana Azula comenzaba con su castigo, no comería para darle la pelea, sino para escaparse lo antes posible. Decidió entonces aceptarla. Mientras alargaba sus manos para tomarla, se detuvo, miró atentamente ese exquisito arroz y pensó : "¿Y si está envenenado? ….. No creo….. no tiene sentido ….. ¿para qué querría matarme sin lograr arrancarme lo que quiere saber?" y miró fijamente con angustia a Mai.

Ella vio la preocupación y angustia en los ojos azules del joven y sintió un poco de compasión. "Realmente tiene unos ojos muy hermosos …… si no fuera un campesino de la tribu agua podría considerarlo alguien apuesto ….. pero ,¡qué idiota eres, Mai. ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante barbaridad?" – pensó, e inclinó su vista hacia el suelo. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo, pero ahora con desprecio. Rápidamente tomó un trozo de pescado y lo ingirió.

- Espero que lo que acabo de hacer sirva de respuesta a lo que creo que estás pensando. – dijo y empujó la bandeja hacia él. Sokka alcanzó a tomarla antes de que cayera y ese sabroso alimento quedara esparcido en el suelo. Mai se alejó rápidamente.

- "¿Qué estupideces estoy haciendo? Primero me compadezco de ese bastardo y le llevo comida y luego lo encuentro apuesto. ¡Cómo yo, una respetable señorita e integrante de la más alta nobleza de la Nación del Fuego pudiera siquiera pensar en fijarse en ese sucio animal!"- pensaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y se dirigía rápidamente a su habitación, tratando de que nadie la viera y fuera con el cuento donde Azula.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka se sentó en lo que él llamaba cama y con sus manos aún atadas comenzó a comer. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso ……. ¿quizás desde sus días en su aldea, en el Polo Sur?.... simplemente no lo recordaba. Pero eso no importaba; tenía que concentrarse en buscar una forma de escapar YA, antes de que esa loca princesa fuera en su búsqueda y cumpliera con lo que le dijo, porque él simplemente no pensaba decirle dónde estaba su hermana.

Pensó en la muchacha que recién se había marchado. "A pesar de ese rostro inexpresivo, es muy hermosa. En su piel tan blanca resaltan sus oscuros ojos y su delgados labios color carmesí ; es alta y a través de sus vestimentas se nota un cuerpo bien formado; realmente es muy bella. Debe ser muy solicitada entre los jóvenes de la nobleza, más encima si es amiga ¿cercana? a esa fastidiosa princesa. Es tan distinta a Suki y Yue……. Claro, esta joven tiene en la mirada la frialdad de un témpano." Sonrió al recordar a sus amigas y al hacer la comparación, y siguió saboreando ese apetitoso bocado que se le dio.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mai entró sigilosamente a su cuarto. Apenas cerró la puerta, apoyó su espalda en ella, cerró los ojos, apoyó sus manos en su pecho y suspiró, agradeciendo que nadie la hayas visto o seguido.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – le preguntó una voz, al mismo tiempo que se iluminaba la habitación.

Mai abrió rápidamente los ojos y dirigió la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenían esas palabras. Palideció al ver a su amiga sentada en el sofá al lado de su escritorio. Rápidamente recobró la compostura, caminó con soltura hacia su cama y se arrojó en ella. Apoyó sus puños en su barbilla y la miró con gesto despreocupado.

- ¿Realmente quieres saber de dónde vengo? Pues te lo diré. Fui a llevarle algo de comer a ese campesino, para que el plan que te mencioné comience a funcionar. ¿No me pediste que te ayudara?

- Sí, eso dije, pero también recuerdo que te mencioné que mañana te daría mi respuesta – dijo la princesa un poco molesta.

- Lo recuerdo, pero mientras más rápido pongamos el plan en marcha, más rápido sabrás dónde está la maldita – trató de justificar la muchacha, esperando convencer a su amiga.

Azula la miró atentamente, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que me desagrada rotundamente que me contradigan, y tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando eso sucede, – tomó la chapa de la puerta y la giró, abriéndola. Se detuvo y miró a Mai con una sonrisa. - ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba decirte a lo que vine. Mañana temprano realizaré un anuncio en el jardín principal. Te mandaré a buscar cuando comience. – y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Mai escuchó los pasos de su amiga cada vez más lejos y cuando estuvo realmente convencida que se había ido, enterró su rostro en su almohada. "De la que me salvé. Eso me pasa por hacer lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza" – pensó. "Será mejor que me acueste, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ver qué se le ocurrió ahora a Azula".

Mientras Azula caminaba hacia su habitación, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "Mañana será el inicio del fin de esa maldita maestra agua".

Continuará…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Espero que les haya agradado este segundo capítulo.

**Gracias Danika44 por tus comentarios. Tienes razón con lo que me dices, pero a la pobre le falta un poco de emoción y romance en su vida, y quisiera dársela en este fic; además me gustaría verla alguna vez con las hormonas en acción. Pero como te dije anteriormente, nada es lo que parece. Verás cómo a medida que transcurre la historia las cosas van cambiando. Cuídate y saludos ;D.**


	3. ¿La tortura?

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang, no me pertenecen.

Aquí va mi tercer capítulo, ojalá les guste.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 3 : **¿La tortura?**

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomar sus rayos, Azula ya estaba en el salón principal desayunando.

- Veo que despertaste temprano -- le dijo Azula a su amiga que venía caminando por el pasillo.

- Anoche dijiste que temprano realizarías una ceremonia, así que como eres muy puntual decidí levantarme lo antes posible – le contestó Mai mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y tomaba un pan dulce.

- Dije que realizaría un "anuncio".

- Bueno, es muy parecido. ¿Me contarás de qué se trata para estar por lo menos preparada?

- No, quiero que sea una sorpresa, aunque algo ya sabes – se dirigió a Mai con ironía. Luego se puso de pie y le tocó el hombro, acercando sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

- Te gustará lo que verás y lo que diré. – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. -Además, ya no será en los jardines sino que en el campo de entrenamiento. Termina luego y arréglate, que en unos minutos comenzaré, necesito que me apoyes. – dicho esto se alejó.

Mai la siguió con la mirada. "Siempre tan misteriosa. ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora? ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que hablamos anoche?......Bueno, ella es la princesa y el futuro Señor del Fuego; sus decisiones hasta ahora han sido siempre acertadas. – pensó mientras terminaba su té.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sokka despertó de un sobresalto cuando sintió que lo levantaban bruscamente por ambos brazos y lo arrastraban nuevamente fuera de su celda.

- ¿A dónde me llevan ahora? – les gritaba a los guardias.

- La princesa quiere verte – le respondió uno de ellos mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

Notó que lo llevaban fuera del calabozo; habían pasados varios días desde que no veía la luz del sol por lo tanto al verla cerró instintivamente sus ojos; estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Cuando se habituó a ella, vio que se dirigían a un lugar como anfiteatro abierto; habían varios soldados formando un semicírculo alrededor de una gran estaca clavada al centro del terreno y al frente de ellos estaba la princesa con su típica postura : las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos cruzados detrás en la espalda. Lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Al lado de ella estaba la joven que lo visitó anoche, cruzada de brazos y con expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Lo acercaron al poste y allí lo amarraron. Los guardias tomaron posición a cada lado del muchacho. La princesa comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mirando el suelo. Cuando por fin se detuvo, lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Ya te decidiste? ¿Me dirás finalmente dónde está tu sucia hermana?

- Si, ya me decidí. Y mi respuesta es NO, NO PIENSO DECIRTE DÓNDE ESTÁ. PREFIERO MORIR – le contestó casi gritando el ojiazul.

- Como tú quieras – respondió la princesa. Inmediatamente levantó su mano derecha, la empuñó alzando dos dedos y comenzó a crear un rayo azul. Los guardias que estaban a los costados del joven se alejaron a una distancia prudente. Sokka levantó altaneramente la vista y miró fijamente a la princesa y a su amiga. Si llegó su hora, la enfrentaría con valentía, como le había enseñado su padre.

Mai se acercó con preocupación donde su amiga y le susurró : - ¿No quedamos que ibas a ejecutar el plan que acordamos ayer?

- Eso estoy haciendo – le contestó Azula, mientras sonreía torcidamente. Mai sólo retrocedió.

Dirigió su rayo hacia el cielo y luego cambió de dirección. Sokka sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando lo vio venir. Sintió un fuerte estruendo e inmediatamente otro, pero no sintió ningún golpe en su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, la princesa lo miraba sonriendo con malicia y aún con sus dedos apuntando hacia él. Observó que los rayos habían golpeado uno a cada lado suyo.

- Mira campesino, - habló la princesa, mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia él -- creo que estás de suerte, los espíritus están de tu lado y no morirás hoy. Dije que te daría tiempo para pensarlo, y así lo haré. Mientras, no quiero que tengas una mala imagen de mí y de mi nación; te atenderemos como el huésped que eres – le decía en su típico tono sarcástico mientras lo rodeaba. – ¡ Guardias, traigan agua!

Rápidamente un grupo de ellos se acercó con varios baldes llenos de agua.

- ¡Sáquenle esa inmunda ropa a este prisionero y báñenlo! – les ordenó la princesa mientras fruncía el ceño y se acomodaba al lado de Mai.

Aún atado al poste, los guardias despojaron al joven de su ropa a tirones, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Luego, arrojaron con fuerza los baldes de agua sobre él, dando grandes risotadas. El agua empapó completamente al muchacho, haciendo relucir su piel oscura y destacando su fuerte musculatura, la cual se había desarrollado notablemente en este último tiempo debido al fuerte entrenamiento que mantenía día a día, especialmente después de las enseñanzas del Maestro Piandao. No perdió la compostura, trató de inclinar su cabeza y su torso, a pesar de las ataduras, para sacudir sus cabellos del exceso de agua; cuando se incorporó, miró fijamente a la princesa con ira. Pero lo que vio lo descolocó. La princesa lo miraba atentamente, pero no notó desprecio y burla en sus ojos : juraría que lo miraba …….. ¿con curiosidad?. "¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? ¿Por qué me mira así? …..…. ¿Qué…..…?" – pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos para focalizar mejor; " ¿Tiene el rostro ……. ruborizado? …. Seguramente será el calor de la mañana…… ¡Cómo si ella no hubiera visto nunca a un hombre desnudo!" - pensó.

Azula notó la mirada penetrante e interrogante del ojiazul y desvió la mirada. Rápidamente caminó hacia el palacio, tratando que nadie notara su nerviosismo, mientras le ordenaba a sus soldados :

- ¡Dénle ropas limpias a este bastardo y llévenlo a la cocina para que le den algo decente de comer! – se detuvo en las escaleras, se volteó y se dirigió a Mai.

- Mai, acomódalo en una de las habitaciones de los sirvientes, las que están al costado de la lavandería, y que dos guardias lo vigilen día y noche. ¡Pobre de ellos si lo pierden de vista! ….. ¡Mai! ¿Me escuchaste? – esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

Mai también miraba atentamente al desnudo muchacho, pero sin demostrar su interés con gesto alguno. "¡Qué diferente es su piel…… muy diferente a la de Zuko….! Esa piel morena…… ese torso perfectamente moldeado…… su abdomen tan bien trabajado…..," – pensaba ensimismada la muchacha. Cuando bajaba la mirada hacia la entrepierna del joven, escuchó los gritos de la princesa, los cuales la sacaron de su objetivo. Pestañeó rápidamente y miró a su amiga.

– Ok, ok, - respondió levantando y agitando una mano. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar en la virilidad del muchacho; para suerte de ella nadie lo notó.

Azula frunció aún más el ceño, y giró rápidamente para continuar escalando los peldaños; este movimiento provocó que tropezara con uno de ellos, perdiendo el equilibrio. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. "¡Maldición!" – masculló entre dientes y avanzó rápidamente hacia su habitación, donde se encerró.

Su amiga observó desde su lugar el percance de la princesa y sólo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa y voltear los ojos. "¡Vaya manera de ser amable!" – pensó, mientras se acercaba al muchacho, le indicaba a los guardias que le desataran las manos y le arrojaba unas especies de toallas para que se secara.

Continuará…….

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He podido actualizar rápido porque recién comencé las clases, y el trabajo no está demasiado demandante. Espero seguir así.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero sus reviews para saber qué les parece.

Saludos.


	4. Hospitalidad

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 4 : **Hospitalidad**

La altanera princesa cerró de un gran golpe la puerta de su habitación. Caminó con su cuerpo muy tenso, con los puños apretados por la rabia, por lo que recién había sucedido y sobre todo por lo que ella había sentido; se sentó a un costado de su cama y luego empujó con fuerza su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando recostada. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar pausadamente mientras pensaba : "Calma, Azula, calma……..tú no puedes ni debes tener estas emociones…… eres un princesa, la heredera al trono de la Gran Nación del Fuego….. hija del Señor del Fuego Ozai, nieta de Azulón y bisnieta del gran Señor del Fuego Sozin." Cuando sintió que estaba más calmada, volvió a incorporarse, apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y miró la rojiza alfombra que decoraba su habitación, recordando lo que recién había sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento.

" Ya sé que yo ordené que le sacaran esas inmundos trapos y lo bañaran, pero no creí que quedaría totalmente desnudo. Y yo, no sé porqué, me quedé mirándolo como una completa idiota, como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre así……..Bueno, he visto a muchos cuando he ido a la Isla de Ember, …. sólo que …. usaban un bañador……Pero ¡es casi como si estuvieran desnudos! …… ¡Y qué me importa tanto ese bastardo, un sucio campesino que debería estar rogándome que lo libere, que por favor no lo lastime; más encima hermano de esa maldita maestra agua!" Caminó hacia una de las ventanas, justo la que daba hacia el campo de entrenamiento, y vio que el joven aún estaba allí, lo cual provocó que su corazón por primera vez comenzara a palpitar rápidamente y a sentir un calor en sus mejillas. Notó que aún estaba desnudo y que intentaba sacarse el agua de su cuerpo. "Ese cuerpo….. no sé qué me atrae de **ese cuerpo**. Ese color tan diferente ……¡Auch! ¡Por qué me pasa esto, maldición! ¡Nunca me había sentido así; no lo sentí siquiera con el único hombre que "a lo mejor" pudiera haberme interesado, Chan, ni cuando me besó…… y me pasa con este estúpido!" Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y sacudió la cabeza. Se metió a la ducha y se bañó con agua fría, para despejar su mente.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sokka terminó de secarse; tenía el pelo suelto, el cual caía dócilmente sobre su rostro mientras se inclinaba para anudar la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Con un movimiento rápido, alzó su cabeza mientras con una mano despejaba su cara; su mirada se encontró con la de Mai, la cual estaba observando muy entretenida el espectáculo que daba el joven mientras se aseaba. El ojiazul apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, dejando los brazos en posición de jarra, mientras mantenía la mirada hacia la chica. En ese instante, sintió que lo tomaban fuertemente de los brazos y comenzaban a arrastrarlo hacia el palacio, con lo cual el chico miró a sus celadores interrogativamente.

- ¡Déjenlo, yo me encargo de él! – les dijo la muchacha.

- Pero señorita, la princesa dijo que lo lleváramos a la cocina y que lo vistiéramos, - contestó uno de los guardias.

- Así se hará, pero desde este momento este prisionero es mi responsabilidad, como también indicó Azula. – dijo desafiante la joven. - Ven, sígueme, te llevaré a tu nueva celda y te daré ropas limpias– y comenzó a caminar delante de Sokka. Éste la siguió, y detrás de él iban los guardias.

- Espera, no vayas tan rápido que con estas cadenas en mis pies no puedo seguirte el paso.

Mai se detuvo y observó sus pies. – Soldado, sáquele esas cadenas a este prisionero – ordenó la muchacha.

- Pero….. – alcanzó a balbucear el guardia cuando Mai lo interrumpió. - ¿No me escuchó lo que le dije? ¡Desátelo!

Ambos soldados obedecieron rápidamente y Sokka por fin se liberó de esas pesadas cadenas.

- Gracias – le dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a la joven.

- No me agradezcas de nuevo; Azula así lo desea. Recuerda que te trataremos como se merece un huésped de la Tribu Agua – contestó sarcásticamente la muchacha, mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¡Vaya tratamiento! – masculló entre dientes.

Mai escuchó el comentario. Se detuvo y volteó a verlo. – Si quieres te devuelvo a esa inmunda celda.

- No, no, gracias, hasta el momento me he sentido "como en mi propia casa" – dijo el chico alzando ambas manos.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del palacio, donde estaban los sectores de la cocina y lavandería. Allí Sokka vio muchos sirvientes atareados con responsabilidades del palacio, los cuales miraron de reojo pero con curiosidad a la comitiva; especialmente prestaron atención al moreno muchacho ya que iba casi desnudo.

- No hay nada que mirar, concéntrense en sus labores será mejor; ya saben que a la princesa le gustan los trabajos realizados a la perfección; de lo contrario, ya conocen las consecuencias, - habló Mai mientras seguía caminando y sin perder la compostura al caminar.

Ambos muchachos entraron a un pequeño habitáculo: en una esquina había una cama con cobijas limpias, un pequeño estante y una ventana protegida con una reja.

- Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo, - le dijo Mai al muchacho.

Se dirigió donde estaban las sirvientas acomodando la ropa limpia y les solicitó un par de prendas masculinas. Cuando se las entregaron, volvió donde el muchacho.

- Aquí tienes algo limpio con qué abrigarte. Cuando estés listo, los guardias te acompañarán a la cocina, donde te darán de comer; ellos te darán las instrucciones de lo que después harás. – le dejó la ropa en la cama y se fue, cerrando la puerta.

El joven se quedó sentado un rato pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y el cambio que había tenido la princesa con él. Observó su nueva celda, a los guardias fuera de ella y se dio cuenta que a lo mejor sería más fácil de lo que pensaba escaparse. Se vistió rápidamente, acomodó su cabello y golpeó la puerta para que los guardias le abrieran y lo llevaran a la cocina; pensar en comer nuevamente lo había entusiasmado notablemente.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mai se dirigió al salón principal, donde estaba Azula recostada en un gran sofá burdeos leyendo informes enviados por almirantes sobre el avance de las tropas.

- ¿Ya acomodaste al prisionero? – preguntó Azula sin dejar de mirar los informes.

- Sí, lo acomodé en la habitación pequeña que está al fondo de la lavandería. Le di ropas limpias y le ordené a dos guardias que lo vigilaran día y noche. En este momento debe estar almorzando. – contestó su amiga. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá, obligando a la princesa a acomodarse. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas y la miró interrogativamente . – Azula – comenzó, - ¿era necesario el espectáculo?

- Sólo le mostré la magnificencia y grandeza de la hija del Señor del Fuego, que vea que no somos tan tiramos como cree y que quiero que conozca nuestra hospitalidad, sobre todo con un integrante de esa sucia tribu agua – dijo sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. – Seguiremos con nuestro plan al pie de la letra; ya lo comenzamos y no terminaré hasta llegar donde la maldita. Se puso de pie rápidamente y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina.

Los sirvientes vieron con asombro cómo la princesa se acercaba a ese remoto lugar del palacio, impensado para los integrantes de la nobleza de la Nación del Fuego. Sólo atinaron a bajar la cabeza, y verla desaparecer en el sector de la cocina. Mientras Azula se acercaba a ese lugar del palacio, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, lo cual la descolocó. "No debo impacientarme….debo sacarlo de mi cabeza…….es sólo un insignificante campesino de la sucia tribu agua……..lo que vi no tiene importancia, veré muchos otros hombres así y especialmente de la Nación del Fuego; hombres con mejor hombría que éste; mucho más valerosos y además miembros de la mejor nobleza de la nación que darían cualquier cosa porque yo me fijara en ellos" – trató de convencerse. Siguió caminado mientras trataba de despejar su mente y sus pensamientos. "Allí debe estar ese bastardo. Tengo que controlar mis impulsos, porque de lo contrario lo echaré todo a perder". Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y allí lo vio, sentado en un extremo de la extensa mesa digiriendo una infinidad de alimentos; no terminaba de tragar uno y ya estaba con otro en la boca. "Típico de alguien de esa categoría" pensó la princesa.

Sokka sintió un golpe en su espalda y dejó de comer. - ¡Qué demonios…….! – alcanzó a balbucear antes que de un tirón lo levantaran de su silla. Vio a la princesa que lo observaba con una sonrisa de lado, recostada contra la muralla y con un pie apoyado en ella, de brazos cruzados. Ella notó que él llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo sin mangas cruzado al frente, atado con un cinturón negro en la cintura, y un pantalón del mismo tono. "Le asienta" – pensó, "incluso se ve….¿apuesto? ……. Pareciera que su piel reluciera aún más……. ¡Basta de tonterías, Azula! ¡Debes dejar de pensar estas estupideces!". Respiró hondo y se acercó al joven.

Continuará …………

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**¡Gracias por leer mi fic!**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios para retroalimentarme; estaré muy agradecida por ellos.  
**


	5. El primer contacto

Perdón por la demora en actualizar, he tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido escribir. Aquí va el quinto capítulo.¡Muchas gracias a **Camila mku, Anariel Tindomerel, Kisara takahashi y Danika44** que me dejaron su reviews y me animan a seguir escribiendo! Mi fic va para ustedes con mucho cariño. Ojalá les siga interesando. Saludos a todos.

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 5 : **El primer contacto**

Azula caminaba con elegancia hacia Sokka, el cual la seguía mirando con impaciencia. "¿Qué querrá ahora esta loca; me interrumpe justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de este banquete; en mi vida había probado algo tan delicioso." – pensaba mientras la observaba acercarse.

- Siéntate, campesino, y no interrumpas tu almuerzo por mí – le dijo la princesa con su típica ironía, mientras lo rodeaba. Sokka obedeció de inmediato y continuó con su labor. Azula se detuvo frente a él y lo observó mientras digería. – Supongo que nunca en tu triste y sucia vida de campesino has probado manjares como los que estás degustando ahora; apuesto que en tu tribu sólo comen pescado quemado, – comentó la chica con una sonrisa torcida. El joven dejó de mascar y alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la pelinegra.

- Mira, princesita, en mi tribu se comen "manjares" mucho mejores que éstos – le contestó con la boca aún llena de arroz, para después seguir comiendo.

- Por supuesto, y supongo que en este último año seguiste disfrutando de esos "manjares", como tú los llamas. Parece que tu sucia hermana es una pésima cocinera y tú eres deplorable consiguiendo alimentos. Me basta ver la manera como te alimentas y cómo fuiste tan fácilmente capturado para confirmar mi apreciación. Eres un típico integrante de esa pobre Tribu Agua, un montón de malditos muertos de hambre que tendrían incluso una mejor existencia al ser esclavos de nuestra poderosa Nación.

El muchacho sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar esas palabras hacia su familia y su tribu. Se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se acercó con mucho enojo hacia la princesa. – No te voy a aceptar…….- alcanzó a vociferar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de las piernas, que lo hizo caer de rodillas a los pies de Azula. Cuando los guardias se aprestaban a dar otro certero golpe, ahora en la nuca del muchacho, la princesa los detuvo.

- ¡Basta! – ordenó. – Dejen al campesino, recuerden que es nuestro huésped y debemos hacerlo sentir grato en nuestro palacio – les dijo sarcásticamente. Los guardias retrocedieron y la princesa se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del muchacho; él la miró con una mueca de dolor.

- Perdona a mis guardias, ellos sólo quieren proteger a la futura Señor de Fuego, - rió torcidamente. Se puso de pie con agilidad y le extendió una mano al muchacho. – Vamos, levántate. ¿Sin rencores?

Sokka levantó la vista y miró la mano extendida de la princesa, aún con su rostro descompuesto por el dolor. Pensó qué estaría tramando la joven, porque por lo poco que la conocía y lo que Zuko le comentó, ella nunca sería capaz de tocar ni ayudar a alguien que no fuera de la nobleza, mucho menos a un "campesino" como él. Levantó aún más su vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de la muchacha; ella levantó una ceja invitándolo a que aceptara su ayuda. Entonces Sokka aceptó y alzó su mano, hasta entrelazarla con la de la princesa. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás para ejercer fuerza y ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el ojiazul también se impulsó debido a lo cual su cuerpo se vio arrastrado con mucha energía, la que no pudo contener y sólo fue frenada al estrellar su cuerpo con el de la princesa. Azula hubiera caído de espalda si no fuera porque el joven reaccionó rápidamente y la sujetó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, provocando que ella se apoyara sin darse cuenta con sus manos en los trabajados pectorales del muchacho y que su rostro se acercara peligrosamente al de él; ella sintió el cálido aroma varonil y no pudo evitar levantar su vista y quedarse prendada de los ojos del muchacho. La pelinegra sintió que su piel se erizaba y que un fuerte cosquilleo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo por primera vez; al ver tan de cerca esos brillantes ojos azules como el mar sintió que se perdía en ellos y como nunca antes le encantó sentir esas manos fuertes rodeándole su pequeña cintura; por unos segundos deseó que no la soltara. Por su parte, el joven tampoco pudo evitar sus emociones al sentir el cuerpo femenino de la princesa bajo sus manos; al ver que la princesa lo miraba con una expresión "diferente" no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Alzó una mano y tomó uno de los mechones de pelo que caía graciosamente al costado de la mejilla de la princesa y comenzó a jugar con él. Azula, por su parte, sintió el calor en sus mejillas, las cuales se ruborizaron ligeramente.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Mai algo contrariada desde la puerta de la cocina al ver la comprometedora escena.

Azula volvió a la realidad al escuchar esas palabras y empujó con fuerza al muchacho. Sokka alcanzó a recuperarse del fuerte empujón y se quedó de pie mirando a la princesa, esperando una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder. O esperando simplemente una indicación de lo que debía hacer, ya que realmente lo que había ocurrido lo había descolocado notoriamente. Y a la altanera princesa le había acaecido lo mismo : por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer o decir y sólo atinaba a mirar fijamente al muchacho, como también esperando que él dijera o hiciera algo. Entonces vio que el joven le extendía la mano empuñada.

- Aquí tienes lo que tenías enredado en tu cabello – dijo finalmente el ojiazul, sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- No lo necesito así que deshazte tú de ello – contestó la muchacha con la ironía que la caracteriza. A continuación, endureció su tono. – Ahora sigue alimentándote, que más tarde no sé si volverás a comer – y dicho esto salió de la cocina sin rumbo fijo.

Sokka la observó alejarse. "Es extraña…..muy extraña. Si no fuera tan orgullosa, engreída, altanera y tan dura consigo misma……Porque estoy seguro que noté algo de dulzura en su mirada. ¿Por qué se reprime tanto?" – pensó hasta que se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Mai. Se dio media vuelta, volvió a sentarse y comenzó a comer nuevamente. Mai se acercó y se sentó cerca de él.

- ¿Cómo está tu almuerzo? – trató de iniciar una conversación.

- Estaba muy bueno hasta que esa loca me interrumpió – trató de esconder con ese comentario el torbellino de emociones que la princesa recién le había provocado. Sintió que un guardia le golpeaba la cabeza. - ¡Auch! Está bien, está bien, pero dejen de golpearme – les dijo mientras se sobaba.

- Esa loca, como tú le dices, es la que te está dando hospitalidad y buen tratamiento hasta que recuperes tus fuerzas y puedas marcharte.

- Sííí, durmiendo en un cuartucho y vigilado todo el día por dos gorilas que ni comer tranquilo me dejan, y que tampoco me permiten decir algo sin que me golpeen – señaló molesto, pero sin dejar de alimentarse. Si esto sería lo último que comería en el día, tendría que aprovechar ahora.

- Vamos, no es tan malo; las cosas pueden mejorar, eso depende de tu comportamiento. En cuanto a tu cuarto, es muuucho mejor que la celda sucia y húmeda en que estabas – se puso de pie. - Cuando termines de almorzar , ve a tu habitación y espera allí las indicaciones para el resto del día, no vayas a ir a otro lado.

- Claro, como si éstos dos me lo permitieran – contestó el ojiazul con la boca llena.

Ante este comentario, Mai no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Lo miró atentamente y pensó : "A pesar de su condición, es un tipo cordial y que no pierde su sentido del humor a pesar de las adversidades. Si sólo no perteneciera a la Tribu agua…..". Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sokka la observó de reojo mientras se alejaba. "Par de locas" – pensó mientras sonreía y no paraba de comer.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Azula salió rápidamente de la cocina y lo único que pensaba era en huir de allí; las emociones que acababa de sentir la contrariaban y la hacían sentirse muy molesta consigo misma. Se dirigió sin darse cuenta hacia los jardines del palacio, y caminó buscando un lugar tranquilo y lo más solitario posible para ordenar sus pensamientos. Finalmente, encontró un enorme árbol y se sentó bajo su sombra. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y con ambas manos se sujetó la cabeza; cerró los ojos y recordó cada detalle del contacto que tuvo con el joven. Una pequeña lágrima de impotencia comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Impotencia por permitirse sentir ¿algo? por ese campesino y no poder evitarlo, y más encima por ser la primera vez que su piel se eriza y se estimula de esa manera por el contacto con un hombre, el cual ni siquiera es un hombre de la "categoría" y altura de ella y de su poderosa nación, sino justo tenía que ser un insignificante, sucio y estúpido integrante de la odiosa Tribu Agua. Se secó con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar rápidamente y de pronto no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando recordó los azules ojos del muchacho mirándola fijamente y sus fuertes manos rodeándola por su cintura……." y cuando Mai nos sorprendió se podría decir que él me protegió, inventando una excusa para nuestro acercamiento…….si sólo no hubiera llegado Mai……." – se dijo en voz alta, -"a lo mejor qué habría sucedido……… Pero gracias a los espíritus Mai llegó y me hizo darme cuenta de lo aborrecible que estaba pasando" – trató de auto convencerse mientras se ponía de pie, se sacudía su uniforme y se encaminaba nuevamente hacia el palacio.

Continuará………………..

…...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en el cual ya se empiezan a estrechar las relaciones entre Azula y Sokka.**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ¡gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia!**


	6. Desafortunadas reacciones

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 6 : **Desafortunadas reacciones **

Estaba por llegar a las puertas del palacio, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y aún tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando Mai apareció sorpresivamente.

- Veo que tu plan lo estás llevando a la perfección – comentó con un tono irónico Mai .

Azula no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a su amiga y al escuchar ese comentario. Se detuvo y rápidamente recobró la compostura y su típico semblante de indiferencia, cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo que sucedió hace algunos minutos en la cocina. Te vi mostrando "demasiada amabilidad" hacia ese muchacho.

- Por supuesto, el plan consiste en hacerlo creer que he cambiado de actitud hacia él. Y como tan bien observaste, lo estoy haciendo tan perfectamente que ese estúpido se lo está creyendo – trató de auto convencerse y de que su amiga le creyera.

- Tan perfecto que hasta lograste ruborizarte cuando ese idiota te tenía entre sus brazos – mencionó Mai con algo de burla.

- Como puedes ver, puedo fingir muy bien – contestó fríamente la princesa mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior del palacio. – Ahora quiero estar sola; necesito leer la correspondencia enviadas por las tropas enviadas al Reino Tierra y preparar un informe a mi padre – mintió.

Deambuló un buen rato por los pasillos sin saber qué hacer o dónde ir; realmente seguía muy desconcentrada. Tenía que preparar esos informes, cierto, pero no requerían de tanta rapidez en su entrega como mencionó; su mente seguía perdida en los azules ojos del moreno. - "¿Porqué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?" - se repetía constantemente mientras se dirigía por fin hacia el salón de reuniones. Una vez allí, se sentó junto a su escritorio, tomó unos pergaminos y comenzó a leerlos de manera intermitente. "Además, Mai está notando algo raro en mi comportamiento…. es que me es casi imposible disimularlo…… realmente no puedo…no puedo"; tal era su desconcentración que la cólera la inundó y arrastrando sus brazos sobre la mesa desparramó todo lo que tenía sobre ella por el suelo; apoyó los codos en la superficie de la mesa y se tomó con ambas manos los costados de su cabeza. Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que rápidamente salió de allí. Caminó hacia su habitación y allí se encerró hasta el otro día.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sokka despertó cuando los rayos del sol despuntaban el alba. Hacía un buen tiempo que no dormía tan bien, en una cama blanda, con colchas limpias. Se estaba vistiendo cuando sintió que abrían de improviso la puerta.

- ¡Hey! ¿No les enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar? – gritó mientras se acomodaba rápidamente sus pantalones.

- La princesa Azula ordena que te llevemos al comedor para que la acompañes a desayunar – indicó un guardia, mientras otro lo empujaba.

- ¿Que la acompañe a desayunar? ¿Para qué diablos …..? – no alcanzó a terminar cuando un soldado lo golpeó en las costillas, mientras decía : - "Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, sólo camina" .

El golpe le dolió bastante y llegó al comedor donde estaba la princesa aún sobándose y con la cara descompuesta. Ella lo miró de reojo sin dejar de beber su té.

- ¿Qué te sucedió, campesino, que vienes con esa cara? ¿No te gustó tu nueva cama o te caíste de ella? – preguntó mordazmente.

- Sucede que no puedo decir ni preguntar nada sin que estos gorilas me golpeen. Me dijiste que me mostrarías la hospitalidad de tu Nación y desde ese momento he recibido solamente palos- contestó indignado, volteándose para dar una mirada feroz a los guardias.

Azula dejó su taza, se limpió delicadamente sus labios y miró al ojiazul con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los dos guardias que estaban detrás de Sokka.

– Guardias, les prohíbo determinantemente que vuelvan a golpear a este representante de la sucia tribu Agua. Si me entero que han desobedecido mis órdenes, serán castigados severamente, ¿Entendido? Ahora, vuelvan a sus labores, yo los llamaré cuando los necesite–. Se encaminó hacia su silla, se sentó e iba a comenzar a beber de su té cuando se interrumpió y miró al joven. - ¿No vas a desayunar? Siéntate, allí hay una taza y la tetera; sírvete tú mismo y come esos panecillos. Están deliciosos. – le indicó con una fría mirada y continuó con su bebida.

Sokka se quedó mirando cómo los guardias los dejaban solos y luego volteó a verla, mirándola perplejo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el rato allí, mirándome? No tengo toda la mañana.

"¿Qué bicho la picó?" pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar de la mesa que se le señaló. Quedó embelesado con la cantidad de diferentes panes y frutas que habían sobre la mesa, así que tomó dos panes diferentes y los saboreó al mismo tiempo. – Están muy sabrosos, - comentó con su boca llena – realmente aquí se come muy bien.

Azula rió hacia adentro con el comentario que decía el joven, especialmente de la forma en que lo hacía. Cerró rápidamente los ojos y mentalmente se corrigió. "Pero porqué diablos me produce gracia, debería molestarme y darme asco sobre todo cómo escupe mientras habla".

- Veo que tenemos un invitado a desayunar – comentó Mai con apatía mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Azula le dirigió una mirada aguda que no pasó desapercibida para Mai. - ¿Por qué me miras así? Hace bastantes años que alguien que no pertenece a nuestra Nación se sienta en la mesa del Palacio, por lo tanto debo considerarlo una visita. ¿Cuántos años serán? ¿Unos cien? – comentaba en voz alta la chica, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y se servía té.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio desayunando. Cuando Azula finalmente terminó, se dirigió al muchacho.

- Campesino, así que tienes una novia, la que rescataste de la Roca Hirviente junto con el traidor-. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amiga; aún recordaba que ella la había traicionado dejando escapar a su hermano, castigándola con presidio. Pero la soledad la estaba consumiendo y por los años de amistad decidió liberarla, pero dejándola que viviera en el palacio con ella; así la tendría más cerca y conocería cada uno de sus movimientos si decidía traicionarla nuevamente. Luego continuó. - Supongo que también es una inmunda campesina y una pésima guerrera, como tú; recuerdo muy bien cuando la vencí sin dificultad camino a Ba Sing Sé. Su humillación fue completa.- sonrió la pelinegra.

- Creo que mi vida privada no te incumbe, y si tengo novia es problema mío. Y Suki es una excelente guerrera; con ella mejoré notablemente mi técnica. – contestó molesto el muchacho de la tribu agua.

- ¿Tu técnica? ¿La que utilizaste con mis soldados cuando te capturaron? Entonces deberías estar muy agradecido de ella, realmente te ayudaron bastante sus enseñanzas; gracias a esas "técnicas" estás de invitado en mi nación - , contestó burlonamente la princesa. - ¿Por qué no me muestras alguna de ellas? Estoy "impaciente" por conocerlas de este gran guerrero, - mencionó esto último mientras volteaba los ojos y sonreía levantando uno de los extremos de sus labios.

- Si quieres ahora mismo; puedo vencer fácilmente a cualquiera de tus soldados.

- No, con mis soldados no; quiero que pelees conmigo – miró desafiante la muchacha.

Mai miraba perpleja la escena. Realmente desconocía a su amiga. O estaba actuando extraordinariamente bien o se había vuelto completamente loca.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Contigo?......Pero ¿por qué? – ahora sí había dejado de comer y miraba atentamente a la princesa.

- Porque si eres tan sublime guerrero, entonces debes medir tus habilidades con un experto en las artes del combate de nuestra Nación; en otras palabras, yo – sonrió malévolamente. – Vamos, apúrate, te espero en el jardín central, estoy realmente anhelante de conocer tus excelentes destrezas – le indicó al ojiazul mientras salía del palacio.

Sokka no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer; era difícil ganarle a Azula en combate; el Avatar casi pierde la vida en ello y su hermana ganó gracias a su habilidad con el agua control, y a la suerte. Pero él no dominaba ningún elemento; sólo era diestro en el uso del boomerang y en la espada, como le enseñó Piandao. Miró interrogantemente a Mai, la cual sólo atinó a levantar los hombros y responderle con un gesto de indiferencia. Entonces se puso de pie con determinación: no se iba a dejar humillar por esa caprichosa princesa, y si tenía que darle una lección, que así sea. Se encaminó con valor hacia el jardín, al encuentro con esa maniática. Mai rápidamente lo siguió; no iba a perderse este espectáculo.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

La princesa se encontraba en el jardín central realizando algunos movimientos para preparar su cuerpo para el combate cuando divisó al joven acercarse. Sintió al verlo que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápidamente; no sabía por qué la perturbaba tanto. Decidió que este era el momento propicio para acabar con ese dilema que la aquejaba; vencerlo rápidamente y no darle oportunidad de que se defienda, así terminaría de humillarlo por completo y ella se daría cuenta de la escoria que era él: alguien indigno y sin valor que no merecía que una mujer de la categoría de ella pusiera siquiera los ojos en semejante basura. En estos pensamientos estaba cuando escuchó la voz del joven.

- Ya que tu arma es el fuego control, la mía quiero que sea la espada.

- Está bien, que así sea. Entonces yo también usaré una; el combate será espada contra espada. Mai, llévalo rápidamente a la armería a que elija alguna de las que están allí ; tú tráeme la que me pertenece.

A los pocos minutos estaban de vuelta con un arma familiar para el muchacho: era la espada que él había construido con roca espacial durante el entrenamiento con su maestro, la cual había sido guardada en la armería después de que se la quitaron al hacerlo prisionero. La princesa notó en el joven una actitud diferente que se reflejaba en su rostro, podría ser……" ¿confianza? ¿En qué? ¿En una espada? ¡Qué estupidez!" pensaba mientras recibía la suya de manos de Mai.

Azula tomó su posición de combate, separando ligeramente las piernas una delante de la otra y alzando su espada sobre la cabeza y curvando delicadamente su cuerpo, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Sokka también tomó la suya, alzando su espada a la altura de su rostro con ambas manos y frunciendo levemente su ceño. Empezaron lentamente a moverse, rodeándose y observando cada movimiento del otro, esperando alguna reacción.

- Vamos, campesino, estoy "esperando" tus movimientos – provocaba la princesa, mientras lo instigaba con la mano.

Frente a ello, el ojiazul arremetió contra la princesa, la cual lo esquivó con elegancia y logrando que el joven perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡Qué gran movimiento! Realmente estoy "muuy impresionada" – se burló la pelinegra.

Sokka sintió que la sangre hervía en sus mejillas. "¡Ya verá!" pensó; mientras se tranquilizaba atacó nuevamente blandiendo su espada. La princesa esquivó ahora con un poco de dificultad los golpes del muchacho, y tuvo que dar un salto girando sobre él para escapar, recobrando ágilmente su postura.

- ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más de este gran luchador de la Tribu Agua – volvió a ironizar la princesa.

Pero mientras hacía este comentario, Sokka no había perdido tiempo y arremetió contra la princesa lo cual la tomó por sorpresa y recibió de lleno el golpe, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente de espaldas y arrojando bastante lejos su arma. Sokka la mantuvo en el suelo amenazándola con su espada sobre su pecho. - ¿Qué te parece ahora? – comentó con furia el muchacho. Pero al mirarla fijamente a los ojos, no vio odio sino vergüenza. Rápidamente retiró su espada y estiró una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Azula no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ese idiota la había vencido; claro, la tomó desprevenida y él aprovechó la situación. Y ahora le tendía una mano. No….no iba a soportar semejante humillación, así que rápidamente giró sobre su cuerpo mientras lanzaba llamaradas por sus pies, lo que provocó que el muchacho retirara su mano y protegiera su rostro. Cuando la princesa se puso de pie y lo miró, vio que Sokka miraba con la cara descompuesta de dolor el brazo con que se había protegido: aquel estaba de un color rojizo fuerte y rápidamente comenzaban a aparecer ampollas. El ojiazul sólo atinó a mirarla de reojo y se volteó para encaminarse hacia su cuarto. Azula nuevamente no supo qué hacer; se quedó estática mirando cómo el muchacho se alejaba hacia el palacio y sin poder sacarse de su mente la sufrida mirada que el joven le había dirigido.

Camino a su habitación, Sokka pidió algunos paños limpios a las mujeres de la lavandería y se encerró, fijando su puerta con una silla para que la no abrieran. No quería que nadie lo molestara, ni siquiera esos estúpidos guardias; sólo quería estar solo. Lavó cuidadosamente su brazo con abundante agua, vendó con delicadeza sus heridas y se recostó. Verdaderamente no entendía la reacción de la princesa; él quiso ayudarla y ella simplemente lo atacó.

- No la entiendo…..no la entiendo – balbuceó hasta que se quedó dormido.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- ¿Qué hiciste, Azula? – la enfrentó su amiga. – Él iba a ayudarte, y tú lo atacaste. Además dijiste que nada de fuego control.

- Así debe ser; aprovechar la debilidad del otro para vencer – contestó la princesa secamente. Pero en su mente estaba el rostro descompuesto del muchacho y ¿la culpa? por lo que recién había hecho.

Continuará………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Este capítulo es un poquito más largo; espero que les haya agradado y aún se interesen en mi historia.**

Saludos y gracias nuevamente por sus reviews a **Anariel Tindomerel, Kisara takahashi y Danika44**; trataré de responder cada uno de sus comentarios.


	7. Lo reconozco

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 7 : Lo reconozco

Durante todo el día Azula se mantuvo en su habitación; incluso sus alimentos los consumió allí. Aún estaba un poco aturdida por lo sucedido en la mañana. Ya en la noche, el aburrimiento la obligó a salir y se dirigió hacia el salón principal, donde estaba Mai cenando.

- ¿Estás sola? ¿Y el idiota de la tribu agua? – preguntó con curiosidad y disimulando su preocupación.

- No ha salido en todo el día de su cuarto. Algo raro, ya que he notado que tiene una increíble debilidad por la comida – comentó con ironía la joven amiga de la princesa.

- ¿Lo llamaron, lo fueron a buscar? A lo mejor ese imbécil se escapó - preguntó en un tono que expresó algo de intranquilidad y Mai lo notó.

- No puede haberse escapado porque apenas entró a su cuarto, los guardias se instalaron en su puerta. En reiteradas ocasiones le golpearon para avisarle que viniera, pero no contestó. Trataron de abrirla, pero está sujeta desde adentro y no quisieron forzarla porque señalaron que tú les dijiste que no le hicieran nada. – respondió Mai. – Lo más probable que el tipo esté molesto por lo que sucedió en la mañana. Ahora, si estás taan preocupada, anda tú misma a golpearle la puerta; a lo mejor a ti te abre.

- ¿Yo? Ni que estuviera demente. Irás tú y le dirás a los soldados que fuercen la puerta y lo traigan hasta acá; si es necesario, que lo hagan a empujones. Mientras, esperaré aquí cenando. ¿Qué se creerá ese estúpido? ¿Desafiarme a mí, la princesa de la nación del fuego? – decía mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a probar los deliciosos alimentos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Mai se encaminó hacia el sector de la cocina hasta que se encontró con la puerta de la pequeña habitación de Sokka. La golpeó con fuerza, pero nada; la puerta no se abrió. Golpeó dos, tres veces más. – Vamos, abre la puerta. Azula te espera en el comedor para que cenes. – dijo con voz fuerte la joven. Pero nada. Ni un solo ruido.

- ¡Guardias, volteen esa puerta de inmediato! ¡Órdenes de la princesa!

Los soldados usaron su fuego control para derribarla y allí estaba la habitación, completamente a oscuras. Uno de los guardias la iluminó haciendo fuego con su mano y entraron. Mai observó un bulto en la cama y se dirigió hacia él.

- Así que aquí has estado todo el día, holgazaneando, y demostrando antipatía hacia nuestra nación al desobedecer lo que se te pide – decía Mai a medida que se acercaba y levantaba las colchas. – Levántate, holgazán, que no te seguiremos rogando….. – su voz se detuvo y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación por lo que vio. El joven estaba en posición fetal, temblando, y cubierto de sudor; balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles. Trató de girarlo y notó que su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, y que su brazo estaba vendado; trató de sacar con cuidado pero rápidamente esas vendas y observó con pavor que la extremidad se había tornado violácea producto de las quemaduras.

- ¡Traigan rápidamente vendas limpias y agua, abundante agua fría! – ordenó la muchacha mientras corría en dirección al comedor.

- ¡Azula, el bastardo se muere! – chilló la muchacha.

La princesa rápidamente se puso de pie y siguió a su amiga. Al llegar donde el joven, también se preocupó por lo que vio. El brazo del joven estaba muy hinchado y de un color oscuro; una de las sirvientas estaba lavando con cuidado la quemadura, logrando que el ojiazul se retorciera de dolor, mientras seguía balbuceando algunas palabras.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? – Azula preguntó con una orden a la sirvienta.

- Mi princesa, creo que dice un nombre…..no lo entiendo bien……puede ser…¿Soki?

- Suki……está llamando a la estúpida de su novia…..Suki – musitó la princesa con furia, mientras su rostro se volvía rojo y fruncía su ceño. Mai miró a la joven con sorpresa por la reacción que acababa de tener, pero se abstuvo de hacer un comentario.

Cuando la criada terminó con su labor, colocó unos paños húmedos en la frente del guerrero, dejó la fuente de agua a los pies de la cama con unos paños dentro y se puso de pie, esperando instrucciones. La princesa le hizo un gesto para que se retirara, a medida que se acercaba donde el joven.

- ¿Qué haremos, Azula, si se muere? ¿Cómo encontraremos a la bastarda de su hermana?

Azula cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y cerró los ojos. Ciertamente le preocupaba la situación de Sokka. Pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la mente evitar la muerte del joven para encontrar a la maestra agua, sino que efectivamente estaba angustiada por su salud. Verlo en esas condiciones, tan vulnerable y más encima por su culpa, la tenían muy alarmada, y ése era un gran dilema ya que se estaban poniendo en juego sus sentimientos, y no quería que su amiga la descubriera y notara su debilidad por el muchacho. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

- No morirá, Mai, no lo permitiré porque él es el camino más corto para llegar donde la maldita. Me aseguraré personalmente que eso no suceda; nada interferirá en mis planes – mintió con total seguridad la muchacha. – Ahora, vete y déjame sola con este campesino; yo misma cuidaré de él para asegurarme que sanará completamente, y por favor, no me molesten. Sabré cuándo salir de aquí.

- Pero Azula….. – señaló desconcertada su amiga.

- ¡Dije que me dejaras sola! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ahora, sal inmediatamente de aquí! – gritó la princesa mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación y cerraba de un golpe la puerta. Una vez cerrada, apoyó sus manos y cabeza en ella, cerró nuevamente los ojos y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. No sabía porqué, pero se lamentaba amargamente por lo que había hecho esta mañana.

- Suki…..Suki……ayúdame,…….me duele…….me duele mucho – susurró el ojiazul.

Azula se volteó y miró con atención al joven. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se acercó al borde de la cama. Se inclinó y puso su mano en la frente del joven. – Cálmate, estoy aquí. Necesitas descansar para que tus heridas sanen rápidamente, - contestó la princesa.

- Suki….gracias por estar conmigo – masculló.

Azula rápidamente sacó su mano, le molestaba enormemente que la confundiera con la guerrera, pero su muñeca fue sujeta con fuerza por la mano masculina. – No te vayas….no me dejes solo…por favor.

Azula no lo pudo evitar. Se sentó a orillas de la cama y mientras Sokka sujetaba una de sus manos y cerraba con dolor los ojos, la otra mano de la princesa inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar los oscuros cabellos del muchacho hasta que el joven se durmió.

Cada cierto tiempo, mientras avanzaba la noche, Azula cambiaba los paños fríos de la frente del muchacho, notando que poco a poco la fiebre bajaba. Si la hubieran visto sus amigas, o lo que es peor su padre, no la habrían reconocido y su progenitor la hubiera castigado severamente, incluso podría haberla desterrado como su hermano por haber atendido personalmente a uno de sus enemigos, un humilde y sucio integrante de esa tribu agua, y a él lo hubiera matado sin piedad. Pero la joven estaba completamente dedicada a su tarea; incluso a veces trataba de convencerse que lo que estaba haciendo era un terrible error, indigno de la alcurnia de ella, pero un sentimiento mucho más fuerte la impulsaba a seguir con ello. Se había propuesto salvar al muchacho, sea como sea, pero en ningún momento por la maestra agua, sino porque ella lo…….¿quería?......"pero si apenas lo conozco; es un enemigo público de mi nación……el líder del grupo que atacó el palacio el día del eclipse, y más encima hermano de la persona que más odio en este mundo…. y me gusta…… me gusta mucho……." pensaba la princesa mientras lo observaba dormir ya más tranquilo. Y mientras lo observaba, tomó una determinación : "Este sentimiento lo mantendré oculto en el fondo de mi corazón sin que nadie se entere y será mi secreto por el resto de mi vida. Seguiré siendo la princesa fuerte, inmutable y decidida, para la cual está primero su nación y los deseos de poder, como mi padre y mi abuelo me inculcaron". En estos pensamientos estaba cuando el joven despertó abruptamente, gritando.

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Por favor, nooo! – gritó el joven, sentándose en la cama.

Azula se acercó a él y cuando el joven la vio, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente. La princesa quedó atónita con la reacción del muchacho, pero respondió al abrazo y trató de calmarlo, sujetando con una de sus manos la cabeza del guerrero que se escondía en el delicado cuello de la pelinegra. Ella notó que la fiebre nuevamente le había subido. – Cálmate, es sólo un sueño…..un mal sueño….., trataba de tranquilizarlo. Sokka se incorporó mientras le tomaba las manos, sin dejar de sollozar. La miró fijamente a sus ambarinos ojos, con una expresión de angustia y súplica.

- ¡No la lastimes, por favor, has conmigo lo que quieras, pero a ella no, por favor! – seguía llorando y suplicando.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Tienes que estar tranquilo para que sanes y puedas cuidarla; concéntrate ahora en ti – trató de calmarlo, y ahora era ella quien le tomaba su rostro con ambas manos.

El ojiazul alzó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la blanca mejilla de la joven sin dejar de mirarla atentamente; Azula se ruborizó instantáneamente y trató de voltear su rostro, pero el joven lo sujetó con ambas manos y lentamente se acercó. Posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, la cual abrió sus ojos con sorpresa; Sokka se separó unos milímetros y volvió nuevamente a besarla, pero ahora con más furia como queriendo apoderarse de esa delicada boca. La princesa sintió explotar su cuerpo con las emociones que ese beso estaba provocando en su cuerpo; era algo inexplicable y que nunca en su vida había experimentado, por lo cual no sabía cómo responder, porque eso era lo que quería : responder a esa caricia que el joven le concedía. Sintió la lengua del muchacho haciéndose paso entre sus labios y los separó, aceptando la caricia. Nunca había sentido tanto fuego recorrer su frágil cuerpo, y le gustó, sobretodo porque ese fuego lo provocaba ese joven, aquel que pertenecía a la tribu agua y que ella tanto creía odiar; entonces, rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y se entregó a los cálidos besos del guerrero. Él había bajado sus manos por su espalda y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura sintiendo, a pesar de la armadura, las suaves curvas de la princesa; al sentir la respuesta de la muchacha la acercó aún más a su fuerte cuerpo.

Sokka se alejó suavemente para recuperar el aliento, mientras depositaba delicados besos en la mejilla de la heredera de la nación del fuego, la cual abrió sus ambarinos ojos sólo para perderse en las azules orbes colmadas de ternura del muchacho. De pronto, su corazón se agitó de improvisto al darse cuenta de lo que recién había sucedido : él la había besado, y ella lo había aceptado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Negarlo? No podía,……no podría olvidar su primer beso ¿de amor? , y con él……su prisionero……su enemigo…….lo prohibido. Bajó la vista y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, alejándolo suavemente.

- Ahora debes descansar, tus heridas no sanarán rápidamente si realizas esfuerzos innecesarios. Dame tu brazo, cambiaré tus vendas antes de que vuelvas a dormirte – dijo dócilmente la muchacha bajando la vista por primera vez; ni siquiera al dirigirse a su padre lo había hecho. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que no se atrevía a mirar a alguien a los ojos. Tomó el brazo herido del joven y comenzó a sacar la venda; la quemadura había mejorado un poco su aspecto. La lavó cuidadosamente con agua, aplicó un ungüento especial y volvió a vendarlo con nuevas cintas.

Sokka la observaba atentamente mientras confusos pensamiento cruzaban su mente. " ¿Quién podría imaginar a la altanera princesa de la nación del fuego prestando tantas atenciones a un súbdito, sobre todo a un integrante de una tribu enemiga? Es hermosa; incluso lo es más con esa expresión de preocupación y ternura en su rostro…porque eso es…preocupación…….y no me rechazó cuando la besé…….no sé porqué lo hice pero al verla y sentir que me abrazaba sentí unas ganas enormes de sentirla, de saborearla…..y ella me aceptó……me besó.."

- Listo, ahora recuéstate y duerme; todavía es de madrugada. Yo vigilaré tu sueño – indicó casi como una orden la princesa.

El ojiazul obedeció, se recostó mientras observaba a su especial celadora sentarse en una silla a los pies de su cama. Se rindió ante el cansancio y rápidamente se durmió.

Cuando Azula notó que el sueño de Sokka era ya más tranquilo, se permitió cerrar los ojos. Una leve sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en sus labios al recordar los fuertes besos del muchacho, y apoyó sus dedos en su boca, tratando de recordar cada momento vivido. "Mañana, qué pasará mañana", pensaba hasta que el sueño la venció.

Continuará..................

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Gracias por leer y espero atentamente sus comentarios. Saludos. :). Dejen reviews, please.**


	8. Rivalidades

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 8 : Rivalidades

- ¡Dije que me dejaras sola! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ahora, sal inmediatamente de aquí! – gritó la princesa mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación y cerraba de un golpe la puerta.

Mai quedó de una pieza. No reconocía a su amiga; por la manera de su reacción podría asegurar que ella estaba más que preocupada por ese joven. "¿Por qué tenía que cuidarlo personalmente, sola y sin ayuda, si para eso había sirvientes suficientes en el palacio?" – pensaba la mejor amiga de la princesa, - "¿No era ella la Princesa de la Nación del fuego, la inquebrantable heredera del trono a la que sólo le importa su bienestar por sobre el de los demás? Si quería asegurarse de que no muriera, podría habérmelo pedido a mí, su amiga y quien cuida todos sus intereses."

Trató de apoyar su oído en la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo, pero nada. " Yo debería estar adentro de esa habitación cuidándolo; fui yo la que me preocupé primero por llevarle comida a su sucia celda, yo intercedí para que Azula no lo asesinara a sangre fría…..me preocupé de darle la mejor habitación de la servidumbre y de que su primer almuerzo en el palacio lo disfrutara realmente. Pero no, ahora está ella velando su sueño mientras yo espero acá afuera…… ¿Y si Azula tiene otras intenciones con él?....¿No querrá lastimarlo más para sacarle información sobre su hermana en este momento de debilidad?.....¿O verdaderamente se está interesando "demasiado" en ese campesino?......."- Este último pensamiento la inquietó más de lo normal e hizo que su corazón se agitara considerablemente. "No, no puede ser,….. ¿Y si es así?....., ¡Ah, noo, no me va a pasar otra vez, no me van a quitar de nuevo lo que yo vi primero , y me voy a asegurar que este muchacho sea mío……cueste lo que cueste…….y si nuevamente tengo que desafiar a Azula, lo haré!" . Esta última decisión la tomó mientras arrastraba una silla y la colocaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Sokka; allí se sentó a esperar a que su amiga saliera. Así notaría cualquier ruido que delatara los movimiento de la princesa, ya que estaba dispuesta a impedir que ella lo lastimara.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sokka despertó temprano. Trató de sentarse en la cama y sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo al apoyarse en ella. Observó sus vendajes mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y posó su mano en su frente. "¿Qué me pasó?.....Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en un combate con Azula y ella me atacó con fuego control; luego, vine a mi habitación y me recosté…….pero no recuerdo nada más". Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que a los pies de su cama yacía recostada la mismísima princesa. "¿Y ella qué hace aquí?" No acababa de salir de su asombro cuando la joven abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unas enormes orbes azules que la miraban de manera interrogante. Rápidamente se incorporó mientras se arreglaba su armadura y trataba de acomodarse su peinado.

- Veo que ya estás mejor campesino – dijo Azula en un tono que él notó demasiado suave para ella.

- Creo que sí, aunque realmente no sé qué es lo que pasó. Tú me quemaste ……. me dormí, pero …… ¿porqué tú estabas durmiendo acá? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Azula se dio cuenta de inmediato de que el joven no recordaba absolutamente nada; respiró un poco aliviada porque lo que vivió anoche quedaría sólo en sus recuerdos, y lo atesoraría secretamente en su terco corazón. Y no pudo evitar desilusionarse también, pero las cosas estaban pasando como ella realmente había "planeado", aunque su corazón quería otra cosa; así debía ser.

- Mira, anoche Mai te encontró delirando en fiebre, nuestras criadas lavaron tus quemaduras y te cuidaron hasta que tu temperatura bajó. Y como tú eres nuestro invitado, quise asegurarme personalmente que tu salud se repare, que descanses y estés en buenas condiciones. ¿No harías tú lo mismo por un importante invitado a tu tribu, campesino? – le preguntó ahora fríamente la pelinegra.

- Por supuesto, mi padre me habría enviado personalmente a cuidar de nuestro invitado.

- ¿Viste? Supongo que ahora te estarás dando cuenta que lo único que quiero es que estés bien, recompensarte por los daños que provoqué en tu persona y que vuelvas donde tu hermana – mencionó con su típica ironía. – Ahora, como veo que estás mucho mejor, enviaré a que te traigan ropas limpias para que te cambies las que tienes puestas y vayas al comedor a desayunar; allí te espero.

Al darle la espalda al ojiazul, la princesa cambió su expresión a una de resignación; estaba acercándose a la puerta cuando sintió que la tomaban de su brazo. Giró rápidamente y sintió los labios del muchacho besar su mejilla, mientras le decía "¡Gracias!". Reaccionó de inmediato empujándolo suavemente. – No tienes nada que agradecer; ya te dije, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi invitado – contestó con ironía, aunque la voz le tembló y se ruborizó levemente.

En cuanto a Sokka, al besar a la princesa encontró familiar el perfume de ella; su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo que lo recorrió entero y un recuerdo fugaz apareció en su mente : unos ojos ambarinos que lo observaban con deseo. Se le quedó mirando extrañado mientras la veía dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, la joven se encontró con Mai sentada y cruzada de brazos observándola fijamente.

- ¿Y tú qué haces sentada allí? – le preguntó molesta la princesa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba de un golpe la puerta.

- Vigilando que no cometas una tontería y eches a perder los planes.

- ¿Y cómo podría estropearlos? – preguntó mordazmente la heredera.

- No lo sé, lastimando aún más al muchacho para que te diga dónde está su maldita hermana ……… o interesándote más de lo que te corresponde en él. – mencionó con sarcasmo. - ¿Por qué te quedaste tú? Cualquiera de nuestras sirvientas podría haberlo hecho……incluso yo podría haberme cerciorado de su recuperación……pero no entiendo porqué tú quisiste quedarte.

- Eso a ti no te concierne, y si yo decidí acompañarlo, es problema mío y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones. ¿Acaso la futura señor del fuego debe dar explicaciones de su actuar? Creo que sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer – contestó en un tono amenazante. – Ahora, dale ropas limpias a ese estúpido y acompáñalo al comedor; allí los estaré esperando, - se alejó con su rostro rojo por la rabia. "¡Qué le importa! ¿Pedirme explicaciones a mí, a la princesa de esta poderosa nación? ¿Qué se habrá creído?".

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mai consiguió unas prendas de vestir limpias y de mejor calidad, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación de Sokka.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Te traje nuevos ropajes – habló a medida que abría lentamente la puerta.

Sokka estaba sentado a orillas de su cama y Mai se sentó a su lado. El joven la miró con curiosidad; en poco tiempo estaba experimentando por parte de las muchachas demasiada amabilidad; como buen estratega estaba notando actitudes extrañas : o realmente habían cambiado de opinión en cuanto a él y a las intenciones con su hermana o ellas estaban tramando un malévolo plan. Para averiguarlo, decidió seguir el juego de las jóvenes y estar atento a cualquier señal o indicio que lo orientara sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? Déjame revisarlo – le habló en un tono que Sokka notó distinto en la muchacha, acostumbrada a tener un trato frío y despectivo hacia los demás. Mai le tomó con delicadeza su extremidad y comenzó a sacar con mucho cuidado los vendajes, evitando provocar algún dolor o lastimarlo aún más. – Veo que está mucho mejor, pero debemos continuar con los cuidados.

Acercó la fuente con agua y comenzó a lavar con extremo cuidado la quemadura, la secó con paños limpios, aplicó el ungüento y la vendó.

- Listo, ahora, puedes cambiarte de ropa. Si quieres puedo ayudarte – ofreció la joven.

Sokka la miró abriendo muy grandes sus azules ojos. –No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo – contestó mientras recogía las prendas de vestir de su cama. – Estaré listo en un momento; dile a tu amiga que apenas termine estaré con ella. Además, tengo mucha hambre y me comería una foca leopardo entera.

Apenas la muchacha se fue, el ojiazul comenzó a cambiarse sus ropas. Nuevamente vino a su mente el recuerdo de los ojos de la princesa mirándolo con ternura. "¿Por qué la veo así? Ella ha sido muy dura conmigo; por ella estoy en estas condiciones, con un brazo lastimado, y su mirada siempre ha sido muy fría y despreciativa…..y su aroma…..porqué su aroma me produjo esas sensaciones". Mientras trataba de encontrar explicaciones, se encaminó hacia el comedor.

Al acercarse, vio a Azula y Mai desayunando en silencio. Se detuvo en el umbral esperando alguna señal.

- Adelante, campesino, siéntate. Aliméntate para que te recuperes rápido – invitó la princesa sin perder su tono irónico, disimulando con éxito lo perturbada que estaba.

Sokka se sentó al lado de ella y al hacerlo su estómago reclamó fuertemente.

- ¡Auch! Lo siento, es que no he comido desde ayer - trató de disculparse mientras se sonrojaba.

La heredera sonrió disimuladamente con este percance del joven y su posterior reacción, pero este gesto no pasó desapercibido por su amiga. "¿Desde cuándo le parece gracioso lo que hace un enemigo?"

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a comer sin dirigirse la palabra. Azula, porque no tenía ganas de hablar y en su mente sólo rondaba lo que sucedió la noche anterior; Sokka, porque tenía tanta hambre que estaba preocupado de probar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa; y Mai …… Mai sólo observaba a su amiga porque quería descubrir qué es lo que estaba tramando o lo que le estaba pasando : porque estaba segura que después del encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvieron la princesa con el guerrero y de haberlo lastimado, algo había cambiado en la actitud de la joven hacia el muchacho.

Sin dejar de comer, Sokka tomó la palabra.

- Quería agradecerles su hospitalidad en estos días hacia mi persona, y su preocupación después de mi "accidente" – señaló el ojiazul mientras miraba de reojo a la princesa. – No quisiera ser descortés ni malagradecido, pero quisiera saber cuándo puedo volver junto a mi hermana y mis amigos.

Las muchachas dejaron de comer y cruzaron sus miradas.

- ¿Para qué quieres irte tan luego? Aún no te mostramos lo mejor de nuestro pueblo ni de nuestro palacio. Además, en las condiciones que estás no puedes viajar; podrías tener una recaída y nadie podría curarte. – señaló Azula. -¿Y cómo podría dejar que nuestro pueblo deje de contar tan rápido de tan ilustre visita? No, no podemos permitirlo, aún no – agregó casi como una orden.

Mai se puso de pie antes de que Azula terminara de hablar y se acercó al muchacho.

- Vamos, te llevaré a dar un paseo – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

La princesa frunció el ceño mientras no perdía de vista a su amiga que se alejaba junto al guerrero y notó que él la observaba de manera interrogante mientras era arrastrado hacia las afueras del palacio. Azula desvió su mirada para seguir desayunando, mientras sentía hervir la sangre en su rostro. "¡Ya se las verá conmigo después!" amenazó para sus adentros.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mai llevó a Sokka hacia el sector de los jardines, al lugar donde había un hermoso laberinto formado con pequeños arbustos; se sentaron en una banca ubicada a la entrada de él.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Entonces Mai inició la conversación.

- ¿Cómo está Zuko?

- Muy bien ; se ha convertido en el maestro fuego de Aang y le ha enseñado muy bien. Ha sido también un gran apoyo también para mi hermana, la cual lo perdonó y se han hecho inseparables. Katara lo quiere mucho y él también a ella; vieras todo lo que hizo para poder estar juntos……. - se detuvo de improviso. Recordó que Zuko era el novio de la joven y que ella arriesgó su vida en La Roca Hirviente para salvarlo, y ahora el príncipe estaba con su hermana. – Lo siento…..no quise…… este…..quería decir que…. -trató de retractarse, pero Mai lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes; supe que todo había acabado el día que me abandonó y me dejó esa estúpida carta. De todas formas, algo sospechaba desde el momento que volvimos de Ba Sing Sé; lo notaba distante, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado o con otra persona mientras estaba conmigo, - dijo fríamente, mientras inclinaba su cabeza. – Parece que no bastó que nunca me fijara en otro hombre y lo esperara tantos años, tampoco que lo ayudara a escapar de Azula en esa fortaleza que es la Roca Hirviente.

- A veces el destino nos tiene preparadas sorpresas, y a lo mejor Zuko era el camino que debías seguir para descubrir a tu verdadera alma gemela. Puede que sea ahora o en unos años, pero verás que ella está esperando por ti en algún lugar; ¿cómo sabes si a lo mejor ni siquiera pertenece a esta nación y esta estúpida guerra te impide encontrarlo? – trató de consolarla el ojiazul, mientras espontáneamente le tomaba la mano.

Mai lo miró sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sokka le devolvió el gesto, regalándole una mirada compasiva que hizo que la joven quedara prendada de sus ojos azules.

- Vamos, anímate, no fue mi intención apenarte; eres una muchacha muy bonita e inteligente, además integrante de esta "poderosa" nación, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Y no creo que te falten pretendientes – le decía mientras rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y la acercaba a él. Mai se dejó querer y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, sintiendo todo el aroma varonil que emanaba de su fuerte y bien proporcionado cuerpo. Deseó que no la soltara y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del gran momento que el joven le concedía. Instintivamente Sokka alzó su otra mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha.

Ninguno de los dos notó que alguien los observaba atentamente desde cierta distancia; alguien que al ver la escena sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse considerablemente por la ira y los celos.

Continuará .................................

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Agradezco nuevamente a Danika44, Anariel Tindomerel, Camila mku y EXXEN por sus comentarios. Espero que este cap los siga animando a leer. ¡Gracias!**


	9. ¡No quiero aceptarlo!

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 9 : ¡No quiero aceptarlo!

La princesa decidió averiguar a dónde habían ido los dos jóvenes. Caminó muy decidida al jardín central; a medida que se acercaba, notó que ellos conversaban a la entrada del laberinto y al ver la escena su corazón dio un salto; Mai apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del guerrero y él comenzaba a acariciarla. Se detuvo mientras sus latidos se apresuraban considerablemente y su vista comenzó a nublarse; comenzó a sentir que un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a crecer en su corazón, un sentimiento el cual no podía explicar. Sintió rabia, ira y……celos……celos de que la afortunada de esas caricias sea Mai, de que esos fuertes brazos rodearan a esa estúpida y no a ella, a ella que le perdonó la vida y que lo cuidó de sus heridas como nunca lo había hecho con otra persona, ni siquiera con su hermano cuando su padre lo quemó en el Agni Kai. Sintió que toda esa rabia se canalizaba en energía y comenzó a crear un rayo; un rayo que quiso dirigir con toda su alma a Mai y a ese joven por traicionarla. A ella por entrometerse en sus planes y a él ……. a él por hacerla sentir emociones, deseos nunca antes pensados, por querer sentirlo cerca de ella, por querer sentir su cálido aroma envolviendo su piel, por robarle sus pensamientos y luego ¿ignorarla?……¿cómo ignorarla a ella, la persona más importante de este mundo, a la heredera al trono, a quien cualquier noble de esta nación daría lo que fuere para que ella se fijara en él?....... El rayo comenzó a crecer y Azula lo iba a enviar hacia ellos……..los celos la consumían y la hacían ver eventos que en realidad no ocurrían……..hasta que la razón la hizo darse cuenta de lo irracional de su actuar y dirigió el rayo hacia el cielo, provocando un gran estruendo. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho hacia su habitación, sintiendo rabia por sentirse tan alterada por lo que el moreno hacía.

Sokka y Mai se separaron rápidamente al sentir el fuerte ruido y la luz que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el joven.

- Debe ser Azula que está practicando su fuego control, especialmente su técnica de los rayos. Le encanta demostrar su dominio y poderío de esa habilidad.

- Mejor vámonos de aquí; no quisiera ser yo el objeto de práctica de sus rayos – ironizó el joven; ambos sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia el palacio.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A medida que transcurrían los días, Sokka y Mai comenzaron a afianzar una sólida amistad; algo impensado en estos crueles días de guerra entre dos integrantes de naciones opuestas y enemistadas a muerte. Salían temprano de paseo por los jardines, luego visitaban el pueblo y regresaban al anochecer al palacio. Como su brazo había mejorado rápidamente, el ojiazul quiso retomar su entrenamiento con su apreciada espada para seguir mejorando su técnica y seguir fortaleciendo su cuerpo; y para Mai se estaba haciendo habitual acompañarlo a estas prácticas.

La jovencita se estaba convirtiendo para él en alguien que le ayudaba a pasar mejor sus días en la nación del fuego; le hacía olvidar su soledad y lo tanto que extrañaba a su hermana y amigos. Le encantaba hacerle bromas porque ya sabía que a ella no le gustaban, y se divertía haciéndola enojar; luego, le pedía disculpas realizando alguna gracia y mirándola cariñosamente con sus grandes ojos azules, ante lo cual caía rendida a sus pies. En cuanto a Mai, gracias a Sokka comenzaba a aprender a deleitarse de la vida, a no ser tan "seria" y que un poco de diversión no le hacía mal.

Cada día que pasaba, la amiga de la princesa se sentía más atraída por la personalidad del joven : espontánea, alegre, cordial y hasta un poco ingenua; y se había olvidado por completo de los planes que Azula tenía preparados para él. En cambio, Sokka sólo veía a la joven como su amiga, nada más. Porque desde aquel día que tuvo su "accidente", cada noche soñaba con un par de ojos ambarinos que lo miran con ternura, con cariño, preocupación y ….deseo. Y esa visión se estaba transformando en algo tortuoso que no podía sacárselo de su cabeza; visión que cada vez que volvía a su mente provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que su corazón se agitara inusitadamente, descontrolándolo y desesperándolo. Al mismo tiempo, insólitamente comenzó a extrañar una presencia en el palacio, alguien que no veía desde el día de su delirio : Azula. Sin darse cuenta, todos los días trataba de buscarla con la mirada: al desayuno, en los jardines, en los salones, al almorzar, pero nada…… su búsqueda era infructuosa y sin resultados; era como si ella lo estuviera evitando.

En realidad así era; desde que princesa lo vio junto a su amiga muy cercanos en el jardín y al darse cuenta de las emociones que el joven le provocaba, decidió evitarlo como sea. Pedía el desayuno en su habitación, salía de ella cuando se había cerciorado que el ojiazul no estaba en el palacio, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible entrenando y cuando sentía su presencia se dirigía inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones a revisar informes, avances de las tropas, entre otros, de tal manera de tener su mente ocupada y así sacárselo de su cabeza. Y le estaba dando resultado.

Pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto para la joven heredera. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella mágica noche que vivió con el moreno y ya creía superada la debilidad que estaba sintiendo por él; sentía que había recobrado poco a poco el control de sus emociones y estaba lista para continuar con su plan : encontrar a la maestra agua. Una de esas noches, al terminar de cenar, y creyendo que su amiga y el guerrero ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones durmiendo, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa del comedor para dirigirse a su habitación a elaborar la etapa siguiente de su propósito cuando grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el muchacho que la estaba esperando en los pasillos del palacio.

- ¿A dónde vas tan apurada? – inquirió el ojiazul.

La princesa sintió estallar su corazón al verlo; lo extrañaba…..realmente lo extrañaba; se veía tan apuesto con esa camisa rojiza sin mangas con ribetes dorados que dejaba al descubierto sus fortalecidos bíceps ……. no, pero no iba a reconocer nunca y ni siquiera demostrar ese sentimiento que la estaba atormentando.

- A un lugar que a ti no te interesa – contestó lo más fríamente que sus nervios le permitieron, y se hizo paso a través de él.

- Espera, tengo que hablar contigo- le espetó el joven mientras la retenía fuertemente de la muñeca, ante lo cual Azula sacudió con energía su brazo liberándose del agarre.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, idiota? ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra y más encima a tocarme? – gritó alterada la joven. El saber que él quería hablar con ella la angustiaba y la intrigaba, pero no se iba a dejar convencer fácilmente.

Entonces Sokka se acercó peligrosamente hacia la joven, obligándola a retroceder hasta apoyar su delicada espalda contra la muralla; el joven aprovechó la ventaja que esta posición le daba y apoyó sus fuertes manos en la pared, aprisionándola contra ella, y se acercó osadamente hacia el rostro de la heredera.

- ¿Por qué me estás evitando? ¿Por qué ya no quieres que te acompañe a cenar, porqué no quieres verme? – le espetó con un tono irritado que la princesa no dejó pasar.

- Parece que el campesino cree que por ser nuestro invitado es alguien con privilegios y que todo en el palacio gira en torno a él. ¿Acaso pensaste que yo iba a ser tu anfitriona en nuestra nación, tu chaperona, tu dama de compañía? Noo, estás muy equivocado; para eso está Mai. ¿O no te basta su compañía? ¿Ella es muy poca cosa para ti? – contestó con una sonrisa burlona la pelinegra.

- Mira – le dijo mientras acercaba más su rostro al de la joven, provocando que su cuerpo temblara al sentir en sus facciones la agitada respiración del guerrero– quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó exactamente esa noche en que te quedaste conmigo. Desde ese momento no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y no sé porqué. En mis sueños te veo junto a mí, veo tus ojos mirándome sin odio ni rencor, sino que con preocupación……. con angustia…… con dulzura - repuso el joven cambiando su mirada a una de ansiedad, anhelando poder encontrar respuestas por parte de la maestra fuego.

- A lo mejor me estás confundiendo con alguna de tus conquistas, lo cual sería una gran ofensa para mí ya que me estás comparando con las sucias chiquillas con las que te has metido; quizás en tu delirio soñaste con la poca cosa de tu novia y como yo estaba contigo esa noche crees que fui yo – contestó con un poco de nerviosismo, sin perder su irónica sonrisa, mientras alejaba al moreno empujándolo con sus pequeñas manos sobre el amplio y musculoso pecho del joven. Sokka reaccionó inmediatamente y volvió a estrellarla contra la pared, ahora sujetando fuertemente las muñecas de la joven contra la muralla, a la altura de su cabeza, y apretando más su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ahora la princesa se veía en aprietos; como nunca sintió que sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear al sentir el enérgico cuerpo del joven sobre el suyo, oprimiéndola, estrechándola, combinando su tibio aliento con el suyo.

- No, no estoy confundido; estoy casi seguro …… - al sentir tan cerca el exquisito aroma de la mujer, sintió una oleada de emociones inexplicables e instintivamente acercó su rostro al cuello de la joven, para empaparse de ese olor que hace días lo estaba enloqueciendo. Con un deseo incontrolable, quiso apoderarse de él y saborearlo, depositando suaves besos en aquel delicado lugar bajo su oído provocando que la joven se estremeciera, al mismo tiempo que las nuevas emociones que estaba sintiendo la debilitaban en su lucha por liberarse de la presión que el ojiazul ejercía sobre sus muñecas. La boca de Sokka quedó fascinada con la suavidad y delicadeza de la piel destinatarias de sus cálidos besos.

- ¿Qu…que haces? – dijo casi en un susurro la princesa, volteando inconscientemente su cara para dejar camino a esas increíbles caricias que el muchacho le estaba regalando. Porque durante las interminables semanas lejos de él, lo único que quería era volver a sentirlo, sentir su fuerte cuerpo apretado contra el suyo…… acariciar nuevamente esa morena piel que la estaba volviendo loca…..que la iba a hacer perder por primera vez en su perfecta y orgullosa vida la razón……. un joven enemigo de su poderosa nación del fuego, más encima amigo del Avatar y hermano de su peor enemiga, perteneciente a la sucia y asquerosa tribu agua…….él, tenía que ser justamente él.

- Recordando…… - sus besos comenzaron a subir hasta su oreja, donde mordisqueó suavemente su lóbulo, para luego se dirigirlos suavemente hacia su mejilla.

- Campesino…….por favor….déjame…..- alcanzó a balbucear la heredera al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y dejaba de luchar contra ese sentimiento que tan fuerte se había almacenado en su corazón.

- Shhhhhsss…….Sokka….me llamo Sokka….no lo olvides… – le decía en un susurro el muchacho mientras continuaba besándola con delicadeza en el rostro para terminar su recorrido depositando con furia sus labios sobre los de la joven. Azula trató de lidiar, pero rápidamente se entregó a la deliciosa boca que desesperadamente deseaba . Ya no lo soportaba más; y lo que estaba viviendo lo anhelaba secretamente desde esa noche en su obstinado corazón.

El guerrero se sorprendió ante la respuesta casi inmediata de la princesa hacia sus ansiosos y profundos besos, provocando que éste la soltara y deslizara sus fuertes manos por la espalda de la muchacha, para detenerse en sus caderas y sujetarlas enérgicamente al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba con fuerza contra su trabajado cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Azula rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y profundizó más el beso al enredar sus dedos en su oscuro cabello. Ambos jóvenes sentían que sus cuerpos se erizaban ante cada apasionado beso y que fuertes descargas eléctricas los sacudían, sobre todo cuando sus lenguas se encontraban y libraban literalmente una batalla por cual dominaba a la otra. En un momento en que sus bocas se separaron ligeramente para recuperar el aliento, la maestra tomó el control y ahora ella comenzó a depositar suaves besos en la mejillas del joven, deslizando lentamente sus delicados labios hacia la barbilla para dirigirlos suavemente hacia el cuello del ojiazul, mientras comenzaba a introducir sus pequeñas manos entre la abertura de la camisa del muchacho para sentir sus fuertes músculos y depositar en el bien torneado pecho del joven suaves caricias. Sokka sintió que su cuerpo ardía ante esta espontánea reacción de la heredera, mientras que en su mente por fin aparecieron las imágenes de lo que vivió esa noche perdida en sus recuerdos.

- Lo sabía……sabía que esa noche eras tú……. ahora te recuerdo…..recuerdo tus caricias, tus labios, tu aroma….tu exquisito aroma que me vuelve loco…. – susurraba el joven mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se derritiera ante las caricias de la princesa, y con frenesí alzó sus fuertes manos por los costados del frágil cuerpo de la heredera al mismo tiempo que lo apretaba más contra el suyo hasta tomar con energía el rostro de ella para robarle el aliento de su boca con un apasionado beso, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente por debajo de su camisa, rasguñando la morena piel del guerrero.

Confusos pensamientos recorrían en ese momento la mente de la muchacha. Su razón le decía que lo alejara, que lo destruyera por semejante ofensa …….. por robarle el aliento con esas exquisitas caricias…….por apoderarse poco a poco de su tozudo corazón…….. su corazón, que quería ser domesticado por ese exótico joven …….un humilde campesino que no dudaba en expresar lo que sentía y en defender a aquellos que tanto quería sin importarle las consecuencias ……..como a su hermana …….. ¡Su sucia y estúpida hermana! En ese momento la princesa volvió en sí . ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?......¿Dejándose entregar tan fácilmente a este integrante de la tribu agua?....¿Qué diría su padre al verla tan débil frente a su enemigo?...Porque eso era él; aquel líder de la resistencia que atacó su palacio para derrocar a su padre y a ella….y ahora ella se dejaba derretir y estremecerse por él…….no puede ser……..no debe ser….. si seguía así su magnífico plan fracasaría rotundamente y se vería derrotada ante todas sus creencias y sobre todo frente a su enemiga : la maldita maestra agua.

Bruscamente interrumpió el cálido beso arrastrando sus manos hacia el pecho del joven y lo empujó fuertemente, para luego depositar una seca bofetada en el rostro del muchacho. Sokka se tocó el rostro mirando desconcertado a la maestra fuego.

- Aléjate de mí, bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a ofenderme de esa manera? – chilló con rabia.

- ¿Ofenderte? ¿De qué estás hablando?.....- alcanzó a responder cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- Sucio bastardo de la tribu agua, ¡vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a mis guardias para que te carbonicen! ¡Ándate! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras se encamina encolerizada hacia su habitación. Sokka se quedó mirando perplejo cómo entraba en ella y cerraba la puerta de un fuerte golpe; ahora sí que no entendía a la maestra fuego.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Mai preocupada a medida que se acercaba al muchacho y lo tomaba del brazo; desde su habitación sintió los gritos y decidió salir presurosa a ver qué es lo que ocurría.

- Nada, no sucede nada – contestó el muchacho con desgano mientras se soltaba del agarre de la joven y se dirigía a su pequeño cuarto, cabizbajo y extremadamente confundido de la reacción de Azula.

- Pero Sokka, espera ….. – balbuceó la joven mientras lo observaba alejarse. Entonces, se encaminó hacia la habitación de su amiga y golpeó la puerta.

- Azula, ábreme, ….¿qué pasó?

- Déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie – repuso con un grito.

- Pero Azula……….

- ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Déjame sola y ándate con tu sucio amigo! ¿No es eso lo que quieres ahora? ¡¡Quiero estar sola!! – vociferió descontroladamente la princesa.

Mai quedó desconcertada al notar el descontrol de su amiga y la perturbación del joven. Algo había pasado entre ellos y necesitaba con urgencia saberlo. ¿Por qué Sokka estaba tan desanimado y Azula tan alterada? No le quedó otra que volver a encerrarse en su habitación y esperar hasta mañana; durante el desayuno aclararía con su nuevo amigo lo que acababa de suceder.

Continuará .....................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Espero que nuevamente les haya gustado este capítulo y que sigan mi historia. Trataré de actualizar luego.

Saludos y dejen reviews. ¡Gracias!


	10. Contra mis principios

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

En este capítulo, Azula comienza a demostrar sentimientos y pasiones que nunca vimos en la serie. Ojalá les guste y no lo encuentren extraño.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 10 : Contra mis principios

Sokka se encerró en su habitación muy abatido. Se lanzó a su cama de espaldas apoyando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Sonrió al recordar cada detalle de lo que recién había vivido junto a la princesa y nuevamente sintió estremecer su cuerpo al evocar la inmediata y cálida respuesta de ella a sus besos, ….. sus suaves caricias, ……. sus exquisitos labios alimentándose de los suyos como si estuviera hambrienta de ellos …… para luego cambiar su expresión a una de desconcierto al sentir el posterior rechazo y la negación de ella a lo que sentía. "No sé por qué me gusta tanto ……. no sé porqué ansío verla, porqué me desespero si no escucho su voz ……. su armoniosa voz ……. y porqué me perturba mucho su rechazo…… porque no debería importarme; ella ha sido cruel conmigo y con mis amigos : nos ha perseguido incansablemente por todo el Reino Tierra, casi mata a Aang en Ba Sing Sé, odia a muerte a mi hermana y luego me tomó prisionero torturándome …… tratándome de manera fría y calculadora …… pero luego ella personalmente me cuidó y fue amable conmigo …….y ahora…….. ahora sólo pienso en ella……. y me gusta ……… me gusta mucho". Se giró en su cama, quedando recostado de lado y mirando fijamente la pequeña llama de su lámpara. "Ella también lo deseaba…. sino me hubiera matado en el mismo momento que besé su delicioso cuello ….. pero me dejó recorrerla entera, ……. saborearla, ……… tocarla, …….. no olvidaré cómo se estremecía su piel bajo mis manos ……. ¿tan orgullosa e insensible es que no puede aceptar que siente algo por mí? ¿Tan poca cosa soy?". Este último pensamiento lo desesperanzó y creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse….irse lo más pronto posible.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Después que sintió que Mai por fin se había ido, Azula se sentó a orillas de su cama apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos porque no quería que las lágrimas escaparan de ellos……………no quería derramar ni un solo sollozo más por ese estúpido joven. Las imágenes de lo que recién había vivido en el pasillo con ese muchacho se agolpaban en su mente; recordó con extremo cuidado cada atención que él le había dado y cada palabra que le dijo. Sintió oleadas de excitación al recordar los ardientes besos del ojiazul ……. el fuerte agarre de sus varoniles manos ………….. y su cuerpo ….. ese perfecto cuerpo que se frotaba contra el suyo ….. sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente para tratar que se alejaran esos recuerdos que tanto le afectaban.

"Creí que ya lo había superado… creí que todo el tiempo que pasé lejos de él me había ayudado a sacar este sentimiento que se estaba alojando en mi corazón y que ya no sentía nada por él…… no puedo permitirme esta debilidad hacia ese estúpido" pensaba mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculos en su habitación, volviendo a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos. "Desde pequeña aprendí a que la razón dominara mis emociones y que nunca me afectaran tanto como ahora ……. incluso cuando mamá se fue y ni siquiera se despidió de mí me importó tanto……". Se detuvo y tocó con sus delicados dedos sus labios aún hinchados y ardientes por las fuertes caricias que el guerrero le había brindado y suspiró profundamente; sintió que sus ambarinas orbes se inundaban de lágrimas y ya no las pudo evitar, dejó que aquellas rodaran copiosamente por sus mejillas y así poder descargar toda la pena que la embargaba por tener que renegar de ese sentimiento, por ese ¿amor? que se estaba albergando en su alma por ese joven tan distinto a ella , tan cordial, tan valiente, tan orgulloso y leal a sus orígenes, ……. el único que se había atrevido a desafiarla sin importarle las consecuencias, …….. a tocarla con descaro ……y rogaba fieramente a los espíritus que la ayudaran para que ese amor ya no la torturara más.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ya era de madrugada y Azula no podía conciliar el sueño. Había pasado casi toda la noche dándose vueltas en su cama, enredando su cuerpo entre las sedosas sábanas de su lecho; se alzó y se sentó a orillas de su mullido colchón. Decidió ir a la cocina; a lo mejor beber algo la haría sentirse mejor y así descansar. Pensó por primera vez en lo útil que podrían ser los té que su tío preparaba, y se lamentó no haber prestado atención a todas aquellas veces que su tío intentó enseñárselos. Se colocó una delgada bata burdeos para cubrir su fina prenda de dormir y se encaminó hacia ese rincón del palacio que muy pocas veces visitaba. Puso a hervir un poco de agua y comenzó a buscar en la despensa los frascos donde se guardaban los diferentes tipos de té."¿Cuál té sería mejor, el de ginseng o el de jazmín?....... Creo que el de jazmín" pensaba y tomó el frasco adecuado. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien, que tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, llegó a la cocina y la observaba atónito desde el umbral de la puerta.

Él miraba atentamente cada movimiento de la princesa, cada detalle de su esbelta figura que se traslucía a través de la delgada bata que llevaba puesta por efecto de la tenue luz de la habitación, y que hizo más evidente las pronunciadas curvas de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Además notó que por primera vez la veía con el cabello suelto, lo cual resaltaba aún más sus finos rasgos. "Es preciosa, no entiendo porqué oculta su perfecto cuerpo detrás de esa tremenda armadura y recogiendo su hermoso cabello." Nuevamente sintió que cada milímetro de su piel se erizaba ante la escena que estaba observando y deseó que ese sublime momento durara por siempre, pero ya había tomado una determinación.

- Veo que tampoco podías dormir – comentó el ojiazul haciendo que la heredera diera un brinco y casi estrellara en el suelo el frasco que acababa de encontrar.

- ¡Por los espíritus! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso no te dije que te encerraras en tu pieza? – le espetó con molestia y un dejo de ironía, mientras su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente; al notar que él la miraba persistentemente provocó que las imágenes de lo vivido entre ambos hace unas horas regresaran a su mente, ruborizándose. Entonces la princesa vio que el joven cargaba algo en sus hombros…..¿sería una mochila?..... Sí, era su mochila ………. ¡Y su espada! Unas oleadas de desesperación empezaron a inundar su mente ……. ¿se iba? ……... No, no puede irse …… no puede dejarme…….

- ¿Por qué estás cargando tu espada y tu mochila? - preguntó con nerviosismo, pero evitando con su sarcasmo que el joven lo notara, mientras depositaba sobre la mesa el frasco con las hierbas.

- Me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Mis heridas ya han sanado completamente y Mai me mostró bastante de tu pueblo y sus costumbres. Te agradezco tu hospitalidad y tus atenciones, pero ya llegó el momento que vuelva con los míos. - contestó con un poco de desgano el guerrero, al mismo tiempo que le acercaba una mano para despedirse.

Azula abrió grandes sus ojos ante su respuesta y miró atentamente la mano extendida del joven, mientras sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de la desilusión, y antes que las lágrimas volvieran a inundar sus ambarinas orbes, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al joven, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la pieza. Cerró los ojos, tomando una bocanada de aire para controlar la ¿pena? que ya la estaba embargando. En cuanto al joven, al ver que ella le había despreciado su mano, la retiró y se encaminó hacia los pasillos que daban hacia la salida del palacio.

- Adiós, y nuevamente gracias por todo – repuso.

- Pero yo no te he dado autorización para que te vayas – casi le gritó la heredera.

Sokka se detuvo y volteó a mirarla.

- Creí que ya no era tu prisionero, que ahora era tu invitado y en esa condición yo decido cuándo me voy.

- En teoría sí, pero tu visita aún no ha terminado. Todavía tengo más que mostrarte de mi nación; lugares y tradiciones que Mai no conoce y quisiera compartir contigo – trató de retenerlo.

El joven sacudió su cabeza mientras sonreía con desgano.

- No mientas, Azula, lo que menos quieres es mostrarme tus tradiciones. Tú me odias sólo por el hecho de ser de la Tribu Agua, me desprecias ….. y te doy asco. Ni siquiera me conoces, ……. y tampoco te conoces tú. Hace un rato me lo dejaste bien en claro. Así que adiós, nuevamente; ojalá algún día puedas cambiar tu opinión con respecto a mí y a mi gente, y espero que dejes de lado tu obstinado orgullo y aceptes lo que verdaderamente sientes y quieres.

Sokka se encaminó nuevamente hacia la salida. La princesa lo vio alejarse y su desesperación aumentó; quiso retenerlo con fuego control pero fue incapaz de crear una llama ( y no supo porqué),…..quiso llamarlo pero de su boca tampoco salían palabras, sólo sollozos de impotencia, y un agudo dolor punzaba su corazón ……. estaba perdiendo lo único que en su perfecta vida por primera vez le importaba ……. y ya nada podía hacer por detenerlo. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, nublando su vista e impidiendo verlo por última vez……..en su mente se agolparon las imágenes de momentos que compartió con él…… y sin pensarlo dos veces reaccionó de una manera irracional para la heredera al trono de la poderosa nación del fuego; acción de la que posiblemente después se lamentaría irremediablemente.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El guerrero iba caminando decididamente por el pasillo, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba cada vez más a medida que se alejaba de la princesa …….. hubiera querido decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, que le gustaba,…. y mucho,…. que estaba profesando sentimientos por ella que nunca había sentido por otra muchacha, ni siquiera por Suki, y no podía explicarse porqué, si ella había sido tan cruel con él, cuando de pronto sintió que lo llamaban.

- Sokka, espera….. – alcanzó a escuchar cuando se volteó y sintió que la mismísima princesa se arrojaba sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho y sollozaba profusamente.

- No te vayas ……. Por favor – sus sollozos se estaban transformando en un llanto descontrolado y su abrazo se profundizó aún más.

Este gesto de la princesa terminó por desarmar al ojiazul. Nunca imaginó verla así, tan débil, …… a ella, la orgullosa y fría hija del Señor del Fuego Ozai, …….. pidiéndole que no se fuera sin amenazarlo ni lastimarlo ……. sino que ella se lo estaba rogando …… casi suplicando que no se marchara. Respondió rodeando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y enredando una de sus manos en el azabache cabello de la heredera, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su rostro en su cabeza. Cerró sus azules ojos, suspiró profundamente y se empapó del dulce perfume de la princesa.

- Por favor, no me engañes,… no me lastimes – susurró el ojiazul.

- No podría …… ya no puedo más …… ya no me importa nada más que no seas tú; ni mi padre, ni mi estúpida nación ……. Qué me importa que tu hermana sea esa maldita maestra agua ….. que se vayan todos al carajo…..- y un gemido la interrumpió.

El joven comenzó a depositar delicados besos sobre el cabello de la muchacha, los cuales suavemente se fueron encaminando hacia el rostro de la joven, el que fue cuidadosamente alzado por las fuertes manos del ojiazul. Con sus besos enjuagó las lágrimas que se desbordaban copiosamente de las orbes de la heredera y poco a poco fue bebiendo el recorrido que ellas dejaban hasta llegar a sus tiernos labios. Los besó suavemente una …… y otra vez….. hasta apoderarse completamente de ellos, como si quisiera saciar toda su hambre con la deliciosa boca de la princesa. Ella separó sus labios, permitiendo que la lengua de su amado entrara y buscara la de ella, para entrelazarlas y fundirlas en una sola. Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a temblar con las descargas eléctricas que experimentaban ante cada beso; ambos se deseaban salvajemente y no querían que esto terminara. Cuando sus labios se separaron para beber un poco del oxígeno que los rodeaba, de la boca de la princesa emanaron palabras que hicieron que el corazón del joven diera un vuelco.

- Sokka ……. Me gustas …... me gustas mucho – balbuceó, mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba al verbalizar ese sentimiento que por tanto tiempo negó. Estaba hecho; estaba decidida a que el joven lo supiera y ya no quería desconocerlo.

El joven la miró con una ternura infinita, le alzó nuevamente el rostro y vio el brillo en sus ojos……. no mentía …… realmente estaba diciendo la verdad. Entonces acercó con furia sus labios hacia los de ella y los besó apasionadamente, mientras bajaba sus manos por su delicada espalda y la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo sintiendo bajo esa delgada bata cada milímetro de las perfectas curvas de la heredera, lo que provocó que la virilidad del muchacho reaccionara inmediatamente. En tanto, Azula abrió violentamente la camisa del muchacho, desgarrándola, e introdujo sus pequeñas manos a través de ella, sintiendo la morena piel del muchacho y sus bien trabajados pectorales,……… los acarició con energía,……..con fuerza,……..y poco a poco comenzó a rodear sus brazos en la espalda del moreno y bajó sus manos hasta el naciente de ella, como queriendo llevar sus caricias hacia un lugar impensado y prohibido. A estas alturas Sokka estaba mordiendo el pálido cuello de la joven, intercalando estas caricias con efusivos besos que ya bajaban con rapidez hacia sus hombros.

Sin dejar de besarla en su delicada piel, Sokka se inclinó y pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos bajo las piernas de la muchacha, alzándola. Ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul y comenzó a depositar ardientes besos en su cuello, mientras el joven ahora se encaminaba raudamente a la pequeña habitación que había sido su refugio en la poderosa nación.

Continuará ......................

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

¿Qué les pareció? Como había mencionado, en la serie Azula nunca demostró sentimientos para nadie, salvo al final; puede ser porque no hubo ningún objeto de afecto para ella.

Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y dejen review; son muy importantes para mí. ¡Gracias! Sobre todo a Danika44 y Anariel Tindomerel por dejar sus comentarios; trataré de contestarlos a la brevedad.


	11. Fundidos en un solo cuerpo

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

Este capítulo es lemon, espero que no les moleste. (Es primera vez que escribo uno).

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 11 : Fundidos en un solo cuerpo

Azula estaba completamente perturbada por la respuesta de su cuerpo a las caricias del joven. Se aferró fuertemente al cuello del muchacho, empapándose del exquisito aroma varonil y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y controlar por completo por primera vez, dejando de lado todos los prejuicios que alguna vez tuvo …… ya no le importaba la condición ni los orígenes de ese hombre que la cargaba, y las consecuencias que tendría para su perfecta vida ; sólo le importaba el aquí y el ahora.

Por su mente rápidamente pasaban imágenes de Sokka y sus encuentros con ella; la forma en que la desafió mientras fue su prisionero, cómo estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por su maldita hermana y por sus ideales ……. como ella. "Somos tan distintos" pensaba "….pero a la vez tan parecidos. Daríamos lo que sea por cumplir nuestros objetivos ….. aunque se nos vaya la vida en eso….. y eso me encanta …… me encanta de este campesino".

Sokka abrió con energía la puerta de su pequeña habitación, entró en ella con su preciado tesoro entre sus brazos y la cerró rápidamente con su pie, sin detenerse. Se acercó a su lecho y recostó sobre él a la princesa …… su princesa…… mientras la besaba con pasión. Separó por un momento su caricia de los labios de la joven para tenderse junto a ella, apoyándose en un codo lo cual lo hizo darse cuenta del sublime momento y pudiera controlar la desesperación que sentía por tenerla ….. por poseerla…… Respiró profundamente para calmar un poco el deseo que se agolpaba en su cuerpo; quería que la primera vez con su adorada princesa fuera perfecto.

Comenzó a desatarle con sumo cuidado el amarre de la rojiza bata, para abrirla y dejar al descubierto la pequeña prenda de vestir que se adhería al frágil, pero bien proporcionado cuerpo de la muchacha. Se llenó sus azules orbes con el espectáculo; toda esta deliciosa mujer esperando que él la tocara ……. deseando que él despertara en ella esos sentimientos que él sabía que estaban allí. La maestra fuego no opuso ninguna resistencia ……. quería desesperadamente sentirse dominada por ese salvaje joven ……. sentirse domesticada por ese varonil y asombrosamente adictivo muchacho.

La muchacha alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa (un gesto extraño de ver en los labios de esta fría princesa); el moreno se recostó con total entrega en ella para sentir la delicada caricia. Ella remarcó con uno de sus delgados y pálidos dedos los labios del guerrero; ante tal gesto, Sokka le devolvió la sonrisa a medida que besaba y lamía su pequeña y dulce extremidad, logrando que escalofríos indescriptibles recorrieran su ya ardiente cuerpo. Una nueva lágrima comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de la muchacha; el ojiazul se acercó para beberla e impedir que tan preciada joya se desvaneciera.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé …… será que por primera vez me siento …… ¿libre? – susurró mientras otra cristalina gota comenzaba a deslizarse por su sonrosado rostro. – Sokka ….. yo nunca……. he estado antes con otro hombre – balbuceó mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima .

"Por todos los espíritus……ella es virgen" pensó. "Por favor, ayúdenme a hacerlo bien, a no lastimarla, ….. por favor" rogó.

El moreno saboreó con la punta de su lengua la cristalina gota salada que nuevamente emanaba de sus ambarinas orbes para luego besarla en la frente, en los ojos, su pequeña nariz y cálidas mejillas, hasta depositarlos de manera frenética en la rojiza boca de la muchacha. Ella estaba esperándolo con su boca abierta y respondió con fervor a sus besos, profundizándolos aún más al rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho; alzó una mano hasta el amarre del peinado del joven, sacándolo suavemente para dejar que el liso y oscuro cabello del guerrero cayera dócilmente y ella enredera y perdiera sus dedos entre ellos.

Él comenzó a acariciarla lentamente por el costado de su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndose consciente de la plenitud de sus pechos, la curva de su estrecha cintura y la suave redondez de su cadera. Deslizó su fuerte mano sobre el vientre de la muchacha, en cuyo paso rozó suavemente la entrepierna de la pelinegra, lo cual hizo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera y temblara; Azula nunca había sentido tantas emociones en su cuerpo y no creía posible que este humilde campesino fuera el causante de ellas.

Sokka subió su extremidad suavemente hasta llegar al naciente de sus pechos, ante lo cual no se detuvo, y subió por uno de ellos sintiendo a través de la fina prenda de vestir la turgencia de éste; entonces, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con su inquieta mano mientras mordisqueba y lamía juguetonamente el lóbulo de la maestra, provocando fuertes jadeos en ella y que una oleada de indescriptible excitación recorriera de pies a cabeza su frágil cuerpo ; la virilidad del guerrero también reaccionó y comenzó a palpitar con una ansiedad inusitada. "Contrólate, Sokka, no te apures" pensó para sus adentros ante la inmediata respuesta de su cuerpo.

Su boca comenzó a trasladar sus húmedas caricias desde los labios de la joven hacia su barbilla, provocando estremecimientos en lugares internos jamás tocados; la joven comenzó a balbucear innumerables veces el nombre de él con exigencia; cuando llegó al naciente de su pálido cuello aumentaron su intensidad, …. quería empaparse de su aroma, ……… perderse en el embriagador perfume de su cuerpo….. dejando rojizas marcas a medida que se acercaban a sus redondos pechos, declamando que esa blanquecina piel era ahora suya ….. y que él era el primero en probarla; ……. al rozar con sus labios el tirante de su delgada camisa, lo agarró con sus dientes y lo deslizó por su suave brazo, dejando al descubierto el delicado seno de la heredera. Se detuvo en sus caricias para observarlo con deseo a medida que con su mano libre liberaba de su prisión de seda a su gemelo.

- Sencillamente perfecta – exclamó con su voz ronca por el deseo. - Eres todo lo que necesito.

El guerrero se incorporó arrodillándose en la cama, tomando a Azula por detrás de la cintura y alzándola con energía , para sentarla a horcajadas en sus piernas, ayudándola a despojarse de su bata. La princesa quedó sólo con su camisola a medio vestir; él la ayudó a seguir retirándola al deslizar suavemente por sus pálidos brazos los tirantes de ésta con las palmas de sus manos, sin dejar de empaparse con sus azules ojos del perfecto cuerpo desnudo y ya húmedo de la pelinegra, logrando que cada milímetro de la suave piel de la heredera se erizara, y que su propio cuerpo comenzara a quemarse por el calor abrumador que ella le provocaba. Ella liberó rápidamente sus brazos y los rodeó en los hombros del moreno, por debajo de su camisa, para despojar violentamente su dotado cuerpo de la molesta prenda, y comenzar a depositar furiosos besos en el cuello y hombros de su amado, acompañados de ardientes caricias con sus habilidosas manos . Sokka ya había hecho prisioneros de sus fogosas manos los gloriosos pechos de la princesa, y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban por la ardiente pasión provocada por el delicioso contacto y roce entre sus cuerpos.

El joven deslizó sus manos con fiereza por la húmeda piel de la muchacha hacia su rostro, tomándolo con fuerza y acercándolo hasta que sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente para robarle el aliento de su boca ……. para entablar una lucha entre cuál dominaba a la otra, …… ambos jóvenes sentía que el sudor resbalaba por sus mejillas y lo saboreaban ……. lo lamían con un deseo incontrolable. Nuevamente el ojiazul marcó un camino con sus ardientes labios hasta el pecho de su princesa, …… para apoderarse con su fresca boca de cada uno de ellos, …….. para saciar el hambre que ambos frutos prohibidos despertaban en su ser, ……… y los besó con furia ……. la joven ahogó una exclamación, y un deseo incontrolable por tenerlo dentro suyo comenzó a crecer en su vientre.

El moreno suavemente la recostó entre las sábanas, terminando de quitarle esa molesta camisola, para besarla, ……, saborearla…… para hacerla prisionera de sus caricias ………. apretando su fuerte cuerpo sobre el de ella. La muchacha lo deseaba,…… lo deseaba como nunca se lo habría imaginado,….. no quería que el joven dejara de tocarla …… quería ser completamente dependiente de sus besos ….. de sus increíbles caricias …….

Comenzó desesperadamente a desear algo que sólo él podía darle,……. y al acariciar con fiereza la morena espalda del muchacho y llegar hasta su naciente, tomó conciencia de que el joven aún no se despojaba de la parte inferior de sus vestimentas, así que con decisión deslizó sus pequeñas manos hacia el vientre del muchacho y comenzó a soltar las cintas de su cinturón; Sokka la miró con sorpresa al sentir la ansiedad de la maestra fuego.

- ¿Qué-é haces? – balbuceó lagrimosamente.

- Sólo haciendo lo justo – susurró pícaramente la pelinegra, a medida que hábilmente soltaba el nudo. Cuando lo logró, introdujo su suave mano bajo el pantalón y sintió la dura y ansiosa virilidad del muchacho, …… y muy despacio comenzó a acariciarla. Sokka soltó un gemido de excitación frente a la caricia que le brindaba la princesa; y sintió que su cuerpo ardía frente a ese exquisito contacto.

A causa de la reacción del joven, Azula sonrió con deseo : había logrado su objetivo, y sacó suavemente sus manos para ayudarlo a despojarse del pantalón. La jovencita continuó con sus caricias por la espalda del moreno, a medida que disponía su cuerpo para recibirlo …… ya no lo soportaba y necesitaba con urgencia algo, ….. algo para calmar esta sed de placer que sentía.

El ojiazul también sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar del deseo, del fuego que lo quemaba por dentro y que esa deliciosa mujer había provocado,….. y comenzó a buscar con su hombría el húmedo pasadizo que lo llevaría a fundirse en uno con su pequeña joya,…… con su delicada y orgullosa princesa.

- Sokka, ….. te necesito ….. necesito algo – gemía con su respiración agitada y con un deseo incontrolable; sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de la furiosa pasión que estaba sintiendo por primera vez en su vida.

- Trataré de ser……. lo más suave posible – dijo penosamente por el deseo el ojiazul.

- No quiero que seas suave, ……. no quiero que te contengas,….. sólo hazlo – susurró casi como una orden la maestra fuego.

Cuando instintivamente Azula se arqueó hacia arriba para recibirlo, el joven se dejó entrar. Oleadas de excitación recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes ante el sublime contacto interior mientras el moreno comenzaba a dar suaves embestidas. La princesa sentía estremecimientos de placer golpear y sacudir su cuerpo,……. sentía que iba a perder la conciencia con las infinitas sensaciones que el roce del joven provocaba en las terminaciones nerviosas de sus adentros.

Fuertes gemidos comenzaron a brotar de la boca de la pelinegra, los cuales fueron ahogados por los profundos, ansiosos y salvajes besos que el joven le concedía; ante los exquisitas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, la muchacha comenzó a mover acompasadamente sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas del moreno mientras tomaba posesión con sus manos del bien formado trasero del ojiazul provocando que éste se excitara aún más y sus movimientos fueran más rápidos y enérgicos, al mismo tiempo que ya no podía quedarse callado; de su boca comenzaron a emanar roncos gritos de placer que comenzaron a mezclarse con los sollozos entrecortados con que ella repetía el nombre de él.

- Sokka,…. te deseo, …….. te deseo tanto,…… ya no puedo engañarme más …… no puedo negarlo – le decía con la voz entrecortada mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo y besarlo, - te quiero,…… te deseo sólo para mí - sollozó con la angustia provocada por el deseo.

Esta súbita confesión provocó que el joven se estremeciera, y que su pasión y placer crecieran indescriptiblemente; aumentó su presión y la velocidad de las embestidas, lo cual el deseo de ambos llegó a niveles incomparables; …… la princesa soltó un gritito ahogado, y ante la última y furiosa embestida del guerrero, los cuerpos de ambos sintieron sacudidas de placer que hicieron que el ojiazul liberaban por fin dentro de ella todo el placer contenido por tanto tiempo, y ella el deseo negado y guardado celosamente en su corazón desde que lo conoció.

El joven se desplomó sobre el frágil cuerpo de su amada, refugiando su rostro en su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y besarlo suavemente …….. y ella enredó sus pálidos brazos en la morena espalda para acariciarla suavemente …….. delicadamente …… cerró sus ambarinos ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento y deseaba que ojalá este momento durara para siempre.

- ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? – murmuró con un dejo de temor el ojiazul, sin levantar su rostro del cálido refugio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – suspiró la maestra fuego.

- Que me quieres – susurró.

La maestra tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó con delicadeza el rostro del muchacho, para dejarlo frente a sus ojos. El guerrero no se atrevía a mirarla; no quería escuchar salir de sus labios otro rechazo …… nuevamente una negación a lo que sentía.

Ella le acercó el rostro al suyo y comenzó a besarlo suavemente ……. a recorrer con su juguetona lengua los labios del muchacho, mientras susurraba : - ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?

- ¿Ya no te importa que sea un sucio y maldito integrante de la tribu agua? – murmuró con un dejo de ironía, mientras respondía con sus labios a cada una de las caricias que la mujer le brindaba.

- - ¡Me importa un carajo de donde vengas! …….. Sólo me importas tú. – sonreía la heredera, a medida que trasladaba sus besos y su inquieta lengua hacia el moreno cuello del joven, y nuevamente sus habilidosas manos hacia su fuerte trasero. Sokka sintió con asombro que su virilidad nuevamente despertaba, y se dejó llevar por las estremecedoras sensaciones que su princesa una vez más le regalaba.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Faltaba muy poco para que el sol asomara sus rayos cuando el ojiazul despertó. Sobre su pecho desnudo dormía plácidamente la maestra fuego; se llenó sus azules orbes del espectáculo de la desnudez de la joven y rodeó sus fortalecidos brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en su cabello, empapándose de su exquisito aroma. No podía creer que lo que sentía hacia la maestra fuego fuera recíproco, no se convencía que por fin podía abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos. Le gustaba ….. y mucho ….. porque desde aquella noche de su delirio, vio a la Azula que se escondía detrás de esa princesa fría, calculadora, dura, insensible y dominadora : una mujer cálida, preocupada, sensible …… "a lo mejor nadie le dio la oportunidad de mostrar esa emociones; a lo mejor siempre le exigieron que para lograr sus objetivos no importaban los medios, ni las consecuencias, ni tampoco a quién lastimara en el camino …… como lo hizo su padre …… así, sería ser la perfecta heredera del Señor del Fuego." pensó.

Y creyó posible que a partir de este momento la princesa aceptaría lo que sentía por él frente a todos, y que además él pudiera convencerla de poner fin a la guerra uniéndoseles para hacerles frente a Ozai, como lo hizo Zuko. Lo que no sabía Sokka era cuán equivocado estaba…….. aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Continuará ...........................

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo; como vemos, Azula está completamente dominada por sus emociones …… por ahora.

Trataré de actualizar luego.

Saludos y muchas gracias a EXXEN, Anariel Tindomerel y Danika44, mis fieles lectores, por sus comentarios que me ayudan a orientar mi historia. XD.


	12. Cómplices

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 12 : Cómplices

Azula despertó en medio de las caricias que el ojiazul le estaba brindando; alzó la vista y se encontró con las azules orbes del muchacho que la miraban fijamente y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, ante la cual ella también le respondió con una.

- ¡Buenos días, mi princesa! – saludó a medida que besaba su frente.

- ¿Qué hora es? ……. Por los espíritus, ya está amaneciendo ….. debo irme, alguien puede verme…. – alcanzó a musitar la princesa cuando fue interrumpida por las palabras del joven.

- ¿Irte? ……Pero creí que ya no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás – respondió un poco atónito el guerrero.

- Claro que no me importa, pero no quiero que se enteren de inmediato…..déjame ir poco a poco ….. necesito acostumbrarme también a esto …. – decía la heredera a medida que acercaba sus labios a los del joven y depositaba un suave beso en los suyos. Se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse con sus delicadas vestiduras. – Tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde y Mai puede que se levante luego y no quiero que descubra que no dormí en mi habitación…… Sokka, quiero que mantengamos delante de los demás la distancia que hasta ayer teníamos, que disimulemos lo que hay entre nosotros.

El ojiazul se decepcionó al escuchar esto, pero un poco de ilusión se mantuvo antes las últimas palabras de la maestra.

- ¿Entonces hay un "nosotros"?– preguntó ya un poco cabizbajo el ojiazul mientras se recostaba de lado apoyando su cabeza en su mano y observando cada movimiento de la heredera. Con las palabras de ella, sintió que todos los planes que estaba armando se desmoronaban poco a poco.

- Por supuesto, yo no lo he negado ……. sólo te pido un poco de tiempo …… - susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le besaba la frente. Ágilmente se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación sigilosamente. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le guiñó un ojo.

El moreno quedó mirando fijamente cómo su princesa se marchaba y sintió una pequeña decepción en su corazón al ver cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Se giró en su cama quedando de espaldas, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar las atenciones de la heredera hacia él. "Por lo menos aún reconoce lo que sucedió entre nosotros…… sólo necesita tiempo….. y yo se lo daré" pensó para sus adentros.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

La maestra fuego se dirigía silenciosamente hacia su habitación, deteniéndose cada cierta distancia para evitar ser vista. A esa hora la servidumbre recién se estaba preparando para sus labores, pero la destreza en sus movimientos impedían que fuera observada por alguien. Se sintió a salvo cuando divisó la puerta de su habitación, y se dirigió raudamente hacia ella.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – sintió que le preguntaban cuando tomaba la perilla de su puerta, mientras se clavaba una punzada en su estómago. Sin perder su elegancia, se dio vuelta hacia su interlocutora y respondió con una indiferencia y frialdad propia de ella.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones a mí? – repuso mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos con furia. - ¿Acaso no puedo ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de té?

- Azula, tú nunca has ido a la cocina a buscar lo que necesitas …… tú ordenas y los demás obedecen. Además, mírate, traes tus vestimentas para dormir …… ¿no es inapropiado? – comentó aún extrañada Mai.

La maestra se enfureció por el interrogatorio al cual estaba siendo sometida.

- Yo decido lo que es inapropiado para mí, y si decidí ir "yo" a buscar lo que necesito, es decisión mía y a ti no tiene porqué preocuparte……. Ahora, por la que deberías preocuparte es por ti; he notado que sientes una atracción especial por los tipos desadaptados, como ese campesino de la tribu agua….. por favor, Mai …… te recuerdo que tenemos planes para él …… así que no te entusiasmes tanto; úsalo sólo como compañía ….. mientras dure, ……y siempre y cuando él quiera… – repuso con total indiferencia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mordaz.

Su amiga abrió muy grandes los ojos.

- ¿Qu- que quieres decir?

- Nada ….. sólo te hago el comentario – repuso la maestra fuego mientras se acercaba a ella. –Tú eres integrante de nuestra corte y él un simple campesino …….. si quieres compañía de un varón, te recomiendo que visites con más frecuencia fiestas y reuniones sociales de la alta alcurnia de nuestra nación, allí puedes encontrar alguien a tu altura – mencionó con ironía la heredera mientras la rodeaba y acercaba sus labios a su oído. – Pero te recuerdo que no aceptaré una nueva traición …… esta vez ya no seré tan flexible y el castigo será implacable ……. Ve tranquila a tomar tu desayuno; a lo mejor el campesino ya está allí , si quieres verlo. Yo iré más tarde …… necesito descansar de una mala noche que tuve.

Al terminar de decir esto, abrió su puerta y la cerró de golpe. Una vez adentro, apoyó su espalda en ella y cerró los ojos, tomando una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. Tranquilizarse porque su amiga casi la descubre…… y porque recordó que Mai también estaba "demasiado" interesada en el guerrero, "su guerrero"….. y los celos la estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A Mai le quedaron dando vueltas algunas palabras salidas de la mordaz boca de la heredera. "¿Tan obvia he sido? ….Es una lástima que ella lo haya notado y Sokka no se dé por enterado…… Los planes ….. se me habían olvidado por completo los planes de Azula con él ….. deberé tener más cuidado…. sobre todo si no quiero que él salga lastimado". Y con este pensamiento se dirigió al comedor a desayunar; tenía muchas ganas de ver al ojiazul, pero también estaba muy intrigada por lo que sucedió anoche en los pasillos del palacio e iba decidida a preguntarle a su amigo qué es lo que había sucedido, y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar evasivas.

Pero al llegar al salón principal, donde desayunaban, no había nadie; así que dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, rumbo al cuarto de su nuevo amigo.

- Sokka, ¿estás ahí? – decía a medida que golpeaba la puerta. Como no respondió a sus llamados, giró la perilla y la abrió. Notó que el cuarto estaba vacío y decidió entrar. Vio la cama totalmente revuelta y algunas prendas de vestir del guerrero en el suelo, como si las hubieran tirado sin ningún cuidado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno. Venía saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla anudada a su bien trabajada cintura y secándose sus largos cabellos. Mai sintió que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al verlo tan de repente y con su cuerpo casi desnudo.

- Como no te vi en el comedor, pensé que aún estabas durmiendo y vine a despertarte. Veo que ya estás casi listo …

- Dame unos minutos para vestirme y estoy allá, contigo – le contestó mientras sacaba su ropa del pequeño estante.

- Sokka, quería saber qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche – preguntó Mai con un tono que más parecía un interrogatorio.

- ¿A-anoche? – le respondió el guerrero un poco nervioso. "¿Será acaso que ya sabe que Azula pasó la noche conmigo?" pensó, mientras se vestía con una camisa.

- Sí, anoche, en el pasillo del palacio. Estabas discutiendo con Azula, y ella se notaba muy alterada.

- ¡Ah, eso! – respiró aliviado. – Lo que sucede es que le dije a la princesita que ya quería marcharme, volver con mis amigos, y dijo que no,…… y eso la alteró……tú la conoces mejor que yo, Mai ……. pero ya no importa; no me molesta quedarme unos días más acá – mintió con naturalidad el guerrero, mientras se amarraba su cabello en una coleta.

- Por supuesto que la conozco, pero no entiendo porqué alterarse tanto,….. ¿De verdad no te importa quedarte más días?– le preguntó con un dejo de ilusión.

- Claro, amiga, lo he pasado muy bien ……. No te niego que extraño a Katara y al resto del grupo, pero está bien que poco a poco mejoremos las relaciones …… todo sea a favor de terminar esta tonta guerra. Además, he encontrado una muy buena amiga en esta nación del fuego – se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, acercándola a él, produciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

Mai se sintió más tranquila con las palabras del joven. "Por lo menos todavía no se va ……claro, una muy buena amiga….. aún tengo tiempo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión" pensó para sus adentros.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ya más calmada luego de una ducha reponedora, Azula secaba con cuidado su delicado cuerpo. Al mirarse en el espejo, notó en su blanquecino pecho las marcas rojizas que el ojiazul había dejado y apoyó sobre ellas sus finos dedos para acariciarlas; cerró sus ojos y recordó los detalles vividos la noche anterior. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de placer al recordar los fuertes besos con que el guerrero acarició cada parte de su cuerpo y las deliciosas sensaciones que la hizo experimentar. " Él ….. tenía que ser él ….. no me arrepiento …. no me arrepiento de nada ……" pensaba. Pero de pronto a su memoria llegó la imagen de la maestra agua y su sonrisa se transformó a una mueca de odio. "Después veré qué hago para encontrar a la estúpida de su hermana y vengarme definitivamente de ella" masculló mientras terminaba de vestirse. Quería ir luego al comedor a desayunar; recordó súbitamente que envió a su amiga a encontrarse con Sokka y ahora quería evitar que ellos estuvieran solos.

Al llegar al comedor, vio que su amiga y el moreno estaban casi terminando su desayuno; sintió un cosquilleo recorrer por completo su cuerpo al ver a Sokka allí sentado y notar ahora cada detalle de su musculoso cuerpo que anoche ella recorrió con sus delicadas manos y lo hizo suyo; pero también sintió una punzada en su corazón de la rabia de verlos tan cercanos y dialogando tan animosamente.

El joven sonreía mientras le contaba historias de sus aventuras a Mai cuando al girar su rostro notó la presencia de la maestra; se le quedó mirando unos segundos con una expresión de dicha en sus azules ojos al verla nuevamente y rápidamente se puso de pie mientras ella se acercaba. Azula notó el brillo en la mirada del campesino y se sonrojó levemente; ella sentía lo mismo. Él le ayudó a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado suyo; mientras Mai miraba perpleja la reacción de Sokka.

- Veo que has aprendido modales en estos días que has estado de huésped en nuestra nación - inició la conversación la heredera, tratando de mantener su tono frío y sarcástico.

- Bueno, tengo que rescatar todo lo bueno que he vivido en estos días en el palacio, y ser atento con las hermosas damas que me acompañan es una de ellas – respondió con total naturalidad.

Sokka le acercó unos panecillos y le sirvió el té, ante lo cual la princesa le dirigió una cálida mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Mai, tampoco las atenciones que el joven le estaba brindando a la maestra.

"¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa? ……. ¿Sokka atento con Azula y ella agradeciéndole el gesto ….. con una sonrisa? …… Ojalá alguien me lo explique" pensaba mientras observaba turbada la escena.

- Sokka, ¿iremos al pueblo nuevamente? Me gustaría llevarte a una compañía de teatro que está presentando antiguas historias de nuestra nación – preguntó Mai; le estaba molestando tantas atenciones del guerrero hacia su amiga y quiso desviarlas hacia ella.

- Gracias, pero ya he ido bastante al pueblo y hoy me gustaría quedarme acá, en el palacio – le dirigió una mirada disimulada a Azula, - Hoy quisiera practicar con mi espada; los días anteriores lo hice solo, sin oponente, y me gustaría notar mis avances con un contrincante. ¿Conoces a alguien Mai?

- Podría pedirle a uno de nuestros guerreros más especializados, los que se están preparando para la …… - se detuvo. Caso comete una infidencia delante de Azula, señalando que se estaban preparando para la destrucción del Reino Tierra.

- Yo puedo pelear contigo – interrumpió la princesa, sin dejar de tomar su té.

- ¿Tú? ¿Y no usarás nuevamente tu fuego – control? – preguntó entusiasmado el ojiazul.

- Sin trampas esta vez, sólo las espadas. Además, necesito también practicar con un experto para mejorar mi entrenamiento – mintió con total maestría la princesa. No quería estar lejos del ojiazul, y menos verlo tan cerca de Mai, así que la excusa de un entrenamiento era perfecto.

- ¡Muy bien! – se levantó el guerrero para dirigirse a su pequeño cuarto, no sin antes dirigirle una discreta mirada a su princesa al pasar al lado de ella y guiñarle un ojo. Azula sonrió para sus adentros; sabía mentir muy bien.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Se juntaron después de almuerzo en la armería a escoger las espadas con las cuales realizarían su entrenamiento. Por supuesto, Sokka llevó su espada especial. Luego, se dirigieron al jardín central para iniciar el encuentro.

Tomaron posición frente a frente sujetando cada uno con ambas manos sus espadas. Antes de iniciar el duelo se observaron atentamente, esperando que el otro iniciara el ataque. Mai se sentó a una distancia prudente para observar el duelo, aburrida y molesta por tener que compartir a "su" guerrero con Azula.

Sokka inició el ataque blandiendo su espada para atacar el flanco derecho de la princesa, pero ella estaba preparada para rechazar cada uno de los certeros golpes del joven, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hasta detener el ataque del joven sujetando fuertemente su espada sobre su cabeza. Sokka aplicó fuerza tratando de romper la resistencia de la princesa, logrando que sus cuerpos se acercaran y que el rostro del guerrero quedara muy cerca del de la maestra fuego, sintiendo ambos la respiración agitada del otro.

- Si supieras las ganas que tengo de robarte un beso– le susurró el ojiazul, a medida que la miraba fijamente a sus ambarinas orbes.

- Entonces, campesino, tendrás que realizar un mayor esfuerzo si quieres conseguir uno – musitó la princesa, esbozando una media sonrisa.

La maestra fuego aplicó fuerza para liberarse de la presión, logrando que el ojiazul retrocediera. Tomó posición flectando levemente sus piernas y levantando su espada por sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Tan débil eres, que puedo detenerte tan fácilmente? ¡Me esperaba más de ti! – ironizó.

- No lo crea, su majestad, estoy recién empezando – se acercó velozmente blandiendo su espada y retomando el ataque.

Azula repelió cada una de sus embestidas con elegancia y maestría, para cortar su ataque inclinándose y atacando las piernas del joven, ante lo cual éste dio un salto y al caer propinó un golpe certero, el cual no dio en el blanco porque la princesa ya había escapado hacia los arbustos, donde lo estaba esperando. Él corrió hacia ella para atacarla por sobre los hombros, pero ella estaba lista para repeler su ataque y girando con fuerza su espada, logró zafar al ojiazul de la suya; luego, le dio un fuerte empujón logrando que Sokka perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente, no sin antes alcanzar a sujetarse de la muñeca de Azula y arrastrarla con él al suelo, cayendo sobre el macizo cuerpo del guerrero.

- Me encanta cuando estás sobre mi – le dijo picaronamente el joven, arrastrando sus manos hacia las mejillas de la maestra fuego y atrayéndola más hacia su rostro, para robarle el beso que le había prometido. Ella le correspondió la caricia; había deseado todo el día este momento y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

- ¡Azula, Sokka! ¿Dónde están? – escucharon los gritos de Mai que se acercaban. Azula se incorporó rápidamente y tomó su espada, acercándola al rostro del moreno para encubrir el cálido momento.

- ¿Te rindes, campesino? – disimuló gesticulando una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Aún no te he mostrado lo mejor …… - alcanzó a balbucear Sokka cuando sintió un gruñido familiar para el grupo de jóvenes. Ante el fuerte ruido, Azula retrocedió, permitiendo que el guerrero se pusiera de pie y mirara hacia el cielo.

El rostro del joven de la tribu agua se inundó de alegría al ver la aparición; en cambio, el rostro de la princesa palideció y su expresión se endureció.

Continuará …………………

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Perdón por la demora; tuve mucho trabajo esta semana, pero trataré no demorarme tanto.

Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado, así como también el rumbo que está tomando la historia.

Saludos y muchas gracias a Danika44, EXXEN, Camila mku por sus comentarios que realmente son muy valiosos para mí.


	13. Confusión

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 13 : Confusión

El bisonte se posó en el jardín del palacio y sus tripulantes bajaron raudamente de él en dirección hacia el ojiazul y la princesa.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritó la maestra agua con sus brazos cubiertos del vital elemento, dirigiendo un látigo de agua hacia la maestra fuego, la cual lo repelió con una certera bola de fuego azul.

- ¡Espera, Katara, tú no entiendes! – balbuceaba el ojiazul a medida que se interponía entre su hermana y la princesa.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Que esta tipa te tiene prisionero y quiere matarte? Sokka, acabo de ver cómo te amenazaba con esa espada – chillaba la maestra agua, - ahora, retírate, déjame darle otra lección a esta princesita – alcanzó a decir cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del hombro en el mismo momento que comenzaba a redirigir nuevamente un látigo de agua.

- Espera, Katara, escucha lo que tiene que decir tu hermano – le indicó Zuko, mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana. Ella le devolvía el gesto con una mirada desafiante y sus puños fuertemente apretados al costado de su cuerpo, esbozando levemente una sonrisa; ésta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando hacía mucho tiempo.

El guerrero entonces se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente. Katara le correspondió sin quitarle la vista de encima a la maestra fuego.

- Katara, no te niego que al principio estuve prisionero, pero la princesa cambió de opinión y quiso mostrarme cuán equivocada estaba. Ahora soy un invitado de la Nación del Fuego, y Mai se ha encargado de mostrarme las bondades y tradiciones de la nación.

La maestra agua no podía creer lo que escuchaba de boca de su hermano; miró a Mai que estaba a cierta distancia de brazos cruzados y que le confirmaba lo que el ojiazul decía al mover afirmativamente la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto a Zuko, éste seguía observando detenidamente a su hermana; tampoco se tragaba mucho el cuento del cambio de actitud. Y Azula observaba cada movimiento de la morena …… por fin la tenía al frente, como quería …… "Cuánto la detesto…… no la soporto ….. al ver su rostro veo la humillación que me provocó ….. y Sokka ….. Sokka la abraza cuando debería estar a mi lado …" pensaba, y a medida que su odio crecía en su corazón, unas pequeñas llamas imperceptibles comenzaban a crecer en sus puños apretados con furia.

Zuko notó el cambio en las manos de su hermana, además de que ya estaban rodeados por un grupo de guardias, y reaccionó.

- Azula, cálmate, sólo venimos a buscar a Sokka, no queremos pelear ni dañar a nadie. Únicamente déjanos ir – mencionó mientras se interponía entre el camino de la princesa y su amada.

- Miren quién está aquí, el principito traidor. Zuzu, ¿no te bastó con ser humillado con el destierro, sino que ahora te rebajas al nivel de esta sucia campesina, emparejándote con ella? – replicó mordazmente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sokka se volteó para mirarla sorprendido. "¿Qué le pasa?¿No era que había cambiado de opinión? ……" .

- Esta sucia campesina, como tú tan despectivamente la nombras, se llama Katara y sí, ella es mi novia. Y no me avergüenzo, porque es una persona que lucha por lo que quiere sin dañar a nadie y sólo le preocupa el bien de este mundo y que esta estúpida guerra que nuestro bisabuelo Sozin comenzó termine de una vez por todas.

- Veo que sigues siendo el débil de la familia y que se deja convencer por cualquier estúpida ….. ¿Acaso no anhelas la gloria que nuestra familia quiere para nuestra nación? ¿El dominio, el control total y la supremacía sobre el resto de las naciones? – le preguntó con un tono que delataba disgusto.

- ¿Para qué nos sirve el dominio y el control total si lo obtenemos por medio de la fuerza, de la tortura, del miedo? ¿No crees que es mejor dejar que cada nación se gobierne de acuerdo a sus tradiciones y creencias, a su propia historia sin tener que imponerles nada? – le rebatió el joven príncipe.

Azula soltó una carcajada, mientras sacudía su cabeza negando lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Pobre idiota, dominado por sus sentimientos. Con razón papá te desterró y te dejó esa marca de la vergüenza…..a pesar de todo eso sigues siendo un pobre diablo.

- Si para conocer a Katara y darme cuenta de qué tan equivocados estaban mi bisabuelo Sozin, mi abuelo y mi padre, tuve que sufrir el destierro y esta marca de por vida en mi rostro, entonces debo agradecer a mi padre por haberlo hecho. Es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en mi vida –contestó con total convicción Zuko, a medida que se colocaba al lado de Katara y la abrazaba.

La maestra fuego miraba con odio a su hermano y a la maestra agua, pero evitaba mirar al guerrero. Sokka no sabía qué decir y cómo reaccionar; y al escuchar las duras palabras que salían de la boca de su querida princesa se daba cuenta con mucho dolor que ella le había mentido, que seguía siendo la cruel y despiadada princesa heredera de la Nación del Fuego.

- Vámonos, hermano,- le dijo Katara a Sokka, mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro- ahora ya estás a salvo; te hemos extrañado y gracias a los espíritus no estás lastimado.

Los hermanos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el bisonte, no sin antes enviarle Sokka una mirada decepcionada a su amada princesa. Zuko los siguió sin darle la espalda a su hermana y en posición de ataque para repeler cualquier golpe de la princesa o de los guardias.

- Sokka, aún no te he dado autorización para que te vayas – le gritó con furia la heredera.

El guerrero se detuvo y se giró para devolverse hacia ella. Se paró frente a la maestra fuego, y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, depositó un beso en su pálida frente.

- Lo siento, Azula, ya lo dijiste todo. Realmente pensaba que habías cambiado de parecer, que nos ayudarías a poner fin a esta estúpida guerra, pero con lo que acabo de escuchar me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui. Estaba dispuesto a darte tiempo, a esperarte, a quedarme más tiempo contigo si fuera necesario, pero lamentablemente me doy cuenta que todo sería en vano. – le dijo el ojiazul con pesar en su voz. – Adiós – fue lo último que le dijo antes de volver hacia Katara.

Tanto para Katara, Zuko y Mai resultó muy extraño escuchar el discurso del ojiazul. "¿Tiempo para qué …..?" pensaba la amiga de la princesa. "¿De dónde sacó que Azula lo ayudaría a terminar la guerra?....." Interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver la reacción de la princesa.

La princesa sintió hervir su sangre de la rabia, la angustia y la desesperación de que su guerrero se iba, que ya no podía hacer nada por detenerlo y de que además él prefiriera a la estúpida de su hermana y echara por la borda todo lo que vivieron la noche anterior. Esto último la perturbó considerablemente, y sintiendo que ya perdía el control de la situación, reaccionó.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Nadie en este mundo se atreve a desobedecerme! – vociferó descontroladamente mientras tomaba enérgicamente del brazo a Sokka y con una fuerza incrementada por la rabia y el odio que sentía en ese momento, lo arrastró y empujó, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente detrás de ella. Sin detenerse, se acercó peligrosamente hacia su hermano y especialmente a la maestra agua, creando un poderoso rayo para dirigirlo hacia ella. Zuko se preparó para recibirlo y así impedir que lastimaran a Katara, pero la morena se adelantó y se colocó delante de él, repeliendo el ataque de la princesa con un certero látigo de agua.

Nuevamente ambas muchachas estaban frente a frente, midiendo el poderío y el control de su vital elemento.

- No te atrevas a lastimar a Zuko y a mi hermano, si no quieres salir herida – amenazó Katara. – Zuko, ve a buscar a Sokka y súbanse sobre Appa mientras me encargo de Azula – le ordenó. El príncipe sabía que Katara no necesitaba ayuda, que era muy poderosa en el dominio del agua-control, así que se dirigió raudo donde el ojiazul para protegerlo en caso de que la princesa lo atacara cuando se dirigieran al bisonte.

- ¿Salir lastimada? …. ¿Yo? ….. Veo que no conoces aún el poder de mi fuego y mis rayos, niña tonta – rió la princesa mientras la atacaba con oleadas de fuego azul que Katara resistía exitosamente.

Pero el odio y la sed de venganza aumentaban el poderío del fuego y los rayos de la maestra fuego.

- Despídanse para siempre de esta maldita – gritó furiosamente la princesa mientras alzaba sus brazos formando dos rayos que al unirlos al frente se convirtió en uno extremadamente poderoso imposible de resistir.

- ¡Katara, cuidado! – la maestra agua escuchó que le gritaban, para de inmediato sentir que alguien la empujaba violentamente hacia el costado, cayendo al piso. Sintió el fuerte estruendo del rayo golpear, y al girarse notó que un cuerpo yacía inerte en el piso. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia él, para ver con espanto que el cuerpo pertenecía a su hermano.

- ¡Por los espíritus,… Sokka, no…! – balbuceaba mientras las lágrimas caían copiosamente por sus mejillas. Zuko de inmediato se acercó y volteó el cuerpo del ojiazul, notando que el rayo había rozado su hombro, pero que eso no había impedido que parte de su inmensa energía afectara considerablemente el cuerpo del muchacho. Depositó sus dedos en la base del cuello para sentir sus signos vitales.

- ¡Su corazón aún late, pero está muy débil! … ¡Katara, cálmate, tienes que ayudarlo! – trató de tranquilizarla.

La maestra agua se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y respiró hondo; de ella dependía la salud de Sokka.

- ¡Más agua!....¡Necesito….! – alcanzó a decir cuando vio a Mai arrodillarse al lado suyo con una vasija con el vital elemento. No pudo evitar mirarla con asombro.

- Sokka me contó que eres muy poderosa en la curación con agua-control; toma, aquí tienes lo que necesitas, pero por favor no dejes que se muera – pidió la muchacha.

Katara cubrió sus manos con el líquido formando un resplandor azulado el cual dirigió hacia la quemadura. En pocos segundos la herida cambió un poco su aspecto y el ojiazul abrió con dificultad sus ojos, para enfocarlos en los de su hermana, ante lo cual ella le sonrió.

- E-estás bien …… - susurró el guerrero.

- Por los espíritus, Sokka, no debías haberlo hecho; sabes que yo puedo defenderme muy bien – lloriqueaba la maestra agua.

- Papá me pidió que te protegiera cuando partió, y yo cumpliré mi promesa aunque me cueste la vida – le sonrió el moreno, para luego nuevamente desmayarse.

Zuko estaba de pie delante de ellos para protegerlos ante cualquier ataque de la princesa o de los guardias, pero observó que ella estaba quieta, observándolos con una expresión de ¿horror? en su rostro; expresión que nunca había visto en su hermana. Sintió que era el momento preciso para escapar; se arrodilló al lado de su prometida sin quitarle la vista a Azula, la cual no reaccionaba.

- Vamos, Katara, debemos subirlo a Appa e irnos de aquí; necesita más atenciones y ahora en este lugar no es el más apropiado – le indicó mientras levantaba a Sokka y lo sujetaba rodeando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Katara lo ayudó por el otro costado y raudamente se dirigieron al bisonte.

- Por favor, váyanse rápido, yo los protegeré de Azula – señaló Mai, mientras impedía que los guardias los detuvieran. La joven también notó que la princesa estaba paralizada y aprovechó esta situación para dejarles libre el camino para su escape.

- Gracias, Mai, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos – alcanzó a decir Zuko a medida que se subían a su transporte y éste emprendía el vuelo.

La amiga de la princesa se encaminó hacia ella y sin perder de vista al bisonte que se alejaban en el cielo.

Al llegar donde su amiga, vio que el rostro de ella estaba cubierto por las lágrimas y con la vista aún fija en el lugar donde Sokka fue herido. Mai la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió.

- Azula, por favor, reacciona, qué te sucede.

- Lo maté, Mai, lo maté,….. yo no quería hacerlo, pero se interpuso ante esa estúpida maestra agua…… era a ella a quien quería matar, pero ……. – levantó sus pálidas manos y se cubrió el rostro, a medida que las lágrimas nuevamente inundaban sus ambarinas orbes.

Mai estaba muy desconcertada con la reacción de su amiga, nunca la había visto tan afectada y descontrolada, e iba a averiguar cómo sea lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la heredera, y porqué le afligía tanto que el guerrero muriera.

- ¿No eras esto lo que querías? ¿Llegar donde esa maestra agua sin importar cómo y a quién lastimaras en el camino? Querías verla sufrir, y qué mayor sufrimiento que ser la responsable de la muerte de su hermano, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó con frialdad.

La princesa levantó su rostro y la miró fijamente, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Mai notó cómo su mirada se volvía dura y fría.

- Tienes razón, Mai, Sokka está muerto y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo……todo por culpa de esa sucia campesina….ahora mi venganza tiene un nuevo motivo, y haré lo imposible para encontrarla y destruirla, al igual como lo haré con el traidor de mi hermano ….. ellos me quitaron lo único que me importaba y no descansaré hasta vengarme de ellos – esbozó una sonrisa malévola que al verla Mai sintió que se le erizaba la piel. La princesa se encaminó hacia el palacio sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

- ¿Y ustedes qué miran? Empiecen de inmediato la búsqueda de esos traidores – ordenó a los guardias que la observaban alejarse esperando instrucciones.

Cruzó el salón principal en dirección a su habitación y allí se encerró. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada con las piernas flectadas, se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloró. Ahora que estaba sola, sintió que la pena la inundaba …… Sokka ya no estaba, había perdido para siempre a la única persona que realmente quería, que la conoció tal como era (a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían), que se interesó y se acercó a ella no por temor sino porque realmente ella le interesaba, que la hizo sentir mujer y al cual se entregó en cuerpo y alma.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mai la miró mientras se alejaba hacia el palacio. "Azula cree que Sokka está muerto; creo que es mejor que se quede con esa impresión, es la mejor manera de protegerlo. Pero aún no entiendo porqué le afecta tanto,….. para ella era un simple prisionero y el camino perfecto para llegar donde su hermana…….aunque ella dijo que era la única persona que le importaba……algo está escondiendo y haré lo imposible por averiguarlo antes de que ella se dé cuenta que Sokka sigue vivo".

Con este último pensamiento también se dirigió al palacio, triste porque su amigo ya no estaba y se alejaba gravemente herido, pero feliz porque estaba segura que Katara lo sanaría y porque ya estaba lejos y a salvo de su malvada amiga.

Continuará ...............

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Gracias nuevamente a mis fieles lectoras : EXXEN, Danika44, Anariel Tindomerel y Camila mku.

Espero sus review; me alegran, me animan a seguir escribiendo y a corregir mis errores. Trataré de responder a la brevedad, por si no lo he realizado todavía. Saludos y gracias :)


	14. Secretos

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 14 : Secretos

El bisonte se posó sobre el tupido y verde pasto que cubría el jardín de la pequeña vivienda de piedra. Aang, Toph y Suki se acercaron con rapidez a recibirlos y sus expresiones se tornaron de preocupación al observar que Zuko y Katara bajaban en andas al ojiazul, el cual seguía desmayado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Suki con los ojos llorosos al ver que el guerrero seguía inconsciente.

- Azula lo hirió con un rayo …… iba directo a mí, lo iba a repeler, pero Sokka se interpuso entre él y yo, - lloraba Katara mientras ayudaba a transportarlo hacia la casa.

Al llegar a ella, lo acostaron sobre su cama y la morena comenzó nuevamente con el proceso de sanación.

- Creo que por hoy está bien, dejémoslo descansar y veamos cómo evoluciona. Yo me quedaré con él – repuso la maestra agua. – Suki, no te preocupes; estará bien.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Era muy entrada la noche cuando el ojiazul despertó. Se encontró en un lugar distinto, oscuro. Trató de levantarse, pero se sentía muy mareado y adolorido.

"¿Dónde estoy? ……. " – pensaba cuando por fin pudo sentarse al borde de la cama.

- Sokka, ¿qué haces? – sintió una voz familiar que lo llamaba y se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, mientras encendía una lamparilla.

Trató de enfocar y se alegró de ver a su hermana. Ésta se arrodilló a sus pies y le puso una mano en su frente, para sentir su temperatura.

- Gracias a los espíritus que tu fiebre bajó y por fin estás despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó.

- Bien…..sólo un poco mareado ….. y me duele el hombro…..- miró a su alrededor nuevamente extrañado - ¿dónde estamos?...No es la casa de la Isla Ember….

- No, no lo es. Luego de que partiste a cazar, y como te demorabas en regresar, fui con Zuko a buscarte, pero no te encontramos por ningún lado. No sabíamos lo que te había sucedido hasta que vimos huellas de una pelea, pasto quemado y tu boomerang en el suelo…..y tú no abandonas tu boomerang por nada en este mundo – esbozó una sonrisa para luego continuar.- Concluimos que soldados de la Nación del Fuego te habían hecho prisionero, y por lo tanto debían estar cerca, así que para proteger a Aang buscamos refugio en una pequeña isla aislada de la nación, donde vive gente muy amigable, que es lugar donde estamos ahora. Pero no sabíamos dónde te habían llevado, así que nos infiltramos en aquellos lugares que frecuentan los soldados hasta que escuchamos que por ser tú amigo del Avatar y mi hermano, te llevaron directamente al Palacio del Señor de Fuego. Decidimos que Aang se quedara escondido acá junto a Suki y Toph, mientras Zuko y yo partíamos a buscarte. – se acercó a su hermano mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.- Sokka, pensé lo peor; creí que ya estabas muerto, o gravemente herido producto de las torturas …… pero me sorprendió verte bien….. incluso podría decir contento …… Sokka, ¿qué pasó mientras estuviste prisionero?

El guerrero apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Aún estaba muy confundido por lo que había sucedido mientras lo rescataban, y también estaba muy dolido por la reacción de la princesa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – preguntó tomando a su hermana de los hombros para alejarla, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

- Estuviste inconsciente tres días, tiempo durante el cual traté tu lesión del hombro, que está casi curada – le tomó el brazo que Sokka se lastimó durante el desafío impuesto por la princesa y el cual también fue gravemente dañado.

- ¿Por qué tienes esta tremenda quemadura? ¿Quién te hizo esto? – le preguntó ya más alterada la ojiazul. – Sokka, por favor, contéstame lo que te estoy preguntando, no me eludas.

- Katara, estoy muy cansado y no quiero hablar aún de eso – respondió a medida que quitaba su brazo del agarre de su hermana. No quería hablar todavía de lo que vivió en el palacio, primero las torturas y luego la estrecha relación con la princesa…..su princesa….. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda. Katara se puso de pie y se limpió unas lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus azules orbes.

- Está bien, has vivido momentos muy duros y tienes razón, aún no es el momento de hablar. Descansa; aquí tienes agua por si tienes sed e iré a buscarte un poco de sopa para que te alimentes.

- No te preocupes; no tengo hambre. Sólo quiero descansar. Mañana temprano comenzaremos nuevamente a elaborar el plan de ataque para derrotar al Señor del Fuego Ozai. – señaló desanimado.

- Sokka, aún estás convaleciente y …… - alcanzó a decir la muchacha cuando el ojiazul la interrumpió.

- Katara, ya estoy bien; sólo necesito dormir un poco más. Ahora, ve a descansar que mañana nos espera un largo día de entrenamiento. Y por favor, cierra la puerta al salir; quiero estar solo – repuso.

La maestra agua sólo atinó a suspirar y se fue. Cuando el ojiazul sintió cerrarse la puerta, se volteó en su cama quedando de espalda, comenzó a respirar profundamente en reiteradas ocasiones hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azules ojos.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Azula estaba en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles enviados por las tropas ubicadas en Ba Sing Sé. Tenía el rostro demacrado, producto de la falta de sueño y de la escasa alimentación que había consumido estos últimos tres días……interminables y desoladores tres días en que había tenido que soportar la ausencia de su guerrero...... ausencia que, según ella, sería para siempre.

Lo único que tenía en mente desde ese momento era vengar la muerte del joven, señalando como principal culpable a la maldita maestra agua. "Ella debía haber recibido el rayo, …..ella es la que debería estar muerta" pensaba la princesa mientras perdía la razón y comenzaba nuevamente a llorar; apoyó su cabeza en sus manos mientras por su mente pasaban incontables imágenes de Sokka.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio en Omashu tratando de liberar al Rey Bumi ….. luchando hasta el cansancio por detenerla en las murallas de Ba Sing Sé …….. desafiándola en la prisión y negándose a darle información sobre su hermana ……… y besándola apasionadamente mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban ………. terminó sus recuerdos viéndolo caer inerte después de recibir el rayo….. Tenía rabia, desesperanza ….. y odio……un tremendo odio que se vio incrementado por la muerte del ojiazul…… y se propuso con toda su alma destruir a la sucia maestra agua junto a todo su grupo de traidores; para eso, estaba planeando con muchos detalles la destrucción del Reino Tierra y quería preparar algo especialmente malévolo para ellos.

Se secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y retomó su tarea de preparar el ataque cuando alguien la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué haces, Azula? Llevas tres días encerrada en tu habitación, no has probado alimentos y mírate, estás muy pálida y con unas ojeras tremendas ……. Vamos, acompáñame al salón a merendar. – invitó Mai expresando preocupación.

- No puedo, debo revisar estos informes para coordinar con mi padre la completa destrucción del Reino Tierra ….. no tengo tiempo para estupideces – contestó fríamente la heredera.

- Azula, ¿tanto te ha afectado la muerte del campesino?

- ¡¡Cuida tu boca, Mai!! Su nombre era Sokka, no te atrevas a llamarlo nuevamente así si no quieres que te carbonice en este momento – le gritó furiosa mientras se ponía de pie y le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

Mai esbozó una leve sonrisa. Estaba esperando esta reacción de la princesa, era la manera de comprobar que la muerte del ojiazul le estaba afectando considerablemente, y que además sería la ocasión perfecta para guiar la conversación con el objetivo de saber qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo……ella no era así, nunca la había visto tan despreocupada consigo misma a tal nivel que se negara a comer. Ni siquiera cuando el avatar la venció al tratar de entrar a Ba Sing Sé con el taladro la vio tan perturbada.

- ¿Pero por qué? ….. Tú le llamabas "sucio campesino de la tribu agua", hasta maldito o bastardo ….. no entiendo porqué ahora te molesta tanto. ¿Es porque está muerto? Que yo sepa nunca te has preocupado por respetar la memoria de los difuntos, menos la de un prisionero – preguntó con ironía.

Azula sintió que la sangre comenzaba a invadir su pálido rostro y que pequeñas llamas comenzaban a brotar de sus manos de la rabia e impotencia al escuchar las mordaces palabras salidas de la boca de su amiga. Los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio comenzaron a quemarse y las llamas brotaron rápidamente, pero la princesa seguía de pie, imperturbable.

- Azula, cuidado, vas a lastimarte …. – alcanzó a decir Mai mientras se acercaba a su amiga con una cobija para apagar las llamas.

Azula sacó sus manos y se sentó, tratando de calmarse y no perder la paciencia; debía concentrarse en su plan y no iba a dejar que su amiga la sacara de sus casillas.

- Mira, Mai, al final era nuestro huésped ….. y comenzó a caerme bien, a pesar de ser hermano de esa maldita…..pero no dejé de lado mis planes porque igual lo usé para llegar a ella, ¿no es así?

- Ya lo creo, pero tengo la impresión de que Sokka te importaba mucho más que como un simple "huésped".

- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? – le contestó tratando de disimular la incomodidad ante la afirmación de Mai.

- Vamos Azula, yo soy tu amiga; cuéntame qué es lo que realmente te pasa con él. Los últimos días se te veía muy contenta y animada, incluso te agradaba su compañía.

Azula se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- A la que realmente le agradaba su compañía era a ti ….. tú te lo llevabas el día entero no sé para qué ; yo apenas alcanzaba a divisarlo en la noche …..- se detuvo y la miró furiosa, - La que tenía otras intenciones con él no era precisamente yo……. – se giró nuevamente para continuar su camino hacia la puerta. -¿No dijiste que fuéramos al salón a merendar? Vamos, que esta conversación me está irritando. Apúrate, si no quieres que me arrepienta – mencionó con frialdad. Se encaminó con rapidez al salón, quería evitar como sea el interrogatorio al cual estaba siendo sometida y no se sentía con energías para luchar ni enfadarse.

Mai la siguió; había conseguido en parte su objetivo : había logrado que Azula fuera a comer algo, y que además ella reconociera que el campesino le agradaba. "Algo he logrado; poco a poco iré averiguando hasta saber la verdad" pensaba para sus adentros.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El grupo de rebeldes estaba desayunando en el comedor cuando Sokka apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Suki se levantó de un salto y corrió a arrojarse a los brazos del ojiazul, el cual la abrazó con desgano; la guerrera no notó la actitud del muchacho, estaba tan contenta de tenerlo de vuelta y ahora recuperado. Trató de besarlo en la boca, pero el joven con delicadeza desvió el rostro para que su mejilla sea la depositaria del beso de la muchacha.

Para Katara no pasaron desapercibidas las reacciones de su hermano, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento del joven que delatara su estado anímico. Sokka se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer con desgano, sin decir una palabra, mientras Suki no se apartaba de su lado. Pasaron varios minutos de un sepulcral silencio, hasta que Zuko se animó a romper el hielo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, lo observó atentamente. Él también notó que algo le pasaba al joven; a pesar de que sus heridas ya casi habían sanado, no mostraba alegría ni satisfacción por encontrarse ya junto a ellos; tampoco era el joven chispeante, que siempre tenía una broma o un chiste para la ocasión. En cambio, lo notaba sombrío, desganado……triste. Por lo tanto, el joven príncipe tenía dos teorías : o el joven guerrero había sufrido una terrible tortura en manos de su hermana, lo cual lo tenía totalmente shockeado, o simplemente no estaba feliz por estar de vuelta……como si estuviera triste por haber sido rescatado. Recordó detalles del momento en que lo fueron a buscar y a su mente volvió el recuerdo de Sokka besando a su hermana, diciéndole que creía que ella había cambiado de parecer …. y que estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado …… "No, no puede ser,….es imposible ……. no creo que Sokka y Azula…." Este último pensamiento lo hizo cerrar sus ojos y sacudir bruscamente su cabeza, como sacando ese pensamiento de su mente.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, notó que todos lo observaban con curiosidad por el gesto que acabada de realizar.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Zuko? – preguntó Katara.

Las mejillas del príncipe se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

- Nada, es que había un bicho molestándome – trató de justificar. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Sokka esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Pero el ojiazul seguía alimentándose con la vista perdida.

- Sokka, Zuko te hizo una pregunta – inquirió Suki, tomándole ligeramente del brazo.

- ¿Qué…..? Lo siento, Zuko, ¿qué me preguntaste?

- Te pregunté cómo te sentías.

- Bien, bien,…..un poco cansado aún y adolorido, pero nada que me impida que empecemos hoy con el plan de ataque a la Nación del Fuego.- esbozó una falsa sonrisa. – Pero antes quisiera practicar con mi espada; quiero recobrar rápidamente la movilidad de mi hombro lastimado.

- Si quieres yo te ayudo, recuerda que soy experto en el dominio de las espadas dao y puedo desafiarte – se ofreció Zuko.

- Gracias, pero quisiera hacerlo solo ….. Katara, estaba delicioso tu desayuno – se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde se encerró.

Los jóvenes se miraron intrigados buscando una explicación a la conducta del ojiazul.

- ¿Tan terribles fueron sus días como prisionero?.... ¿Tanta maldad y odio sienten los soldados de la nación del fuego? – preguntó Aang sin dejar de mirar el camino que siguió el guerrero.

- No lo sé, Aang,…….no lo sé….- contestó el joven príncipe. Mientras veía alejarse al joven, decidió que hoy mismo hablaría con él y que buscaría el momento adecuado sin que sus amigos lo notaran.

- Yo iré a acompañarlo – mencionó Suki a medida que se levantaba de su asiento, pero el agarre de Katara en su brazo lo detuvo.

- Mejor déjalo solo, Suki, dale un poco de tiempo…..necesita ordenar sus pensamientos.- repuso la morena. Ella también estaba sospechando de la conducta de su hermano.

Suki obedeció y sus ojos se humedecieron. Había pasado semanas lejos de su guerrero; un par de horas más no harían la diferencia.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A mediodía, mientras los jóvenes estaban atareados con sus labores diarias, Sokka salió sigilosamente de su habitación para dirigirse hacia un bosque cercano a practicar con su espada. Pero más que practicar, quería estar solo y pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que fue hecho prisionero.

Caminó un buen trecho hasta que se detuvo en un claro del bosque. Sacó su espada y apuntó al frente, para luego comenzar a blandirla con rapidez marcando círculos en el aire; cada vez realizaba este movimiento con mayor agilidad mientras avanzaba y atacaba un oponente imaginario ….. luego repelía con ágiles movimientos el supuesto contraataque ,….. ahora tomaba la empuñadura con ambas manos y atacaba con mayor furia ..….. no sabía porqué una lágrima se escapó de sus azules ojos…..él era un guerrero, y era inaceptable que las derramara ….. sobre todo en un combate …… emitió un fuerte grito al realizar la última arremetida y hundió con energía su espada en la húmeda tierra …… arrodillándose junto a su arma sin soltarla.

Se quedó unos segundos así, recuperando el aliento.

- Sokka, tenemos que hablar.

El ojiazul levantó la vista rápidamente y la dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Continuará............

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

Mis agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores : EXXEN, Anariel Tindomerel, Danika44, Camila mku. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	15. Angustia

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 15 : Angustia

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un poco desconcertado el ojiazul. Creía que estaba solo y le molestó en parte saber que su privacidad había sido vulnerada.

- Como saliste de la casa sin avisarle a nadie, quise saber a dónde ibas y así poder protegerte en caso de peligro; por eso te seguí – repuso su visitante, mientras apoyaba su espalda y un pie en un árbol, cruzándose de brazos.

Sokka se levantó del piso y desenterró su espada, para luego limpiarla y despojarla del exceso de tierra mojada.

- Estuve casi un mes prisionero en la Nación del Fuego, específicamente en el Palacio, y pude cuidarme bastante bien solo, sin ayuda de nadie; no entiendo porqué ahora necesito una cuidadora.

- Cómo te cuidaste allá no me interesa, y tu estado físico en este momento tampoco ya que Katara se está preocupando de eso; incluso puedo sentir que cada parte de tu cuerpo recupera su estado normal. Lo que realmente me inquieta es tu corazón, Sokka – reparó la maestra tierra.

- ¿Mi corazón? …… ¿Qué tiene mi corazón? Está latiendo normalmente, no sufrió daño producto del rayo y tampoco se ha partido en dos – contestó con ironía el guerrero.

- ¿Estás seguro? …… Yo creo que tu corazón en este momento está despedazado – sonrió con ironía Toph.

El joven abrió muy grande sus azules ojos y sintió que el calor inundaba sus mejillas, tornándose completamente rojas; recordó que era muy difícil mentirle a la pequeña maestra tierra y agradeció que ella no pudiera ver el rubor de ellas. Desvió la mirada hacia un punto fijo en el suelo, para después caminar cabizbajo hacia el pie de un gran árbol y allí se dejó caer abatido, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

- Entonces tengo razón, algo te pasó en el Palacio que tu corazón salió tremendamente lastimado – sonrió triunfante la pequeña.

- No quiero hablar de eso – susurró el ojiazul.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso de avergüenzas de algo? – inquirió con ironía la niña.

Sokka la miró con dolor; le afectaba recordar lo vivido en el palacio y que todo haya sido en vano; más encima la maestra tierra se lo refregaba en la cara.

- No me avergüenzo de nada de lo que hecho; solamente no quiero hablar – contestó desviando nuevamente su mirada al piso.

Toph se acercó al joven y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que la maestra tierra golpeó fuertemente el brazo de Sokka con su puño; el joven hizo una mueca de dolor mientras le dirigía una mirada y se sobaba su extremidad.

- ¡Me alegro que seas bien hombrecito y reconozcas tus actos, sean válidos o no! Pero no olvides que éstos tienen consecuencias y producen reacciones en las personas afectadas por ellos, y estas reacciones pueden ser para bien o para mal…….¿Te preocupa que lo que hayas hecho o decidido en el Palacio afecten negativamente el actuar de alguien? – preguntó Toph.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No lo sé; pero si no te avergüenzas de nada e igual estás triste, supongo que es porque alguien quedó herido allá en la Nación del Fuego por algo que hiciste……. y sus heridas tampoco son físicas, sino que también se produjeron en su corazón.

Sokka pensó en Azula, en la mirada que tenía cuando él decidió marcharse y en las reacciones que tuvo después …. A lo mejor la niña tenía razón……su princesa estaba herida pero su orgullo y odio la habían hecho reaccionar así, con tanta violencia y sin medir consecuencias, tirando por la borda lo que vivieron juntos.

- Puede ser….- balbuceó por lo bajo el guerrero.

- ¿Y crees que puedas remediarlo? O mejor dicho, ¿"quieres" remediarlo?

El guerrero se quedó en silencio unos minutos antes de responder. Sabía que sería muy difícil aclarar con su princesa lo sucedido antes de la llegada del cometa Sozin, y qué sólo volvería a verla en medio de la batalla ….. a menos….

-Lo quiero con toda mi alma ….. pero no sé si pueda hacerlo ……- se quedó nuevamente pensativo.

La pequeña maestra tierra esbozó una media sonrisa ya que había conseguido que el joven se sincerara en parte, y sentía que el corazón del muchacho comenzaba a latir diferente.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la vivienda.

- Me alegro que ahora estés aclarando tus pensamientos y espero que organices tu actuar de acuerdo a lo que consideres mejor, tanto para ti como para tus seres queridos . Ojalá no salga nadie lastimado– le dijo Toph mientras se alejaba. – Ah, y sería bueno que hablaras con Suki ….. ella merece saber qué es lo que te ocurre.

El ojiazul se quedó mirando a la maestra tierra mientras se retiraba. Ella tenía razón; debía tomar una decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, pensando en él y en los suyos, y tratando de que nadie saliera lastimado……porque allá en el Palacio su princesa había quedado muy herida por su partida ….. y como insinuó la bandida ciega, quería buscar la manera de remediarlo …….pero no sabía cómo. Y acá estaba su novia ….. Suki. Se recostó sobre el pasto apoyando sus manos bajo su cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró, logrando que los pensamientos inundaran su mente."Suki …… qué le voy a decir a Suki …….¿que ya no la quiero como antes, que durante el tiempo que estuve prisionero me enamoré de otra mujer y que ella es precisamente nuestra enemiga y la causante de mi tortura, la terrible y poderosa Princesa de la Nación del Fuego? …… ¿Qué dirá Katara cuando se entere …… o Zuko? …… ¿Cómo reaccionará Zuko cuando sepa que amo a su hermana y que además me acosté con ella?"

Se levantó con decisión, tomó su espada y se encaminó de regreso a la vivienda; allá necesitaba con urgencia hablar y sincerarse con alguien en especial.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

La guerrera Kyoshi ya había notado la ausencia del ojiazul, pero decidió no ir a buscarlo para darle tiempo a que pensara, como le recomendó Katara. Pero cuando sintió que el joven había llegado y se dirigía a su habitación, decidió que ahora era el momento de acercarse a él y recuperar parte del tiempo perdido. Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Claro, pasa Suki – le indicó el guerrero sin detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo.

La muchacha no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación; ella también notaba que Sokka había cambiado mucho desde que partió. Notó que él se había sentado a orillas de su cama, así que aprovechó el momento para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Fuiste a practicar con tu espada? – le preguntó mientras temerosamente le tomaba la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los morenos de él.

- Algo,….necesitaba estar un rato solo – contestó con desgano, mientras miraba fijamente el enganche de las manos. "Tengo que decirle, tengo que ser sincero con ella de una vez por todas antes que sea demasiado tarde" pensaba.

Suki apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, pero éste se mantuvo rígido.

- Te extrañé mucho, Sokka, pensé que los soldados te habían matado y que te había perdido para siempre ….. no sé qué hubiera sido de mí ........ – levantó su rostro y con su mano libre tomó al joven de la barbilla para acercar su rostro hacia el de ella. Depositó sus labios suavemente sobre los del guerrero, pero éstos casi no les correspondieron, y la jovencita sintió que esos labios ya no eran los mismos que antes había besado ....... ahora se sentían fríos y distantes.

Sokka cerró unos instantes sus ojos, …… esos labios no eran igual a los de su princesa, tan ardientes, tan suaves …… y su aroma …… tampoco era su delicioso aroma y él extrañaba desesperadamente sentirlo. Desvió con disimulo su rostro, fijando la mirada en el piso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada la muchacha.

Sokka trató de esbozar un gesto…… no, aún no se sentía preparado para decirle la verdad …. Le soltó la mano a la muchacha para luego abrazarla.

- Nada,…… no me pasa nada ….. – repuso el guerrero sin dejar de dibujar una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Me alegro que esté de vuelta – comentó la muchacha mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Yo también – mintió el ojiazul. Alejó un poco a la jovencita y le limpió la lágrima con su dedo pulgar.- Vamos al comedor; Katara debe tener casi listo el almuerzo y tengo mucha hambre – la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro para comer.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Terminado ya el almuerzo, el grupo de amigos se sentó en la terraza para disfrutar de un delicioso té helado preparado por el joven príncipe. Lo disfrutaban en silencio cuando Aang decidió romperlo.

- Sokka, mientras estuviste prisionero en la Nación del Fuego, ¿no escuchaste algún comentario o rumor sobre los planes de invasión de Ozai?

- Lo siento, Aang, pero no me enteré de nada. Los últimos días casi no los pasaba en el Palacio – repuso el ojiazul.

- ¿Te llevaban a realizar trabajos forzados en las afueras de la Nación? – inquirió preocupada Katara.

- Nada de eso; me llevaban de visita al pueblo. Conocí varios lugares importantes como la Ciudad Capital, la Plaza Real, el Teatro, el Bazar y algunos restoranes de renombre – contestó el guerrero esbozando una sonrisa por los gratos recuerdo.

- ¿Bromeas? ….. – lo miró un poco atónita su hermana. - Sokka, vamos, el que hayas estado prisionero no es tema para hacer chistes.

Sokka la miró serio y molesto.

- No estoy bromeando, Katara. Anoche querías saber lo que me había sucedido…..bueno, ahora se los estoy contando ….. Mai, no sé cómo, logró que Azula me dejara en paz y cambiara mi celda por una pequeña habitación en el palacio; allí compartí algunos momentos con tu ex-novia – miró a Zuko. – Nos hicimos amigos; ella es una joven agradable. Azula permitió que conociera sus tradiciones y costumbres, y Mai fue mi anfitriona; nos divertimos mucho y no hablamos en ningún momento de la guerra o la invasión. Sólo nos preocupamos de pasarla bien– terminó de contar el ojiazul.

- ¿De pasarla bien? ……. ¿A qué te refieres con pasarla bien? – inquirió Suki.

- Caminar, pasear en carruajes, comer, comprar, mirar obras de teatro, conocer la escuela, practicar con mi espada …… eso – respondió mirando fijamente su taza de té; mientras en su mente se agolpaban las imágenes de los momentos que compartió con Azula que evitó señalar. Seguiría siendo su secreto más doloroso.

Los jóvenes miraban atónitos al ojiazul luego de lo que escucharon, pero luego sus miradas se volcaron hacia Zuko.

- ¿Y a mí qué me miran? …. Yo no vivo allá hace semanas y nunca fui muy cercano a mi hermana. Ella siempre estaba preocupada de armar algún lío o de destruir a alguien… y nunca supe que fuera compasiva con algún prisionero…..a mí también me extraña lo que dice Sokka – contestó de manera defensiva el príncipe.

Sokka no estaba de ánimo para esta conversación, así que terminó de tomarse de un sorbo su té y se puso de pie.

- Estoy cansado; estaré en mi pieza. – señaló y se fue.

Caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una de sus manos. Ya no aguantaba estar acá; le molestaban los interrogatorios a los cuales cada cierto tiempo lo sometían y él sencillamente no quería hablar; no podía sacarse de su cabeza a Azula y quería desesperadamente hablar con ella, aclarar lo que había sucedido……. Necesitaba con urgencia abrazarla, besarla, sentir cómo ella se entregaba por completo bajo sus caricias ……. Porque con él la maestra fuego era otra persona; cuando estaba cerca, la princesa ya no era la dura e insensible heredera al trono, era una joven apasionada, entregada, …… era la verdadera Azula que esa fría y gruesa armadura ocultaba.

Estaba contento de estar de vuelta con los suyos, pero extrañaba mucho a su princesa y cada minuto que pasaba se convencía más que si hubiera estado un poco más de tiempo con ella, Azula estaría completamente de su lado….. Por que él la amaba y él estaba seguro que ella también…..Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto, con una idea firme en su cabeza; esperaría que llegara la noche para ejecutarla.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Azula había conciliado el sueño muy de madrugada, pero éste era extremadamente intranquilo. Giraba constantemente en su cama, sudaba en abundancia y se quejaba, como si algo estuviera perturbándola.

_" Azula estaba sentada junto a los generales de guerra de la Nación del Fuego, en el palco del Anfiteatro. Observaba con una sonrisa y un gesto de satisfacción la pista donde el Agni Kai pronto se daría a inicio. _

_Vio que dos guardias muy fornidos traían a un joven prisionero, de estatura media; estaba vestido sólo con un pantalón de color rojizo que producto de las golpizas estaba desgarrado, y lo arrojaron con violencia al centro de la pista del escenario. Éste cayó de rodillas, apoyando sus manos encadenadas al suelo y sin levantar la vista; su larga cabellera oscura cubría completamente su rostro._

_Por el otro extremo, su padre, el poderoso Señor del Fuego Ozai, hacía su entrada triunfal en medio de los vítores y gritos de los espectadores del palco del anfiteatro. Se acercó hacia el prisionero y se detuvo frente a él, mientras las antorchas que rodeaban la pista eran encendidas por maestros fuegos. De pronto, el rostro de Azula palideció al ver con mayor claridad al joven prisionero y notar su oscura piel._

_'Así que éste es el amigo del Avatar, y el líder de la resistencia. Este sucio campesino fue el que se atrevió a entrar a nuestra poderosa ciudad con su débil ejército de campesinos y ladrones para sitiarla y derrocarme …….. iluso, creer que una tropa de inexpertos jovencitos lograrían vencerme….. Ahora que el Avatar está muerto, me encargaré yo mismo de cada uno de estos sucios rebeldes, partiendo por este infeliz pueblerino' . _

_Lo tomó con fuerza de sus oscuros cabellos, obligando al joven a levantar la vista; luego, con la otra mano lo forzó a mirar al palco, justo hacia el lugar donde estaba la princesa, clavando su azul mirada en la ambarinos ojos de Azula que a estas alturas reflejaban pánico. Ozai soltó una carcajada aterradora, mientras decía : '¿No era esto lo que querías, hija mía? ¿Vengarte de toda esta tropa de traidores, sobre todo de este campesino que se atrevió a mancillar tu honra, y más encima a burlarse de ti?' – levantó su mano empuñada y con dos dedos alzados comenzó a crear un rayo indescriptiblemente poderoso, cuya energía sería incapaz de resistir por ningún ser humano._

_El joven guerrero seguía mirando fijamente a la maestra fuego, y su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión….no había odio, tampoco miedo o súplica, ni rencor ….. Azula quiso ir en su ayuda, gritarle a su padre que lo dejara, que no lo lastimara……pero una fuerza sobrenatural se lo impedía…..estaba inmóvil y muda …… y vio con horror cómo su padre carbonizaba a su amado guerrero sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…"_

- ¡Noooooo! – gritó la princesa desgarradoramente a medida que se sentaba en su cama cubierta de sudor y de lágrimas. –¡ Por Agni!,……¿¿Qué he hecho??

Continuará ...........................

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Este capítulo es un poquito más corto; disculpen si no tiene mucha acción, pero quise mostrar los conflictos por el cual está pasando Sokka, y en menor medida Azula, y que son los detonantes de las decisiones posteriores que tomarán ambos jóvenes. Estas decisiones desencadenarán una serie de situaciones que darán paso al desenlace.

Ojalá igual sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo mi fic. Nuevamente mis sinceros agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores : Danika44, EXXEN, Anariel Tindomerel (que ojalá se recupere) y darle la bienvenida a Blue Soki.

¡Espero sus reviews que son muy gratificantes y alentadores!

P.D : Si algún lector no pudo dejar un review, pido disculpas pero recién me di cuenta que tenía desactivado el Anonymous Reviews; ahora quedó activado para que me dejen sus comentarios.

¡Gracias!


	16. Confesiones

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capítulo 16 : Confesiones

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Sokka decidió levantarse. Comenzó a guardar unas pocas pertenencias en su viejo bolso, se colgó su querida espada y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió con mucho cuidado, evitando provocar el mínimo ruido. Una vez afuera, se sintió a salvo y comenzó a caminar ya más tranquilo.

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para ir a dar un paseo?

El joven guerrero se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Suspiró fuertemente, girándose para enfrentar a su interlocutor.

- ¿Y tú no crees que es muy tarde para estar espiando a tus amigos? – respondió fastidiado el ojiazul.

Zuko se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo.

- Sokka, no te enojes, sólo te lo pregunto porque si no regresas, por lo menos tendré una idea dónde buscarte.

Sokka bajó la mirada .

- Necesito resolver un asunto que dejé pendiente …..

- ¿Dónde? ¿En el palacio? – preguntó Zuko tratando de orientar la conversación hacia las motivaciones que desde ayer estaba sospechando tenía el ojiazul.

- Sip….. – contestó Sokka tratando de demostrar indiferencia.

- Algo pasó allá entre tú y mi hermana, ¿cierto?........ y no tiene ninguna relación con las torturas – afirmó el príncipe.

Sokka se sentó en las escalinatas de la terraza de la pequeña vivienda. Se quedó en silencio un buen rato, tratando de decidir si le contaba o no al príncipe todo lo que pasó allá …… a lo mejor él podía entenderlo mejor que nadie. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de iniciar la confesión.

- Zuko....... espero que me entiendas y no te enojes ........... las cosas sólo pasaron y no sé cómo, pero no pude evitarlo........ no pudimos evitarlo …..- comenzó a narrar el moreno.

- ¿Qué no pudiste evitar? – preguntó Zuko.

- Enamorarme de ella .......

- ¿De quién? ......... ¿De Mai? .......... - trató de curiosear el maestro fuego; tenía sus sospechas pero no creía que fueran ciertas. – Si es eso, no te preocupes; eso quedó hace bastante tiempo en el pasado y ahora .......

- No, de Mai no,........ de Azula .........- lo interrumpió cabizbajo.

- ¿¿De Azula?? ..........Pero, ¿cómo? .......- Zuko no se podía imaginar a alguien enamorado de ella; claro, algo había sospechado pero pensó que era una idea estúpida .......... conociendo lo orgullosa, fría, manipuladora e insensible que era su hermana. La princesa tenía una personalidad tan dominante que Zuko creyó que sería imposible que alguien tratara siquiera de fijarse en ella ........ se veía tan inalcanzable, dura, imperturbable ........ El príncipe se atrevió a preguntar algo que según él sería absurdo.

- ¿Y ella siente lo mismo?

- Después de aquel día que me rescataron, no lo sé, ......... hasta esa mañana creía que así era; incluso ella me lo dijo ....... Zuko, yo también creí que sería imposible, pero si la hubieras visto cómo reaccionó la primera vez que quise regresar, .........ella me rogó que no me fuera ....... ¡y no creo que sea capaz de humillarse frente a un enemigo para lograr su objetivo! ...... ella tiene otras técnicas más eficaces para convencer ...... Por eso necesito regresar, necesito comprobar personalmente si ella realmente me quiere, como me había dicho.- repuso el ojiazul.

- Pero Sokka, si no es así ........vas a una muerte segura – inquirió preocupado Zuko, - Si una vez te perdonó la vida, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo ........ahora debe creer que lo traicionaste y ella es absolutamente despiadada frente a una traición ........ y Suki, ¿has pensado qué le dirás a Suki?

- En mi habitación dejé dos cartas : una para ella y otra para Katara; allí les explico los motivos de mi partida – repuso el joven guerrero.

- Sabes que ambas sufrirán bastante al leerlas,........ y querrán partir a buscarte.

- Tú debes impedirlo como sea, Zuko, no me perdonaría que salieran lastimadas ......... en cuanto a mí, no te preocupes que sé cuidarme muy bien – señaló Sokka.

- ¿Volverás? – preguntó preocupado el príncipe.

- Te lo prometo, volveré solo ....... o con ella ....... Mira, después de esa noche juntos .......

- ¿¿Qué??,¿Qué noche juntos? ...... no me dirás que ..... - alzó la voz el maestro fuego; su reacción se debía más a la incredulidad que a celos propios de un hermano.

- Baja la voz, que despertarás a todos adentro, ....... sí, nosotros hicimos el amor, ........por eso te digo, ella demostró conmigo emociones que creía imposible en su persona, según lo que tú me habías contado; por eso necesito volver- susurró el ojiazul.

A estas alturas Zuko se agarraba la cabeza, negando con ella lo que escuchaba, ....... simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Azula .......enamorada?...... Tenía que verlo .....

- Bueno, como te decía, después de esa noche juntos, ella me dijo que ya no le importaba nada, que era capaz de tirar todo a la mierda por mí, .....¿me entiendes?......Todavía tengo esperanzas en ella ........ y necesito que sepa que yo aún la quiero y que le daré tiempo para que lo piense.

Zuko recordó que él también una vez necesitó que alguien recobrara la confianza en él, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar e hizo lo imposible por lograrlo ....... porque amaba a esa persona ......Katara. Ahora el hermano de ella necesitaba demostrar que por amor su terrible hermana podría cambiar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Gracias, pero tengo que hacer esto solo. - Sokka se puso de pie. – Adiós, Zuko, cuida a los muchachos y diles que regresaré.

Zuko también se levantó y antes de que el ojiazul iniciara el viaje, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Se los diré ........ ¡Cuídate! Y no te atrevas a no regresar ...... necesitamos de tu mente brillante para dirigir la invasión .........sin ti, sería un completo fracaso.

- En unos días estaré de vuelta, lo prometo - contestó el ojiazul mientras estrellaba sus puños con los de Zuko en señal de despedida.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sokka llegó al pequeño puerto de embarque de la isla cerca del amanecer. Encontró una pequeña embarcación y se subió a ella, emprendiendo el viaje hacia la Isla Ember. Una vez allí, ya cerca del mediodía, se dirigió al pueblo en busca de soldados o guardias de la Nación del Fuego; consideró que entregarse sería la manera más fácil de llegar donde su princesa.

Notó que las calles estaban empapeladas de carteles donde se informaban la búsqueda de los traidores; en él había imágenes de Aang, Toph, Zuko y Katara, ..... Pero de él no había ninguna. Lo encontró extraño, más no le dio mayor importancia.

Luego de caminar un buen rato y sin que nadie lo reconociera, encontró un pequeño cuartel y decidió entrar.

- Vengo a entregarme; soy amigo del avatar – indicó Sokka.

Los guardias lo miraron incrédulos. Después de unos segundos de comparar las imágenes de los fugitivos con el muchacho, se dirigieron a Sokka.

- No tenemos tiempo para tonterías, muchacho; tú no te pareces a ninguno de los que estamos buscando.

- Pero yo estuve prisionero en el Palacio Real y me rescataron; ahora quiero entregarme.

- Sí, sí,......,lo que digas. Si quieres, ve tú mismo hacia allá; nosotros tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender que un loco que se cree amigo del avatar ...... – no terminaban de decir esto cuando un capitán salió de un cuarto contiguo y vio al muchacho.

- ¡Tú eres el prisionero que escapó del Palacio con el príncipe Zuko! ...... Pero, ¿no estabas muerto?......... ¡Bah! Da lo mismo, ¡guardias, apresen a este traidor! La princesa dio órdenes claras que si tomábamos prisioneros al avatar o a cualquiera de sus amigos, los lleváramos con vida; ella personalmente se encargará de ellos – ordenó el capitán de la nación del fuego.

Rápidamente un par de guardias lo inmovilizaron y Sokka cayó insconciente después del fuerte golpe que recibió en su cabeza.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Después de la pesadilla que tuvo, a Azula le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Se levantó antes del amanecer y se dirigió instintivamente hacia la cocina, a tomarse un té para calmar la ansiedad. Al llegar a esa sección del palacio, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos más aislados del Palacio, hacia el lugar donde estaba el pequeño cuarto de Sokka y que fue el único testigo del amor que ambos jóvenes se profesaron.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que caminó hacia ella, y reaccionó cuando se encontró frente a la pequeña puerta de madera de la humilde habitación. La abrió, y como aún estaba oscuro, encendió una pequeña llama con su mano. Observó atentamente cada rincón de la habitación y se sentó a orillas del pequeño lecho donde le declaró su amor al joven guerrero de la tribu agua, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a él.

Poco a poco la habitación comenzó a iluminarse con la luz solar que ya estaba irrumpiendo por la ventana, haciéndola recordar ese amanecer que compartió con su amado. Pasó su mano con suavidad sobre las sábanas ahora limpias y no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera escapara de sus ambarinas orbes. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como si quisiera con eso llenar su alma con el aroma del ojiazul que aún permanecía en la vacía habitación.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, así como las lágrimas en sus cansados ojos, y mientras descargaba con furia la pena y la rabia que desde hace cuatro días le oprimían su destrozado corazón, lentamente se recostó en la cama para envolverse con las sábanas que alguna vez cubrieron el moreno cuerpo del guerrero para continuar sacando ese dolor que tenía clavado en su alma ......... el dolor por haberlo rechazado, por haberlo negado y dejar que su odio sea más poderoso ......... como su padre le había enseñado. ¡Cómo maldecía en este momento el no haber escuchado todas las veces que su madre trató de que demostrara sus emociones, que no se dejara guiar por el odio y la sed de poder, ....... el que no fuera como su padre, frío y calculador, en que su nación estaba por sobre su familia y lo más importante era conseguir lo que quisiera sin importar los medios o quien saliera lastimado en el camino! ........ Recordó cómo su padre obtuvo el título de Señor del Fuego ........ asesinando a su propio padre y desterrando para siempre a su esposa ........ incluso estuvo dispuesto a matar a su hijo ....... por el poder ........ y ella lo admiraba por ese temple y firme decisión en sus propósitos sin arrepentirse después ........ ella quería ser como él ....... ella ansiaba ser como él ........ Y nunca había dudado de esos anhelos .........hasta ahora.

Porque ella ahora hizo lo mismo que su padre con su querido guerrero de la tribu agua ..... primero estaba el odio enceguecido y la sed de venganza hacia su hermana, la maestra agua, dejando de lado todo tipo de emociones para lograr su objetivo ........ lastimarla, sin importar quién saliera lastimado ........ y fue su adorado campesino quien sacó la peor parte y a ella no le importó ........ creyó que no le importó.

Así se quedó un buen rato tratando de sacarse esa espina que tenía clavada y que tanto la lastimaba, cuando el sueño vino a reclamar su lugar en su cansado cuerpo y la venció.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Era cerca del mediodía y Mai comenzó a extrañar la presencia de Azula. Ella normalmente se levantaba muy temprano, y desde que Sokka se fue se encerraba en su habitación, leyendo informes y planeando detalles de la invasión que luego le comunicaba a su padre en las reuniones que tenía con los generales en el Salón del Fuego.

Mai la había ido a buscar al despacho ya que era el lugar donde había decidido trabajar luego de la conversación que tuvieron ayer en la mañana, pero no estaba, por eso estaba tan extrañada. Supuso entonces que aún estaba en su habitación; a lo mejor por fin había conciliado el sueño y a esta hora seguía durmiendo, recuperando las horas perdidas. Se dirigió hacia allá y silenciosamente abrió la puerta.

- Azula, despierta, es casi el mediodía – dijo Mai a medida que entraba y se dirigía hacia las ventanas para correr las cortinas y así entrara la luz solar. Al darse vuelta, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la cama estaba vacía.

"No está ...... ¿acaso no durmió aquí? ........ Pero su cama está deshecha ........ se debe haber levantado muy de madrugada ....... ¿A dónde habrá ido" pensó.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a preguntarle a la servidumbre si la habían visto, pero ellos indicaron que no, que incluso no había asistido al comedor a tomar su desayuno. Esto la estaba preocupando, así que decidió interrogar a los guardias que hicieron el turno de noche, los cuales señalaron que nadie había salido del Palacio durante ese periodo; Mai les creyó porque Azula nunca salía sola del Palacio, menos caminando. Entonces ahora se alarmó, y se dirigió corriendo hacia el interior del palacio y buscó en todos los lugares posibles, mientras los guardias buscaban en los alrededores y en la Ciudad Capital.

La joven recorrió todas las habitaciones y lugares de reuniones donde creyó podría estar, tratando que el padre de Azula no se enterara de la desaparición de ella; esto incluso se lo recalcó a los guardias, debían hacerlo lo más discreto posible porque si el Señor del Fuego se enteraba de la desaparición de la princesa y que ellos no se dieron por enterado, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlos cenizas.

Mai había recorrido casi todo el Palacio, quedaba por buscar en los sectores más apartados, en aquellos donde convivía la servidumbre. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, a lo mejor podría estar ahora merendando; pero al llegar allí sólo vio a las cocineras preparando el almuerzo.

- ¿Vieron a la princesa por acá? – preguntó despectivamente.

- No, mi señora, por acá no ha venido.

Mai caminó despacio por la habitación mirando alrededor y tratando de pensar dónde podría estar, y detuvo su vista en el pasillo que daba hacia la lavandería ...... el mismo que daba hacia el pequeño refugio de Sokka. "Podría ser ...... no es imposible ........" pensaba a medida que se encaminaba por el estrecho pasadizo. Una vez frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y asomó su cabeza, descubriendo un bulto completamente tapado sobre la pequeña cama. Se acercó sigilosamente y bajó con cuidado las cobijas descubriendo que allí yacía durmiendo totalmente acurrucada la princesa.

Mai esbozó una sonrisa. "Por lo menos al fin pudo conciliar el sueño" pensó. Ahora su amiga tendría que explicarle porqué estaba durmiendo allí y no iba a permitir evasivas; Azula le tendría que decir por qué estaba tan afectada por la supuesta muerte del guerrero de la tribu agua.

- Azula, despierta – le dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro y la sacudía suavemente.

La princesa despertó sobresaltada. Abrió muy grande sus ambarinos ojos al ver a Mai y recordar dónde estaba; rápidamente se sentó en la cama, tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó molesta la joven heredera.

Mai se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la princesa con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Tanto lo extrañas? – preguntó la amiga de la princesa.

Azula se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, evitando mirar a Mai.

- ¿De quién se supone estás hablando? – trató de confundir a su amiga.

- De Sokka, por supuesto.

- ¿Y por qué debería extrañarlo? Ayer ya te dije que era sólo nuestro huésped, y el medio para llegar donde la maldita. A mí no me afecta en nada su muerte ...... - dijo esto último casi con la voz quebrada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que se escapara una lágrima traicionera.

- Pero aún así te enamoraste de él – inquirió con firmeza Mai.

Azula se volteó para dirigirse hacia la puerta y escapar de ese interrogatorio.

- ¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo! ...... ¡Yo, enamorada de ese campesino! – casi gritó mientras pasaba frente a su amiga, la cual la tomó con fuerza del brazo provocando que la princesa se detuviera y se girara a mirarla con cólera.

- No son estupideces, Azula, tú lo sabes muy bien. Ya no eres la fría e imperturbable hija del Señor del Fuego; la muerte de Sokka te afectó ……. y bastante; de lo contrario, no me explico qué es lo que haces aquí. ¿Tú, durmiendo en las habitaciones de los sirvientes …… y más encima en la misma cama que usó un prisionero, un enemigo público de la nación, el líder de la invasión? – le gritó también con ira.

De un solo impulso Azula se soltó del agarre de su amiga. Sentía que la sangre invadía su rostro y que ya no podría controlarse más.

- ¡¡Sí, me enamoré de ese bastardo, y qué!! ¿¿Acaso no tengo derecho a enamorarme?? ….. ¿¿Y de qué me sirve ahora, si él está muerto y más encima yo lo maté?? …… Ahora ya no puedo arrepentirme, no puedo revivirlo, y tengo que seguir adelante con mis planes y principios como sea, porque soy la futura Señor del Fuego y fui criada para dominar y someter, para ser fría e insensible, y para lograr lo que sea sin importar los medios …… y eso es lo que haré; lo primero será matar a la maldita maestra agua ya que por su culpa Sokka está muerto…. ¿¿Era esto lo que querías escuchar?? ¿¿Estás conforme ahora?? – se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, quedando su amiga dentro de ella. Mai la observaba atónita mientras se alejaba después de la increíble confesión que acababa de expresar. Al llegar al salón principal, se encontró con un par de guardia que se interpusieron en su camino.

- ¿Y ustedes qué quieren? – les gritó Azula mientras se detenía.

- ¡Gracias a los espíritus que está bien, princesa! – indicó uno.

- ¡Creímos que le había pasado algo malo! – respondió el otro.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Acaso no puedo tomarme un momento para estar a solas sin tener que avisarle a alguien? – contestó mientras se hacía paso entre ellos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Su majestad! Acaba de llegar un halcón con un mensaje del cuartel de la Isla Ember indicando que tienen prisionero a unos de los amigos del Avatar y que viene en camino hacia acá – le informó uno de los guardias.

Azula siguió caminando sin concentrarse demasiado en lo que le decían.

- Apenas llegue el traidor me avisan; quiero encargarme personalmente del castigo que sufrirá por su delito– les gritó la princesa mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación. Después de la confesión de sus sentimientos más profundos con su amiga, quería estar sola para ordenar sus pensamientos y darse una ducha para calmarse. Quería estar en pleno dominio de sus emociones cuando se enfrentara cara a cara con el rebelde traidor.

Continuará .............

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

¡Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews! , especialmente a Anariel Tindomerel, Blue Soki, Danika44, y mis fieles lectores que en esta ocasión no pudieron dejarme un comentario. XD

¡Gracias y saludos!


	17. Encrucijada

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 17 : Encrucijada

- ¡Zuko, despierta, Sokka se fue! – lloriqueaba Katara a medida que zamarreaba al príncipe para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Katara? – contestó medio dormido; anoche se acostó muy de madrugada luego de conversar con Sokka antes de su partida.

- ¡Te digo que Sokka se fue, volvió al Palacio! …… ¡ Vamos, levántate, debemos ir a buscarlo! – Katara se incorporó pero fue detenida por el agarre del príncipe.

- Déjalo, Katara, él tiene un asunto que arreglar allá.

Katara lo miró sorprendida. Recordó que la carta que le dejó hablaba de un asunto pendiente, pero con la desesperación casi no terminó de leerla. Zuko vio la cara extrañada de su novia y se sentó en la cama, atrayéndola para que se sentara junto a él.

- Aunque creas que es imposible, Sokka no era un prisionero en el Palacio….. – comenzó Zuko narrando, pero Katara lo interrumpió.

- ¡¡Pero cómo que no era un prisionero!! A él lo lastimaron, lo torturaron; yo misma vi sus quemaduras.

- A lo mejor al principio fue así, pero después las cosas cambiaron - explicó el príncipe.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? A mí Sokka no me dijo nada – repuso la muchacha.

- Anoche conversamos un buen rato antes que se marchara y me contó algunas cosas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo detuviste, no lo obligaste a quedarse? – lo interrumpió casi llorando la maestra agua. - ¿Y qué cosas te contó?

- No lo detuve porque sus motivos son legítimos, y debe arreglar esos asuntos pendientes antes de continuar con los planes para finalizar esta guerra. – Zuko tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar; no sabía cómo la maestra iba a tomar sus palabras. – Katara, Sokka allá en el Palacio se enamoró – le dijo finalmente.

- ¿¿Cómo que se enamoró?? Si él está enamorado de Suki,…..bueno, antes lo estuvo de la Princesa Yue,….pero ahora está con Suki,…..estaba – se interrumpió. Recordó que junto a la suya había otra carta dirigida a la guerrera Kyoshi, pero con la desesperación se olvidó de ella y la dejó sobre la cama.

- Pero Zuko, allá está Azula y apenas lo vea lo va a matar….. espera, espera , ¿de quién se supone que se enamoró allá, en el Palacio? – preguntó ya bastante confundida, - ¿De una sirvienta, de una guardia de Palacio, de otra prisionera, de quién?

Zuko desvió la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía si decirle la verdad ahora, pero de todas maneras Katara igual se iba a enterar de la destinataria del amor del guerrero.

- Es que no me vas a creer,….cuando Sokka me lo dijo tampoco le creí, …….es imposible,…..era imposible…..

- Vamos, Zuko, termina de una vez con los rodeos y dime ya de quién se enamoró mi hermano – le ordenó un poco molesta la ojiazul por las evasivas de su prometido.

Zuko la miró fijamente a sus azules orbes.

- De Azula.

* * *

Sokka se encontraba nuevamente prisionero en un oscuro y húmedo calabozo; aún le dolía la cabeza producto del golpe que recibió. Llevaba encerrado un par de horas y todavía no podía hablar con la princesa, lo cual lo estaba desesperando.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su celda y trató de ver a través de los barrotes a sus celadores.

- ¡Hey! Ustedes, necesito hablar con la princesa Azula; avísenle que estoy acá.

- Claro, por supuesto, iremos corriendo a avisarle a la princesa que un prisionero necesita urgente hablar con ella – contestó un guardia, provocando risotadas en los otros.

- Ella aún no debe saber que estoy aquí; de seguro querrá hablar conmigo cuando lo sepa, por favor, vayan a buscarla,– gritó el ojiazul.

- Ella ya sabe que estás acá, y pidió personalmente que te encerráramos; incluso ella misma se encargará de tu castigo, - contestó el jefe de los guardias.- Así que cállate, que tus gritos me molestan; de lo contrario, probarás el fuego de mis puños.

Sokka quedó conmocionado con lo que escuchó. "Ella ya sabe que estoy aquí,……y no le importa….. entonces realmente sigue siendo la misma de siempre" . Se fue a recostar tremendamente cabizbajo en la sucia litera de su celda, pensando que todo lo que había hecho era en vano; pensó en su hermana y su padre y en cómo los había defraudado, y así se quedó esperando irremediablemente, como dijo Zuko, la muerte.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Mai se dirigió al salón principal a merendar junto a la princesa; ella también se había enterado que uno de los amigos del Avatar había sido hecho prisionero, pero aún no podía ir al calabozo a ver cuál de ellos era. Ansiaba profundamente que no fuera Sokka, porque de lo contrario no sabría cómo explicarle a Azula que le mintió y tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella al verlo.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando escuchó a dos guardias que vigilaban el palacio conversar entre ellos.

- ¿Supiste que capturaron a uno de los rebeldes amigo del avatar? – preguntó el primero.

- Sí, es comentario obligado de los soldados. Dicen que se entregó voluntariamente en el cuartel de la Isla Ember ; parece que es el guerrero de la tribu agua que estuvo prisionero acá hace unos días. – contestó el segundo.

Al escuchar este último comentario Mai sintió que su sangre se helaba y se detuvo. Se devolvió para dirigirse hacia ellos. Al verla venir, los guardias recobraron la compostura y tomaron posición firme.

- ¿Quién se supone que es el prisionero rebelde? – les preguntó desdeñosamente la muchacha.

- Es el amigo cercano del Avatar; parece que es el guerrero de la tribu agua que lideró la invasión a nuestro palacio durante el eclipse, señorita – contestó uno de ellos.

- ¿Cómo es que parece? ¿No tienen seguridad de ello? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Dicen que al entregarse en la Isla Ember mencionó que estuvo prisionero en el palacio y que el capitán que estaba a cargo del cuartel lo reconoció como el prisionero que escapó con el príncipe Zuko hace unos días. – contestó el mismo guardia.

Mai palideció; ya no cabía dudas, el prisionero rebelde era Sokka.

- Ahora, mi señora, dicen que el mismísimo Señor del Fuego Ozai se hará cargo de él; uno de los generales le comentó que el líder de la resistencia se había entregado y él decidió darle un castigo ejemplar delante de los más importantes integrantes de la nobleza y ejército de nuestra nación. La ceremonia de castigo se efectuará esta misma noche.– comentó el segundo guardia.

Ahora sí que Mai se alteró. El mismísimo Señor del Fuego infringiría el castigo a Sokka, y que ella supiera él no era compasivo con los prisioneros, sobre todos los de guerra.

Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora; de lo contrario, a medianoche Sokka ya estaría muerto. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el salón donde estaba la princesa Azula, la cual ya estaba terminando su cena.

- Azula, ¿te enteraste de la identidad del rebelde prisionero? - le preguntó alterada Mai.

- No, y no me interesa saber quién es. Me basta con saber que es uno de esos sucios traidores amigos del avatar y responsable de la muerte de Sokka – contestó impasible la princesa sin dejar de tomar su té. Luego, miró con ironía a su amiga. - ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? ¿Acaso es nuestro querido Zuzu?.... ¿Todavía estás enamorada de ese estúpido traidor?..... ¡Ah! Me olvidaba que ahora te atraía Sokka; lástima que él nunca se interesó por ti.- contestó con una risa torcida, mientras se acercaba la taza de té a su boca.

- No, Azula, es Sokka.

Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amiga, Azula abrió muy grande sus ojos y dejó caer su taza, la cual se estrelló sobre la mesa quebrándose estrepitosamente. Se puso de pie y miró totalmente desconcertada a su amiga.

- ¿¿Cómo que es Sokka?? ¿¿Qué estupideces estás hablando ahora Mai?? ¿¿No recuerdas que yo lo maté?? ¡¡Yo misma vi cuando él se interpuso entre mi rayo y la estúpida maestra agua y lo vi inerte en el piso!! – casi le gritó la maestra fuego.

Mai no sabía cómo explicarle que Sokka no había muerto, pero debía encontrar rápido una manera para que Azula impidiera el inminente castigo del ojiazul y su posterior asesinato.

- Azula, cálmate, - la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse. Sabía que el tiempo escaseaba, pero tenía que lograr que la princesa se calmara y la escuchara, antes de que actuara precipitadamente, y finalmente el moreno muchacho saliera tremendamente lastimado. Azula se sentó y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Él está muerto,….. muerto; porque yo lo maté,¿cierto? …….. ¡Oh, por los espíritus! ….. ¿Por qué Mai, por qué me mentiste? – balbuceaba la princesa.

- Azula, tuve que hacerlo. Si Sokka se quedaba acá, igual se iba a morir producto de las fuertes quemaduras que le produjo tu rayo; en cambio, si se iba con su hermana, ella podría curarlo; recuerda que ella tiene poderes curativos utilizando su dominio del agua control. Además, él nunca te perdonaría que lastimaras a su hermana……. Amiga, recuerda que tú querías destruirlos, matarlos a ambos una vez que él te llevara donde su hermana, ¿no es cierto? …. Yo sólo quería protegerlo– trataba de justificar Mai.

- Yo ya no quería matarlo a él; a la sucia de la maestra agua sí. Yo a él lo amo, Mai, no me preguntes cómo y porqué, pero lo quiero mucho – lloraba la maestra fuego. Luego, se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y con furia empujó a su amiga.

- ¡¡Me mentiste, Mai, me mantuviste engañaba todos estos días!! Viste todo lo que sufrí, viste cómo me obsesioné con encontrar a esa maldita por haber provocado la muerte de Sokka, y aún así me mantuviste engañada….¿No se supone que eres mi amiga? – gritaba descontrolada.

Mai sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza. Azula tenía razón; aunque ella desconociera por completo el motivo de su angustia, la dejó vivir en un engaño estos cuatro días.

- Realmente lo siento, Azula, pero yo no sabía lo tanto que te interesaba Sokka – le dio la espalda a la heredera. – Yo también lo quiero, y sólo quería que no le pasara nada, que tú no lo lastimaras, …… pero lamentablemente no soy correspondida……. Ese día que su hermana y Zuko lo rescataron, Sokka dijo muchas cosas que ahora tienen sentido para mí…. – se giró y se acercó con decisión a la princesa, - Pero si realmente lo quieres, debes ayudarme a salvarlo. Tu padre se hará cargo del castigo de él, y tú bien sabes que de ese castigo no saldrá vivo.

Azula retrocedió y miró a Mai abriendo muy grandes sus ambarinas orbes.

- ¿Cómo que mi padre se hará cargo?....¿Quién le dijo que él estaba acá? …. De ese asunto me estaba encargando yo – preguntó contrariada.

- Uno de los generales le fue con el cuento, y como supo que era el líder de los rebeldes, quiere hacerse cargo personalmente, ¿me entiendes ahora porqué debes ayudarme? – contestó ya más alterada Mai.

Azula desvió la mirada. Una cosa era el gran amor que sentía por el guerrero, y la felicidad de enterarse que estaba vivo, pero otra cosa muy diferente era enfrentarse a su padre…… nunca en su corta vida se había opuesto a sus planes, y menos oponerse a una decisión tomada por él.

- No puedo, Mai, es demasiado tarde- balbuceó.

- ¿¿Cómo que es demasiado tarde?? …. Azula, reacciona, es Sokka; él arriesgó todo por venir hasta acá; su familia, sus amigos, sus ideales ….. Ni siquiera fue capturado; él se entregó personalmente y tú sabes por qué …… porque quería hablarte, estar contigo…..¿No ves que ni siquiera le importó que lo hayas traicionado?......¡Azula, él venía a buscarte! – repuso Mai mientras la sacudía por los hombros.

La princesa estaba completamente confundida. Quería ver a su guerrero, sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba vivo y que su corazón se llenaba nuevamente de vida por esa noticia, pero recordó que antes de golpearlo con el rayo él había decidido irse con la maestra agua, olvidándose por completo de lo que habían vivido. Pero tal como decía Mai, él había vuelto por ella, solo, sin sus amigos, arriesgando completamente su vida entregándose como traidor para llegar donde ella.

Y por otro lado estaba su padre, y todos los ideales que él le había inculcado sobre el dominio, control y supremacía sobre las razas más débiles; ellos, el elemento superior, debían controlar el orden sobre la tierra y someter a los otros elementos sin importar los medios y quienes salieran lastimados en el camino. Así forjó sobre ella una fuerte personalidad que la convirtió en una princesa fría, inalterable, cruel, insensible, obsesionada, déspota. Y ahora estaban con su padre a pasos de lograr los objetivos propuestos por su bisabuelo Sozin : el dominio total sobre las otras naciones.

- Trataré de hablar con mi padre de hacerme yo cargo del prisionero – mencionó con desgano la princesa mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amiga y se dirigía hacia el Salón del Fuego, lugar donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte del día. De todas formas, Azula sabía que lo que pediría a estas alturas era casi imposible.

Mai la observó alejarse, bastante preocupada por la suerte del ojiazul; decidió ir a ver a su amigo al calabozo y tratar de pensar en el camino una manera de salvarlo; realmente no creía que Azula hiciera o lograra algo.

* * *

Azula entró al Salón del Fuego, observando que su padre aún se encontraba sentado en su trono. Caminó serenamente hacia él y una vez que llegó, se arrodilló a sus pies bajando su mirada.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? – preguntó secamente el señor del fuego Ozai.

- Padre, en la mañana fue tomado prisionero en la Isla Ember el rebelde líder de la invasión, el amigo del Avatar. Quisiera hacerme cargo de su castigo – contestó la princesa sin sacar la mirada del piso.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo tú de él? – repuso Ozai.

- Porque con él tengo asuntos pendientes …… es el hermano de la sucia maestra agua con quien se emparejó el traidor de nuestro hermano, además del líder de la resistencia, y quisiera darles una lección a ambos, sobre todo a Zuko por su osadía – trató de justificar la heredera, omitiendo algunos detalles.

El señor del fuego se puso de pie, caminando altivamente con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, y bajó las escaleras para rodear a la princesa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

- Pero hija mía, ¿no estuvo hace unos días este rebelde prisionero en nuestro palacio? …….. ¿No le fue concedido el honor de huésped en nuestro palacio y disfrutó de algunos privilegios? – repuso mientras se detenía detrás de ella.

Azula sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y tragar con dificultad. Alguien le fue con el cuento a su padre de lo que había sucedido con el guerrero hace unos días,….. y deseó firmemente que sólo de eso se haya enterado ….. rogó a los espíritus que no supiera de su debilidad frente al ojiazul.

- Es cierto, Padre, pero fue una estrategia para disuadir al sucio campesino para que me dijera el paradero del grupo de traidores, ……. y en parte resultó, porque vino la maestra agua con mi hermano a rescatarlo ……

- Pero igual fallaste porque todos escaparon, sin saber nada del paradero de la rebelión– contestó con ironía su padre, mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia su trono.

Azula levantó la vista para mirar con desesperación a su padre, la cual disimuló con éxito.

- Ahora él regresó, y quiero que su castigo sea ejemplar; no volveré a dudar – repuso la maestra fuego.

- La decisión está tomada, y ahora ese sucio campesino probará de mi fuego como castigo a su osadía de desafiarnos e invadir nuestra nación ….. y quiero que tú estés en primera fila para que observes y aprendas cómo se trata a los sucios traidores de nuestro gran reino – la miró con frialdad. – Y para que no vuelvas a sentir debilidad frente a un enemigo. Ahora, ve a prepararte, en media hora daré inicio al Agni kai.

-Pero padre, él no es un maestro fuego ….- balbuceó Azula.

- Por eso mismo, qué mejor castigo que sintiendo en carne propia la supremacía de nuestro elemento. Ahora, retírate – ordenó Ozai.

- Padre, es que ….. – trató de justificar con desesperación la heredera.

- ¡¡Azula!! – la interrumpió el señor del fuego. – ¡No dudes de mis decisiones y ahora retírate!

La princesa se puso de pie y caminó sin perder la compostura hacia su habitación. Ahora estaba irremediablemente todo perdido, porque ella no podía, no debía oponerse por ningún motivo a las decisiones de su padre.

Continuará .......................

* * *

¡Gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic! Especialmente mis agradecimientos a EXXEN y Danika44 por dejar sus comentarios.

¡Espero sus reviews que son muy gratificantes y alentadores! …… Y sigan leyendo… :)


	18. Deja vu

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 : Deja vu**

Mai llegó rápidamente al calabozo. Notó que había una gran cantidad de guardias custodiando la entrada a él.

- ¡Necesito urgente hablar con el prisionero de la tribu agua! – ordenó la muchacha mientras se hacía paso entre ellos.

Dos guardias se interpusieron en su camino, impidiendo su avance.

- Lo sentimos, señorita, pero las visitas al prisionero están estrictamente prohibidas. – comunicó uno de ellos.

Mai se alteró ante la respuesta del soldado.

- ¿Cómo que están prohibidas? Soy amiga personal de la princesa y ella me envió a interrogarlo.

- La princesa también tiene prohibición de acercarse al prisionero – informó el segundo.

Con esto último, la jovencita se descolocó. "¿Y porqué Azula también tiene prohibido acercarse?" pensó.

- Son órdenes directas del Señor del Fuego Ozai; él dictaminó que nadie visitara al rebelde y en esto también incluyó a la princesa Azula. Sólo será visto durante la ceremonia – comunicó el guardia, mientras cruzaba sus armas con el otro celador.

Mai se devolvió furiosa; no había podido siquiera verlo y no podía aún imaginar una manera de ayudarlo; deseó con toda su alma que su amiga haya podido convencer a su padre, así que se dirigió aceleradamente a la habitación de la princesa.

Una vez en ella, abrió la puerta sin golpear y entró.

- ¡Azula! Fui a ver a Sokka y no me dejaron entrar porque ….. – alcanzó a decir cuando una bola de fuego casi la impacta si no hubiera reaccionado agachándose con rapidez.

- ¡¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?? ¡No quiero verte, Mai! Ahora por tu culpa Sokka está a punto de morir; si no me hubieras mentido las cosas serían ahora muy diferentes – gritó colérica.

- ¿Qué tan diferentes serían? – respondió burlonamente y casi gritando Mai. – Claro, ahora Sokka estaría contigo ayudándote a planear la invasión y destrucción del Reino Tierra, te hubiera perdonado que hubieras asesinado a sangre fría a su hermana y estaría como asesor de guerra de tu padre – rió la joven. – Vamos, Azula, date cuenta de las estupideces que estás hablando, Sokka nunca te hubiera perdonado el haberla lastimado, y más encima si lo hubieras mantenido acá después de herirlo, en estos momentos te estaría odiando por haberlo traicionado.

- ¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Él se habría quedado conmigo,….me habría entendido!! – gritaba mientras volvía a enviarle una tras otra llamaradas azules a su amiga.

Mai las esquivaba con éxito, pero ya le estaban enfureciendo bastantes los ataques de la princesa, así que tomó posición de ataque para contrarrestar, sacando unas filosas navajas de los pliegues de las mangas de su traje una vez que Azula se detuvo.

- ¿Y tú a él lo has entendido? ….. Nooo, por supuesto que no, las necesidades de la poderosa princesa Azula están primero, no importan razones o las consecuencias; sus caprichos tienen que ser cumplidos. Para nada te importa que un humilde joven, más encima el líder de los opositores de tu padre, haya dejado de lado todos sus principios e ideales para estar contigo, su enemiga; un joven que creyó en ti y que tenía esperanzas en que vas a cambiar, en que por fin vas a dejar que tu frío y duro corazón se ablande y que ese incondicional amor te quite la venda que tu padre te puso en los ojos desde que naciste, y que puso en tu vida como guía sólo el odio, el orgullo y la tiranía…… no, eso nunca lo habrías entendido. – repuso Mai a medida que la rodeaba y se preparaba para devolver otro posible ataque.

- ¿¿Y tú qué sabes?? ¿Acaso crees conocerme tan bien? …. ¡Sólo yo me conozco, sólo yo sé lo que quiero! ¡Ni siquiera mi madre se interesó en conocerme!– le gritó mientras arrojaba un látigo de fuego hacia Mai, el cual sorteó girando ágilmente por el suelo y después del cual aprovechó de enviarle un par de navajas a la heredera, las que esquivó inclinando su cuerpo para terminar las dagas incrustadas en la pared. Azula las siguió con la vista hasta que terminaron su recorrido, para luego le dirigirle una feroz mirada a su amiga.

- ¡Porque tu padre no la dejó!.... ¡Al fin y al cabo eres tan débil; eres una pobre princesa que se deja dominar y someter por el déspota de su padre, que ni siquiera fue capaz de demostrarle a su propia hija un poco de cariño ….. ¡y tú la tan estúpida lo admiras y sólo quieres su aprobación! …… En cambio, a todas aquellas personas que de verdad tú le importabas o le importas, las desprecias, ¡como lo hiciste con tu madre! – vociferó mordazmente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente donde Azula. - ¡Y ahora vuelves a repetir lo mismo despreciando a la única persona que se está preocupando por ti y que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por estar contigo, por salvarte! ¡ Una persona que quiere que te des cuenta del terrible error que estás cometiendo con seguir esta inútil guerra, que quiere liberarte de esa aberración que ya tiene 100 años y que te va a condenar por el resto de tu vida a la soledad!…… ¡Qué grandísima estúpida eres Azula! – la empujó con ambas manos sobre los hombros, haciéndola retroceder y al mismo tiempo, reaccionar.

La princesa retrocedía, y sólo atinaba a taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza como negación. No quería seguir escuchando, no podía seguir escuchando.

- ¡Cállate, Mai, cállate! ¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto, mi madre me odiaba y mi padre era el que me quería…..! ¡Yo desde pequeña fui fuerte, tenaz, obstinada, perseverante; él siempre me prefirió porque yo era igual que él,…… quiere que yo sea su sucesora en el trono y reine con majestuosidad y con poder, como él lo hizo! …. ¡Sólo quiero imitarlo y seguir su legado!– contestó empujando con fuerza a su amiga, cayendo ésta de espaldas, y arrojándole llamaradas azules que Mai esquivó rodando por el piso. Azula se encaminó hacia su cama mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, donde se sentó apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Luego, la maestra fuego se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y tomando una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. En seguida miró con ira a su amiga.

- Si mi padre quiere que Sokka sufra por sus actos cometidos contra nuestra nación, que así sea. Yo acataré su voluntad – repuso agriamente. – Mi pueblo está primero; mis sentimientos deben ser reprimidos por las necesidades de él. Ahora, vete; la ceremonia será en algunos minutos y debo ponerme mi armadura.

Mai la miró decepcionada. Se puso de pie, arregló su vestido y se fue. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, devolvió la mirada hacia la heredera.

- Lo siento por ti, Azula. La felicidad está frente a tus ojos y te niegas a verla. Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

- Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago; quédate tranquila – respondió secamente Azula.

* * *

Azula había tomado posición en una de las primeras filas del palco del Anfiteatro, donde se daría lugar al supuesto Agni Kai; se sentó entre los generales con un gesto de abatimiento. En cambio, Mai se quedó más atrás, ubicada entre los pilares que sujetaban la gigantesca estructura, detrás de la galería.

De uno de los extremos del gran escenario, apareció un par de guardias que traían esposado al prisionero. Éste venía con la cabeza inclinada, caminando sumisamente como si estuviera totalmente entregado a su destino, y vestido sólo con una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón ambos de color rojizo, y sucios debido a la inmundicia presente en su pequeño calabozo.

La princesa cerró los ojos y suspiró; quiso con ello impedir que alguna lágrima traicionera osara aparecer en sus ambarinas orbes y la delatara por los sentimientos y la debilidad que profesaba por el guerrero que ahora estaba al centro de la pista. "¡Qué ironía!" pensaba, "tantos días creyendo que él estaba muerto, siendo que estaba vivo, para enterarme de mi equivocación justo el día que finalmente lo veré realmente morir frente a mis ojos."

Al llegar al centro del largo camino, los guardias empujaron con violencia al joven, haciéndolo caer fuertemente de rodillas; Sokka apoyó con dificultas sus manos esposadas en el suelo y les dirigió una feroz mirada a sus celadores.

De ambos costados del anfiteatro, hicieron aparición maestros fuegos, los cuales tomaron posición a lo largo de la explanada y de un solo golpe de fuego, encendieron las antorchas que la bordeaban, haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho se iluminara y Azula pudiera observarlo con nitidez.

El cuerpo del guerrero presentaba algunas magulladuras, productos de algunos castigos a los cuales había sido sometido en las últimas horas, pero la princesa prestó especial atención a la cicatriz de su brazo : aquella cicatriz que ella le había provocado cuando lo desafió y que fue el inicio de aquellos felices días que habían compartido unas semanas atrás, logrando que los recuerdos de los momentos con el muchacho se agolparan en su mente. Recordó con nitidez aquella noche que la acorraló contra la pared y le robó su primer beso, dominándola por completo, y haciéndola sentir por primera vez en su frágil cuerpo un calor embriagador que ni siquiera con su fuego control podía producir ni controlar …… ese beso que le provocó ser completamente dependiente y sumisa frente al robusto y adictivo muchacho de la tribu agua.

El sonido grave y lúgubre del gong la sacó de sus pensamientos. El sabio del fuego lo hizo sonar con el mazo una vez, esperando que la vibración cesara para volver a golpearlo; Azula sintió erizar su piel al escuchar ese ensordecedor sonido que anunciaba una muerte inminente.

Al tercer golpe, por el otro extremo del escenario hizo aparición su padre, el Señor del Fuego Ozai. Venía ataviado sólo con un ancho pantalón de color rojizo, con los pies descalzos y su corona característica para sujetar su pelo; sobre los hombros, traía sólo una túnica de color carmesí con ribetes dorados. La multitud comenzó a vitorearlo y él caminó con majestuosidad por sobre la plataforma acercándose al centro del escenario, donde yacía de rodillas el joven moreno; una vez donde él, alzó su mano derecha como signo de silencio, con lo cual la multitud inmediatamente se aquietó. Dos guardias se acercaron y retiraron la túnica de su fornido cuerpo.

- Ciudadanos de esta grandiosa nación, nos hemos reunido aquí para comenzar con este ritual que dará inició al completo dominio de nuestro elemento, el fuego, por sobre los demás. – dirigió su mirada al joven guerrero y lo tomó fuertemente por los cabellos, obligándolo a levantar la vista y fijarla de manera desafiante en los dorados ojos del monarca.

- Aquí tienen al líder de la resistencia, al campesino de la tribu agua que osó desafiarnos el día del eclipse. – miró altaneramente al palco. – Este pobre iluso creyó que con su ejército de campesinos y ladrones iba a poder destruir nuestro poderoso imperio – rió malévolamente. Con la mano libre, lo tomó de la barbilla y la direccionó con brusquedad hacia el palco, justo hacia el lugar donde estaba la princesa.

Azula clavó su ambarina mirada en los azules ojos del guerrero; creyó ver en ellos la súplica por la cual él había venido, pero lo cierto es que Sokka tenía la vista perdida entre la multitud, y no la vio entre ellos. En la mente de la princesa aparecieron fugaces flashes de imágenes similares a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, como si lo que estaba observando ya lo hubiera vivido antes, y trató infructuosamente de recordar en qué momento, cuando la grave voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto a Mai, ya tenía preparado un plan para ayudar al joven. Esperaría el momento preciso para actuar.

- Observen cómo destruyo una de las esperanzas de la rebelión, al supuesto "estratega" de la invasión. – soltó una carcajada irónica, mientras sacudía su cabeza . – Pensar que este sucio pueblerino quería terminar con nuestro célebre reinado de miles de años, acabar con todos los triunfos obtenidos a lo largo de estos 100 años e impedir la gloria de nuestra nación ….. ¡Sabios del fuego! ¡Que retumben los golpes para anunciar el fin de este rebelde y de toda esa pandilla de traidores! – ordenó mientras soltaba enérgicamente el cabello del muchacho y le daba la espalda.

Los sabios golpearon una y otra vez con sus mazos el lúgubre instrumento, provocando con cada vibración que Azula cerrara fuertemente sus ojos para evitar mirar el crudo y fatal desenlace de su amado guerrero.

- ¡Prepárate para acompañar a los espíritus y rendirles cuenta de tus actos de traición, sucio campesino! – vociferó el monarca a medida que se alejaba unos pasos de él para iniciar la ceremonia, para luego detenerse y girarse frente a él en posición de ataque.

Sokka alzó la vista y clavó su azul mirada en los ojos de Ozai.

- ¡Los espíritus vengarán mi muerte, la cual no será en vano! Ella no impedirá que el avatar venga con nuestro ejército y te destruya por completo, tomando Zuko posesión de tu palacio y del trono, terminando de una vez por todas con esta estúpida guerra iniciada 100 años atrás. – le gritó el moreno muchacho.

Ozai soltó una carcajada y relajó su posición de ataque.

- ¿Tu ejército? ¿Ese grupo de inexpertos jovencitos maestros de nada? No me hagas reír – contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Sí, ese ejército, el cual es muy poderoso por la confianza que nos da el saber que estamos en lo correcto. ¿Acaso crees que las otras naciones quieren ser sometidas?.....¿Acaso crees que se dejarán ser fácilmente esclavos y perder todas sus tradiciones, leyes y cultura por un simple capricho de un viejo estúpido que se creía dueño de la verdad y quiso pensar por cada uno de los habitantes de este mundo? – Sokka soltó una risa . – Estás muy equivocado, piensa en tu gente, en tu pueblo, en tus hijos. ¿Sigues creyendo que ellos son felices con esta guerra? ……. ¿Crees que cada familia de tu "poderosa nación" están contentos de haber perdido estúpidamente a un ser querido en el campo de batalla? ……. ¿Realmente este "poderoso señor del fuego" piensa en lo que quiere su pueblo, o sólo quiere poder total y absoluto sobre ellos, dominarlos y someterlos como se le dé la gana sin importar lo que a ellos les suceda?

El señor del fuego tenía una expresión agria en su rostro. Le estaba molestando de sobremanera la actitud desafiante del muchacho y las provocadores palabras que le estaba dirigiendo.

- ¡Silencio, campesino! No tengo porqué escucharte. ¡Prepárate para tu castigo! – gritó.

Ozai separó ligeramente las piernas y alzó su mano derecha, dejando su otro brazo al costado de su cuerpo. Lentamente empuñó ambas manos, dejando libres y unidos sus dedos índice y cordial, y poco a poco en ambas extremidades comenzó a crear dos rayos que paulatinamente comenzaron a expandirse y a provocar un ruido ensordecedor. Sokka no bajó la vista y la mantuvo desafiante. Si iba a morir, lo haría de manera digna.

- Haremos esto rápido; esto deberíamos haberlo realizado hace días atrás y ya no quiero perder más tiempo – esbozó una sonrisa perversa y le dirigió una rápida mirada a su hija.

Azula sólo atinaba a bajar la vista y voltear su rostro; no quería ver cómo su amado guerrero perdía ahora irremediablemente la vida. De pronto, a su mente volvió un recuerdo : Ella en el palco,….. los generales, ……su padre al centro de la pista, …….Sokka de rodillas en el suelo mirándola….. y un rayo …….. un poderoso rayo……..

Ozai estaba alzando lentamente su brazo que descansaba a su costado, para dejarlo en la misma posición que su mellizo.

- ¡Te llegó la hora, traidor! – gritó, y juntó ambos brazos al frente para unir ambas energías y formar un poderoso relámpago que dirigiría mortalmente al moreno. Mai se preparó y salió de su escondite decidida a arrojar un par de navajas al señor del fuego para evitar que éste impactara al muchacho cuando alguien se le adelantó y sintió un fuerte estruendo , inundándose la pista de polvo y humo, que le impedían ver qué era lo que sucedía.

- ¡Qué demonios …..! – alcanzó a balbucear el monarca, el cual estaba de espaldas en el suelo, cuando descubrió en el palco a su hija de pie sobre la baranda apuntándolo con dos dedos de su mano derecha y con la otra mano apuntando a la guardia real.

- Lo siento, padre, pero desde este momento yo me haré cargo del prisionero – dijo serenamente la maestra fuego. - ¡Que nadie se atreva a intervenir, de lo contrario despídanse para siempre de su señor del fuego!

Mai no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Azula por fin había tomado la decisión correcta! Se acercó a ella sin perder su postura de combate y atenta a un posible contraataque.

Sokka observaba atónito la escena. El señor del fuego de espaldas en el suelo, Azula desafiante sobre la baranda apuntando a su padre, Mai a su lado con varias dagas en sus manos. Trató de ponerse de pie como pudo.

- ¡Azula! ¡¡Cómo te atreves a intervenir y desafiarme!! – vociferó indignado el monarca, a medida que se ponía de pie por sus propios medios, ya que ningún guardia se atrevía a acercarse por miedo a que la princesa atacara.

- ¡Te dije que yo me estaba haciendo cargo de él, y así se hará! – contestó mientras se acercaba sin dejar de apuntarlo. - ¡Mai, desátalo!

Mai rápidamente se dirigió hacia el guerrero, pero un audaz guardia se interpuso en su camino enviándole una bola de fuego, la cual la joven esquivó rodando por el piso, y al incorporarse le lanzó dos mortales navajas las cuales se incrustaron mortalmente en el globo ocular y en el corazón del soldado, haciéndolo caer inerte en el suelo.

- ¿Otro más quiere acompañarlo? – desafió la jovencita, esperando alguna otra reacción. Como nadie se atrevió, se puso de pie y se dirigió donde Sokka, desatándolo.

- ¡Gracias, Mai! – susurró el guerrero.

- No tienes que agradecerme a mí, es a Azula a quien debes hacerlo – contestó.

Mientras tanto, Ozai observaba atentamente con ira a su hija.

- Me decepcionas, Azula, eres igual de traidora que el bastardo de Zuko y que tu madre– le dijo mordazmente el monarca, bajando la guardia y dirigiendo unas perspicaces miradas a su guardia real. – Desde un principio debí haberlos eliminado a todos, y gobernar completamente sólo.

Azula ya estaba en la pista, interponiéndose entre sus amigos y su padre.

- Te equivocas, padre, no soy ninguna traidora. El tiempo me dará la razón – repuso mientras retrocedía hacia sus amigos sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ozai y los guardias.

Ozai esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Sin que Azula lo percibiera, hizo un gesto imperceptible con la mano que la guardia comprendió de inmediato.

- Así que eran ciertos los rumores que circulaban; este bastardo campesino te interesa mucho más que su simple condición de prisionero – sonrió irónicamente el señor del fuego. - ¡He engendrado un par de débiles mentales!

- Tus ofensas no me hieren, y no me importa lo que te hayan dicho. Te repito : desde este momento la suerte de este hombre es asunto mío y yo ……… - no alcanzó a terminar porque una gran bola de fuego proveniente de un guardia impactó a sus pies obligándola a esquivarla realizando una pirueta en el aire y cayendo con las piernas flectadas. Ozai aprovechó esta oportunidad para enviar una marea de fuego azul a su hija, la cual sorteó realizando una ágil voltereta para inmediatamente equilibrarse y devolverle otras azules llamaradas; el monarca las deshizo con rápidos y precisos movimientos de brazos.

Mai a estas alturas también había reaccionado y el soldado que se atrevió a atacar a la princesa yacía de espaldas en el suelo con una estaca clavada en la yugular, sobre un charco de sangre. Los guardias comenzaron de inmediato a agredirla, pero la jovencita era muy diestra con sus armas y varias de ellas acertaron exitosamente en el cuerpo de los maestro fuegos, provocando en un gran número dolorosas muertes.

Sokka corrió hacia un grupo de ellos que yacían muertos y le robó su espada a uno, para comenzar a embestir y defenderse; con agilidad esquivó los embates de los soldados, alcanzando a herir mortalmente a unos pocos y asestar fieros golpes en otros.

- ¡Muchachas, debemos irnos! …… ¡No podremos con todos! – les gritaba el ojiazul mientras repelía los ataques y observaba que los asistentes del palco comenzaban a unirse a la batalla.

- ¡Vámonos! – gritó la princesa mientras enviaba incesantes y poderosas bolas de fuego azul que su padre seguía repeliendo exitosamente.

- ¡Me las pagarás, Azula, y contigo no seré tan clemente como lo fui con Zuko! ¡ A ti no te dejaré marcada de por vida! …… ¡¡A ti te enviaré a que acompañes a tu madre y a tu abuelo!! ¡¡Y tu dolor será peor que el que te imaginas!! – vociferaba Ozai mientras comenzaba a crear con ambas manos un poderoso rayo para dirigirlo hacia ella, a medida que le enviaba una demoníaca mirada. Azula se preparó a recibirlo, pero Ozai desvió su objetivo hacia el guerrero ojiazul que peleaba fieramente sin darse cuenta de que ahora él era el objetivo. La maestra fuego cambió su expresión a una de terror y trató de reaccionar inmediatamente, pero una llamarada de fuego enviada por un soldado la hizo tropezar y caer, impidiendo su cometido.

- ¡¡Noooo!! – alcanzó a gritar la princesa; el alarido hizo que Mai interrumpiera sus ataques y con espanto notara que el poderoso relámpago iba directo al ojiazul, y lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió, corrió hacia el guerrero empujándolo con fuerza, pero lamentablemente la electrizante energía impactó de lleno en el menudo cuerpo de la muchacha, a la altura de su pecho.

Sokka rodó por el suelo y sintió el fuerte golpe del rayo impactar. Se incorporó rápidamente para descubrir que a escasos metros de él estaba el cuerpo convulsionado de Mai; se arrastró rápidamente hacia él e iba a tomarlo cuando la voz de Azula lo interrumpió.

- ¡No lo tomes! ¡La electricidad aún fluye por su cuerpo! – repuso mientras se arrastraba hacia su amiga y Sokka, tratando al mismo tiempo de ponerse rápidamente de pie.

De fondo, se sintió la aterradora carcajada del Señor del Fuego.

Continuará ..............................

* * *

¡Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic! Mis agradecimientos van especialmente para mis fieles lectores : EXXEN, Danika44, Anariel Tindomerel y Blue Soki, los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que este chap haya sido de su agrado y espero con ansias sus comentarios.

¡Saludos! :D


	19. La huida

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 19 : La huida

Ozai alzó su mano en señal de que la guardia cesara sus ataques, mientras caminaba triunfalmente hacia el grupo de muchachos sin quitar de su rostro una sonrisa diabólica; mientras tanto, Azula había alcanzado a su amiga que aún se convulsionaba en el suelo, arrodillándose junto a ella.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Sokka, no quiero que te lastimes! – le ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Mai. El guerrero le dirigió una mirada preocupada, pero sin perder de vista al enorme grupo de soldados y generales que los rodeaban, especialmente al Señor del Fuego que lentamente y peligrosamente se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Azula, tu padre viene hacia acá! – le dijo alarmado mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Shhh! – dijo por lo bajo la princesa mientras respiraba profundamente y le tomaba una mano a Mai. La energía que aún estaba en el ya débil cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a deslizarse hacia la extremidad de la heredera y a trasladarse por su cuerpo, ante lo cual apuntó con su otra mano directo hacia su padre, dirigiéndole una mordaz mirada……… él le devolvió el gesto sin sacar de su rostro esa mirada demoníaca, desafiante, ……. Azula esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y en el último momento desvió la energía hacia el techo sobre su progenitor. El rayo impactó fuertemente en la estructura, causando una enorme grieta, y provocando que cayeran algunos pedazos detrás de su padre; éste sólo atinó a voltear su rostro y ver cómo caían los pequeños escombros detrás de él.

- ¡Pobre hija mía! ¡Eres igual de débil que tu hermano! ……. ¡Tampoco te atreves a lastimarme, como él! – soltó una risa burlona. - ¡Terminarás tus días totalmente humillada y siendo una traidora, como una estúpida que cambió su honor y la grandeza de ser la heredera al trono de esta magnífica nación por un sucio e inmundo campesino! – vociferó mientras se inclinaba y dirigía sus brazos hacia sus espaldas formando con ambos dos poderosos rayos, cuando sintió un fuerte ruido. Dirigió su vista hacia el techo, y vio con espanto que éste se abalanzaba sobre él. Rápidamente se incorporó y dio un ágil salto, esquivando el impacto.

Azula cubrió rápidamente el cuerpo de su amiga e inmediatamente aprovechó el alboroto para tratar de despertarla, pero el daño en el cuerpo de la joven era irreversible.

- ¡Mai, despierta, despierta! – balbuceaba mientras trataba de alzarla por los hombros.

Mai abrió ligeramente los ojos y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias a los espíritus recapacitaste! - trató de susurrar, mientras tosía y escupía sangre.

- ¡Tenías razón en todo, Mai, pero por favor, levántate, tenemos que irnos! – le gritaba casi como una orden y con desesperación la princesa.

Mai cerró los ojos con un gesto de dolor, y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

- Vete tú con Sokka; ésta es la oportunidad que tienes para ser feliz, …… para luchar …… por ese amor ….. – nuevamente la tos la interrumpió. - ...... Y por favor escúchalo. Si quieres ser feliz, vas a tener que dejar de lado todos tus principios, todo aquello en que creías y mantener tu espíritu dispuesto a cambiar …… y dejar de ser tan testaruda……..yo ya no puedo acompañarte más …… gracias por….. todo…… amiga …… - Mai cerró definitivamente sus ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir.

- ¡¡¡Noooo, Mai, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme!!! ……¡¡¡Mai!!! – gritaba la princesa mientras la sacudía.

Sokka la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de la muchacha que ahora permanecía inerte sobre el piso. A estas alturas, los soldados y generales ya habían recobrado su posición de ataque después del derrumbe y comenzaron a arrojar bolas de fuego sobre ambos muchachos. Azula cerró fuertemente los ojos e inhaló intensamente.

- Ponte la armadura de uno de éstos y cúbrete - le ordenó serenamente al muchacho, indicando con un gesto a un grupo de soldados muertos. Se puso de pie y se adelantó unos pasos, dejando atrás al guerrero ojiazul.

La maestra fuego rápidamente tomó su posición de combate, y comenzó a repeler exitosa y ágilmente las embestidas de los soldados con golpes de pies y puños, enviando llamaradas y látigos de fuego azul con una ira incrementada considerablemente por la reciente muerte de su confidente y amiga. Tal era la fuerza con que dirigía sus ataques que varios de sus oponentes no alcanzaban a reaccionar y caían con fuerza varios metros hacia atrás envueltos en llamas.

Sokka observaba pasmado la matanza que su princesa estaba provocando. "Realmente es poderosa ……. Increíblemente poderosa …… pareciera que lo fuera aún más que Zuko ……. y esa frialdad con que ataca …… es desde cierto punto admirable" pensaba el ojiazul. Notó que en el rostro de la muchacha no había remordimiento, sólo una expresión de odio ….. y el esbozo de una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutando de la masacre. De pronto, observó que desde detrás de los escombros se acercaba una imponente figura ……. una figura que pertenecía al Señor del Fuego Ozai.

- ¡Azula! ….– alcanzó a musitar el ojiazul cuando la princesa lo interrumpió.

- Ya lo vi, Sokka; prepárate – le indicó serenamente la maestra fuego.

La princesa se agachó, e impulsándose con sus piernas, giró sobre su cuerpo de espaldas en el suelo, enviando a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor una poderosa e inmensa marea de fuego azul provocada por sus pies y manos, logrando que todos los soldados, incluso Ozai, retrocedieran y retuvieran sus ataques para protegerse. Cuando éstos se incorporaron, ni la princesa ni el guerrero estaban por ninguna parte; sólo estaba en el suelo el cadáver de Mai.

Ozai se detuvo frente al cuerpo de la muchacha, lo observó atentamente con el ceño fruncido y con sus puños fuertemente apretados.

- ¡¡Quiero que busquen por todos los rincones de cada nación hasta que los encuentren!! …… ¡Y los quiero vivos; yo mismo me encargaré de su suerte! – ordenó fieramente.

* * *

La princesa y el guerrero salieron corriendo raudamente por el sector del Anfiteatro que daba hacia los calabozos, por el lugar donde Sokka había entrado esposado. Se encontraron con un grupo de guardias que se dirigían presurosos hacia el lugar desde donde los jóvenes huían; habían sentido el escándalo e iban para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo y brindar ayuda.

Vieron a la princesa que se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos junto a un soldado, pero no notaron que éste era el guerrero que estaba prisionero, y que sería enjuiciado, a causa de la armadura que llevaba puesta.

- ¡Princesa!, ¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntó uno de ellos.

La maestra fuego empujó a Sokka detrás de ella, y éste instintivamente bajó el rostro para evitar ser reconocido.

- ¡Mi padre ha sido atacado por un grupo de soldados traidores que quisieron liberar al campesino de la tribu agua! ¡Me ordenó que me pusiera a salvo y que este soldado me protegiera! ¡¡Rápido, vayan de inmediato a ayudarlo!! – les ordenó con un control total de sus emociones. Éstos de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el anfiteatro, y Azula tomó fuertemente del brazo a Sokka; ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron en dirección hacia los corrales, en busca de un rinoceronte de komodo para huir.

Se subieron ambos en uno de los animales y cuando se disponían a escapar, un grupo de maestros fuego llegó al establo.

- ¡Alto! ¡Quedan detenidos por alta traición a la Nación del Fuego y a nuestro rey, el Señor del Fuego Ozai! – ordenó un grupo de ellos adelantándose en posición de ataque.

Azula se bajó de un salto del rinoceronte y Sokka la iba a imitar, con espada en mano, pero la princesa lo detuvo.

- No es necesario, Sokka, este asunto debo arreglarlo yo- repuso sin quitarle la vista al grupo y mirándolos de manera desafiante.

- Azula, son muchos soldados; déjame ayudarte – inquirió preocupado. – Además, yo también tengo ganas de arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con algunos de ellos, sobre todos aquellos que quisieron pasarse de listos conmigo en el calabozo.

- No te molestes; dame unos segundos para encargarme de ellos y tú alista al rinoceronte – repuso con una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaba con soltura hacia los guardias. Se detuvo cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¿Así que este grupo de soldaditos pirómanos cree que puede detenerme? …… ¿A mí, a la princesa de esta nación, la mejor maestra fuego de la historia? – soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras sacudía la cabeza. Inmediatamente, tomó su postura de combate con las piernas flectadas y las manos adelante, una sobre la otra; con una de ellas hizo un ademán para que se acercaran, con una risa burlona. – Los estoy esperando.

El grupo de maestros fuego comenzó a alistarse para atacar en conjunto, pero la heredera era mucho más hábil y rápida, y extendiendo su brazo apuntó directo hacia el techo, sobre el grupo, impactando un fuerte rayo sobre él provocando que la débil estructura se desplomara inmediatamente sobre el grupo armado, dejándolos completamente sepultados.

Azula recobró la postura y sacudió sus manos, riendo.

- Listo, ¿ves que necesitaba sólo unos segundos? – comentó al ojiazul. Luego, se volvió presurosa hacia el rinoceronte montándose detrás de Sokka; éste sólo atinó a sonreir y a sacudir su cabeza.

- Ahora vámonos rápidamente de aquí – ordenó.

Sokka condujo al animal hacia una de las paredes, y de un fuerte impacto la derribó logrando encaminarse hacia las afueras del palacio real, pero en su trayecto se encontraron con un fuerte contingentes de soldados que a fuerza de golpes de fuego y de espadas trataban de detenerlos. El muchacho se hacía camino a través de ellos derribándolos con golpes del animal, sin importarle a estas alturas si éstos eran mortalmente arrollados.

- ¡No te detengas, sigue avanzando! – gritaba la princesa sentada al revés en el rinoceronte y protegiendo la retaguardia usando con maestría el dominio de su elemento.

- ¡Son demasiados, Azula, no lo lograremos! – vociferaba el ojiazul mientras veía que más soldados se acercaban hacia ellos.

- ¡¡Sí lo vamos a lograr……sólo conduce….!! – respondió agitada Azula. Entonces ella se sentó nuevamente mirando hacia el frente, notando que las puertas al Palacio estaban comenzando a cerrarse.

- ¡¡Acelera, Sokka!! – gritaba la princesa sin dejar de atacar a la guardia.

- ¡Eso hago,……. eso hago, …… pero son muchos! – chillaba el ojiazul mientras trataba de protegerse de los ataques.

Inesperadamente, una gran bola de fuego que la princesa no pudo detener impactó de lleno al animal, haciendo que éste cayera estrepitosamente hacia un costado, expulsando con energía a sus ocupantes. Éstos rodaron unos cuantos metros, y cuando lograron ponerse de pie, vieron que un gran número de guardias y soldados comenzaban a rodearlos; Sokka fue el primero en reaccionar y se puso delante de la princesa, blandiendo su espada de manera desafiante, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que lastimaran a su princesa. Azula se posicionó de espaldas a él, enfrentando a los soldados que los rodeaban por detrás.

- ¡ Azula, no podremos con todos! – masculló el moreno muchacho, con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Olvidas que yo soy la princesa, la mejor maestra fuego, la única que domina la técnica de los rayos y el fuego azul? – repuso Azula sin sacar de su rostro esa típica sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Claro que no, pero a pesar de eso no creo que te hayas enfrentado de una vez a tal cantidad de adversarios! – comentó preocupado el joven.

- ¡Por los espíritus, Sokka, no me subestimes! – repuso algo molesta la princesa y de inmediato comenzó a arrojar con una rapidez impresionante pequeñas dagas de fuego que impactaban certeramente en los ojos de los guardias, los cuales caían al suelo con gritos desgarradores de dolor; si no los mataba, por lo menos se aseguraba que quedarían ciegos, de por vida, y ya no podrían atacarlos.

Por su parte, Sokka repelía certeramente con su espada los ataques, recordando y poniendo en práctica todo aquello que su maestro Piandao le había enseñado.

En eso estaban cuando una marea de fuego proveniente del cielo atacó a los soldados, esparciendo un gran número de cuerpos cubiertos en llamas por el suelo y aquellos que alcanzaron a evadirla se alejaron a prudente distancia para atacar; pero sorpresivamente se levantó una muralla de piedra entre ellos y los jóvenes, impidiéndoles a los soldados continuar con su ofensiva.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron la mirada y vieron a una enorme figura sobre ellos.

- ¡Qué diablos…..! – alcanzó a balbucear la princesa cuando Sokka la interrumpió.

- ¡Appa! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte! – exclamó el muchacho con una ancha sonrisa.

El bisonte se posó a un costado de los jóvenes y lamió efusivamente al joven de la tribu agua, mientras soltaba un gruñido.

- ¡Yo también te extrañé, amigo! – reía Sokka mientras abrazaba al peludo animal.

- ¡Rápido, debemos irnos antes de que los guardias derriben el muro! – indicó Zuko mientras bajaba de un ágil salto desde la montura junto a la maestra tierra; se acercó al ojiazul y le dio un fuerte abrazo, golpeando con sus puños la espalda de su amigo.

- ¡Gracias, Zuko! …… Sé que te dije que quería hacer esto solo, pero algunas cosas se escaparon de mis manos y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que no me haya hecho caso – bromeó Sokka. - ¡Y a ti también, Toph!

- Cuando estemos a salvo dame las gracias – repuso la maestra tierra a medida que le daba un golpe de puño en el brazo, ante lo cual el joven hizo un gesto de dolor y se sobó su extremidad.

– Ahora, súbanse a Appa – estableció Toph.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron raudamente hacia el bisonte, pero Sokka se detuvo al notar que la princesa no los acompañaba; regresó hacia ella presurosamente y observó que ella los miraba seriamente desde uno de los muros.

- ¡Azula, apúrate, debemos irnos ya antes que tu padre se aparezca por aquí! – le indicó mientras le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba hacia él para dirigirse al animal. Azula mantuvo firme su posición, obligando al joven a detenerse bruscamente; vio que la joven miraba a Zuko y a Toph con odio.

- ¡Yo no voy con ellos a ninguna parte! – repuso secamente la maestra fuego. Sokka la tomó de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

- ¡Mírame, Azula, mírame! – fijó su vista en las ambarinas orbes de la muchacha, la cual no dejaba de enviarle una intensa mirada a su hermano y a su acompañante.

- ¡Azula! – volvió a sacudirla hasta hacerla reaccionar y obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos, ante lo cual la joven suavizó levemente su mirada.

- Lo siento Sokka, no puedo ir con ellos – contestó.

- ¿Por qué no? …….¿Porque eso implica ir contra tus principios, irte con "tus enemigos" , con aquellos a quien odias? ……. Azula, Zuko es tu hermano – repuso el ojiazul.

- ¡Él ya no es mi hermano; él es un traidor que nos abandonó y despreció a su nación por…..!- se interrumpió.

- ¿Por un grupo de sucios campesinos y rebeldes, quieres decir? ….. ¿O por una campesina, una humilde maestra agua? …… Azula, tú eres igual que él, también te enamoraste de un campesino, y que también pertenece a la misma tribu agua, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó un poco temeroso.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y el muro tembló, haciendo que pequeños trozos de roca comenzaran a caer cerca de ellos, ante lo cual se agacharon ligeramente.

- ¡Apúrense, nos queda muy poco tiempo! – les gritó Zuko desde la montura.

- ¡Por favor, Azula, no te arrepientas ahora de todo lo que has hecho por mí; yo abandoné a mi hermana y nuestros planes para venir a buscarte, para llevarte conmigo. No hagas que todo eso haya sido en vano – le dijo inquieto.

La princesa desvió la mirada, con un gesto de duda en su rostro. Se volvió a escuchar una explosión tras otra, ante las cuales los jóvenes volvieron a encogerse de hombros.

- ¡Por los espíritus, deben venir hacia acá, ahora! – ordenó Zuko con un dejo de desesperación.

- Mira princesita, vinimos a buscar a Sokka; si tú no quieres venir ya no es nuestro problema. Así que Sokka, si ella no va a valorar todo lo que hiciste, entonces ¡mueve inmediatamente tu trasero hacia acá! – les gritó con ironía la maestra tierra.

El guerrero le tomó suavemente la barbilla a la princesa para girar su rostro y colocarlo nuevamente frente a él, fijando sus azules ojos en los ambarinos de ella.

- Allá nadie te va a cuestionar, nadie te va a pedir explicaciones; yo sé que es difícil porque crees que venir conmigo y unirte a nuestro grupo quiere decir que aceptas que estabas equivocada, lo cual es algo muy complicado sobre todo para ti – le susurró suavemente apoyando su frente junto a la de ella. – Pero recuerda lo que dijo Mai : escúchame, por tu felicidad, escúchame – alcanzó a decir el ojiazul cuando una poderosa explosión hizo que el muro que estaba detrás de ellos cediera. Sokka alcanzó a cubrir entre sus brazos a la heredera, para luego tomarla de la mano y correr lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el bisonte. Desde arriba, Zuko y Toph les hacían paso a través de las explosiones y trataban de cubrirlos de los ataques de los maestros fuego.

Apenas subieron al bisonte, éste emprendió el vuelo; a estas alturas los soldados ya los estaban atacando con catapultas y les enviaban numerosas rocas ardientes que Zuko trataba de esquivar con dificultad ya que Appa estaba muy nervioso y gruñía fuertemente.

Se escabulleron raudamente a través de las montañas hasta llegar al mar, lejos del ataque del ejército. Una vez a salvo, tomaron el camino de regreso al campamento, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche; Sokka se quedó observando cómo se alejaban del Palacio Real.

Azula se refugió al fondo de la montura, sentada con las piernas recogidas y abrazándolas con sus brazos.

- ¡Bienvenida a tu nueva condición de traidora y rebelde! – comentó irónicamente Toph, sentada al otro extremo.

La maestra fuego le dirigió una fiera mirada para luego ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

- Toph, por favor – la amonestó verbalmente el ojiazul mientras se acercaba hacia la princesa y se sentaba a su lado, abrazándola protectoramente.

- ¿Qué le dirás a Suki? – la maestra tierra lo interrogó sin perder su tono sarcástico.

- ¡Toph! ¡Ahora no es el momento! – contestó ya molesto el ojiazul.

Azula escuchaba en silencio la breve conversación, mientras los pensamientos se abultaban en su cabeza. "Es cierto, Sokka, ¿qué le dirás? ……. ¿Te atreverás a defenderme frente a tu noviecita y a tu hermana? …… Tu hermana ……¿Qué voy a hacer cuando la vea? ¿Seré capaz de controlarme y no matarla de un solo rayo? ……. Y Zuko, ¿qué me dirá Zuko? ……. ¿Qué nuestra madre tenía toda la razón y que algún día me iba a arrepentir de las cosas que hice? …..¡Por los espíritus, Azula! …… ¿En qué te has metido?

Continuará ...............

* * *

Perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo ya que estamos a final de año y todo debe quedar cerrado.

Ojalá este chap haya sido de su agrado. Agradezco nuevamente a todos mis fieles lectores, especialmente a EXXEN y Danika44.

¡Espero sus review! Saludos :D


	20. ¿Alguna duda?

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 20 : ¿Alguna duda?

Ya avanzada la noche, Zuko decidió aterrizar en una pequeña isla para que Appa descansara; el bisonte estaba exhausto y la desesperada huida lo había dejado muy alterado. Además, aprovecharían de descansar luego de los intensos momentos vividos en el Palacio Real; pronto iba a amanecer y podrían ser vistos por los soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Encontraron un refugio en un bosque muy espeso, el cual lo cruzaba un pequeño estero de aguas muy cristalinas. El bisonte se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la hierba, con sus patas extendidas a sus costados y dando un gran gruñido de felicidad por estar finalmente sobre tierra firme. El ojiazul fue el primero en descender.

- ¡Este lugar es perfecto! , ¿Qué opinas Azula de….? – Sokka se interrumpió al observar que la princesa se le había adelantado y ya se alejaba hacia la espesura del bosque mientras le contestaba con un gruñido malhumorado.

- ¡Azula! …. Espera ….¿Hacia dónde vas? …. – alcanzó a balbucear el ojiazul mientras se apresuraba por descender del animal para seguirla cuando Zuko lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- Déjala, Sokka; necesita estar sola – le aconsejó el príncipe.

- No es el momento de que esté sola; puede arrepentirse y volver al Palacio, y si regresa su padre la matará – repuso preocupado el guerrero mientras no dejaba de observar cómo desaparecía entre los árboles.

- No regresará, la conozco bastante bien y ya ha tomado su decisión. Sólo necesita tiempo para procesar lo que acaba de hacer y organizar sus pensamientos; piensa que acaba de renegar de todo aquello en lo cual creía. Mi padre era todo para ella; era su vida – contestó Zuko.

- ¡Por favor, Sokka, escucha lo que te dice! Déjala sola, déjala que piense en todas las estupideces que ha hecho en toda su vida y cómo ella misma se la jodió….. a lo mejor decide tirarse de un barranco de una vez…… ¡ Y uno menos! ¡La mitad de nuestros problemas se solucionan! – ironizó Toph recostada sobre el pasto mientras jugaba con una de sus manos a controlar un grupo de piedrecillas.

Sokka bajó la vista con un gesto agrio, apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos con impotencia. Se quedó en esta posición unos segundos, y sin decir nada, volvió hacia el bisonte, recostándose en una de las patas de su peludo amigo.

Zuko se quedó observando la desazón del ojiazul hasta que éste se acomodó entre el bisonte, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde había ido su hermana.

* * *

Azula llegó a un claro del bosque y se recostó de espaldas en la hierba. Apoyó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a mirar las pocas nubes que cubrían el oscuro firmamento; comenzó a respirar pausada y profundamente, como si quisiera controlar las oleadas de emociones que la embargaban por lo vivido hace unas horas en el Palacio y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Los cerró fuertemente logrando que éstas emanaran con mayor fluidez lo cual la hizo sollozar con incontrolables temblores.

En su mente se agolparon incontables imágenes de su pasado : su madre, sus travesuras hacia su hermano, el orgullo reflejado en los ojos de su padre frente a sus grandes logros en el dominio del fuego control, el dolor en el rostro de Zuko, su conquista de Ba Sing Sé…… y Sokka; ese moreno joven de la tribu agua que vino a remecerla por completo, a cambiarle de raíz todas sus creencias e ideales…….mientras una frase retumbaba en su mente : _¡Bienvenida a tu nueva condición de traidora y rebelde!_ "Por Agni, Sokka, ¿qué me has hecho?" balbuceaba la maestra fuego mientras se limpiaba bruscamente con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas de sus ambarinas orbes. Pensó que nunca en su corta vida había llorado tanto como en estas últimas semanas ……. si es que alguna vez había derramado alguna lágrima.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz masculina.

La princesa rápidamente se sentó y se limpió su rostro; se acomodó su cabello y desvió la mirada, evitando la del joven.

* * *

A la misma hora, Suki estaba sentada en la terraza de la pequeña cabaña esperando la llegada del bisonte y del pequeño grupo que fue al rescate de Sokka. Entre sus dedos sostenía fuertemente la carta que el joven le había dejado antes de partir; la había leído innumerables veces tratando de encontrarle sentido a las duras palabras que el joven le había dejado.

Se negaba una y otra vez a creer que él ya no la quería como antes,……si es que alguna vez la quiso más que como una amiga. Estiró con sus pequeños dedos el trozo de papel arrugado y nuevamente lo leyó, tratando de convencerse de que el guerrero sólo estaba confundido.

_"Suki: _

_ Ojalá pudieras perdonarme por lo que haré. Debo volver al Palacio Real a arreglar un asunto pendiente …….. un asunto que realmente no sé cómo sucedió …… pero ocurrió. Nunca se me ha pasado por la mente lastimarte o hacerte daño; yo te debo mucho y por eso te quiero …… pero la vida nos tiene preparadas sorpresas inexplicables y lo que allá viví estas semanas cambió completamente mi vida, la razón de mi vida,….y lamento mucho no haber tenido la valentía de decírtelo personalmente. Quise hacerlo esta mañana, pero no pude,….. por los espíritus que no pude …… _

_ Algo sucedió allá entre la princesa y yo. Ella no es mala, sólo está enceguecida por las ansias de poder; pero logré conocerla como no te imaginas ….. como les conté compartí momentos con la ex -novia de Zuko ….. y con Azula también ……. demasiados e intensos momentos. Ella me prometió que cambiaría….por mí……porque yo le había mostrado realmente cómo eran las cosas, que ella estaba completamente equivocada con sus ideales y que iba directamente al descontrol. Ella dejó de lado su orgullo, su altivez, su desprecio,….sólo por mí._

_ Por eso debo volver a buscarla, debo traerla conmigo porque ……porque yo la amo y necesito que se dé cuenta que quiero estar con ella no porque le temo, sino porque la necesito…… porque con ella me siento mejor persona y no le temo a nada; que al estar con ella siento la necesidad de protegerla y de luchar con mayor fuerza para liberarla de esa prisión de odio y represión, para que salga de ese círculo de aborrecimiento y soledad que su padre le impuso desde que nació. _

_Perdóname, Suki, por ser tan cobarde de no ser capaz de decirte esto de frente. Pero como no sé si volveré con vida, tienes derecho a saber la verdad._

_Sokka."_

La guerrera Kyoshi arrugó nuevamente la carta entre sus manos y cerró fuertemente sus aguados ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Te engañó, te engatusó vilmente con sus artimañas y sus mentiras para llegar donde nosotros!…..Por los espíritus, Sokka, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan ingenuo?.....¿cómo no te diste cuenta?" lloraba amargamente la guerrera Kyoshi.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con su mano. Se giró simulando una sonrisa para mirar a su acompañante.

- ¿Todavía estás en pie? – le preguntó la guerrera.

- No he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, igual que tú …..- se interrumpió al ver el trozo de papel entre los dedos de la guerrera. – Suki, ¿por qué sigues torturándote con esa carta?

La jovencita Kyoshi miró melancólicamente la misiva.

- No sé cuántas veces la he leído tratando de buscar una explicación a sus palabras,…..el porqué ella ……y a la única conclusión que llego es que esa arpía lo engañó para llegar hasta nosotros …… ella es tan perversa que debe haber fingido interés en él, y como Sokka es tan ingenuo …….. que debe haberle creído …….

- No lo subestimes, Suki – trató de defenderlo Katara, - Sé que a veces Sokka se comporta bastante inmaduro, pero él es capaz de darse cuenta de que lo están engañando; él conoce bastante bien a Azula y sabe de lo que ella es capaz así que no se iba a dejar engatusar tan fácilmente …… realmente algo de cierto debe haber en lo que Sokka dice – repuso mientras se sentaba al lado de la guerrera.

- Por los espíritus, Katara, piensa : cómo ella, siendo tan terca y orgullosa, iba a dejar convencerse tan fácilmente y cambiar su actitud por un humilde campesino como Sokka y oponerse a las decisiones de su padre, siendo que ella lo idolatra; ella, que ya se considera la futura Señor del Fuego va a renunciar a la gloria y poder por ¿Sokka? ……. Realmente me niego a creerlo, es imposible – repuso con incredulidad.

- Si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Azula, ¿no lo harías por él? – preguntó Katara.

- Por supuesto que yo lo haría,……pero gracias a los espíritus no soy Azula. Además, no creo que ningún integrante de esa familia "real" sea capaz de renunciar al poder por amor – gruñó Suki.

- Zuko lo hizo …. Y Azula es su hermana así que también podría hacerlo – susurró la maestra agua clavando su mirada en el piso. Y de repente volvió a su mente el recuerdo de aquella mañana en que fue a rescatar a su hermano al Palacio Real con Zuko; y a Sokka diciéndole a la princesa: _"pensé que me ayudarías a poner fin a esta estúpida guerra"……_.

Suki la miró desconcertada. "¿Me equivoco o Katara la está defendiendo?" pensó. La maestra agua percibió la fulminante mirada, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- De todas maneras, cuando Zuko y Toph regresen lo harán sólo con Sokka; te apuesto a que allá mi hermano se dio cuenta de que Azula prefiere sus ansias de poder y de venganza, y a su padre, y él vendrá a buscar consuelo entre tus brazos. Así que quédate tranquila y ven a descansar – le aconsejó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el interior de la vivienda; no muy convencida de sus palabras.

La guerrera Kyoshi se puso de pie con desgano y siguió a la maestra agua, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada amargada hacia el nublado cielo de la noche.

* * *

Zuko estaba de pie observando cómo su hermana trataba de disimular inútilmente su llanto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zuko? – respondió agriamente la joven.

- Sólo quiero saber si necesitas algo …… o simplemente conversar sobre lo sucedido – inquirió el maestro fuego.

Azula soltó una carcajada burlona.

- Mira, Zuzu, si llegara a necesitar algo, tú serías la última persona a la cual acudiría – contestó irónicamente. – Ándate; quiero estar sola. ¿No te das cuenta?

- No, no me doy cuenta. Azula, yo pasé por lo mismo que estás sintiendo en este momento; déjame ayudarte – repuso Zuko mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba su mano en su hombro. La heredera la sacó con un movimiento brusco de su extremidad y cambió de posición, dándole la espalda.

- No me compares contigo; ambos somos muy diferentes y tú lo sabes. Tú eres un cobarde que siempre se escondió en las faldas de mamá y siempre dudó antes de actuar; en cambio, yo siempre fui la favorita de mi padre y nunca tuve miedo de proceder ni de herir para conseguir mis objetivos. Yo soy el orgullo de mi padre – respondió mordazmente la princesa.

- "Eras" el orgullo de nuestro padre ….. y como tan bien dijiste …. fuiste la favorita – corrigió él con ironía. – Ahora eres una traidora al igual que yo; tu rostro aparecerá en los carteles que los soldados pegarán en cada pueblo, serás catalogada como enemiga de aquella nación que tanto amas y tu cabeza desde ahora ya tiene precio. ¡Felicitaciones!

Azula se puso bruscamente de pie con un gesto agrio en su rostro y de sus manos brotaron sendas llamas azules. Se giró para enfrentar a Zuko, y sin perder tiempo lo atacó con una marea de fuego ante la cual el joven príncipe ya había reaccionado y estaba de pie en posición de ataque, protegiéndose.

- ¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Todo lo que dices es mentira!! – le gritaba mientras le arrojaba con sus puños incesantemente bolas de fuego azul que Zuko repelía certeramente con golpes de brazos. - ¡¡Si yo vuelvo mi padre me recibirá con los brazos abiertos y me perdonará, y me heredará su trono y seré la nueva Señor del Fuego!!..... ¡Porque yo sigo siendo su orgullo!

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? …… ¿Ser la favorita de nuestro padre? ……. ¿El poder? ….. ¿No te das cuenta que todo eso es una farsa y que te llevará a la soledad, a la desconfianza, al odio? …..– le preguntó sin dejar de repeler los ataques de su hermana, pero sin atacarla. - Azula, por los espíritus, ¿Todavía crees que tú le importas a él?

- ¡Sí, él es el único que me quiere, y si vuelvo él me aceptará de vuelta …! – gritaba descontroladamente la jovencita mientras seguía atacando a su hermano atropelladamente, ante lo cual Zuko aprovechó para acercarse lo más posible y con un ágil movimiento, la rodeó por detrás abrazándola con fuerza y aprisionando sus brazos para impedir que siguiera atacándolo.

Azula se remeció con fuerza para liberarse del agarre, pero su hermano esta vez era mucho más fuerte.

- ¡Suéltame, Zuko, suéltame! – le ordenaba entre sollozos la princesa sin dejar de sacudirse.

El príncipe se sorprendió ante la demostración de emociones por parte de su hermana, pero esto no impidió que continuara con su cometido.

- ¡No, no dejaré que sigas cometiendo más errores! Ya es hora de que te des cuenta que nosotros nunca le importamos a nuestro padre, que sólo fuimos los medios para que él llegara al poder y siguiera con el camino de odio y destrucción que empezó nuestro bisabuelo.

- ¡No es cierto, no es cierto! – seguía negándolo la heredera, mientras expulsaba fuego por sus manos y pies, los cuales Zuko evadía.

- ¡Sí, Azula, es cierto! Y date cuenta que ahora realmente hay personas que te quieren de verdad, que tú realmente les importas por lo que eres y que darían su vida por ti …… como Sokka.

- ¡No me importa Sokka; sólo quiero volver!

Azula estaba enceguecida; recién ahora estaba procesando todo lo que hizo y su mente se negaba a aceptar que ya no podía volver, que ahora era una traidora igual que Zuko. Su hermano trataba de calmarla por todos los medios, pero era imposible; como pudo la giró hasta ubicar su rostro frente al suyo al mismo tiempo que impedía que lo atacara con su fuego control, y cuando vio que tenía el dominio de la situación, le dio una fuerte bofetada haciendo que el rostro de su hermana se volteara.

Azula se detuvo en su forcejeo y se llevó una mano a su rostro sonrojado por el golpe. Sin quitar su extremidad de su mejilla, miró a su hermano con los ojos empapados de lágrimas con una expresión de desconcierto, ante lo cual Zuko la abrazó con fuerza con uno de sus brazos y con el otro le acercó su cabeza hacia su pecho, apoyando su barbilla en su oscuro cabello.

La maestra fuego comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si quisiera soltar toda la pena acumulada en su corazón. La pena de darse cuenta de la mentira que vivió durante tantos años, de lo sola que estuvo por la venda que ella misma se había puesto en sus ojos.

- ¡Shsssss,……..tranquila,…………saca toda esa rabia y ese odio que tienes dentro……..ahora todo estará mejor y lo más importante tú estarás bien…- le susurraba Zuko suavemente.

Y recordó con nitidez cada palabra que su padre le dirigió hace unas horas; aquellas palabras cargadas de desprecio y odio a ella,…..¡a ella! Que siempre lo apoyó en todas sus decisiones, que fielmente siempre cumplió con cada misión que le encomendaba, que incluso la hizo despreciar a su madre y a su hermano …….. y a todos aquellos que la rodeaban ….. ¡Qué ironía! Y justo ahora a quién más despreciaba en esta vida era el que la estaba consolando por su dolor y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien …… entonces volvió a su mente el recuerdo de su amiga muerta. Mai siempre la apoyó en todas sus misiones, nunca puso en duda cada decisión que tomó y hasta en su último respiro pensó en ella, en su felicidad ……. ¡su felicidad! …….."¡Sokka!" –pensó.

Lo que no sabían ambos maestros fuego era que Sokka estaba escuchando y observando toda la escena detrás de un árbol. Cuando notó que aparentemente Azula estaba arrepentida de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas y negó sus sentimientos hacia él frente a su hermano, sintió palidecer. Lentamente retrocedió hacia el pequeño campamento totalmente destrozado y cabizbajo; una vez en él, abrazó efusivamente a Appa y luego volvió a recostarse sobre una de sus patas.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no valía la pena volver por ella? – inquirió la maestra tierra.

- No quiero hablar de eso – repuso casi en un susurro Sokka.

- Entonces nuevamente tengo razón – alegó Toph.

- ¡Te dije que no quiero hablar! ……. ¿Me dejas dormir de una vez por todas? – le gritó el ojiazul.

- ¡Bueno, pero no tienes por qué enojarte! – reparó la jovencita esbozando una irónica sonrisa.

En eso estaban cuando sintieron unos pasos acercarse. La maestra tierra rápidamente arrojó una roca cuando aún no se ponía de pie, la cual fue destruida certeramente por Zuko.

- Veo que estás alerta, pero aquí no es necesario porque parece que estamos completamente solos y fuera de peligro – comentó con una leve mueca el joven príncipe.

- No la arrojé por ti, sino por ella – gruñó la maestra tierra, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Azula pasó por el lado de ella recogida y de brazos cruzados, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante. Pasó rápidamente por el lado de Sokka y tomó una manta, para luego dirigirse a recostarse a una distancia prudente del grupo; aún no se acostumbraba a estar entre ellos y necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo. En cuanto a Sokka, al sentirla pasar a su lado con total indiferencia, sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y suspirar; su princesa estaba totalmente arrepentida de lo que había hecho por él.

* * *

Sokka fue el primero en levantarse apenas asomaron los primeros rayos de sol; había dormido muy poco pensando en las duras palabras que la princesa había expresado la noche anterior frente a su hermano.

Como no tenían intenciones de partir hasta la noche, para evitar ser vistos por soldados o la armada de la Nación del Fuego, se dirigió al arroyo para intentar pescar algo que les sirviera para desayunar. Comenzó a buscar entre la hierba una rama adecuada que pudiera utilizar como lanza, y cuando la encontró, se sentó en la orilla; sacó una pequeña navaja que había encontrado en el morral de Zuko y comenzó lentamente a lijar uno de los extremos de la varilla para afilarla. A su mente llegaron las palabras de la maestra tierra _"¿Qué le dirás a Suki?"_

"Suki…….Suki……¿qué le diré a Suki?.....Esta noche estaremos de vuelta en el campamento y tendré que enfrentarme no sólo a ella, sino que también a Katara. ¿Qué les diré? : _¡Hola, Katara, he regresado con Azula ….. sí la hermana de Zuko, la que te quería matar ….. pero no te preocupes, ella ya no quiere hacerlo,….por el momento,…..¿se podría quedar en tu cuarto?....... ¡Hey, Suki! ….. mira, te presento a la princesa Azula, mi nueva novia,…….aquella que te encerró en la Roca Hirviente de por vida y casi nos mata al escapar de ella……sin rencores,….. espero que sean grandes amigas_ _……..¿recuerdas que te lo conté en la carta que te dejé antes de partir?"_ pensaba bromeando el ojiazul.

Se detuvo para comprobar con su índice la agudeza del filo de la lanza; notó que no estaba lo suficientemente bien y continuó con su cometido.

"Novia …… claro…..ahora que ella se arrepintió de haberme rescatado, tendré que decirles : _"Hola, les presento a Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Ella me salvó de que su padre me matara pero ahora ya se arrepintió; aún nos quiere destruir, y a ti te quiere fulminar con un rayo Katara, pero necesita descansar una noche antes de volver a su palacio para que su padre la perdone y vuelva a atacarnos,…..pero prometió que esta noche hará una tregua…..Katara, ¿podrías compartir tu cuarto con ella" _y ahora rió para sus adentros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es tan chistoso? – preguntó la maestra fuego.

Sokka dio un brinco y casi se corta la mano de la impresión al escuchar la voz de la heredera. Se incorporó rápidamente y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa de los restos de madera; la vio parada con su armadura puesta, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, de brazos cruzados y con su ambarina e indiferente mirada fija en él.

Cuando ella notó que Sokka la observaba con atención y con un dejo de nerviosismo, dejó de lado su postura y se dirigió hacia él, caminando arrogantemente.

- Tenemos que hablar – repuso con frialdad mientras pasaba por su lado y se sentaba unos pasos más adelante, cerca del arroyo.

Sokka tragó con dificultad.

Continuará .......................

* * *

¡Plis! Ruego encarecidamente a mis fieles lectores que me disculpen por el tremeeeeeendo atraso en actualizar :)

Tuve algunos problemas de salud que me impidieron poder escribir; trataré de no volver a hacerlo.

Agradezco infinitamente los review de EXXEN y Danika44, los cuales siempre con sus excelentes comentarios me animan a seguir adelante con la historia.

Además quisiera darle la bienvenida y los agradecimientos a Hechizero15 por sus gratos comentarios, y a aquellos que pusieron mi fic como favoritos o como story alert : Hajabeg452 y Haruka-chan27.

¡Espero atenta sus review! Saludos ;D


	21. Arrepentimiento

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 21 : Arrepentimiento

El ojiazul se acercó a la princesa y se recostó a cierta distancia, afirmando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos y antebrazos. Con disimulo la observó de reojo, notando que estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas y abrazándolas; jugaba con sus delgados y pálidos dedos de manera insistente.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – preguntó con desazón la heredera, mirando fijamente hacia la corriente del arroyo.

Sokka había estado respirando profundamente para retomar el control de sus emociones, y sobre todo para no equivocarse en las respuestas que le daría a la princesa. Recordaba muy bien aquel día en que dio inicio a la invasión, aquel momento que tenía que exponer frente a los jefes e integrantes de las distintas tribus su plan de ataque y cómo los nervios no lo dejaron hablar con claridad, teniendo que tomar su lugar Hakoda. No, definitivamente no iba a dejar nuevamente que su nerviosismo lo traicionara.

La miró interrogativamente, alzando una de sus cejas.

- ¿Por qué crees tú? – contrapreguntó el ojiazul.

- Si lo supiera, no te lo estaría preguntando. – aseguró Azula sin dejar de mirar el arroyo.

- Volví porque ese día que vinieron Zuko y Katara a buscarme, me golpeaste con un rayo, dejándome tremendamente malherido y por lo cual tuvieron que llevarme para curar mis heridas; y como me fui tan de repente, quedaron muchas cosas pendientes; por eso volví – repuso cabizbajo el joven guerrero.

- El rayo no iba dirigido hacia ti, sino hacia la mal…. – se interrumpió. La maestra fuego tampoco quería que su mordaz genio la traicionara y dijera algo que después tuviera que lamentarse. - …..sino hacia tu hermana; tú te interpusiste entre ella y él ….. yo no quería lastimarte.

- ¿Pero no creíste que al herirla a ella también me estabas hiriendo a mí? ……. Azula, tú sabes que Katara es mi hermana, y yo creía que después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros habías desistido de ……- paró un momento su discurso para tomar aire, - de matarla, de vengarte ….. realmente creía que habías cambiado de opinión y que te irías conmigo ……. Luego pasó lo que pasó y esos días que estuve lejos de ti fue una agonía, una tortura porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza,….. no podía convencerme que todo lo que vivimos era una mentira, una cruel mentira …… sobre todo después de escuchar todo lo que dijiste. Así que decidí venir a buscarte, arriesgando mi vida y la de mis amigos por ti …… porque a pesar de todo aún tenía la esperanza de recuperarte…….o de escuchar de tu propia boca que me mentiste y me usaste ……. Y si tenía que morir en el intento, bien hubiera valido la pena.

Azula se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, sin levantar la vista del suelo y con sus hombros recogidos; al escuchar las palabras del ojiazul recordó las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con su amiga muerta y muchas de las cuales se parecían a lo que ella decía : _"…..él arriesgó todo por venir hasta acá; su familia, sus amigos, sus ideales….."_ ."Por los espíritus, cuánta razón tenía Mai" pensaba.

- ¿Sabías que durante tres días creí que estabas muerto …… tres días creyendo que yo te había asesinado? – susurró por lo bajo la maestra fuego, cerrando sus ambarinas orbes mientras suspiraba.

Sokka abrió los ojos como plato y la observó con incredulidad.

- Pero, ¿cómo ……? ¿Nadie te dijo que no había muerto …..? ¿Mai no te lo dijo… ni tus guardias? ……. ¿No preguntaste tampoco? – balbuceaba el guerrero.

- Todos creímos que habías muerto, bueno, casi todos…….y durante esos días me torturé con la idea que te había perdido para siempre por mi culpa,……. Y sobre todo por la culpa de tu hermana porque el rayo iba dirigido hacia ella. Los días que estuve contigo fui feliz, inmensamente feliz como nunca lo había sido en mi vida …… y por culpa de ella todo se había ido a la mierda …….¡por Agni, nunca me había sentido así!..... – se detuvo unos momentos para calmarse, mientras caminaba dando vueltas. - Me obsesioné nuevamente con encontrar a la maestra agua para eliminarla de una vez por todas …… a ella y a todos los que la rodeaban para vengar tu muerte y el que los hayas preferido a ellos en lugar de mí……….. sentía que retomaba nuevamente el control y que mi vida recobraba su curso normal,…..como era antes de conocerte, ……….hasta que me enteré que estabas vivo unos momentos antes de que mi padre te matara – se sentó nuevamente apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y sujetando su cabeza por los costados con sus pálidas manos, fijando su mirada en la hierba.

Sokka escuchaba atónito la narración de la princesa. Se dio cuenta que él no fue el único que sufrió por la separación; por lo menos él tenía la seguridad de poder volverla a ver, la ilusión de hablar nuevamente con ella y de aclarar lo que había sucedido esa mañana, pero ella……..ella no tenía ninguna esperanza de saber qué era lo que había pasado y de volver a encontrarse, de arreglar los posibles malentendidos, porque lo creía muerto …… y más encima por su propia mano. Trató de entender en cierta medida lo que vio y escuchó decir a Azula durante la madrugada, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su princesa.

- Cuando me enteré que estabas vivo, creí que era una ironía del destino : cuando por fin mi agonía finalizaba al enterarme de que no estabas muerto, otro puñal se clavaba en mi espalda porque te vería morir nuevamente …… dos veces……. te perdería irremediablemente dos malditas veces. Y en unos pocos minutos tuve que decidir tu destino……..y el mío.

El ojiazul se acercó lentamente hacia ella, sin decirle ni una palabra, y se sentó a su lado dejando que sus cuerpos apenas se rozaran. No sabía qué decirle, qué malditas palabras usar para animarla, para reconfortarla por todo lo que había vivido estos últimos días……porque si el sufrió…….entonces lo que ella había pasado era casi una tortura.

- Azula……yo……… - trataba de decir el joven guerrero sin poder mirarla a la cara y perdiendo su mirada en el agua.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, con sus mentes ocupadas buscando las palabras que se dirían. Finalmente el ojiazul tomó la iniciativa y miró el rostro de la princesa, el cual estaba oculto por un grueso mechón de su azabache cabello; alzó su mano para tomarlo y enredarlo detrás de su oreja y así poder mirar sus ambarinos ojos, pero notó que éstos se habían endurecido y una sombra de indiferencia los cubrían.

- ¿¿Por qué mejor no te quedaste con el avatar y tu estúpida hermana?? ….. ¿Por qué mejor no me dejaste seguir creyendo que estabas muerto y recobrar el curso de mi vida…..tal como era antes? – le gritó la heredera dándole un fuerte empujón mientras nuevamente se ponía de pie, haciendo que Sokka perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la hierba. Caminó con rapidez tomándose la cabeza, hasta llegar a un gran árbol donde apoyó su frente mientras se afirmaba con sus pálidas manos.

Rápidamente el ojiazul se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la estaba la maestra fuego; iba decidido a terminar con esta conversación convenciéndola de que su regreso era lo correcto para ella.

Azula lo sintió venir y tomó posición de ataque; estaba dispuesta a impedir que se acercara. Alcanzó a arrojarle una llamarada que el ojiazul esquivó con facilidad, sin perder la decisión al caminar. Una vez que llegó donde ella, la agarró con fuerza de ambos brazos y le acercó provocadoramente su rostro hacia el de ella, sintiendo nuevamente su exquisito y embriagador aroma.

- ¿Realmente eso hubieras preferido,….. realmente eso es lo que quieres?..... ¿Prefieres seguir viviendo esa mentira que te contó tu padre de que serás feliz con la gloria y el poder……. Y completamente sola? ……. Mai ya no estará más contigo, no tendrás en quién confiar, y verás que tu padre te obligará a casarte por conveniencia para perpetuar tu familia……. ¿Así quieres continuar tu vida? …. ¿Sin amor? – gruñó el ojiazul.

La princesa se sacudía tratando de soltarse del agarre del joven, pero éste la había tomado con decisión en sus antebrazos para impedir que pudiera moverlos, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no derramar ninguna lágrima.

- ¡Sí, eso hubiera preferido! ¡Mírame ahora: soy una traidora igual que el estúpido de mi hermano, mi padre ya puso precio a mi cabeza y ya no seré el próximo Señor del Fuego!......¡Ya no podré volver nunca más al Palacio!.....¡Por culpa de un sucio campesino! ….. ¡Por "tu" culpa! – le reprochó al ojiazul, mirándolo con ira.

Sokka abrió muy grandes sus azules ojos con decepción. La soltó sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, mientras retrocedía lentamente. Azula se tomaba uno de sus brazos desviando la vista, y evitando la mirada desilusionada del ojiazul, el cual se detuvo unos pasos más atrás.

- Lo siento, Azula, lamento mucho el haberme preocupado y querer sólo lo mejor para ti. Creí realmente que yo te interesaba, que no te arrepentirías de habértela jugado por mí como lo hizo Zuko por Katara,…….. pero me doy cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado……hubiera sido mejor que hubieras dejado que tu padre me matara…… hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto que sentir el dolor que me provocan tus palabras…….. tu rechazo …… porque yo realmente te amo, Azula, y a diferencia tuyo, no me arrepiento de haber renegado y dejado todo de lado por ti.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, Sokka se dirigió hacia la espesura del bosque con el corazón desecho. "Todo fue en vano…….. de nada sirvió todo lo que arriesgué por ella ……." pensaba mientras buscaba un lugar solitario donde quedarse. En este momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos soportar las ironías de la maestra tierra.

Al sentir alejarse los pasos del ojiazul, la maestra fuego alzó con disimulo su vista hacia el lugar donde estaba Sokka y lo miró hasta que se perdió entre los árboles. Se dejó caer a los pies del macizo donde se encontraba apoyada, con la cara descompuesta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: lo había rechazado,…… a la única persona que realmente se había preocupado por ella sin ningún interés de por medio, ni por miedo,…..la había despreciado y repudiado……. y ya no había vuelta atrás …….había humillado de la forma más despreciable a la única persona que más ha amado en su corta vida. "¡Estúpida!" fue el calificativo más suave que se dijo hacia sí misma.

* * *

Zuko despertó cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron abrazarle el rostro con fuerza; se sentó en su saco de dormir mientras se frotaba sus ojos para terminar de despabilarse. Miró hacia el saco de Sokka y vio que estaba vacío; automáticamente dirigió su vista hacia las mantas de Azula y notó lo mismo, con lo cual dedujo que ambos estaban juntos.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar alrededor; ilusamente pensó que Azula se había preocupando de preparar el desayuno con el ojiazul, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no estaban por ningún lado.

- ¿Estás buscando a los tortolitos? – preguntó irónicamente la maestra tierra, lo cual hizo que Zuko se volteara a verla aún recostada entre las mantas.

- ¿Viste hacia dónde se fueron? – inquirió preocupado.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es muy buena idea preguntarle a la niña ciega si "vio" hacia dónde se fueron! – le espetaba Toph mientras agitaba con insistencia su mano frente a sus opacos ojos verdes.

El príncipe se ruborizó. Olvidaba continuamente la condición de la maestra tierra debido a la facilidad con que se desenvolvía sin tener que acudir a la ayuda de alguien.

- Ya, ya, está bien, no te sientas mal; es una broma. Igual noté hacia dónde se fueron – le dijo conciliadoramente la pequeña maestra. – Muy temprano los sentí dirigirse hacia el arroyo, en esa dirección. Primero partió Sokka y luego lo siguió la traidora; a lo mejor lo está friendo poco a poco – ironizó.

- No seas tan dura con ella, Toph; está pasando por momentos muy difíciles. Está tratando de procesar un cambio radical en su vida, y tiene que arreglar sus asuntos con Sokka para sentirse más tranquila. Iré a buscarlos.

Zuko se dirigió hacia la dirección que indicó la maestra tierra y alcanzó a avanzar unos cuantos metros cuando vio a la princesa acercarse; venía con la cara amargada y cuando vio la expresión interrogante de su hermano le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Ahora no, Zuko – le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado sin detenerse y alzando una mano.

- ¿Dónde está Sokka?

- Fue a esconderse al bosque a lamentarse – contestó con un dejo de indiferencia sin dejar de caminar.

Zuko la siguió con decisión.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – le preguntó el príncipe tomándola del brazo con fuerza, obligándola a detenerse y darse vuelta.

- Nada, sólo le dije la verdad – lo miró desafiante.

- Piensa muy bien lo que hiciste, Azula, no te vayas a arrepentir después.

- Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago – contestó desviando la vista, dudando de sus palabras. Recordó haberle dicho lo mismo a Mai hace un par de días atrás. – Pero si lo que te preocupa es que lo haya lastimado físicamente, quédate tranquilo; sólo hablamos.

- Espero que no le hayas destruido el corazón a Sokka; él realmente te ama.

La princesa siguió mirando hacia un costado sin dar una respuesta. Zuko la soltó y ella siguió caminando hacia las mantas en las cuales durmió y se metió entre ellas.

- ¿Dónde está Sokka? – preguntó la maestra tierra a Zuko cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

- Azula dijo que fue al bosque; no te preocupes, ella dijo que no le hizo nada. De lo contrario, no hubiera vuelto al campamento – repuso Zuko un tanto preocupado. – Creo que discutieron y no arreglaron sus asuntos.

- Ojalá tengas razón. Si no regresa en media hora, iré yo misma a buscarlo. Pero si ella le hizo el mínimo daño, olvídate que tuviste una hermana – amenazó Toph.

* * *

Había llegado la hora del desayuno y el ojiazul aún no aparecía.

- Sokka debería ya haber llegado; él no perdona pasar una comida – inquirió la maestra tierra mientras caminaba hacia el sector de arroyo tratando de sentir algún indicio que le indicara dónde estaba el joven guerrero.

- Es cierto, debería haber regresado hace rato; mejor iré a buscarlo – repuso Zuko y se encaminó dispuesto a encontrarlo, sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada desafiante a su hermana, la cual se encontraba sentada entre sus mantas con las piernas recogidas y con sus manos apoyadas en su frente.

- ¿Sabes dónde buscar? Esta isla aunque es pequeña, igual tiene sus escondites; yo te acompaño – sugirió Toph acercándose a él. – Recuerda que puedo sentir el más mínimo movimiento.

Azula cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse; ella también estaba preocupada por la larga ausencia del ojiazul. Desde que volvió después de la conversación que tuvo con él, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de decepción que le dirigió el joven. Ahora dudaba y se recriminaba por lo que le había dicho.

Cuando vio que Zuko y Toph comenzaban a alejarse, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia ellos. Hacía rato que una idea daba vueltas en su cabeza y sintió que se le estaba presentando la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

- ¡Esperen! – gritó mientras los alcanzaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿No te das cuenta que Sokka está perdido por tu culpa y ahora nos haces perder más tiempo con alguna de tus estupideces? – gruñó Toph, volteando la cabeza.

- No es ninguna estupidez; creo que yo debería ir a buscarlo porque como tú tan bien dices, es mi culpa que él aún no regrese – repuso secamente la maestra fuego.

- ¿Perdón?... ¿Estoy escuchando bien?..... ¿La perfecta princesita está reconociendo que se equivocó?..... – le dijo la ojiverde mientras inclinaba su cabeza y apoyaba uno de sus dedos en la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño y apretó ambos puños. - ¿¿Qué le hiciste a Sokka?? – chilló acercándose fieramente a la heredera y agrietando la tierra con cada paso que daba.

- Espera, Toph – señaló Zuko adelantándose a la maestra tierra y deteniéndola al apoyar su mano en su pecho. Miró con enfado a su hermana.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Azula?

La princesa miró a su hermano provocadoramente mientras afirmaba sus brazos en jarra en su cintura.

- Mira, ya te dije que no lo he dañado físicamente; sólo hablamos y parece que lo que le dije no le gustó; eso. Y pensé, que como creo que ya formo parte de este patético grupo, debería mostrar un poco de consideración por los integrantes de él. – ironizó.

Zuko bajó la vista, tratando de decidir correctamente. Toph aún seguía siendo afirmada por él, y al escuchar las antipáticas palabras de la princesa su ira crecía aún más.

- Realmente tu hermana es una loca de patio; no puedo entender qué vio Sokka en ella, cómo pudo cambiar a Suki por ella.

- Déjala, Toph; déjala que ella vaya por él. Tiene razón; ahora es miembro de nuestro grupo y debemos empezar a confiar en ella – masculló sin dejar de mirar con disgusto a Azula.

- ¡Pero qué…..! – alcanzó a protestar la maestra tierra mientras Azula pasaba por el lado de ella rumbo al arroyo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida y le dirigía una mirada de triunfo. Con esto se aseguraba unos momentos más a solas con el ojiazul sin ser molestada.

* * *

Azula caminó hasta el pequeño río y luego se dirigió hacia el sector desde donde vio desaparecer al guerrero de la tribu agua. Iba pensando en cada palabra que le diría, hasta en cada gesto que haría para no equivocarse nuevamente y así tratar de evitar que su orgullo e insolencia la traicionaran nuevamente.

Después de caminar un considerable lapsus de tiempo, lo encontró refrescándose en las cristalinas aguas del arroyo; vio que el joven sólo llevaba puesto su pantalón rojizo y que se había soltado el cabello que recogía en su coleta. Al verlo en esta condición, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente, así que decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para calmarse y disfrutar un rato del espectáculo.

Observó con qué facilidad el joven se desplazaba nadando y chapoteando en el agua, y cómo su morena piel se resaltaba aún más al estar mojada y reflejarse los rayos de sol en él. A su memoria vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vio desnudo, en su jardín, cuando los soldados lo desvistieron para bañarlo a baldazos por orden suya.

Recordó con nitidez cada detalle de ese bien proporcionado y trabajado pecho, y sintió unos incontrolables deseos de acariciarlo, de tocarlo, de recorrerlo con sus labios …… recobró sus sentidos en un momento en que el ojiazul se sumergió en el arroyo; allí decidió salir de su escondite y sentarse al lado de la chaquetilla que el joven había dejado en la orilla a esperar a que saliera.

Sokka decidió que ya era suficiente del baño y se dispuso a salir del agua; alzó con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás para despejar su rostro de sus húmedos cabellos y se ayudó con ambas manos para eliminar el exceso de agua de ellos. Cuando abrió sus azules ojos, se encontró con la princesa sentada a orillas del arroyo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa en los labios; se detuvo unos instantes para mirarla seriamente y se encaminó con decisión hacia ella. Al verlo acercarse totalmente húmedo, la heredera sintió que sus palpitaciones aumentaban con rapidez y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas; pensó que se veía muy bien.

El guerrero, aún molesto, en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima; se detuvo a su lado para recoger su ropa y siguió avanzando unos pasos más, sin dirigirle la palabra. Sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza para botar un poco más de agua de sus cabellos y comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta; la heredera sintió una punzada en su pecho al notar el rechazo del joven.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora, Azula? – preguntó con indiferencia mientras se vestía. Estaba molesto; le había tomado tiempo sentirse mejor y ahora él no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

La joven se puso de pie y se acercó a él, ante lo cual el ojiazul le dio la espalda.

- Vine a buscarte; estábamos preocupados porque no llegabas a nuestro escondite – dijo en un tono más suave la maestra fuego.

Sokka la miró interrogante mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Estábamos? …….

Azula mantuvo la miraba mientras se acercaba unos pasos más.

- Sí, yo también estaba preocupada, si eso quieres saber.

- Bah, creí que hace un rato me habías dejado en claro que yo no te importaba …….. claro, cómo una princesa como tú se iba a preocupar de que si algo le había sucedido a un "sucio campesino" de la tribu agua– respondió con ironía el ojiazul.

La maestra fuego desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos y sintió que éste era el momento adecuado para corregirlo.

- Lo lamento – dijo por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sokka seguía mirándola fijamente y se acercó tratando de ponerse delante de ella para mirarla directamente a sus ambarinas orbes.

- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? – preguntó ásperamente.

- Lamento lo que te dije hace un rato, no sé porqué lo dije ……. no tenía ninguna relación con lo que siento – masculló Azula bajando la mirada.

El joven le tomó con suavidad la barbilla para levantar su rostro y ver en sus ojos si mentía.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? – preguntó ahora en un tono más conciliador.

- Siento …… - lo miró a sus azules ojos para luego soltarse de su agarre y darle la espalda, alejándose un par de pasos. Nuevamente su orgullo quería imponerse y no dejarla decir que reconocía que estaba equivocada …… decir lo que realmente sentía en su corazón ….. decirle que lo amaba, que su vida había recobrado sentido cuando supo que estaba vivo, que ahora no le importaba nada más que él …..

Al ver este gesto, el ojiazul sacudió su cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

- Dejemos esto hasta aquí mejor, volvamos al refugio – repuso con desilusión mientras se encaminaba hacia el campamento.

Azula se volteó y lo vio alejarse, pero reaccionó inmediatamente.

- ¡Espera, Sokka! ¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? – preguntó con un dejo de amargura. El guerrero se detuvo sin voltearse, como esperando sus palabras, apoyando sus brazos en jarra en sus caderas.

- No es cierto lo que te dije esta mañana, es mentira que hubiera preferido seguir viviendo como estaba ……. Seguir viviendo sin ti. Pero es cierto que mi orgullo no me permitía aceptar haberlo perdido todo, haber perdido todo aquello por lo que luché desde pequeña …… en tan poco tiempo…. Sobre todo aceptar el rechazo de mi padre …… ¡Sokka, entiéndeme, yo fui criada así! Me cuesta entender el sacrificio que hacen las personas por amor, porque mi padre nunca lo hizo y yo seguía su ejemplo : primero está su nación y el poder antes que sus propios sentimientos y su propia familia, lograr el dominio sin importar quién saliera lastimado ……. Y aquellos que lo hacían eran unos débiles, unos inútiles y no merecían el perdón…..

- Como Zuko, pero al contrario de lo que piensas, él sí es fuerte y valiente, y una de los pocos maestros fuegos con un gran honor – la interrumpió el ojiazul con seguridad.

- Sí, como Zuko ……. perdóname, Sokka, realmente no quería lastimarte porque ……. porque …… yo también …….. te quiero – terminó diciendo la maestra fuego mientras lo miraba fijamente, sin recibir ninguna respuesta del ojiazul.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Azula, sintió que su piel se erizaba; sintió que la esperanza volvía a su corazón y que no fue en vano el sufrimiento pasado. Lentamente se dio vuelta y miró a la heredera, la cual aún tenía la vista fija en él, esperando una respuesta.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el moreno rostro del joven, haciendo que el rostro de Azula se relajara y esbozara una pequeña mueca de alegría.

- Ven acá – le susurró Sokka tendiéndole una de sus manos.

Continuará .........................

* * *

¡Actualicé un poco más rápido! Aquí les dejo este cap que espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Gracias a EXXEN, Danika44, Anariel Tindomerel y Hechizero15 por sus gratos comentarios! Espero los próximos, plis!

Saludos ;D


	22. Retorno

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 22 : Retorno

La maestra fuego inmediatamente se aproximó hacia su morena mano tendiendo la suya; al juntarlas, el guerrero la acercó a él con fuerza y la rodeó con ambos brazos de la cintura, apretándola contra su húmedo cuerpo. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras suavemente acariciaba con su nariz la pequeña de ella, cerrando los ojos mientras se empapaba con la suavidad de la pálida piel y el aroma fascinante de su princesa.

Rápidamente la heredera sintió que su piel se erizaba por completo ante el fuerte agarre que le daba el ojiazul y al sentirse abrumadoramente acorralada y dominada por ese moreno y exquisito guerrero de la tribu agua……al sentir ese exquisito contacto que a pesar de sus vestimentas podía sentirlo en su piel…. ¡Por Agni, cuánto anhelaba perderse por completo en los fuertes brazos de su guerrero,….sentirse cercada contra ese perfecto torso,……sentía que los deseos más prohibidos para la princesa de la nación del fuego se harían realidad!

- Si supieras cuánto deseaba hacer esto – le susurró suavemente el ojiazul, sin dejar de acariciarla con su rostro.

- ¿Abrazarme? – preguntó casi perdiendo el aliento la heredera.

- No; esto – y lentamente acercó su boca a los rojizos y delicados labios de la princesa. Los besó delicada y provocativamente sólo una vez para luego dejar que sus entrecortadas y ardientes respiraciones se mezclaran, y que el deseo de ambos por tocarse aumentara considerablemente.

Cuando sintieron que el deseo por acariciarse, por saborearse se hizo incontrolable para ambos, el ojiazul abrió su boca y la besó con furia, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Exquisitas descargas eléctricas recorrieron sus temblorosos cuerpos ante cada uno de los ansiosos besos, ante cada movimiento de sus lenguas por querer dominar a la otra, por hacerlas una. La princesa llevó sus pálidas manos hacia los oscuros y aún mojados cabellos de Sokka, enredando sus dedos en ellos y acercándolo para profundizar aún las deliciosas caricias que el joven guerrero le estaba brindando.

Sokka comenzó a besarla con fiereza en el rostro mientras avanzaba hacia su cuello, depositando ardientes besos en su naciente ante lo cual Azula alzó su cabeza para permitírselo; quería impregnarse con la exquisita esencia de su princesa,….. embriagarse y perder la cordura en ello. Mientras tanto, sus manos no se hacían esperar por acariciar cada milímetro de su cuerpo y hacerse consciente de las perfectas curvas de la joven, deteniendo su apasionado camino al tomar posesión de sus caderas. La princesa tampoco se dejó estar; mientras gemía de deseo por las caricias, sus manos recorrían su espalda para luego subirlas enérgicamente hasta su moreno rostro, tomándolo y llevándolo nuevamente hasta su ansiosa boca.

Ahora era ella quien comenzó a besarlo con fiereza; con ello quería descargar todo el deseo contenido por su estúpido orgullo. Bajó rápidamente sus pálidas manos hacia el bien torneado y húmedo torso del joven, y las introdujo por debajo de su chaquetilla para sentir esa fuerte y ardiente piel que tanto deseaba; acarició con energía los trabajados pectorales del muchacho, …….. sus fuertes abdominales,……casi arañándolos, …….. ¡Cuánto había ansiado tocar y hacer suya nuevamente esa morena y fascinante piel que la volvía loca! ……. Sokka sentía que su piel se encendía ante cada caricia apasionada y excitada que le brindaba su princesa.

Pero por la mente de la heredera pasó la idea de que algo no estaba bien. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del ojiazul y de un fuerte empujón lo alejó unos centímetros, interrumpiendo bruscamente el beso, ante lo cual Sokka la miró extrañado…... Azula esbozó una media sonrisa a medida que se alejaba y sus dorados ojos se posaron provocativamente en la ardiente y azul mirada del guerrero.

- Ahora ven tú – lo invitó tentadoramente, mientras retrocedía lentamente y comenzaba a desanudar incitantemente su faja. Cuando lo logró, abrió paulatinamente su yukata para dejar al descubierto las cintas que cubrían sus redondeados pechos.

Sokka la miraba boquiabierto; comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia ella mientras se despojaba salvajemente de su chaquetilla y la dejaba caer despreocupadamente sobre la hierba. Cuando la joven lo vio acercarse, dejó caer su yukata y se giró rápidamente para correr hacia la pequeña cascada y entrar presurosamente en las frías aguas, pero el ojiazul fue más hábil y la alcanzó justo antes de que se zambullera completamente tomándola por su ya húmeda cintura, acercándola y oprimiéndola contra su moreno cuerpo. La maestra fuego soltó una risita.

- Te encanta hacerme sufrir – le susurró el ojiazul mientras besaba casi con desesperación el naciente de su pálido cuello.

- Me gusta ser la que toma las decisiones– le susurró la heredera volteando su rostro para salir al encuentro con sus rojizos labios de la ansiosa boca del ojiazul para fundirlos en una ardiente y desesperada caricia. Suavemente el guerrero acarició el perfecto abdomen de la princesa, sintiendo la calidez y la deliciosa humedad de éste, para luego lentamente llevar esas caricias hacia las cintas que cubrían su pecho tomando posesión de ellos, ……. para sentir la plenitud y turgencia de éstos. Azula separó levemente sus labios de los del guerrero.

- Pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción – balbuceó con deseo.

De un solo movimiento el ojiazul la giró, estrechándola aún más contra su enérgico cuerpo para sentir con cada milímetro de su piel las ansiosas palpitaciones que emanaban del perfecto, frágil y empapado cuerpo femenino. Mientras con una mano la sujetaba decididamente de la cintura, con la otra acariciaba el rostro de la heredera mientras su azul mirada se fundía con la dorada de ella. Deslizó su morena extremidad hacia los oscuros cabellos de la joven para acercar abrumadoramente su pálido rostro hacia el suyo perdiéndose ambos en las desesperadas respiraciones del otro. La besó de manera salvaje, profunda, mientras que su otra extremidad se introducía bajo el pantalón de la maestra fuego para sentir la redondez y la ardiente piel de su naciente.

Azula se sentía conmovida por la rápida respuesta de su cuerpo, y al estar tan cerca del fuerte cuerpo del ojiazul, ….. empapados por ese vital elemento que la doblegaba ……. pudo sentir la ya despierta virilidad del guerrero de la tribu agua, ante lo cual no dudó en desanudar el cinturón del pantalón para introducir su mano y acariciarla. Sokka gimió y suspiró por el deseo al sentir tan exquisito contacto, y la heredera aprovechó de trasladar sus húmedas besos hacia el moreno y seductor cuello del joven, para bajar y acariciar con sus labios ese perfecto torso, dejando ahora ella marcas para que no quedaran dudas de que él le pertenecía. Hábilmente con su otra mano, la maestra fuego comenzó a deslizar el ancho pantalón de Sokka para dejar libre su hombría.

El ojiazul suavemente comenzó a aprisionar a la jovencita contra las rocas de la pequeña muralla y con una destreza inusitada, despojó de su prisión de seda los turgentes pechos de la heredera para hacerlos destinatarios de sus húmedas caricias; los besó con furia una y otra vez mientras sus habilidosas manos ya estaban despojándola de sus mojados pantalones. Azula gimió de placer ante tan exquisito contacto, y se sorprendió de lo lista que estaba para recibirlo; suavemente el ojiazul acarició el muslo de la joven hasta llevar su enérgico contacto hacia la parte posterior de la rodilla, y de un solo movimiento logró estimularla para que ella subiera su pierna hasta la cintura de él logrando que sus cuerpos quedaran en una posición que los hizo jadear y su deseo aumentara considerablemente.

- Te quiero, mi princesa,…… te quiero más que nada en este mundo …..- gimió roncamente el ojiazul acariciando con su rostro el delicado y suave cuello de la heredera, mientras depositaba ardientes besos esperando una respuesta de ella, la cual gemía suavemente.

- Y yo te quiero sólo a ti, mi guerrero, y quiero ser sólo tuya para siempre ….. – alcanzó a balbucear la maestra fuego cuando fue interrumpida por un salvaje beso del ojiazul. Cuando se separaron levemente para recuperar el aliento, Sokka esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la cintura y con agilidad la alzó, apoyando sus morenas manos en las pronunciadas curvas del naciente de su espalda; la princesa respondió al movimiento enredando sus bien torneadas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su adorado guerrero, lista para recibirlo.

El joven guerrero buscó con su hombría el húmedo pasadizo de su orgullosa princesa, y una vez que lo encontró, se dejó entrar en plenitud. La princesa ahogó un gritito al sentirlo dentro suyo y enredó sus dedos en el oscuro y mojado cabello del ojiazul, y comenzó a mover sus caderas acompasadamente a las embestidas que daba su apuesto guerrero, mientras sus respiraciones entrecortadas aumentaban junto con el placer y el deseo, siendo sólo interrumpidas por los profundos y desesperados besos que ambos se concedían.

Rápidamente el ojiazul aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas …… había deseado tanto estar nuevamente con su princesa…….hacerla suya nuevamente y saborear cada parte de su perfecto y pálido cuerpo.... sentir que el agua era su cómplice hacía que su deseo aumentara considerablemente ......... y sobre todo aún más al saber que ella también lo deseaba tanto como él ….. ahora no tenía ninguna duda …… esta orgullosa jovencita, y hasta hace unos días su principal enemiga, era la elegida.

Por la mente de Azula sólo pasaban los deseos de no separarse más de este joven …… había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar todo atrás e irse con él ……. lo amaba porque con él no tenía que fingir, no tenía que ocultar nada,…. él la quería tal como era,…..y sobre todo porque él le había demostrado que era capaz de arriesgar todo ……. hasta su propia vida ……. sólo por ella …… y eso la tenía por primera vez realmente conmovida …… y ahora quería entregarse a él sintiéndose completamente dominada por este campesino de la tribu agua ……. empapada hasta lo más profundo de su frágil cuerpo por el elemento vital de su tribu : el agua, para demostrarle y sellar con ella como testigo la unión para siempre con este fascinante joven ……. Al sentir que su delicioso guerrero aumentaba la velocidad de las arremetidas, comenzó a sentir que infinitas descargas de placer recorrían su bien proporcionado cuerpo e instintivamente comenzó a contornear sus caderas de tal manera que el ojiazul sintió que ya no podía contenerse más y descargó dentro de ella todo su simiente mientras soltaba roncos gemidos de placer al mismo tiempo que ella se deslizaba por última vez y ahogaba un profundo suspiro.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, unidos, esperando que sus agitadas respiraciones se recuperaran mientras él dejaba reposar su moreno y aún ardiente rostro en el pálido y sudoroso pecho de la heredera, y ella abrazaba y acariciaba el húmedo cabello de su guerrero mientras depositaba sinceros y delicados besos.

* * *

Había pasado cerca de media hora desde la partida de la princesa en busca del ojiazul, y mientras bebía de su té, Zuko no dejaba de mirar hacia el lugar donde se había ido su hermana.

- ¿Realmente confías en ella, Zuko? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo, y nos hizo, vas a perdonarla y aceptarlatan fácilmente? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo la maestra tierra mientras mascaba un trozo de pan.

- Ella sigue siendo mi hermana; y así como yo cambié, creo que ella también merece la oportunidad de redimirse y veo que lo está haciendo – repuso el maestro fuego.

- ¿Síííííííí? ¿Y cómo sería eso? Porque hasta el momento veo que Sokka está desaparecido por su culpa – gruñó Toph.

- Él no está desaparecido; sólo fue a caminar para estar solo. Además, tú misma fuiste testigo de que ella arriesgó todo por sacar vivo a Sokka del palacio; desafió a mi padre por él, así que no creo que esté tramando algo – comentó tajantemente.

- ¿Y no piensas que ella haya planeado todo ese alboroto con tu padre para que Sokka, que es tan ingenuo, le creyera que estaba de su parte y así la llevara directamente a nuestro escondite, donde Aang? – preguntó insidiosamente la maestra tierra.

- ¡Por los espíritus, Toph! ¿Realmente crees que ella sea tan maldita para engañar de manera tan vil a Sokka?

- ¡No seas tan inocente, Zuko! ¡Por supuesto que lo creo!– contestó con seguridad Toph.

Zuko guardó silencio ante la segura respuesta de la niña. Recordó la reacción de su hermana durante la madrugada, donde se cuestionaba todo lo sucedido en el palacio, y él la notó realmente afectada, insegura de lo que había hecho….. como si se arrepintiera …… recordó que en todo el tiempo que vivió con ella nunca vio una reacción así de su parte, tanta demostración de emociones, …… "No, Azula realmente lo hizo por decisión propia, porque le interesa Sokka" pensó el joven. Y de repente se acordó de algo en especial.

- Toph, ¿tú puedes sentir cuando alguien miente, cierto? – preguntó curioso.

- Cierto – contestó serenamente la maestra tierra.

- ¿Y tú sientes que Azula esté mintiendo? – volvió a preguntar con un dejo de preocupación.

Toph recordó aquel día de la invasión, cuando entró en la Cámara Real del Señor del Fuego junto a Sokka y Aang, y estaba la princesa en su lugar. Y a su mente volvieron las palabras de la maestra fuego : _"Sé mentir muy bien",_ ante lo cual la niña le creyó la sarta de mentiras que le contó.

- Ya que lo preguntas, sólo te puedo decir que sé que ella miente muy bien, así que realmente no lo sé – contestó contrariada la niña de mirada esmeralda.

Ante la sincera respuesta de su amiga, el príncipe fijó la vista perdida hacia el lugar desde donde debían volver los jóvenes, tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos – indicó mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía sus pasos hacia el lugar donde hace media hora se dirigió su hermana.

- ¿Te acompaño? – preguntó la ojiverde.

- No, será mejor que te quedes aquí por si vuelven antes – repuso el maestro fuego, mientras avanzaba hacia el arroyo.

* * *

La pareja de amantes se habían recostado sobre la hierba; el guerrero estaba de espaldas mientras la maestra fuego dejaba reposar su pálido rostro sobre el moreno y aún desnudo torso del guerrero. Sokka descansaba uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y con el otro abrazaba enérgicamente a la muchacha, apoyando su barbilla sobre los oscuros cabellos de ella, recordando el placentero momento que recién habían compartido esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó la heredera.

- En nosotros – suspiró el ojiazul.

- ¿Tenemos un nosotros? – curioseó la jovencita.

- ¿Qué crees tú?

- No lo sé; tú aún tienes algo pendiente con alguien – repuso con algo de ironía la maestra fuego. Por primera vez estaba experimentando aquel sentimiento llamado celos.

- ¿Y quién crees tú que es ese "alguien"? - reparó divertido el ojiazul. Le encantaba esa demostración de sentimientos por parte de la jovencita de mirada ambarina.

- Esa estúpida guerrera con la cara pintada – contestó con tono burlón, mientras no dejaba de acariciar los perfectos pectorales del guerrero.

Sokka esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Parece que a la princesa le molestaba considerablemente lo que él pudiera tener con Suki.

- No la trates así; Suki es una excelente guerrera y la líder de un grupo de élite que defiende a los habitantes de la Isla Kyoshi. A mí me enseñó variadas técnicas de combate que fueron muy efectivas al enfrentar a los soldados de tu nación para derrotarlos; además, es alguien a quien quiero mucho.

La maestra fuego se incorporó un poco molesta, sentándose de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. No le agradó para nada que el ojiazul demostrara tanto afecto hacia la guerrera Kyoshi. El guerrero también se incorporó apoyando sus antebrazos en la hierba, mirándola entretenido.

- Entonces, ¿qué harás cuando vuelvas al escondite, donde tus amigos, conmigo? …. ¿Mantener en secreto lo de nosotros? …….. ¿No te la vas a jugar por mí como yo lo hice? Porque te aclaro de inmediato que yo por ningún motivo aceptaré ser la "otra" – gruñó con rabia la pelinegra.

Sokka soltó una divertida carcajada ante la reacción de la muchacha; realmente le estaba gustando esta escena de celos. Se sentó al lado de ella mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído.

- Para tu información, no tengo nada pendiente con alguien, como tú dices – le susurró suavemente. – Además, ellos ya saben lo nuestro.

La maestra fuego volteó su rostro para mirarlo sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo que ya saben lo nuestro? ….. si acabas de decir que a ella la quieres– balbuceó intrigada.

- Claro que la quiero ,…….. pero como una muy buena amiga. Cuando dejé el campamento para venir a buscarte, dejé dos cartas : una para Katara y otra para Suki, explicándoles los motivos de porqué regresaba al Palacio. Y a ambas les dejé bien en claro que venía buscarte porque te amo – explicó el guerrero mientras acariciaba el delicado cuello de su princesa con su rostro. - ¡Ah!, y a Zuko se lo dije personalmente.

La heredera esbozó una sonrisa de gozo, mientras acercaba su pálida mano hacia el rostro del jovencito y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

- ¿Entonces no tendremos nada que ocultar? – preguntó interesada.

- Absolutamente nada – musitó el ojiazul mientras deslizaba sus suaves besos hacia la blanquecina piel de su mejilla. – Si es eso lo que tú quieres.

- Claro que eso es lo que quiero; ahora tú eres mío…….sólo mío – susurró mientras cerraba sus dorados ojos para disfrutar de las exquisitas caricias que le brindaba el guerrero.

- Lo que ordene, mi princesa – alcanzó a decir Sokka antes de que sus bocas se fundiera en ardiente y profundo beso.

Desde detrás de unos arbustos apareció el príncipe; al observar la comprometedora escena no pudo evitar detenerse y sentir una sensación extraña. "Azula, ¿emparejada?......Es raro, absolutamente extraño" pensó para sus adentros. Trató de disimular su extrañeza mientras se acercaba.

- Veo que han solucionado sus diferencias - preguntó un poco incómodo Zuko; realmente le costaba acostumbrarse a ver a su hermana en esa situación.

Sokka interrumpió bruscamente el beso al escuchar el comentario y se volteó a mirar al príncipe; inmediatamente se puso de pie nervioso. Azula, como siempre con el completo dominio de sus emociones, se quedó sentada y sólo atinó a limpiarse delicadamente sus labios, que esbozaban una expresión de satisfacción después de tan exquisito contacto.

- Este …… sí; estuvimos conversando y dejamos en claro algunas cosas – balbuceó un poco nervioso el ojiazul, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y evitaba mirar a Zuko con una sonrisa entrecortada. A pesar de todo, el príncipe era el hermano de su amada, y se sentía incómodo que él lo viera así con ella.

- ¿Tanto rato conversaron? …… Pensamos que ya les había pasado algo – inquirió un poco divertido el joven de mirada dorada, sin dejar de mirar el torso desnudo de Sokka.

Azula se puso de pie y se sacudió las vestimentas, mientras se anteponía entre su hermano y el guerrero.

- Como vez, estamos bastante bien, y lo que hicimos durante este rato sólo nos incumbe a nosotros. ¿Acaso Sokka te pide explicaciones de lo que haces a solas con la maestra agua? – preguntó sin perder su ironía la maestra fuego.

Zuko sólo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa complacida. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras la observaba.

- Está bien, está bien; sólo vine a buscarlos para que empecemos a preparar nuestras cosas para la partida. Apenas anochezca, saldremos rumbo a nuestro campamento – respondió Zuko levantando sus manos. Azula tenía razón; a él tampoco le gustaba que le pidieran explicaciones de lo que hacía con su novia, así que se dio media vuelta para regresar al escondite.

Sokka recogió su chaquetilla, rápidamente se la puso y tomó de la mano a la maestra fuego para encaminar sus pasos detrás del príncipe, rumbo a la guarida.

* * *

En la terraza de la vivienda, Aang, Katara y Suki esperaban el arribo del grupo que partió al rescate del guerrero de la tribu agua. Era cerca de la medianoche y el cielo aún no daba rastros de ellos.

- Aang, ¿has pensado qué harás si Sokka trae con él a Azula? – preguntó con inquietud la maestra agua.

- Si ella realmente está arrepentida y deseosa de ayudarnos, entonces la aceptaré igual como lo hice con Zuko – respondió con decisión el pequeño maestro.

Ante este comentario, la guerrera Kyoshi se alteró.

- ¿Tú también crees que ella puede unírsenos,…. y que haya cambiado de opinión? …. Por los espíritus, Aang, cómo puedes ser tan crédulo……¡Ella casi te mata! – casi gritó Suki.

- Sí, lo sé; gracias a ella tengo esta cicatriz en mi pecho,…….pero tengo que ser capaz de perdonar y darle una nueva oportunidad de renacer, de redimirse de sus errores…….¿quién soy yo para juzgarla? – mencionó tranquilamente el maestro aire.

- ¿Qué quién eres tú? ¡Justamente el encargado de juzgarla por sus crímenes y aberraciones provocadas a cada uno de los habitantes de las cuatro naciones!...... ¡Por su culpa han muerto miles! – gruñó molesta la pelirroja.

- Para ser exactos, la culpa directa es del Señor del Fuego Ozai; Azula sólo cumple órdenes de su padre. Además, ella no tuvo la culpa de nacer en el Palacio y tener un padre que la crió llena de odio, orgullo y con sed de poder ……. Pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que los espíritus son sabios; ellos le están dando la oportunidad de renacer de nuevo, de aprender de sus propios errores para salvarse, como lo hizo Zuko, …… y el elegido para ayudarla a salir de ese infierno, de esa nación sanguinaria y llena de crueldad, es justamente un simple campesino perteneciente a la nación cuyo elemento es su opuesto, su máximo enemigo : el agua. Él es el elegido para guiarla a encontrar su verdadero destino y darle sentido a su vida. – repuso Aang.

Katara se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a Suki, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola tranquilizadoramente a los ojos.

- Aang tiene razón, Suki; yo también debería odiarla porque, aparte de querer destruir el mundo para luego adueñarse de él, ella quiere acabar con mi vida sólo porque la desafié y su hermano se enamoró de mí……. Pero debemos confiar en las palabras de Sokka, de que ha recapacitado ……. y si Zuko pudo, ella que es su hermana también podría hacerlo – señaló conciliadoramente.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

- ¿No se dan cuenta que ella lo está engañando, lo está usando para llegar donde nosotros? ……. ¡No entiendo cómo no pueden verlo! – gimió Suki.

La maestra agua acarició sus rojizos cabellos y sonrió cálidamente.

- Suki, conozco muy bien a mi hermano y sé que no entregaría su corazón a cualquier chica, así como tampoco su confianza; ella realmente debe haberle demostrado que está interesada en él, que quiere estar con él para que Sokka haya decidido regresar para traerla. Amiga, debemos confiar en él también, en su palabra.

- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? …….. Yo lo amo, pero creo que eso no fue suficiente…..- sollozó la jovencita.

La maestra agua la abrazó, con lo cual los gemidos de la guerrera aumentaron.

- Si tanto lo amas, entonces debes luchar por recuperarlo – señaló categóricamente Katara.

De pronto, sintieron un gruñido familiar a lo lejos. Aang se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el lugar desde donde provenían los gruñidos, mirando atentamente hacia el cielo.

- ¡Son ellos! ¡Han regresado! – chillaba entusiasmado el joven maestro aire.

El bisonte se acercó con rapidez y se posó en el antejardín de la vivienda. El avatar corrió inmediatamente hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente, siendo correspondido con una gran y húmeda relamida sobre su rostro.

- ¡Te extrañé, amigo! – sonreía el niño calvo. - ¿Y ….. lo trajeron?

- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó el príncipe mientras comenzaba a descender del bisonte con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Se acercó al niño para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Toph también descendió y le dio un golpe en la espalda al pasar por su lado mientras se dirigía hacia las jovencitas que miraban con alegría la escena; ambas fueron a su encuentro y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

- Lástima que se trajo un recuerdo del Palacio – masculló con sarcasmo la joven maestra tierra.

- ¡No me digas que …..! – alcanzó a balbucear la guerrera Kyoshi cuando vio atónita descender a Sokka y detrás de él a la mismísima Princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Se soltó del agarre de sus amigas y se dirigió con furia hacia el lugar donde Sokka y Azula se encontraban tomados de la mano; Aang se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer la guerrera y se interpuso en su camino. Suki se detuvo y miró con ira al pequeño maestro aire.

- Será mejor que te calmes primero, Suki; no vayas a hacer o decir algo de lo cual después te arrepientas – le dijo pausadamente, mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho de ella.

La pelirroja suavizó su mirada para luego posarla sobre la azulina y un poco preocupada mirada de Sokka. Se hizo paso a través del monje y se dirigió hacia la pareja recién llegada, deteniéndose delante del guerrero.

- Me alegro que hayas regresado a salvo – repuso Suki con una desencantada sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su moreno rostro y depositaba un cálido y discreto beso en su mejilla. Luego dirigió su castaña y ahora fría mirada hacia la maestra fuego. – Bienvenida – señaló agriamente. Inmediatamente se giró para encaminarse hacia la vivienda, donde se encerró en su pieza; más tarde le daría la bienvenida que se merecía a esa cínica princesita.

Sokka sólo atinó a mirarla con desconsuelo mientras se alejaba; le dolió ver la triste mirada que la joven pelirroja le concedió. Azula tampoco la perdió de vista, sentía que la sangre le hervía después de ver el descaro de la guerrera Kyoshi de atreverse a besar a su ojiazul, mientras apretaba fuertemente la morena mano de su guerrero.

Continuará.....................

* * *

Y aquí va el nuevo cap; ojalá también haya sido de su agrado.

Nuevamente van mis agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores que me animan a seguir escribiendo al dejarme sus reviews : Anariel Tindomerel, EXXEN, Hechizero 15 y Danika44. ¡Muuuchas gracias y saludos! XD


	23. Celos

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

...

Capítulo 23 : Celos

Katara también se dirigió presurosa a saludar a su hermano; de todas formas iba preparada ante un ataque inesperado de la maestra fuego. Al llegar junto a él le dio un afectuoso abrazo, el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera por el guerrero, sin sacarle la vista de encima a Azula.

- ¡Cuánto me alegra que hayas regresado, hermano! ¿Valió la pena todo lo que arriesgaste? – preguntó endureciendo levemente su mirada hacia la heredera, la cual le correspondió con una sarcástica mirada de triunfo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mañana temprano te contaré todos los detalles y cómo Azula arriesgó también su vida por salvarme – repuso con una gran sonrisa el ojiazul.

- ¡Que ella qué…..! – balbuceó la maestra agua.

- Mañana te cuento; ahora quisiera descansar del largo viaje. ¿Podrías indicarle a Azula dónde puede dormir? – preguntó el guerrero mientras se encaminaban a la vivienda.

- Yo me encargo de eso;– indicó Zuko mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la dirigía hacia la puerta de la única pieza que permanecía vacía y justamente era contigua a la de Sokka y los muchachos. - Azula, ésta será tu habitación mientras tanto.

La princesa se dirigió hacia ella y miró su interior; vio una pequeña cama cubierta con sencillas cobijas y un pequeño mueble con una lamparilla al costado de ella. Al ver lo humilde de ésta, hizo un gesto de desagrado; estaba acostumbrada a las comodidades y al lujo del palacio.

- Es una cama pequeña y humilde, pero está limpia y en ella podrás reponerte de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ayer y hoy – repuso el maestro fuego.

- Piensa que es la pequeña habitación que yo tenía en tu palacio, al lado de la lavandería; a lo mejor esta noche podría visitarte y revivir viejos momentos– susurró suavemente el ojiazul en el oído de la pelinegra, tratando de no ser escuchado por sus amigos. Ante este comentario, la princesa sonrió levemente.

- En unos minutos nos juntaremos en el comedor a cenar; Sokka, tú te encargas de que ella esté presente – casi ordenó la maestra agua con apatía mientras salía de la habitación con Zuko.

- Allí estaremos – respondió un jubiloso Sokka. Se sentía increíblemente feliz de estar de vuelta y sobre todo con su adorada princesa. La abrazó fuertemente para luego darle un suave beso en los labios.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés conmigo acá. Te quiero – balbuceó mientras se alejaba sin soltarle la mano. - Ahora descansa y prepárate, en 15 minutos te paso a buscar para cenar.

Al llegar a la puerta, antes de cerrarla le dirigió una última mirada mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Azula le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al cerrarse la puerta, la princesa se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos y cerrando sus ambarinas orbes.

- Listo, está hecho. Ahora que sea la voluntad de Agni – musitó.

Sokka apoyó su espalda y su cabeza en la humilde puerta de la habitación de la princesa, mientras suspiraba.

- ¡Por fin estoy de vuelta con el amor de mi vida! – murmuró para sus adentros.

Lo que no notó el ojiazul es que desde una de las habitaciones lo observaban con dolor un par de castañas orbes, que rápidamente cambiaron su expresión a una de rabia.

...

Katara estaba terminando de servir los platos con arroz cocido mientras Aang, Zuko y Toph conversaban animosamente en la mesa cuando Sokka hizo su aparición con la maestra fuego; inmediatamente se silenciaron y los observaron atentamente. El guerrero trató de romper el incómodo silencio.

- ¡Mmmm!, huele muy bien. A pesar de lo poco, Katara se las ingenia para cocinar muy sabroso. ¿Qué hay de cenar? – preguntó mientras acomodaba a la princesa al lado suyo, en el lugar que habitualmente ocupaba Suki.

- Lo mismo de siempre : arroz con pescado – gruñó la maestra tierra.

Azula miró con indiferencia el plato con alimentos que tenía frente suyo. La maestra tierra percibió el gesto.

– Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esta comida; acá no estamos en tu palacio y se come lo que hay. Tampoco somos tus sirvientes, así que cuando termines tienes que recoger tus platos sucios – bufó Toph.

Zuko la tomó disimuladamente del brazo.

- ¡Qué! – bramó la ojiverde. – Que sepa desde ya que acá no tendrá privilegios, que tiene que trabajar y cooperar con las labores de la casa, así que creo que sería justo que ella lave los platos esta noche.

Azula abrió como platos sus ambarinas orbes al escuchar este último comentario. "¿Lavar los tratos? …. ¡Ay, no, no puede ser!" pensó.

- ¡Cálmate, Toph! Ni siquiera Katara ha reclamado tanto …. Si quieres yo lavo esta noche, no tengo problema en hacerlo – contestó conciliadoramente Sokka.

- No te preocupes, Sokka; puedo hacerlo. Pero no lo hago porque esa niña antipática me lo dice, sino que por ti. Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, menos de una resentida tonta niña ciega– refutó dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante que la maestra tierra percibió y la enfureció aún más.

- ¿Por qué mi lugar en la mesa está siendo ocupado por esa maldita? – vociferó desde la puerta la guerrera Kyoshi.

- Supongo que los lugares de la mesa no están comprados, así que la niña ciega puede sentarse donde quiera – respondió irónicamente la maestra fuego, a sabiendas que el comentario iba dirigido hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

- Sabes muy bien que te estoy hablando a ti, princesita; no te hagas la estúpida – repelió fuertemente la pelirroja.

- ¡Cálmense, muchachas, por favor! – trató de conciliar el ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie. – Suki, yo le pedí que se sentara allí porque es la primera vez que cena con nosotros; trata de ser hospitalaria.

- ¿Hospitalaria? ¿Así como ella lo fue contigo en el Palacio? – repuso muy molesta la guerrera.

- Sokka, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones a esta payasa; al lado del maestro calvo quedan asientos vacíos, que se siente allí – comentó Azula.

Suki sintió que la sangre le hervía y rápidamente, de un solo golpe de pie, rompió las patas de la silla haciendo que la maestra fuego cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Azula se incorporó rápidamente y de ambas manos empuñadas brotaron dagas de fuego listas para embestir a la iracunda guerrera kyoshi, mientras Suki ya estaba preparada para atacarla.

Sokka rápidamente se interpuso entre ambas muchachas, mirando de frente a la pelirroja.

- ¡Basta! – casi gritó. ¿Podemos tener una cena tranquila? Hace varios días que no nos juntamos todo el grupo a la mesa a comer y conversar tranquilamente, ¿es necesario todo esto? – preguntó mirando fijamente y casi rogando a Suki.

- Claro que podemos, pero como tú bien dices, el "grupo" no se ha juntado, y esta farsante no pertenece a él, así que no tiene nada que hacer aquí – respondió mordazmente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la princesa.

- Lamento informarte, niña tonta, que sí pertenezco a esta rebelión; desde el momento que protegí a Sokka de mi padre y Zuko aceptó traerme con ellos en esa bestia peluda, yo soy parte de … – alcanzó a alegar secamente la maestra fuego cuando un fuerte golpe y una enérgica ventolera la interrumpió y casi la hace perder el equilibrio. El resto de los jóvenes alcanzó a sujetarse y cubrir sus rostros mientras se inclinaban.

- ¿Podemos de una vez por todas cenar tranquilos? - inquirió potentemente el maestro aire mientras se ponía de pie y afirmaba con fuerza su vara, frunciendo el ceño. – Suki, dejémonos de una vez por todas de pelear por estupideces; Azula es desde ahora bienvenida y parte del grupo, y sería bueno que "tú" mostraras un poco de hospitalidad hacia alguien que se redimió de sus actos.

- ¡Pero Aang….! – alcanzó a balbucear la guerrera.

- ¡Pero nada! – ordenó el maestro aire. Todos tenemos derecho a arrepentirnos y a ser perdonados; y en este momento, los celos pasan a un segundo plano a favor de un fin superior : terminar con la guerra y con el sufrimiento y dolor que mucha gente de estas cuatro naciones están sintiendo. Así que, por favor, dejémonos de ser tan egocéntricos y toma lugar en uno de los lugares vacíos y empecemos a comer; mañana nos espera una larga jornada. – terminó diciendo ásperamente el maestro aire mientras se sentaba con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro y comenzaba a comer silenciosamente. Nunca en su vida había sido tan duro con otra persona, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, pero le molestaba considerablemente los ruegos de la guerrera hacia el guerrero de la tribu agua. Nunca iba a reconocer que se sentía muy identificado con ella y su sufrimiento, pero tampoco iba a dejar que sus amigos se enemistaran por una tonta pelea de celos; ahora habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Los jóvenes obedecieron sin decir nada y ocuparon sus lugares; desde que conocían al maestro aire nunca lo habían visto tan molesto. En cambio, la guerrera kyoshi sólo agachó la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra y se volteó con un gesto de amargura, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia su habitación.

- ¡Suki, espera…..! – trató de retenerla la maestra agua.

- Déjala sola, Katara; le hará bien – repuso ya más conciliador Aang.

La ojiazul se sentó dudando si sería correcto dejarla sola, pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una desafiante y áspera mirada a la maestra fuego, esperando con ansias que ella la viera. Pero la princesa sólo estaba comiendo impasible y, extrañamente, sin ninguna expresión mordaz ni burlona en su semblante; sólo tenía la vista perdida en su plato.

Suki abrió de un solo golpe la puerta de su habitación, la cual se cerró inmediatamente debido a la violencia del golpe, y se arrojó sobre su cama. Lloró ….. como nunca lo había hecho … lloró por el rechazo de Sokka, por el apoyo de Aang hacia esa maldita maestra fuego ….. y por sobre todo por la humillación que ella le provocó. "¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita maestra fuego, juro que me la vas a pagar!" pensó mientras ahogaba un lastimoso sollozo entre sus cobijas.

...

Era muy entrada la noche y el Señor del Fuego Ozai aún se encontraba dentro de la Cámara de Fuego junto a sus generales recibiendo los informes de las tropas que habían partido en la búsqueda de la traidora de su hija. Se encontraba furioso; nunca había esperado tremenda traición justamente de parte de ella …. aquella que educó como fiel reflejo suyo, para que lo sucediera en el trono con la decisión y la firmeza característica de él… ella, que era la única que merecía heredar toda la dinastía lograda por cientos de años, a diferencia de ese bastardo de Zuko ….. a sus propios ojos un débil mental por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones por sobre sus aspiraciones y fin superior…..Azula, heredera desde el nacimiento de esta estirpe de elegidos para gobernar el mundo y distinguida con el legado del nombre de su abuelo Azulón… ella, que prefirió al igual que su desterrado hermano dejar toda la gloria y el honor de esta gran nación por el "amor" de un sucio campesino….. un simple salvaje … no, eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca y ella ahora debía pagar con su vida.

- ¿Qué noticias me tienen de los bastardos rebeldes? – interrogó el monarca.

- Mi Señor, hemos recibido noticias de que vieron sobrevolando al bisonte volador sobre la Isla Ember. Hemos iniciado una exhaustiva búsqueda por todos los rincones para dar con el paradero de los rebeldes y de sus hijos, el príncipe Zuko y la princesa Azula – contestó uno de los generales.

- ¡Yo no tengo hijos! – vociferó Ozai. – Yo no he engendrado ningún par de traidores y menos retrasados mentales. Si los encuentran, quiero que me los traigan vivos; quiero que reciban un ejemplificador castigo de mi propia mano para que el resto de las naciones vean que no me detendré ante nada ni nadie y así eliminar de una vez por todas cualquier esperanza de éxito de esa estúpida rebelión. En cuanto a los amigos revolucionarios del avatar, quiero que los encierren en los calabozos de Ba Sing Sé, junto con él; allí, en esa ciudad, quiero eliminarlos yo mismo uno por uno. Ahora, vuelvan a sus puestos y no regresen hasta que los hayan capturado.

Los generales uno a uno se fueron retiraron a medida que hacían una reverencia al monarca. Ozai los observó alejarse sentado en su trono mientras las llamas que emanaban del salón crecían poderosamente producto de su profundo odio y sed de venganza.

...

El grupo de muchachos cenó silenciosamente; ninguno se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Se sentían incómodos y confundidos con la escena de celos de Suki y la desconcertante reacción del maestro aire. Sólo Azula digería sus alimentos con la mente en otra parte : por una parte, la reacción del avatar y su defensa hacia ella la tenía muy complicada; nunca esperó que su enemigo la defendería frente a uno de sus aliados y, sobre todo, mejor amigo. Además, quería saber qué diablos hacía sentada cenando en la misma mesa que la maldita maestra agua; recién ahora estaba dimensionando en el tremendo embrollo en que se había metido.

Porque la odiaba, la odiaba por la humillación que la había hecho sentir,… esa tonta campesina había sido capaz de vencerla a ella, la poderosa princesa heredera al trono…..esa sucia y tosca lugareña a quien tanto odiaba… era justamente la hermana del amor de su vida. ¿Qué hacer?...¿Seguir con su sed de venganza y de destruirla, con el riesgo de que Sokka no quiera verla nunca más? … Porque si dañaba a la maestra agua, era casi seguro que debía olvidarse para siempre del ojiazul,… y ahora sí que se quedaría completamente sola, porque nunca podría volver al palacio mientras su padre esté allí, y ahora tampoco estaba Mai para apoyarla.

La reacción de la guerrera kyoshi la tenía sin cuidado; ahora estaba muy segura de los sentimientos de Sokka, sobre todo después de ver cómo él la defendía, así que no iba a hacerse problemas por los insultos de ella. Ahora necesitaba estar a solas para pensar, para decidir el camino correcto a seguir sin lastimar a su amado guerrero; y sobre todo lo necesitaba para aprender a controlarse, como tantas veces trató de enseñarle su tío Iroh, para no echar a perder todo lo "bueno" que había logrado estos días….. porque con la reacción que acababa de tener en el comedor podrían haberla echado inmediatamente … ¡quién lo diría! … ella, la casi misma encarnación de la perfección y el poder absoluto,…. ella, que no tenía porqué luchar por lo que quería, sino que bastaba con un simple gesto para obtener todo lo que deseaba, estaba pensando en lo "bueno" que había ganado ….¿qué había ganado? ….. el odio de su padre, el destierro de su nación, el haberse transformado en parte de la rebelión, el ser enemiga acérrima de la nación del fuego, la pérdida de su mejor amiga, el estar viviendo en una pobre choza sucia con aquellas personas que tanto odiaba ….. y el amor de su vida. Levantó su vista y miró hacia su costado; allí estaba Sokka terminando de comer con la vista baja y con un gesto de preocupación.

Instintivamente Azula dejó su cubierto y acercó su pálida mano hacia la morena de Sokka; al sentir el contacto, el ojiazul se giró sorprendido, encontrándose con las ambarinas orbes de la maestra fuego, que lo miraban con calidez y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios que el ojiazul a estas alturas ya distinguía a la perfección en los labios de la maestra fuego. El guerrero respondió a la caricia suavizando su mirada y entrelazando sus morenos dedos en los pálidos de ella; la mirada de su princesa le confirmaba aún más que había hecho lo correcto en traerla. En cuanto a Azula, esa sonrisa perfecta de su campesino le ratificaba que todo lo perdido bien valía la pena.

Suavemente se soltó del fuerte agarre de su guerrero, se limpió delicadamente su rojiza boca y se levantó tomando los platos y los cubiertos, decidida a ir a la cocina a lavarlos. Sokka la tomó nuevamente del brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

- Llevando esto a la cocina, para lavarlos – respondió sin perder su áspero tono.

- Déjalo, yo los lavo en un rato. Vé a descansar – le sugirió suavemente el ojiazul.

- De veras, yo puedo – contestó fríamente la princesa dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la maestra tierra. Ésta última siguió comiendo en silencio, haciéndose la desentendida; no le quedaba otra, apenas se inició el diálogo entre los dos jóvenes, Toph iba a reaccionar pero Katara lo evitó dándole un pequeño e imperceptible puntapié.

- Vamos, yo lo hago – insistió el ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie y le quitaba de las manos los platos vacíos.

Azula dirigió una tierna mirada de agradecimiento a su guerrero y con mucha dificultad balbuceó un seco "gracias" para luego dirigirse a su humilde habitación.

Abrió suavemente la puerta y entró despreocupadamente, empujándola con su mano para que se cerrara sin dejar de caminar hacia su cama; sintió que ésta se cerró fuertemente, pero no le dio importancia y se sentó sobre las cobijas. Acercó sus dedos a la lamparilla y provocando una pequeña llama con la yema de uno de ellos la prendió; al iluminarse la habitación, ahogó un pequeño gritito al ver una sombra apoyada en la puerta.

- Te estaba esperando, princesita.

Continuará ...

...

¡Sorry, sorry, sorry!...Sé que la demora es imperdonable, pero entre el stress post-terremoto y el inicio de la escuela, estoy saturada.

Pido mil disculpas especialmente a Anariel Tindomerel, EXXEN, Hechizero 15 y Danika44 , y a todos aquellos lectores que siguen de manera anónima mi fic. Trataré de que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

¡Espero sus reviews! Cariños y saludos =)


	24. Grave error

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

...

Capítulo 24 : Grave error

La pelirroja se acercó amenazadoramente hacia la maestra fuego con uno de sus abanicos en una de sus manos, el cual fue lanzado con un movimiento certero al rostro de la heredera. Azula alcanzó apenas a esquivar el arma que se acercaba a gran velocidad, el cual antes de impactar en la muralla alcanzó a rozar uno de sus azabaches mechones. La princesa le dirigió una fulminante mirada a la guerrera kyoshi y se preparó para repeler el ataque con su fuego control, pero inesperadamente de sus puños sólo brotaron pequeñas flamas que se desvanecieron inmediatamente.

- ¡Ja, ja,ja! – rió irónicamente Suki al ver la cara de desconcierto de la heredera al notar de que de sus manos ya casi no brotaba fuego. - ¿Así que la brillante princesita de la nación del fuego perdió su toque? … ¡Veamos ahora qué tan rápida eres! – gruñó al mismo tiempo que acercaba su puño al rostro de la pelinegra. Azula lo desvió con un certero movimiento de brazos mientras atacaba a la pelirroja con un golpe de pie, el cual dio de lleno en el costado de su destinataria.

Suki retrocedió con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, lo cual no impidió que respondiera con un hábil movimiento de pies que barrió con las extremidades inferiores de la princesa, haciéndola caer y golpeándose secamente en el suelo; Azula gimió, pero rápidamente giró sobre su espalda y de un ágil salto se puso de pie lista para atacar.

- Veo que eres más que fuego–control, princesita, pero ahora yo tengo el dominio completo de mi arma – le gritó mientras daba una veloz voltereta hacia el sector donde se encontraba su abanico, el cual tomó rápidamente y se puso de pie para embestir a la maestra fuego. Azula ya la estaba esperando y cuando la guerrera kyoshi se alistaba para embestirla, con un resuelto movimiento de su cuerpo la princesa la alzó y la arrojó violentamente, provocando que ésta colisionara contra la puerta de la habitación.

Suki resopló con rabia y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se abalanzó con furia sobre Azula logrando que ésta trastrabillara y la arrastró hasta acorralarla contra la pared, mientras la amenazaba peligrosamente con su filoso abanico en su pálido cuello. En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

- ¡Suki, detente! … ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – gritó Sokka mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación, seguido de Zuko y Katara. Al llegar a su lado, trató de interponerse entre ambas muchachas mirando de frente a Suki, pero el agarre de la pelirroja era bastante fuerte.

- ¿Qué qué es lo que estoy haciendo? – balbuceó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Azula, y empujando con más fuerza su arma - ¡Poniendo en su lugar a esta estúpida, y haciendo que pague por todo lo que nos hizo, especialmente a ti Sokka!

Azula sentía cómo el filo del abanico comenzaba a incrustarse en su pálido cuello y un fino hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de él. Tragó con dificultad e hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no le quitó de encima la vista a Suki, mirándola de manera desafiante y con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Por favor, basta, Suki,….déjala!... ¿No ves que la estás lastimando? – vociferaba alarmado el guerrero, mientras Zuko la tomaba por detrás para tratar de separarla. - ¡Katara, haz algo! – imploraba el ojiazul dirigiéndole una mirada desesperada.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero! … ¡Lastimarla como ella te lastimó a ti! – bramaba la pelirroja mientras empujaba con más fuerza su abanico, logrando que la sangre brotara con mayor rapidez. - ¿No ves todo el daño que nos ha hecho a todos nosotros? …¿No ves cómo me ha lastimado a mí?

- Suki, por favor, esto ya no es necesario, ella ya se arrepintió de lo que nos hizo a nosotros y de lo que le hizo a Sokka, ¿no escuchaste cuando mi hermano dijo que ella arriesgó su vida por él? … ¿Eso no basta? – trató de convencerla la maestra agua mientras la tomaba del brazo por el cual sostenía con fiereza la filosa arma sobre el cuello de la heredera, tratando que soltara el agarre.

La guerra kyoshi estaba enceguecida. De sus ojos comenzaban a brotar gruesas lágrimas que le nublaban la vista producto de las palabras de su amiga ….. ella no la estaba apoyando, sino que se estaba poniendo de parte de esa tonta princesa… Katara debía dejarla que la matara allí mismo y cobrarse venganza por todo el daño que ella le hizo a su tribu y a Zuko,….. y ahora a ella al quitarle el gran amor de su vida…las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus castañas orbes y le impedían ver el rostro casi desfallecido y los ojos desorbitados de la maestra fuego producto de la pérdida de sangre que el corte le estaba produciendo y la falta de aire debido a la presión.

- Suki, por favor,…déjala – suavizó el tono la maestra agua, mientras con su mano desocupada le tomaba suavemente el rostro para desviarlo hacia el de ella, - Mírame, Suki,…mírame.

La guerrera kyoshi cerró fuertemente sus ojos para librarse de esas abundantes lágrimas, y cuando los abrió se encontró con la compasiva mirada de su morena amiga.

- No te hagas tú más daño, Suki, y no te permitas tener cargar con la culpa de haber cometido un grave error del cual no te podrás arrepentir … en este momento no te lo mereces – susurró Katara con una sensible sonrisa.

Suki volvió a mirar el rostro casi desfallecido de Azula y relajó la presión, soltando a la joven y dejando caer su abanico. La princesa ahogó un suspiro y se desvaneció inmediatamente, siendo sostenida con rapidez por el ojiazul el cual la alzó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama. Katara abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, la cual terminó por llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro.

- ¡Katara, rápido, necesito tu ayuda ahora! – casi ordenó el ojiazul mientras trataba de impedir que siguiera brotando sangre al ejercer presión con las sábanas de la cama. – Zuko, trae un tiesto con agua y paños limpios …. ¡ya!

- Tranquila, Suki, ya todo pasó – susurraba la maestra agua, mientras le daba suave golpecitos en la espalda. – Sokka te llevará a tu pieza para que te recuestes y descanses; mañana hablaremos con tranquilidad.

- Pero Katara ….. – balbuceó Sokka mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- Con Zuko nos haremos cargo de Azula; ella estará bien, no te preocupes. En estos momentos Suki también te necesita– mencionó con firmeza su hermana, sin dejar de abrazar a la guerrera.

Justo en ese momento entró Zuko a la habitación con el agua y los paños, y los ubicó sobre la mesita al costado de la cama donde se encontraba Azula; Katara se separó de su amiga y la dirigió donde Sokka. El ojiazul se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada angustiada a su hermana. – Ayúdala, Katara; tú más que nadie debes entender cómo me siento en este momento y sobre todo lo que ella significa para mí…. No podría soportar nuevamente la pérdida de la persona a quien amo – imploró el ojiazul.

- Tranquilo, hermano; no lo permitiré. Ahora saca a Suki de aquí – contestó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sacar agua del tiesto con un movimiento de agua control para cubrir sus morenas manos con el vital elemento. Inmediatamente éstas tomaron un brillo de color azul y las acercó al profundo corte del pálido cuello de la heredera; al cabo de unos segundos, la sangre dejó de emanar y poco a poco la herida comenzó a cerrarse. Katara retiró sus manos mientras Zuko limpiaba la herida y el cuello de la joven maestra fuego de las manchas de sangre.

La maestra agua se sentó al lado de la joven, pasó suavemente sus morenos dedos sobre la herida para luego apoyarlos en el costado del cuello de la maestra fuego para sentir su pulso.

- Perdió un buen poco de sangre, pero no lo suficiente para tener que realizarle una transfusión; su pulso se siente fuerte – señaló la morena.

- ¿Estará bien? … ¿Por qué aún no despierta…?– preguntó preocupado Zuko.

- Debe estar cansada y aún shockeada por la reacción de Suki; debería despertar pronto. Ve a descansar; yo me quedaré con ella toda la noche- contestó mientras colocaba un vendaje en la herida.

- ¿Y si te ataca cuando despierte? Después de lo que hizo Suki creerá que nuevamente somos todos sus enemigos; cuando te vea pensará sólo en matarte – manifestó muy intranquilo el príncipe mientras se sentaba al lado de la maestra agua y le acariciaba suavemente el rostro; Katara se reclinó sobre su mano e instintivamente alzó la suya para juntarla con la de Zuko.

- Si una vez la vencí, no veo porqué no podría hacerlo nuevamente; además, ella estará débil cuando despierte y creo que un poco mareada producto de la pérdida de sangre. No creo que esté en condiciones de atacarme.

Zuko alzó su otra mano para tomar el rostro de la ojiazul y lo acercó al suyo; depositó sus labios sobre los gruesos y morenos de la joven para besarlos suavemente, ante lo cual Katara respondió con calidez. Se separó levemente de los labios de la joven y apoyó su pálida frente sobre la morena de ella, cerrando sus ojos.

- Te amo, Katara; gracias por ayudar y entender a mi hermana. Y sobre todo por darle sentido a mi vida; sin ti no soy nada.

- Yo también te amo, Zuko. Anda, descansa del largo y agotador viaje que hiciste; yo estaré bien y puedo cuidarme sola.

El joven heredero se puso de pie, besó delicadamente su frente y salió de la habitación, dejando a la muchacha sola con su enemiga.

...

Sokka llevaba a la pelirroja del brazo en dirección a la habitación de ésta. Sentía mucha rabia por lo que Suki acababa de hacer; podría haber matado a Azula si él no hubiera entrado con Katara y Zuko y haber impedido que siguiera agrediéndola. Pero algo rondaba por la cabeza del guerrero : ¿porqué no había rastros de fuego en la habitación? …. ¿Azula no se había defendido? ….. ¿O no había alcanzado a reaccionar? … Para él esto último era imposible; conociéndola, ella era una excelente guerrera y sus reflejos eran extraordinarios. Algo le había sucedido a la princesa y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo de inmediato.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación y Suki se recostó de inmediato en la cama, dándole la espalda al ojiazul; recién se estaba dando cuenta de la gravedad de lo que acababa de hacer y se sentía muy avergonzada por ello. En cuanto a Sokka, éste se dirigió hacia la ventana y en silencio se quedó observando la oscuridad de la noche.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos minutos.

- Lo siento – balbuceó la pelirroja.

- Yo también – respondió secamente el ojiazul mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta para salir de allí; ya no soportaba más estar más junto a la guerrera y realmente no sabía si podría perdonarla. Tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con ella; si bien quería averiguar qué es lo que había pasado, mejor era esperar hasta mañana; no vaya a hacer o decir algo de lo cual después se arrepintiera.

- ¡Sokka, espera, no te vayas, por favor! – suplicó la guerrera kyoshi mientras se incorporaba rápidamente de la cama con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y lo tomaba de su moreno brazo.

El ojiazul se detuvo ante el contacto .

- ¡Por favor, Sokka, perdóname,…. por favor! – suplicaba la pelirroja llorando y soltando del brazo al guerrero para arrojarse sobre él y abrazarlo por su espalda.

El joven inclinó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Suspiró lentamente y apoyó sus morenas manos sobre las de la guerrera para soltarse de su agarre.

- Mejor mañana hablamos; ahora no es el momento – señaló tratando de suavizar el tono y alejándose del cuerpo de la joven.

- ¡Sokka,…yo….! – alcanzó a balbucear Suki cuando hizo su entrada la bandida ciega y el ojiazul aprovechó para marcharse.

- Quédate con ella; no es aconsejable que esta noche esté sola – le dijo el moreno a la ojiverde.

- ¡Pero qué pasó! – alcanzó a preguntar Toph.

- Mejor que ella te cuente – respondió Sokka mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Suki cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tomó el rostro para llorar de vergüenza, rabia y pena por lo que acababa de suceder. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de recuperar a su amado guerrero de la tribu agua.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Suki? …. ¿Porqué Sokka está tan molesto? – inquirió preocupada la maestra tierra mientras tomaba del brazo a la pelirroja y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie para dirigirse ambas a sentarse en un costado de la cama. - ¿Y por qué estás llorando? … ¿ Tú fuiste la causante de todo ese escándalo?

- ¡Lo perdí para siempre, Toph, para siempre! – lloraba con desconsuelo la joven. – ¡Ahora por mi estúpida culpa no lo recuperaré nunca!

- ¡Pero qué cosa tan grave pudiste haber hecho para que Sokka se moleste tanto! …. ¡Y tú sabes que es bastante extraño que él esté de tan mal humor! – trató de bromear y curiosear la muchachita.

- ¿Qué qué cosa hice? …. ¡Casi la mato! – bramó Suki, - ¡Casi la mato,….. y no pude controlarme!

- ¿A quién casi matas? – quiso escucharlo de su propia boca, aunque ya sabía a quién se refería.

- ¡A Azula! …. ¿A quién más! – contestó la guerrera tapándose la cara.

- ¡No creo que sea para tanto! A lo mejor fueron unos pocos golpes, y como ella es "tan delicada" y una perfecta actriz, todos creyeron que la lastimaste más de lo realmente fue.

- ¿Tú crees que casi cercenarle el cuello es poco? – balbuceó Suki sin sacarse las manos de la cara.

La maestra tierra ahora comprendió toda la situación y porqué el ojiazul estaba tan molesto. Realmente Suki había cometido un gravísimo error ….

Continuará ...

...

Mil perdones por el retraso; ahora me demoré un poquito menos en publicar. Espero que este cap también les agrade.

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews : Maadfanel, Danika44, EXXEN, Blue Soki, javier de jesús segura salas, Hechizero 15, mynato namykaze, Tlacahuizpantecuhtli, Ayram y AyramChan; gracias por sus alentadores comentarios.

Aprovecho de darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores y ¡espero atenta sus comentarios!

¡Saludos!


	25. Despertar

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

...

Capítulo 25 : Despertar

Sokka se levantó muy temprano; durante la noche casi no pegó un ojo pensando que su querida princesa podría haber muerto; le dio vueltas innumerables veces en su cabeza a la escena de Suki agrediendo a Azula y esa mirada llena de odio de la pelirroja hacia la maestra fuego… si ellos no hubieran llegado a tiempo, la princesa estaría ahora muerta …. Ahora quería estar sólo con ella, y esperaba que Katara lo dejara.

Mientras se aseaba, también pensó en Suki, … no quería hablar con ella … pero sabía que era inevitable, que en algún momento debería hacerlo y era mejor temprano que nunca, pero no quería verle la cara; en este momento a quien menos quería delante suyo era a la guerrera kyoshi. "¿Qué diablos tendría en la mente?" pensaba el guerrero, "¿tanta rabia e ira tiene Suki contra Azula que estaba dispuesta a matarla, sin mediar las consecuencias, arriesgando toda la estabilidad del grupo?" …. - ¿Qué mierda hago? - terminó de balbucear el ojiazul.

Entonces se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Azula; pasó delante del cuarto de la guerrera kyoshi tratando de que ella no lo escuchara. Cuando creyó que ya lo había logrado y se dispuso a entrar donde se encontraba la princesa, una voz lo detuvo.

- Sokka, necesito que me escuches – balbuceó casi con un hilo de voz Suki.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – respondió casi secamente e impulsivamente el ojiazul, dándole la espalda.

- Por favor, tienes que escucharme, saber lo que pasó, … porqué lo hice – trató de convencerlo.

"Porqué lo hice….porqué lo hice" …. Estas palabras quedaron resonando en la mente del guerrero…."¿Acaso había una justificación válida de porqué querer asesinar a otra persona porque sí,….. sólo por celos, … a una persona que se arrepintió de sus errores …. que cambió por otra por amor?" … "Suki sabía que si yo volvía, no lo haría solo, sino que con la princesa…se lo dije en esa carta que le dejé …. ¡diablos! ¿Por qué no habló conmigo primero antes de haber reaccionado tan impulsivamente….?"

El ojiazul resopló con resignación; se giró y trató de suavizar el gesto, pero al mirar a la guerrera le fue casi imposible disimular su molestia con ella.

- Mira, Suki; lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora debemos seguir con nuestro camino y nuestros planes de salvar a la naciones de la tiranía de Ozai; Azula no murió y por el bien de todos nosotros debemos seguir adelante y tratar de olvidarnos de lo que sucedió anoche.

- Pero tú no lo olvidarás, ¿cierto? – susurró Suki bajando la cabeza.

Sokka suspiró desviando la mirada. Ahora tenía que cuidar sus palabras para no lastimar aún más a la pelirroja y tratar de que la convivencia de todos no se vea afectada por los celos e impulsividad de Suki. Pero también quería dejarle claro que entre los dos ya no habría vuelta atrás….mucho menos después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

- No te puedo asegurar eso; fueron muchas cosas las que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo …. Nosotros veníamos recién llegando de la Nación del Fuego y lo único que esperaba era un buen recibimiento …. yo volvía luego de haber sido hecho prisionero… (bueno, eso fue al principio,)….. por un largo tiempo y traía conmigo a la persona que se la jugó por completo por mí, que arriesgó todo sólo por mí… que salvó mi vida a costa de la suya…que nos iba a ayudar a terminar con esta pesadilla de la guerra …. ¿y con qué me encuentro? Con una animosidad y hostilidad hacia nosotros de parte tuya, con un odio y agresividad que nunca imaginé en ti….. Yo iba a conversar contigo, explicarte personalmente lo que me había sucedido y sobre todo hablarte de mis sentimientos, pero lamentablemente tú estabas enceguecida y reaccionaste antes, casi provocando una tremenda desgracia por tu arrebato de celos … Yo sé que te he hecho mucho daño, que el dolor y la pena que sientes en tu corazón es por mi culpa ….. y daría cualquier cosa porque así no fuera porque yo te sigo queriendo …. – la guerrera kyoshi comenzó a sollozar ahogadamente y Sokka apoyó su mano en su pálido hombro –….., pero lamentablemente ya no te quiero como tú quisieras …. Eres una gran compañera y una gran amiga, aprendí muchas cosas contigo y los momentos que vivimos juntos no los cambiaría por nada de este mundo, pero la que hizo remecer mi mundo y mi vida es Azula … ella me mostró cómo es realmente el amor. – terminó diciendo el ojiazul. Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre la pelirroja, y aunque él se propuso no ser tan duro con ella, no fue así.

Suki se dio cuenta de que ya estaba todo perdido con el guerrero, e hiciera lo que hiciera nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión : Sokka estaba completamente enamorado de la princesa, y la reacción que tuvo la noche anterior terminó por apagar las pocas ilusiones que le quedaban. Y ahora comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El moreno suspiró con lástima y acercó a su cuerpo el de la ahora débil muchacha y trató de consolarla con un abrazo; Suki rodeó sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura del jovencito y lo estrechó con fuerza, mientras ocultaba sus húmedas mejillas en el pecho del ojiazul.

- No llores más, Suki, ya verás que prontamente te recuperarás … ahora ve a tu cuarto que necesito ir a ver a Katara – susurró el ojiazul.

"A Azula, querrás decir" pensó la pelirroja. Y a pesar de todo lo que le dijo el ojiazul, de que él apagó toda llama de esperanza y de que ella se dio cuenta de aquello, ese amor enceguecido que sentía nuevamente le nubló su confundida mente y le hizo pensar que aún tenía una remota ilusión, y una idea pasó por su cabeza. "A lo mejor no está todo perdido….yo soy la mejor guerrera de mi pueblo y lucharé por recuperar el amor de Sokka….. no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente ante esta derrota" . Y dicho esto, se soltó del agarre del ojiazul, enjuagó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y esbozó una suave sonrisa, para luego mirar a los ojos al jovencito.

- Tienes razón; es mejor atesorar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y te prometo que nunca más reaccionaré de la misma forma…. Cuando Azula se recupere completamente iré a hablar con ella y me disculparé por lo que hice – repuso Suki.

Sokka no pudo ocultar un dejo de preocupación; notaba sinceridad en las palabras de Suki y quería creer que así era, pero también le preocupaba cómo iba a reaccionar de ahora en adelante la maestra fuego y si iba a aceptar las disculpas de ella.

...

Estaba casi atardeciendo cuando la maestra fuego comenzó a despertar. Trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero un fuerte dolor en su cuello se lo impidió; alzó su pálida mano para acercarla a su cuerpo y notó el vendaje.

De inmediato llegaron a su mente las imágenes de aquella noche y su lucha con la guerrera kyoshi; recordó que no pudo hacer fuego control y que la pelirroja aprovechó esta debilidad para atacarla. Su última imagen en su mente era la feroz mirada de la joven guerrera mientras incrustaba con rabia el abanico en su piel y la mirada suplicante y los ruegos del guerrero ojiazul tratando de que la soltara …. Más que eso no recordaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo intentó nuevamente sentarse en la cama, mientras sujetaba el vendaje de su cuello, tragando con dificultad para soportar el dolor; cuando lo logró, trató de ver a su alrededor y se encontró con la maestra agua recostada sobre una butaca. "¿Qué mierda hace ella aquí?" fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente; esperaba ver sentado a su amado guerrero, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que justamente ella iba a estar sentada acompañándola en su habitación. Trató de ponerse de pie y justo cuando estaba por lograrlo, Katara despertó y de un salto se incorporó para ayudarla.

- ¡Azula, espera! ¡Aún no puedes levantarte! – trató de ayudarla la ojiazul.

La maestra fuego trató de esquivarla; de quien menos quería ayuda era justamente de la maestra agua, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que su lesión la hiciera gemir de dolor.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó con dureza la pelinegra mientras se tocaba su herida y hacía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Cuidándote y velando para que tu herida sane! – contestó con un tono conciliador la maestra agua mientras nuevamente se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. – Déjame ver cómo está – señaló a medida que acercaba su morena mano al vendaje.

Azula nuevamente trató de esquivarla pero ahora el dolor fue mucho más fuerte y su gemido también, lo cual le impidió moverse.

- No necesito de tu ayuda, campesina – casi balbuceó la heredera.

Katara esbozó una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que la necesitas; además, se lo prometí a mi hermano : no iba a dejar que nada te suceda. Así que quédate tranquila; no se vaya a abrir nuevamente tu lesión.

- ¿Dónde está Sokka? ¿Está con esa maldita? – preguntó mientras nuevamente trataba de ponerse de pie para esquivar el contacto de Katara. Pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil y cuando logró erguirse, sus piernas flaquearon y si no fuera por la maestra agua, Azula se habría desplomado fuertemente en el suelo.

- Por los espíritus, Azula, no debes realizar ningún esfuerzo. Si quieres recuperarte rápidamente, debes dejar que te ayude.

La princesa resopló con resignación; "la campesina tiene razón" pensó. Realmente el corte le dolía, y mucho; no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida. Entonces sacó con un movimiento un poco rudo su pálida mano y dejó que Katara quitara suavemente el vendaje y examinara su corte.

- Se ve bastante bien, pero si sigues realizando movimientos bruscos ésta se puede abrir nuevamente – señaló mientras acercaba con un movimiento de agua control, un poco del vital elemento que se encontraba en el recipiente al costado de la cama. Sus morenas manos inmediatamente se tornaron de un color azul muy brillante y las acercó al cuerpo de la joven heredera.

- ¿Qué tienes en tus manos? – trató de alejarse desconfiada.

- Esto es el poder curativo del agua; ¿con qué crees que cerré tu herida? Ahora debo seguir con el proceso de curación para que ella sane completamente y no queden rastros de cicatriz.

La maestra fuego hizo un gesto de conformidad y relajó su cuerpo; no quería por ningún motivo tener una marca de por vida en su perfecta piel, y si la maestra agua podía evitarlo no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su ayuda. Katara acercó sus manos al cuello de Azula; la princesa sintió un suave cosquilleo y un leve ardor, pero en ningún momento intentó cortar el tratamiento.

- ¡Listo! – indicó la maestra agua mientras devolvía el agua al recipiente. – Se ve mucho mejor que ayer, pero de todas maneras no debes realizar ningún tipo de esfuerzo; incluso te recomendaría que hoy no te levantes.

- ¿Y qué haré todo el día encerrada? – contestó molesta la heredera.

- Eso lo puede solucionar Sokka – señaló perspicaz la ojiazul. – Él estará encantado de entretenerte todo el día.

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta, campesina. ¿Dónde está Sokka?

- Mi hermano salió un momento a tomar aire; ha estado todos estos días aquí cuidándote ….. – no alcanzó a terminar la maestra agua cuando Azula la interrumpió.

- ¿Todos estos días? ….. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – casi gritó.

- Un par de días.

- ¡Maldita estúpida de la cara pintada! ….. Apenas me recupere me las vas a pagar – gruñó entre dientes la pelinegra, desviando la vista.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó intrigada Katara.

- Nada que te importe, campesina – masculló la princesa.

La ojiazul tomó aire y trató de controlarse. Ya empezaba a molestarle ese tono áspero de la joven heredera, y se aguantó las ganas de decirle un par de verdades a esa arrogante princesa, pero por el bien del grupo y por su hermano se contuvo.

- Bueno, como te decía, Sokka se ha quedado contigo y te ha cuidado día y noche, así que yo le rogué que saliera. Casi no ha dormido estos últimos días. En un par de horas vendré de nuevo a sanar tu herida.

- Mira campesina, no te pases de lista conmigo. Que me hayas cuidado no quiere decir que te haya perdonado – gruñó Azula.

- Eso lo conversaremos con más calma otro día. Ahora iré a buscarte algo para que te alimentes; en este momento necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas. Recuéstate y sigue descansando – casi ordenó Katara a medida que se retiraba de la habitación.

La maestra fuego se recostó con dificultad. Se quedó pensando que, a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, este hubiera sido el momento preciso para terminar de una vez por todas con aquella maldita campesina; pero se extrañó de no haber sentido ese imperioso impulso por atacarla….cuando conversó con ella en ningún momento se le pasó por la mente destruirla de un solo rayo….."¡Mi fuego control!" recordó, y trató de inclinarse para producir un poco de su elemento, pero nuevamente el dolor la hizo detenerse bruscamente. "Tiene razón esa maldita; por el dolor que aún siento la herida puede abrirse en cualquier momento; si quiero recuperarme pronto voy a tener que hacerle caso … y odio que ella tenga la razón".

En ese momento hacía su entrada el ojiazul, y al verla sentada con un gesto de dolor en el rostro corrió a socorrerla.

- ¡Cuidado, Azula! Katara dijo que no puedes moverte; tu lesión fue bastante grave y necesitas descansar para que sane….. – balbuceó el guerrero mientras la acomodaba.

La maestra fuego esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y de regocijo al ver a su guerrero, al causante de todas las desventuras que últimamente le habían ocurrido … pero de las cuales no se arrepentía por nada de este mundo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – susurró el moreno mientras le tomaba suavemente la mano.

- Adolorida y enfurecida – resopló la princesa.

– Lamento mucho la reacción de Suki; realmente yo no me la esperaba,…. Nadie se lo esperaba. Katara ha conversado bastante con ella y está realmente arrepentida…yo también lo hice para aclarar las cosas y para que nunca más vuelva a suceder.

- ¿De qué me sirve su arrepentimiento? … ¿Acaso va a cambiar algo las cosas? Si lo hizo una vez, nada me asegura que no lo vuelva a hacer ….. pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, porque la próxima vez la que se llevará la peor parte será ella y no vivirá para contarlo. – repuso endureciendo la mirada.

- No me gusta oírte hablar así; tú ya no eres así. Y debes confiar en mí si te digo que ella está realmente arrepentida; le prometió al grupo que nunca más iba a reaccionar de esa manera…y por todo el tiempo que la conozco yo le creo.

Azula desvió el rostro y miró con la vista vacilante hacia la ventana. Todavía tenía esos arrebatos de ira y ansias de venganza que le costaba mucho controlar, … pero por eso se había enamorado perdidamente de su ojiazul; él siempre era el cable a tierra que necesitaba y la ayudaba a no sentirse tan perdida.

- Supongo que también le dejaste bien en claro que entre tú y ella ya no hay nada, que apagaste cualquier esperanza en ella de reconciliación contigo – alegó ásperamente la muchacha.

- Si eso es lo que realmente te preocupa – repuso en ojiazul entretenido – ya lo tiene bastante claro.

La maestra fuego suavizó la mirada ante este comentario y le dedicó una sensible sonrisa a Sokka, una sonrisa que sólo él era el afortunado de conocer. Al verla nuevamente así, el joven guerrero también sonrió, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de que esa noche la princesa no había realizado fuego-control y cambió su expresión a una de inquietud.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inquieta Azula.

- ¿Qué pasó realmente esa noche? – le preguntó el guerrero mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Cómo que qué paso realmente? ¿Acaso no lo viste tú mismo? – repuso un poco molesta la pelinegra ya que pensó que el guerrero estaba dudando de ella, - cuando llegué a mi habitación, ella ya estaba esperándome y me atacó inmediatamente…además, tú me dijiste que hablaste con esa niña y supongo que ella ya te dijo todo lo que pasó, por eso está arrepentida, …. Y presumo que ya tienes claro que fue ella la que inició todo – terminó de decir con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro.

- No me refiero a eso, Azula; lo tengo bastante claro. Me refiero a que porqué en tu habitación no había rastros de fuego-control. ¿Por qué no te defendiste con tu elemento? – preguntó intrigado.

- Porque no pude – repuso.

- ¿Cómo que no pudiste? ¿Fue tan agresiva la reacción de Suki que no alcanzaste a defenderte con él? … ¿O no quisiste usarlo…?

- Sí quise usarlo, pero te repito : no pude. Cuando ella me atacó la primera vez, inmediatamente me puse en posición para repeler su ataque y le iba a dirigir una de mis bolas de fuego, pero de mis puños no salió nada… eso me perturbó y perdí la concentración, lo que ella aprovechó bastante bien y pasó lo que pasó …. Y aún no sé porqué perdí mi fuego-control – contestó bastante contrariada. Y recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta de la gravedad de lo que le sucedió.

- ¿¡Te das cuenta, Sokka! …. ¡Lo perdí! – gritó casi descontrolada e incorporándose en la cama, ante lo cual hizo un gesto de dolor que la obligó nuevamente a recostarse. - ¡Yo, la princesa de la nación del fuego, la heredera, la favorita, perdí todo mi poder…! ...¿Qué más falta soportar para recordarme que soy una traidora, para seguir siendo humillada y castigada por elegir por primera vez en mi vida mi propio camino? .– repetía una y otra vez la jovencita mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas. - ¡Éste debe ser un castigo de Agni por oponerme a mi padre!

- ¡Qué triste es sentirse rechazado y humillado por seguir el camino correcto que tu corazón te indica! – respondió una voz desde la puerta de su habitación. – Yo viví eso durante tres largos años, sin entender porqué mi propia familia me rechazaba y humillaba sólo por expresar que no estaba de acuerdo con los dictámenes y las atrocidades que mi padre estaba cometiendo con la gente de nuestro propio pueblo.

Azula le dirigió una dura mirada.

- Sí, pero tú no perdiste tu fuego-control, tu esencia, aquello que te hace sentirte poderoso y orgulloso ….. aquello que te hace sentir dueño del mundo – repuso con ironía su hermana.

- En eso también te equivocas; yo también lo perdí.

Entonces la princesa lo miró sorprendida.

Continuará...

...

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, a pesar de todas las últimas demoras que he tenido! El colegio casi no me deja respirar, y apenas puedo escribo un poquito. Lo que sucede es que soy un poco perfeccionista, y leo y releo, corrigo y vuelvo a corregir varias veces antes de publicar =).

Ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado. Agradezco nuevamente los reviews de Hechizero15, mynato namykaze , AyramChan y aprovecho de darles la bienvenida a Koyasumaq Firefly, tsubasa14, Tlacahuizpantecuhtli, JEB Wagner, Firebender, warrior-fire y 06kathy12.

¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios!

Saludos….:)


	26. Una idea casi absurda

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

…...

Capítulo 26 : Una idea casi absurda

- ¡No mientas, Zuko! Yo misma vi cuando hiciste fuego control en el palacio para ayudarnos a escapar – alegó con sarcasmo la princesa.

- Cierto, pero no me has dejado terminar. Cuando decidí unirme al equipo del avatar – prosiguió Zuko- y ellos finalmente me aceptaron como el maestro de Aang, me sentí aliviado….liberado. Y cuando comencé las clases con él simplemente no pude crear ni una sola llama … y me di cuenta que lo había perdido….. y lo más increíble de todo es que no sabía porqué. No te niego que me desesperé…. Pero los muchachos me ayudaron a darme cuenta que el fuego control en mí provenía del odio, de la ira,….. la llama de mi vida era capturar a Aang y recuperar mi honor….. no emanaba de la energía que cada uno de nosotros llevamos dentro. Decidí hacer un viaje para encontrar la fuente original del fuego control…- aquí Zuko se detuvo. Pensó que a lo mejor no era conveniente aún decirle a Azula dónde se encontraban los guerreros del sol; ella ya le había mostrado que era otra persona, pero él no estaba convencido plenamente … decidió entonces omitir esta parte.

- ¿Un viaje a dónde? – lo interrumpió la maestra fuego.

- A un lugar donde pudiera pensar, estar solo conmigo mismo para poder producir nuevamente mi fuego. – dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sokka, el cual lo veía con un gesto interrogativo, antes de continuar, – Entonces Aang decidió acompañarme para encontrar y abrir mis chakras, y así mi fuego interno volviera nuevamente.

"¿Abrir sus chakras?... ¿Por qué Zuko no le dice la verdad,…para qué miente?" pensaba el guerrero ojiazul al escuchar las palabras del príncipe exiliado. Pero decidió no interrumpirlo para no confundir aún más a Azula y para no provocar una discusión entre ambos hermanos; además, su princesa lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era alterarse. Ya una vez que estén solos le pediría explicaciones a Zuko de su omisión.

Azula se quedó pensando con la vista perdida….. ¿Ella podría hacer lo mismo?...Porque ella no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que se autocontrolara fácilmente, que se concentrara para encontrarse consigo misma…ella era impulsiva, descontrolada, calculadora, fría… y sobre todo actuaba, y después ni siquiera pensaba ni le importaban las consecuencias.

Sokka notó la inquietud en la princesa; sonrió levemente y le tomó la mano.

- Si Zuko pudo recuperarlo, tú también podrás. Nadie dice que será fácil, pero tienes dos excelentes maestros : Aang y tu hermano. Ten fe en los espíritus.

- Ojalá ellos te escuchen- balbuceó la heredera. – porque en el último tiempo, a mí me han abandonado.

…...

Katara estaba en la cocina preparando un plato de sopa para Azula cuando Suki hizo su entrada.

- ¿No es muy temprano para cenar? – preguntó la guerrera kyoshi.

- Sí, pero esta sopa no es para nosotros; es para la hermana de Zuko.

A Suki se le descompuso el rostro; tenía el remoto anhelo que la princesa no despertara, pero ese día finalmente llegó.

La maestra agua notó el cambio de expresión de su amiga.

- No te veo muy contenta – interrogó Katara sin dejar de cocinar.

- No tengo mucho de qué alegrarme; ella se merecía todo lo que le hice por todo el daño que nos ha provocado : a mí me encerró durante mucho tiempo en esa horrible prisión, a Aang se podría decir que lo mató, sometió al Reino Tierra y se declaró soberana del Ba Sing Sé; a ti te odia a muerte después de esa terrible pelea que tuviste con ella y como la derrotaste te busca para destruirte y por eso tomó prisionero a Sokka y casi lo mata ….. para luego engatusarlo y engañarlo con sus mentiras para hacerlo creer que está de nuestra parte y así lograr que su padre nos encuentre y nos destruya – repuso con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

- Creo que esta conversación ya la tuvimos hace unos días atrás y aclaramos que ella realmente ha cambiado por Sokka – contestó conciliadoramente la ojiazul.

- Sí sé que ya lo conversamos, que me explicaste con detalle cada cosa que ella hizo para demostrar que ha cambiado… pero yo sigo sin creerle ni una sola palabra … además, también recuerdo cuando me dijiste que si lo amaba debía luchar por recuperarlo– rezongó Suki.

Katara suspiró y sacudió levemente su cabeza como gesto de resignación. Dejó de preparar la sopa y se acercó a la pelirroja, apoyando su morena mano en el hombro de su amiga. Quería entenderla, comprender las razones de porqué ella estaba tan enceguecida, pero por el bien del grupo tenía que ayudarla a entrar en razón.

- Lo sé, sé que te dije que lucharas por él,….. pero no pensé que …..- se quedó pensativa unos segundos mientras trataba de aclarar lo que le diría sin tener que equivocarse nuevamente, - Mira Suki, está bien que sigas molesta con Azula; pero si los motivos de tu enojo se deben sólo a porque ahora Sokka está con ella, entonces debería evaluar si vas a continuar apoyándonos en nuestra misión. Yo te quiero mucho, Suki, eres como mi hermana, y ojalá me perdones por ser tan dura, pero como te lo dijo Aang hace unos días : nuestros problemas personales pasan a un segundo plano a favor de un fin superior. Ya nos hemos retrasado varios días en nuestro viaje por lo que pasó y no podemos permitir que nada nos vuelva a detener; Azula ya despertó y junto con retomar nuestro entrenamiento para proseguir nuestro viaje, debemos ayudarla a que se recupere completamente, y cada vez nos queda menos tiempo antes que llegue el cometa Sozin.

- El cometa Sozin, ….. el cometa Sozin…- gruñó resignada la guerrera kyoshi, - ojalá llegue rápidamente ese día para terminar por fin con todo y volver a mi aldea.

- De eso se trata, Suki, terminar de una vez con todo para volver a la normalidad y a nuestros pueblos; por eso necesitamos tu ayuda y evitar las rencillas entre nosotros.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Trataré de controlarme y evitar los problemas cuando la vea … - respondió casi gritando la pelirroja mientras salía por la puerta de la pequeña cocina en dirección al jardín de la cabaña. "Pero cómo lo hago porque yo amo a Sokka; no me puedo conformar con que ya no me quiera y NO SOPORTO verlo con ella" pensaba tortuosamente la guerrera. Iba tan molesta y enceguecida, que no vio que en ese mismo momento entraban a la cocina el guerrero de la tribu agua junto con Zuko, y su rostro dio de lleno en el moreno pecho de Sokka; el muchacho la tomó de los hombros para ayudarla a estabilizarse.

- ¡Cuidado! ….. ¿Estás bien? – consultó el ojiazul mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa.

Suki sintió que su corazón se desgarraba al ver esa perfecta sonrisa que ya no le pertenecía, y de un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre del moreno y continuó con su propósito; Sokka y Zuko intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto ante la reacción de la guerrera kyoshi.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – le preguntó a su hermana.

- Cosas de mujeres – le respondió Katara sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Mientras más le bajaba el perfil a la situación de Suki, mejor sería para el grupo; Sokka ya había tomado una decisión y decidió no complicar más las cosas.

- ¿Y ustedes porqué traen esas caras? – trató de distraer la conversación la ojiazul al notar los rostros de los jóvenes con un dejo de preocupación.

- Porque a tu noviecito se le ocurrió decirle a Azula que Aang fue el que lo ayudó a recuperar su fuego control al enseñarle a controlar sus emociones abriendo sus chakras – repuso con sarcasmo su hermano.

- ¿Sus chakras…..? ¿Pero nosotros también podemos hacerlo? ….¿porqué no le dijiste la verdad, Zuko? – preguntó contrariada la maestra agua dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

- Porque creí que era contraproducente hablarle del Templo de los Guerreros del Sol y sobre todo de la existencia de los dos últimos dragones. Imagínate le cuento que ellos son los maestros fuego por excelencia, la llevo para allá y cuando esté con ellos le dé un arrebato de arrepentimiento y recupera su fuego control por la ira y los destruye, volviendo con sus cadáveres donde mi padre, él la perdona y se unen nuevamente para destruirnos….. – aquí se detuvo, desviando la mirada; se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que desconfías de ella? – preguntó airada Katara, poniendo sus brazos en jarra en su cintura y dirigiéndole una feroz mirada.

- No, no desconfío de ella; desde el momento que rescatamos a Sokka se vio bastante sincera … pero por si acaso …. – trató de justificar el príncipe.

- Entonces desconfías de ella – le rebatió la ojiazul.

- Por los espíritus, Katara, ya lo escuchaste. Pero si te sirve de algo, yo estuve casi por tres semanas solo con ella, y vivimos y compartimos momentos juntos que ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan ….. ¿cómo pueden dudar de ella? – intervino bastante molesto el ojiazul. Su princesa había traicionado a su padre por él, estaba viviendo con los que eran sus peores enemigos y más encima aceptó estoicamente que casi la mataran…¿cómo podían dudar de ella?

- ¿Por qué están discutiendo? – interrumpió la conversación el maestro aire, mientras entraba a la pequeña habitación junto a la maestra tierra.

- Porque ahora Zuko desconfía de su hermana y no está "tan" seguro de que ella haya cambiado– repuso airadamente la maestra agua.

- ¿Cómo que desconfía…? Zuko, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante al príncipe.

- Aang, no te preocupes; a lo mejor me expliqué mal…..mira, todo empezó porque no quise decirle a Azula que mi fuego control lo recuperé con los maestros fuego Ren y Sho, junto a los guerreros del sol. Le conté que tú me ayudaste a abrir mis chakras para controlar mis emociones, y así recuperar el control de mi fuego interno, y que nosotros la íbamos a ayudar.

- ¿ Y por qué le dijiste eso? …. Yo no sé abrir los chakras; eso requiere de muchos años de meditación y de conexión con los espíritus, ….. además, sólo los avatares pueden desbloquear sus chakras para poder controlar el estado avatar….. , creo,... y ni siquiera sé si eso ayuda a recobrar el dominio sobre algún elemento – contestó preocupado Aang.

- Ella no miente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar desde donde provenían estas calmadas palabras.

- Sip, sé que ella me cae muy mal, pero si sirve para terminar de una vez por todas con esta discusión, puedo asegurarles que ella es totalmente honesta – replicó la bandida ciega. – Recuerden que yo puedo notar cada movimiento, cada latido del corazón y cada compás de la respiración que emanan del cuerpo de las personas que indiquen su estado de ánimo, o lo que sea. Y desde que he estado cerca de ella, en ningún minuto ella ha demostrado con sus acciones o movimientos que miente; es más, se nota bastante segura de lo que hace y dice.

- Pero cuando volvíamos del Palacio de mi padre tú me dijiste ….. – alcanzó a acotar Zuko cuando la ojiverde lo interrumpió.

- Tengo muy claro lo que te dije, pero desde aquella noche que llegamos acá, la percibo diferente….. te puedo asegurar que es completamente sincera y consecuente con su sentir y actuar.

Sokka respiró con tranquilidad. Por fin un comentario válido que apoyara sus razones.

Katara se acercó a la pequeña muchacha cruzando sus brazos y encogiendo su cuerpo, con un gesto interrogativo en el rostro.

- ¿Estás segura? – balbuceó la morena.

- Por supuesto, así que dejen esta discusión hasta aquí y busquen una manera de solucionar el embrollo en el cual Zuko metió a Aang…..¿porqué no le preguntaste a él primero? – se dirigió con sarcasmo la joven maestra tierra hacia el joven heredero.

- ¡No lo sé,…..no lo sé,….! Es que de todas maneras no quiero llevarla allá; …recuerda que le prometimos al jefe de la tribu que nunca hablaríamos con nadie de su existencia …. Aang, no perdimos nada con intentarlo, por favor, yo te puedo ayudar…. – trató de suplicar Zuko.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el pequeño maestro aire, esperando una respuesta de parte de él. El niño bajó la mirada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la súplica de Zuko … a lo mejor él tenía razón; no era conveniente aún llevarla al templo de los guerreros del sol….. y también era cierto lo de la promesa que habían realizado …sí, buscaría una forma de ayudar a Azula a recuperar su fuego control.

- No les aseguro nada; haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ayudar a Azula – terminó contestando el pequeño maestro, ante lo cual el resto de los jóvenes exclamaron a viva voz su alegría y conformidad. Sokka era el más alegre; levantó su puño como signo de haber ganado una batalla : poco a poco su querida princesa estaba siendo parte del equipo avatar.

…...

La princesa de la nación del fuego estaba sentada al borde de su cama. Con su mano derecha tocaba suavemente el vendaje que cubría su pálido cuello mientras tenía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro y la vista perdida en el piso de su habitación. Habían pasado exactamente 3 días desde que había sufrido el brutal ataque de la guerrera kyoshi y sólo 1 desde que despertó.

"Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo esta campesina haya sanado casi por completo mi lesión" pensaba la heredera, " pero es una barbaridad de tiempo perdido en el cual pude haber entrenado para recuperar mi fuego control…..todo por esa maldita pelirroja… ya encontraré el momento preciso para vengarme…. ¿venir a pedirme explicaciones a mí, la princesa, de que porqué estoy aquí? …¿Quién se habrá creído esa sucia aldeana?"

- ¿Qué haces levantada? – escuchó que Sokka le preguntaba desde la puerta de su dormitorio mientras se acercaba y se acomodaba a su lado.

- No puedo estar toda la vida acostada sin hacer nada en esta cama; debo practicar para ponerme en forma. Ya perdí bastante tiempo – alegó la muchacha.

- Pero aún debes descansar; estuviste inconsciente 3 días – contestó el muchacho a la vez que le acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

- Muchos días, y debo recuperar ese tiempo perdido – respondió con un tono algo áspero Azula poniéndose de pie y soltándose del agarre del joven.

- Déjala, Sokka, ella tiene razón. Es una persona que detesta la fragilidad, y hará hasta lo imposible por demostrar que ella todo lo puede y que nada la puede derrotar. Fiel reflejo de nuestro padre; – replicó con sarcasmo Zuko apoyado desde el umbral de la puerta, el cual escuchó toda la conversación desde el pasillo y decidió intervenir en el diálogo de los jóvenes.

- Eso lo tengo claro, pero su herida ….. – alcanzó a balbucear el ojiazul cuando Katara lo interrumpió al entrar con el desayuno para la princesa.

- Su herida está sana; no por completo, pero eso no le impide iniciar su entrenamiento si ella lo estima conveniente – replicó mientras dejaba sobre la mesita de noche los alimentos. – Si ella así lo quiere, que lo haga; debemos prepararnos para partir lo antes posible para completar nuestra misión. Y tú Zuko deberías estar enseñándole nuevas técnicas a Aang.

- Aang ya está entrenando en el bosque; lo dejé practicando algunos movimientos. Sólo quería venir a ver cómo estaba Azula – contestó el príncipe algo molesto por el tono de voz de la maestra agua. Aún quedaban animosidades por la discusión sucedida el día anterior en la cocina.

-¡Parece que mi querido hermanito sigue siendo el débil del grupo, el sumiso frente a las mujeres! …- soltó una mueca burlona, - como vez, Zuzu, estoy bastante bien. Ahora, si vas a ver al niño calvo, quiero ir contigo. Ayer dijiste que él te ayudó a recuperar tu fuego control, así que quiero hablar con él – acotó con su típico tono irónico la maestra fuego, mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad hacia su hermano.

- Él me ayudó a abrir mis chakras, no ha recuperar mi fuego control. Al tener dominio de mis emociones, pude recuperarlo por mí mismo– rezongó el joven heredero mientras salía, tratando de ignorar el ácido comentario de su hermana– te espero en el jardín.

La maestra fuego comenzó a seguirlo cuando Katara la detuvo.

- Azula, debes comer antes; puedes tener una recaída – indicó la ojiazul.

- No voy a tener ninguna recaída; no estuve enferma antes y menos voy a dejar que un simple corte me derrote – masculló la princesa mientras se devolvía hacia la mesita de noche para recoger algunos alimentos; el haberse levantado tan rápidamente la hizo marearse un poco, lo cual disimuló exitosamente, pero también su estómago comenzaba a reclamar la falta de alimentos. – Y si como no es porque tú me lo indicas, campesina, sino porque yo quiero.

Katara la siguió volteando los ojos y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, mientras Sokka hacía un gesto divertido.

…...

Zuko y Azula se habían internado un poco en el bosque para encontrar el lugar donde el pequeño maestro aire estaba practicando; éste había buscado un terreno donde pudiera tener un poco de tranquilidad y silencio ya que no quería que lo molestara ni siquiera los gruñidos de Appa y los jugueteos de Momo.

Mientras practicaba, a Aang le costaba concentrarse porque estaba particularmente nervioso; iba a tener que ayudar a la mismísima princesa de la Nación del Fuego a recuperar su elemento y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, sobre todo porque aquello requería concentración, autocontrol y el encontrarse con sus emociones…y esto último era casi imposible en ella. La noche anterior se desveló pensando en cómo iba a hacerlo para que la jovencita "pudiera abrir sus chakras", como le prometió Zuko …. Recordó todo lo que hizo el Gurú Pathik para ayudarlo a él y creyó que casi era posible con Azula….. más que más ella era bisnieta del Avatar Roku y también heredera de su descendencia…..

- Aquí estás, Aang; Azula se siente mejor por lo tanto ya podemos iniciar su entrenamiento, ¿empezamos aquí mismo? – lo interrumpió Zuko, ante lo cual el maestro aire detuvo sus ejercicios.

- Sí, este lugar es bastante tranquilo y nadie nos interrumpirá.

- Dime qué movimientos debo hacer, avatar, y con quién de ustedes dos debo pelear para que mi fuego control vuelva – repuso severamente la heredera, mientras se ponía con un poco de dificultad en posición de combate.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y soltaron una leve carcajada.

- ¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó molesta.

- De nada – respondió divertido Aang; - es que para abrir tus chakras no debes moverte ni luchar , debes estar tranquila para conectarte contigo misma.

Azula recuperó su postura y puso sus manos en jarra en sus caderas.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? – preguntó con su seco tono.

- Primero, debes sentarte con las piernas entrelazadas, de este modo, y junta tus manos al frente cerrando tus ojos – el joven maestro aire le mostró con su propio cuerpo cómo debía hacerlo. Azula lo imitó, pero inmediatamente abrió una de sus ambarinas orbes para observar lo que realizaba el avatar y su hermano.

- No debes abrir tus ojos si quieres lograrlo, Azula, no debes dejar que nada te distraiga – replicó Aang al ver su gesto.

- ¡Está bien! …. Pero me gustaría saber qué hace Zuko acá; tú eres el avatar y él sólo un príncipe desterrado – rezongó con sarcasmo la princesa, - ¿en qué va a ayudar?

- Un príncipe desterrado como lo eres también tú ahora – respondió mordazmente Zuko, - así que estás en la misma condición mía.

- Basta, muchachos, esta pelea no nos va a ayudar en nada. Azula, debes evitar hablar y hacer esos comentarios si realmente quieres recuperar tu fuego control – resopló Aang, - y Zuko, tú no deberías caer en los juegos de tu hermana si realmente quieres ayudarla. Azula, Zuko está aquí como parte de tu familia y ya verás que lo vas a necesitar en algún momento de este proceso – trató de justificar.

Azula resopló tratando de librarse de la impaciencia que la estaba dominando y de esa típica ironía en ella que podría impedirle que lograra el objetivo de este entrenamiento. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

- Estoy lista – susurró.

Aang también respiró profundamente y frunció el ceño. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás y rogó a los espíritus, especialmente a Roku, para que lo guíen en esta descabellada travesía que emprendería con Zuko para ayudar a Azula recuperar su anhelado fuego control.

Continuará…...

…...

Parece una constante en mí últimamente,…..demorarme en publicar,….sé que no tengo perdón de los espíritus, pero no he abandonado mi fic; por nada de este mundo lo dejaré y les puedo adelantar que muy pronto llegará a su fin.

El siguiente cap lo tengo listo; estoy corrigiendo faltas de ortografía y ciertas partes que no me gustan como quedaron….. creo que lo publicaré sin falta este fin de semana.

No me olvido de mis fieles lectores que me debo a ellos y que gracias a sus gratificantes reviews he podido mantener y continuar este fic : Anariel Tindomerel, dragonwar, Koyasumaq Firefly, 06kathy12, warrior-fire, Hechizero15, kushina uchiha, mynato namykaze, EXXEN y Camila mku. Perdonen si a alguno no le respondí sus comentarios; no fue mi intención dejarlo pasar y prometo que los próximos sí los contestaré todos, como siempre lo he hecho.

¡Gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus comentarios! ;)


	27. El adiestramiento 1ª parte

Los personajes de Avatar, la leyenda de Aang no me pertenecen.

…...

Capítulo 27 : El adiestramiento (1º parte)

Aang le dirigió una mirada de resignación a Zuko, que estaba sentado a un costado de su hermana, ante lo cual éste le devolvió una leve sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros; luego, levantó su pulgar en señal de que tuviera confianza, de que todo saldría bien. El maestro aire suspiró profundamente.

- Primero que nada tienes que beber esto – metió su mano en su morral y extrajo una pequeña cantimplora. - Te ayudará a abrir los chakras – repuso mientras le estiraba el recipiente.

La princesa la cogió con desconfianza; antes de beberlo, miró de soslayo a su hermano. Acercó la boquilla hacia su boca y la bebió.

- ¡Aghjhjjh! – gritó mientras escupía el contenido. - ¿Qué mierda es esto?

- Es un poco de jugo de banana con cebolla; no tiene muy buen sabor pero te ayudará a concentrarte – justificó Aang con una leve sonrisa. Él había tenido la misma reacción cuando la bebió por primera vez.

- Bueno, ahora comencemos. – señaló ya más serio el pequeño monje. - El primer chakra es el de la tierra; para abrirlo debes despojarte de todos tus miedos….

- Yo no le temo a nada – repuso secamente la pelinegra.

- Todos le tememos a algo….. o a alguien; algunos en mayor medida y otros en menor cantidad…busca en tu interior, en tus recuerdos, qué te hace actuar por el miedo… o reprimirte por él – contestó en tono conciliador el avatar, - en tu infancia, las experiencias con tus amigos, tus amores,…tu padre – indicó astutamente el pequeño maestro, esperando dar en el clavo.

Azula a regañadientes empezó a repasar mentalmente toda su vida, "todo sea por recuperar mi fuego" pensaba. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de su niñez, de sus estudios en la Academia de Guerra, sus incursiones para encontrar al avatar junto a sus amigas, la muerte de su abuelo, la desaparición de su madre….nada de lo que había vivido o realizado la había hecho sentir miedo; en cambio, siempre se sintió alentada y estimulada por el sufrimiento de los demás y por los éxitos que obtenía…hasta que su mente se topó en el momento que se enteró que Sokka estaba vivo y que su padre lo había condenado a muerte. Mai le dijo que intercediera por él ante su padre, y ella se negó porque …. sintió miedo … de la reacción de su padre, de su negativa, de no lograr que él le entregara el destino de Sokka….y cuando se atrevió a hablar con él y efectivamente Ozai se negó, tuvo nuevamente miedo de contradecirlo….de lo que él podía pensar de ella y pudiera descubrirla,…..sintió rabia,…..sintió una terrible impotencia de no poder exigirle a su padre…. Y allí se dio cuenta que ella hacía todo lo que el Señor del Fuego le pedía porque realmente le temía,… y mucho,…..y por eso quería ser como él, para que todos también le temieran a ella…Y luego recordó cuando ese miedo desapareció y se transformó en terror al ver en el anfiteatro del palacio a su amado que iba verdadera e irremediablemente a morir en manos de su progenitor…se decidió entonces a desafiarlo para liberar a Sokka y luego huir con él …. En ese mismo momento que ese recuerdo venía a su mente sintió que su cuerpo se liberaba, se relajaba, porque ya no temía; ahora ella era la dueña de su destino y de su vida, y ya no anhelaba ser como él ….todo por ese maldito recelo a sentirse rechazada…como lo era su hermano,…..ella sólo quería ser la favorita de su padre y heredar su grandeza para que así todos le temieran a ella. Ahora, si nuevamente tenía que desafiarlo, no lo dudaría dos veces. Azula exhaló fuertemente como queriendo deshacerse de todos esos temores que nunca se dio cuenta que sentía.

- ¿Los encontraste? – preguntó inquieto Aang al observar y sentir los leves movimientos en el cuerpo de la princesa.

- Es posible – susurró ya no tan secamente la maestra fuego sin perder su postura. - ¿Cuál es el siguiente chakra?

Zuko miró de soslayo a Aang e intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa en señal de triunfo; parece que si no lograban que recuperara su fuego control, por lo menos la harían reflexionar sobre sus errores.

- El segundo chakra es el del Agua, y tiene relación con la culpa….. Todas la criaturas hemos realizado acciones que hemos disfrutado, incluso sentido placer al realizarlas, pero que han provocado consecuencias en las demás personas de las cuales nos hemos sentido culpables ¿hay algún episodio en tu vida del cual te sientas culpable y necesitas perdonarte? – preguntó el maestro aire.

"Culpa…..sentir culpa por algo que haya hecho" pensaba Azula; "Yo, la princesa de esa poderosa nación, la nieta predilecta del Señor del Fuego Azulón, ¿sentir culpa por las consecuencias de mis acciones?... realmente no lo creo…¿Debo sentir culpa por todas aquellas veces que hice quedar mal a Zuko frente a mi padre, logrando que él me prefiriera aún más?... ¿De sentirme contenta porque mi madre desapareció? …..puede que de esto último sí….no lo sé…...¿de todas las personas por las cuales pasé por encima de ellas para lograr mis objetivos?...no lo creo" . En este momento vinieron a su mente aquellas dos personas que la acompañaron durante toda su infancia y la apoyaron en todas sus decisiones y en el logro de sus metas: Ty Lee y Mai. "Ellas dejaron todo por ayudarme y apoyarme,…. Pero estaban conmigo por miedo, tal como yo quería…y más encima las dos me traicionaron en la Roca Hirviente… ¿de qué me voy a sentir culpable? ¿De que Ty Lee pagara como se merecía con la cárcel por su traición para luego escaparse y unirse a la rebelión?...no, por ningún motivo….. ¿De tratar a Mai casi como una sirvienta en vez de como mi mejor amiga?...no creo; ella estaba conmigo porque le daba categoría, por eso me suplicó que la perdonara, y porque estaba enamorada de Zuko ….¡Ay, no sé!... ella realmente me dio buenos consejos y trató de ayudarme a controlar mi furia y mis impulsos ….. sin su ayuda yo habría matado de un solo rayo a Sokka y no lo hubiera conocido….. ni a mí tampoco…. Ella me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto lo amaba y me animó a que me la jugara, a que me arriesgara por su amor….y por eso ella expuso hasta su vida para que yo sea feliz …. con él….Por los espíritus, ella era la única persona de la Nación del Fuego que estaba junto a mí porque yo le importaba.…..Si yo hubiera actuado antes, a lo mejor ella aún estaría viva …..¡Mai, cuánto te extraño, cuándo lamento no haberte escuchado antes!" . Todos estos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza de la princesa, y ahora se daba cuenta que quería mucho a su amiga…. a su manera….y al recordarla y darse cuenta que ya no estaría nunca más con ella una lágrima traicionera quiso escaparse de sus ambarinas orbes, ante lo cual reaccionó con rapidez para evitar ser descubierta. Le dolía mucho el no haber reconocido a tiempo el cariño que profesaba por su amiga y se sentía tremendamente culpable de su muerte …

- ¿Te has perdonado? – consultó el pequeño monje; percibió el gesto de Azula y notó que esta reflexión la había afectado considerablemente

- Ya lo sabremos – sólo atinó a responder la jovencita con un tono sombrío, ocultando su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Necesitas tomar un poco de agua? – preguntó el príncipe a su hermana al notarla un poco desanimada, al mismo tiempo que le acercaba un cuenco con un poco del vital elemento.

- Está bien; tanto tiempo en esta posición me molesta un poco – le contestó la muchachita mientras acercaba su pálida mano y tomaba el recipiente. Al beberlo, se sintió un poco más tranquila; con todo lo que había vivido en estos últimos días, casi no había recordado a su amiga, y el darse cuenta que ella murió por su culpa la había perturbado considerablemente.

- ¿Continuamos? – consultó Aang.

- Por supuesto – replicó Azula con su típico tono huraño.

- El tercer chakra que abriremos es el del fuego – prosiguió el avatar. - Para abrirlo, debes deshacerte de todo aquello que te avergüenza, que te hace sentir inferior frente a los demás, que te hace decepcionarte de ti misma.

Azula inhaló fuertemente y luego exhaló con la misma intensidad. Tenía muchas cosas de que avergonzarse en el último tiempo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que no le temía más a su padre, de que él no iba a guiar su vida y su destino, porque ella ya lo tenía elegido, pero muchos acontecimientos inundaron su cabeza... "¿Cómo iba a volver a su querida nación del brazo de un humilde y "sucio", como ella antes le decía, campesino? …¿Cómo la hija predilecta y además perfecta heredera del mismísimo Señor del Fuego iba a gobernar con un campesino de la tribu agua? …. Y si volvía, …¿qué iban a decir sus súbditos de ella al haber renegado de su padre, …de haberlo traicionado en sus planes de conquista por el amor de un simple pueblerino y más encima su peor enemigo, el líder de la resistencia?... Ellos la señalarían con el dedo, y lo más probable es que renieguen de ella, no la acepten como su futuro gobernante, y más encima la humillen como lo hicieron con su hermano, por ser una desterrada, una traidora…" todo eso le producía un gran pavor…..y sin quererlo por primera vez se puso en el lugar de Zuko, en cómo él se sintió durante esos tres largos años de exilio sintiendo el repudio de su gente y a lo mejor de los otros habitantes de las demás naciones… abrió levemente sus ojos y lo observó, sentado al frente de ella en la misma posición ….. y sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco….. no lo podía explicar pero por un momento, un sentimiento de admiración llegó a su corazón….. "él, a pesar de todo lo que vivió fue capaz de enfrentar la vida y luchar por sus ideales, por lo que él quería, sin avergonzarse de su destino…por eso no le importaba estar emparejado con la maestra agua,…..por eso la defendió acérrimamente cuando tuvimos esa feroz pelea,…y por eso renegó de mi padre, porque él se dio cuenta mucho antes que yo que él nos manipulaba y sólo él le importaba … parece que al fin y al cabo Zuko es mucho más valiente de lo que creía….si a él no le importó lo que los demás pensaran de él, a mi tampoco debe importarme ….. porque ahora estoy haciendo lo correcto…luchar por lo que más quiero y amo en este mundo, y si ello conlleva vivir con esta vergüenza, no me importa,….¡que vergüenza ni que nada! No me voy a avergonzar de Sokka, y lucharé para poder vivir este amor" se dijo para sus adentros. Y comprendió ahora el porqué el príncipe los había acompañado. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Listo, avatar, creo que, como tú dices, me despojé de todo lo que me avergüenza – señaló con firmeza la maestra fuego sin perder su postura y antes de que él le consultara. Aang miró con interrogación a Zuko, y éste le hizo una mueca mientras le cerraba un ojo y nuevamente levantaba su pulgar en señal de triunfo…parece que todo estaba resultando a la perfección…sólo faltaba ver los resultados al final del proceso.

…...

Muy de madrugada, en el Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego, Ozai ya se encontraba sentado en su trono pidiendo informes a sus generales. Aún estaba muy molesto porque no podían dar con el paradero de los rebeldes ni de los traidores de sus hijos.

- Y bien, ¿encontraron su escondite? – habló duramente el monarca.

Los generales se miraron unos a otros esperando que alguno tomara la palabra, pero ninguno se atrevía a darle las malas noticias por miedo a ser ejecutado en el instante. El monarca empezaba a impacientarse.

- General Tseng, ¿dónde están? – bramó casi exhalando fuego.

- Señor, hemos buscado por todos los rincones y alrededores de nuestra nación y del Reino Tierra y no encontramos señales de ellos – contestó con preocupación el general, bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Cómo es posible que aún no los encuentren! – vociferó mientras se ponía de pie. - ¿Cómo es posible que un simple grupo de niños pueda escabullirse y mis generales no sean capaces de dar con su rastro? ¿Qué grupo de idiotas tengo al mando de mi ejército? – y dirigió su índice hacia el general recién interrogado y lo calcinó instantáneamente con un certero y mortífero rayo.

El resto de los generales palidecieron ante la reacción del Señor del Fuego mientras miraban atónitos el cuerpo quemado del General Tseng.

- ¡Saquen esta basura de aquí! Si no tengo noticias de aquí hasta el mediodía, otro de ustedes tendrá la misma suerte que él – sentenció mientras nuevamente se acomodaba en su trono.

Dos guardias reales cubrieron con guantes sus manos y arrastraron el cuerpo inerte fuera del Salón mientras los generales salían uno a uno haciendo una reverencia. En ese mismo momento, un soldado hizo irrupción y se acercó hacia Ozai, sin antes mirar de reojo el cadáver que sacaban.

- Permiso para hablar, Señor – pidió el guardia una vez frente a él.

- Concedido – respondió ásperamente Ozai. - ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Acaba de llegar un halcón mensajero desde el cuartel central de la Isla Ember. Trae noticias de los rebeldes. – informó el guardia.

- ¿Noticias? …. ¿Qué tipo de noticias? – consultó interesado el monarca.

- Indica que tienen la ubicación exacta de su escondite – señaló.

- ¡Muy bien! …..¿El mensaje indica cómo obtuvieron esa información? – preguntó nuevamente y con una sonrisa torcida, poniéndose de pie y bajando las escaleras para acercarse al joven soldado.

- Señala que un informante dio la posición exacta – respondió formalmente el uniformado.

- ¡Excelente! – masculló con una sonrisa malévola el monarca, - pero creo que me haré personalmente cargo de esta misión. ¡Guardia! Informa a los generales que los espero en el Salón de Guerra en media hora para comunicarles el plan de ataque…parece que esto será mucho más simple de lo que me imaginaba – resopló Ozai mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos con la mirada cargada de odio.

…...

- Vamos al cuarto chakra,… el chakra del Aire…éste tiene una especial importancia porque se vincula al amor… y el amor es la energía que nos mueve, que fluye a nuestro alrededor….. cuando se bloquea este chakra, es a causa del dolor y la aflicción…. Necesitas despojarte de tus angustias, de todo aquello que te atormenta y por lo cual te sientes dolida ….. a veces esta energía que bloqueamos renace en un nuevo amor … el que tú parece que ya encontraste, pero…..¿te liberaste de todo lo que te abruma?

"Lo que me abruma,…lo que me abruma,…si supieras como últimamente todo lo que he hecho me atormenta ya que no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto….creía que mi vida era perfecta; creía que todo lo que hacía era correcto, pero me he dado cuenta que mi vida era una farsa …. Todo lo hacía por temor a mi padre y para que otros me temieran a mí, y así poder manipularlos; nunca sentía culpa ni vergüenza de lo que hice, porque siempre creí que estaba bien…no necesitaba a nadie y tampoco dejé que alguien me necesitara, y no me importaba nada ni nadie…. Sólo yo era importante y mi bienestar estaba por sobre los de los demás…hasta que conocí a Sokka; él me hizo darme cuenta que había una verdadera vida más allá de mis narices, y de que la felicidad es más que ganar batallas, infundir temor y gobernar y someter,… y hacer lo que me diera la real gana….. ni siquiera con mi madre conocí el verdadero amor….. qué decir de mi padre…..por eso encontraba tan ridículo a Zuko cuando lloraba por la desaparición de mi madre, luchar hasta dar su vida si era necesario para proteger a la maestra agua… ahora yo también daría hasta mi vida por Sokka, y todo lo perdido puedo recuperarlo nuevamente junto con él….con él podría gobernar por sobre las otras naciones…..acá también me angustiaba que Sokka pudiera volver con esa estúpida pelirroja, pero ahora más que nunca estoy segura de su amor."

La princesa respiró nuevamente con fuerza y alzó sus brazos para estirarlos y liberar la tensión que su cuerpo estaba acumulando con estas reflexiones; de repente su vista se entrecruzó con la de su hermano, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa sensible…levantó levemente la comisura de sus labios como queriendo devolverle el gesto, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada; no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar ciertas emociones con su hermano y eso la molestaba…..otra vez comprendió el porqué Zuko debía estar allí…. Ella era exactamente igual a él.

- ¿Quieres detenerte un momento? – consultó el monje al verla un poco cansada.- Ya es pasado mediodía y necesitas alimentarte; recuerda que has estado convaleciente y no debes perder las fuerzas que has ganado estos días.

La princesa comprendió la postura del maestro aire; todos estas cavilaciones e introspecciones le habían permitido ser un poquito más complaciente y tolerable.

- ¿Acaso trajiste algo para comer? –consultó.

Aang se dirigió hacia su pequeño morral y extrajo unos pequeños frutos que cogió de la cocina; supuso que la jornada sería bastante larga así que se preocupó de traer alimentos que los refrescaran y los calmaran para poder realizar tranquilamente el entrenamiento. Le estiró unas manzanas a la joven, las cuales recogió y le dio una gran mordida a la más rojiza.

Zuko se sentó al lado de su hermana y tomó algunas nueces; las partió y le convidó algunas. Al notar el gesto del maestro fuego, el avatar decidió sentarse un poco más alejado, pero a una distancia que de todas formas le permitiera escuchar; creyó conveniente dejar a los hermanos un rato "a solas".

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el príncipe.

- A la perfección; mi cuerpo responde a mis movimientos con total plenitud– respondió ya no tan secamente la heredera.

- No me refiero a tu cuerpo; te pregunto cómo te sientes en tu alma y en tu corazón – repuso el joven heredero sin levantar la vista de sus frutas y de juguetear con ella; no esperaba de todas formas una respuesta. Aang se prestó a poner atención a lo que dijera la joven con disimulo.

Azula suspiró. Aún no se sentía cómoda expresando sus emociones con su hermano, menos con el monje calvo; él único que conocía esta faceta de ella era el guerrero de la tribu agua, y precisamente él no estaba aquí. Su respuesta demoró unos segundos.

- Creo que bien – fue la escueta respuesta que la maestra fuego concedió. Zuko sonrió ligeramente de satisfacción al igual que Aang; esa respuesta era más de lo que se esperaban viniendo de ella. Ambos hermanos se quedaron unos minutos comiendo en silencio hasta que Azula decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué le viste a la maestra agua que te enamoraste de ella? – preguntó, - ¿por qué con Mai fue diferente?

Zuko alzó la vista para perderla entre las copas de los árboles y sonrió. Tenía tanto que decir de su maestra agua, pero conociendo a Azula pensó que mejor era ser breve.

- Porque Katara es todo lo contrario que Mai...para ella siempre están primero aquellos que ama, sin importarle lo que a ella le suceda; es capaz de dar todo y jugársela por completo por lo que quiere y por los que quiere…porque me escucha, me entiende, me contiene,…y me acepta tal cual soy….. ella me conoce mucho más de lo que yo me conozco y me ayudó también a aceptarme…ella me ayudó a ver más allá de mis narices, y de que un verdadero soberano se preocupa del bienestar de sus súbditos y de su pueblo, …. y sobre todo porque me enamoré de esos maravillosos ojos azules…me gustaría perderme para siempre en ellos ….. porque cada mañana al verlos siento una calma y un júbilo que no te puedo explicar … - desvió la vista y miró a los ojos a su hermana; ésta vio un brillo especial en la ambarina mirada de su hermano, un brillo que nunca vio ni notó en ningún integrante de su familia antes….. se podría decir que reflejaban la pasión que sentía por la morena. Luego, el muchacho miró nuevamente sus manos que jugueteaban con los alimentos y prosiguió. - Si supieras cuánto agradezco el que mi padre me hubiera desterrado … creo que este viaje en busca del avatar era mi destino, pero no para encontrarlo a él y recuperar mi honor, sino que para encontrar el amor y el sentido de mi vida…no me arrepiento de haber desafiado a nuestro padre, ni tampoco del dolor y la vergüenza que me hizo sentir durante tres años, menos reniego de esta marca en mi rostro que llevaré de por vida, porque el consuelo y la recompensa de todo ese sufrimiento vivido es haberla conocido a ella.

Aang escuchaba todo desde el lugar que tomó para consumir sus alimentos. Con las palabras de Zuko se dio cuenta que el maestro fuego estaba realmente enamorado de la maestra agua, y que él sería capaz de dar hasta su vida por protegerla…y a su mente vinieron las palabras del gurú Pathik cuando quiso que abriera el séptimo chakra … liberarse de los lazos mundanos, dejarlos fluir y olvidarlos….. él no pudo porque no quería soltarlos, no quería dejar ir a Katara, porque sentía que tenía una esperanza con ella…..pero al escuchar hablar a Zuko se dio cuenta que ahora era el momento, debía sentir la energía cósmica fluir por su cuerpo para ayudar a unir las cuatro naciones y liberarlos de esta guerra porque su destino no estaba atado ni unido al de la maestra agua ….. debía dejarla ir porque ella tenía otra misión en esta vida. Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas ante esta revelación, y se dio cuenta que este pequeño adiestramiento también fue provechoso para él. De pronto, sintió unos gritos eufóricos por parte del maestro fuego, se limpió la cara y se puso de pie en dirección a ellos.

- ¡Aang, mira! ¡Parece que todo va en buen camino! – escuchó a Zuko vociferar emocionado.

Al llegar su lado, observó fascinado a Azula que miraba con entusiasmo y satisfacción sus manos extendidas, de las cuales brotaban unas pequeñísimas llamas …..

Continuará …

…...

Espero que les haya gustado este cap; ya sé que es raro ver meditando a Azula, pero desde que conoció a Sokka muchas cosas han cambiado …

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer este nuevo cap, especialmente a Koyasumaq Firefly, Hechizero15 y mynato namykaze por dejar sus comentarios. ¡Espero los próximos!


End file.
